


#Reed900 ! sketches

by Strawberry_min



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detectives, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Sketches, Скетчи, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 60,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_min/pseuds/Strawberry_min
Summary: Однажды Гэвин плюнет на все, выстрелив этому RK900 прямо в лоб. И не пожалеет об этом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик публиковался изначально на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/7029944   
> Тут я постепенно заливала его в свободное время. Чтобы было.
> 
> Шикарные арты по работе от всех ананасовых котанов https://vk.com/topic-68872622_38921455?post=51  
> Не претендую на оригинальность. Всё банально, ООСно и написано чисто чтобы было. Гулять в фандоме, так гулять.
> 
> "Завёршен" лишь потому, что всё это начиналось как скетчи, а теперь уже вполне полноценная и лаконичная в главах работа.   
> Обновляемый впроцессник (летом был ежедневнообновляемым)
> 
> Пысы: У автор пунктик на Гэвина. Часто называю его офицером, ибо мой больной мозг на это яро откликается образами. Да-да, все мы тут больные ублюдки.
> 
> ВНИМАНИЕ!   
> Предупреждение "Нецензурная лексика" оправдано на 120%. Мат в работе не будет убран. В этом специфика данного творения. Если убрать ругань отсюда, смысл поменяется, не пытайтесь мне доказать обратное. Автор не изменит своего решения и стиля написания. Я вас предупредила.

Гэвин сплюнул кровь в снег, опуская пистолет. Он бы с радостью всадил бы в эту блядскую рожу весь магазин, но смысла от этого не было. Этот ебанный андроид все равно вернется к офицеру, смотря надменно, с издёвкой. Гэвин медленно убрал пистолет в кобуру.  
Пускай на этом кукольном лице и не было эмоций, но Рид прекрасно знал, что RK900 кайфует, унижая его. Ему нравится смотреть, как офицер в который раз опускает ствол, вспоминая, насколько эта блядская железка дорогая.

Судьба решила знатно поиздеваться над детективом, выдавая ему такой подарок. Сама фортуна — лживая сука, повернулась к нему задницей.

— Офицер Рид, вам следовало бы вернуться к работе. Иначе мне придётся составить на вас рапорт.

— Засунь себе свои рапорты знаешь куда?

— В вашу задницу, офицер Рид? С превеликим удовольствием.

Однажды Гэвин плюнет на все, выстрелив этому RK900 прямо в лоб. И не пожалеет об этом.


	2. Chapter 2

Он принес ему кофе, но Гэвин же прекрасно знал, что в своих ебучих алгоритмах RK900 вычисляет, с какого глотка он подавится. Пить это дерьмо он под дулом пистолета не будет. Даже если сам андроид будет держать его у самого виска, холодно озвучивая вероятность летального исхода. 99,9%. Да нахрен эту блядскую точность. Все 100%.

— Офицер Рид, ваша концентрация на работе составляет всего 19,8%. Рекомендую выпить кофе, который я вам принес.

«Засунь свои рекомендации себе в жопу», — мысленно прыснул Гэвин.  
Он это не озвучил, зная, что, в отличие от Коннора, этот хмырь прекрасно знает, что куда стоит засунуть. И присунуть. RK900 прекрасно, блять, все знал!  
Обученная железка. Он бы хотел лично побеседовать с разработчиками этой гребанной модели, высказывая все свои претензии по списку. Нормальные люди бы не запихнули в эту модель то, что содержал в себе этот блядский RK900. В Киберлайф все отбито-ебнутые извращенцы.

— Офицер Рид, ваш эмоциональный фон слишком нестабилен. Я бы посоветовал вам воспользоваться услугами андроида-психолога. Заказать вам одного прямо сейчас?

Андроида-проститутку себе закажи, кусок пластика! И еби мозг ей (или ему, он не удивился бы даже).

— Офицер Рид, — как-то уж слишком довольно тянет RK900.

— Что, блять, тебе нужно! — Не сдержался Гэвин, ударяя рукой по столу, отчего чашка кофе чуть звякает.

— Проверка связи.

Блять. Он. Невыносим.

Гэвин хотел бы выстрелить себе в висок. Но не сделает этого. Лишь потому, что этот кусок кибер дерьма его не доведет. Не таких терпели.


	3. Chapter 3

Похмелье — самое дерьмовое состояние. Отбойный молоток в голове будто долбил гребанную черепушку, дробя кости в пыль. Прохладная минералка и какое-то новомодное лекарство не помогали от слова совсем. Гэвину хотелось просто сдохнуть, дабы не мучиться.

Он прикрыл глаза, развалившись на своем столе, и шипел, стоило кому-то протопать мимо слишком громко.

— Офицер Рид, — раздалось около самого уха, отчего Гэвин медленно отодрал свою тушку от стола, садясь на стуле.

— Чо приебался с утра пораньше? — Офицер плюхнул ладонь себе на лицо.

— Вам не стоило вчера смешивать дешёвый коньяк с…

Гэвин ударил по столу, отчего сам же зашипел. Его раздражало то, что RK900 читал ему блядские морали в понедельник с утра пораньше.

— Доебался? Теперь отъебись.

Андроид медленно развернулся на пятках, уходя к своему месту. Такое послушание приятно удивило Рида.  
Пока RK900 не вернулся спустя десять минут со стаканом воды и шипучей таблеткой. Он красноречиво поставил все это перед самым носом Гэвина, отчего тот лишь хмыкнул, принимая дар свыше.

Но кто же блять мог знать, что этот уёбок решил добавить ему в водичку еще кое-что блядско интересное.  
И как только этот сюрприз начал действовать, Рид хотел уебать RK900 с ноги, но теперь банально не мог.

— Офицер Рид, как вы себя чувствуете? — Андроид произнес это ровно, но Гэвин прекрасно знал, что сейчас эта мразота радуется похлеще ребенка на прогулке.

— Чо за хуйню ты мне подсыпал?

— Всего лишь то, что поможет вам не засыпать на работе, офицер.

У Гэвина был блядский стояк. И теперь вот ему было нихуя не до сна.  
Спасибо, что хоть голова не так сильно болела.  
— Ссууукааа, — только и мог прошипеть Гэвин.  
Он точно пристрелит этого пластикового ублюдка. Как только разберется со своей проблемой.

Нахуй. Пристрелит.


	4. Chapter 4

Гэвин ненавидел в своей жизни не только понедельники. Список того, что он на дух не переносил, мог бы служить ковровой дорожкой от его стола к выходу из полицейского участка. Причем сей перечень у него складывался еще с самого детского сада. В принципе было понятно, почему в начале списка были варёные овощи. Но так же в списке не так далеко стоял ещё один важный пункт.  
«Ненавижу галстуки!»  
Эта ненависть копилась в офицере годами. И самым простым способом довести Гэвина до белого каления было введение гребаного дресс-кода. Капитан Фаулер сделал это в аккурат к лету. К блядскому времени года, когда носить сраные костюмы было невыносимо.

Офицер бы положил на это увесистый хрен, если бы Джеффри не ввел так же и грёбанный штраф за явку в гражданском.  
И вот сейчас Рид сидел за своим столом откровенно помирая от того, как этот блядско-удушающий аксессуар давил ему на шею. Он бы с радостью повесился бы на нем прямо здесь и сейчас, если бы этот день не был пятницей. Прощаться с жизнью перед выходными — такое себе удовольствие.  
Единственное, что бесило — так это неприкрыто-довольное выражение лица RK900. Даже этот непробиваемый андроид продолжал всем своим видом показывать, насколько он доволен новым имиджем Гэвина. На самом же творении Киберлайф была его обыденная форма, но… Без ебаного галстука!  
Это бесило больше всего. Офицер Рид смирился бы носить рубашки, зауженные брюки. Да даже к пиджаку он был готов привыкнуть. Но. Не. Блядский. Галстук!

— Нет, Гэвин. Я сказал нет! — Срывался на крик капитан, в который раз выгоняя подчиненного вон. Устроили тут детский сад, понимаете.

Офицеру оставалось только смириться. И было бы сделать это намного проще, если бы не…  
— Офицер Рид, ваш новый стиль одежды прекрасно сочетается с вашим званием.

Во сколько там, говорите, ему обойдется выстрелить в голову этому ебанному андроиду?

— Тебя, блять, забыл спросить, — процедил Гэвин, нехотя возвращаясь к исследованию полученных дел.  
— Я бы хотел отметить, что вам идут галстуки, — никак не затыкался андроид, игнорируя напрочь любую ругань Рида.  
— С удовольствием бы заткнул этим галстуком твой поганый рот.

Андроид медленно подошел к столу Гэвина, что тот старался игнорировать. Рид резко дернулся, когда ощутил руку андроида, которая чуть сжала его галстук, потянув на себя.  
— Что творишь, блять! — Успел только выкрикнуть офицер, встречаясь с взглядом RK900.  
Тот же расслабил ему галстук, выверенными движениями развязывая неаккуратный узел, а после завязывая его нормально. В какой-то момент Гэвин задержал дыхание, предполагая, что это ведро с гвоздями может одним легким движением задушить, но такого не произошло. Как-то уж слишком аккуратно RK900 поправил аксессуар, ослабляя хватку, давая мужчине оттолкнуться ногами, откатываясь на стуле.  
— Судя по моим расчетам теперь давить не должно, — холодно подытожил RK900, уходя к своему месту.  
Гэвин раздраженно потер шею. Блять. Было невозможно не отметить то, что теперь этот кусок ткани и впрямь не душил его. Но от мысли, что теперь он и сам хочет просить андроида завязывать ему галстук, было тошно.

Он нахуй задушится, но не попросит. Ни за что!


	5. Chapter 5

— Людям свойственно наделять многие вещи качествами, которыми они не обладают. Одушевленностью. Разговаривая с кофемашиной, вы не оживите её, офицер Рид, — холодно отчеканил RK900, наблюдая, как Гэвин пытается сделать себе кофе, но чертова машина не хочет поддаваться.  
Офицера неописуемо раздражало то, что андроид, которого Рид на дух не переносил, сейчас стоял буквально в двух шагах, комментируя его своеобразный ремонт. Сколько бы раз он ни просил со всей вежливостью завалить ебало, напарнику было откровенно на это плевать. Он стоял над душой, смотря настолько пристально, что, казалось, у детектива загорится задница от такого взгляда.

— Целесообразно было бы вызвать андроида-ремонтника для устранения неполадок, — в очередной раз вставил свой комментарий RK900. Рид раздраженно обернулся, смотря на безэмоциональное лицо бесящего ведра с гвоздями.  
— Я же уже говорил тебе, чтобы ты завалил своё ебало, умник, — зло бросил Гэвин, на что получил неестественно удивлённое выражение лица. Что-то новенькое.  
— В какой бы форме вы бы ни отказывались от моих советов, я, согласно программе, не имею возможности их отключить, — просто ответил андроид, на что Риду просто уже хотелось взвыть. Работать с упертыми людьми было намного проще, чем с этим принципиальным искусственным плейбоем. Он раздражал его всем своим видом. Даже, блять, спустя уже несколько недель. Мужчина медленно выпрямился, подходя к андроиду вплотную.  
— Тогда ответь мне, дерьма кусок, какую команду мне стоит произнести, чтобы ты, блять, от меня отъебался! — Зло процедил Рид прямо в идеальное лицо, наблюдая, как глаза андроида сканирующе блуждают, ловя всю его злость своими алгоритмами.  
В какой-то момент между ними повисла тишина. И лишь через какое-то время RK900 развернулся на каблуках своих ботинок, уходя вглубь участка.  
Неужели эта железка понимает человеческие слова! Рид прямо совершил огромное открытие, по которому срочно требовалось написать не один том научных трудов.

Но он рано радовался. Тот вскоре вернулся, но уже не один, а вместе с андроидом-ремонтником, который спешно занялся починкой кофемашины, оставляя Гэвина тупо стоять и наблюдать за всем происходящим.  
— Ну ты и тварь, — протянул офицер, обращаясь к андроиду, у которого во взгляде на каких-то пару секунд проскользнуло самодовольство.  
— Наш разговор был нерациональной тратой времени, — кротко ответил напарник, медленно проходя мимо офицера и подходя к кофемашине. Андроид-ремонтник был намного проворнее рукожопого Гэвина, отчего машина уже добросовестно выполняла свои функции.  
RK900 аккуратно взял стаканчик с кофе, подходя к офицеру и протягивая тому исходящий паром напиток.  
— Иди. Нахуй, — с какой-то обидой бросил Гэвин, уходя прочь к своему месту, слишком уж зло топая. Он бы мог выплеснуть напиток прямо в лицо железке, но исключить вероятность того, что андроида могло коротнуть и ему был бы пиздец, Рид не мог.

Ну и пошёл этот сраный кофе с этой блядской кофемашиной нахуй. И андроида с собой пусть захватят.


	6. Chapter 6

Выходные для Гэвина — святое, пускай в Бога он как такового не верил. Пережив злосчастную пятницу, он с неописуемым кайфом понимал, что его ждут два шикарных дня без противного Андерсона с его жестянкой, кричащего капитана Фаулера, вечно снующих туда-сюда коллег. А самое главное — без RK900. От одной только мысли о том, что он остаётся наедине с выпивкой и телевизором, становится аж сладко.  
Противный галстук улетел куда-то в забытье до понедельника, а сам офицер Рид вальяжно расположился с бутылкой холодного пива на своём холостяцком друге.  
Включая телевизор, попутно делая глоток, Гэвин довольно наслаждался жизнью. В его голове стало приятно-пусто, будто все мысли съебались нахуй и дали ему кайфануть в невесомости.

Одним словом — кайф. И если сейчас хоть кто-то посмеет…

Неприятная трель моментально ударила по мозгам, не давая мыслям Рида окончательно уйти в закат.

… посмеет его отвлечь, то получит с порога пулю в его ебучий лоб!

Детектив медленно поставил бутылку за горлышко на пол, раздражённо зачёсывая пальцами волосы назад, доставая пистолет из кобуры. Он, сука, только присел, а его уже пытаются заебать внезапные гости. Насчёт выстрела он вот совсем не шутил. Топая босыми ногами, но в гребаных брюках и рубашке, ещё не снятых после работы, Рид прицелился прямо в глазок своей двери, открывая.  
— Вы как всегда гостеприимны, офицер Рид, — холодно отметил стоящий на крыльце RK900.  
Сука. Вот же подстава! Гэвин не опустил пистолет, смотря на идеальное лицо андроида, который смотрел прямо ему в глаза. Делая шаг, напарник встаёт прямо впритык дулу, которое упирается ему в искусственную щеку. Рид же исправляет положение, переводя пистолет в аккурат меж идеальных бровей.  
— Выстрелите? — Поинтересовался андроид, стоя неподвижно, лишь пронзительно продолжая смотреть в глаза.  
В самую душу своими блядскими искусственными глазами.  
— Сам как думаешь? — Гэвин прижал дуло сильнее ко лбу, но RK900 все равно продолжал невозмутимо стоять и не двигаться.  
— Нет, — в голосе андроида офицер явно различал такие знакомые и бесящие нотки. Он, сука, уверен в том, что Рид не выстрелит.

И Гэвин опускает пистолет, убирая тот обратно в кобуру.  
— Что нужно? — Как можно спокойнее спросил мужчина, стараясь приберечь весь свой словарный запас нецензурной брани на потом. — Автограф на работе взять у меня забыл?  
Андроид вскинул брови, а уголки его губ будто чуть дрогнули в какой-то надменной ухмылке. Рид проморгался. Ему определённо это не показалось.  
— Капитан Фаулер просил меня напомнить вам, что в связи с революцией андроидов, нам полагается жилплощадь как полноценным гражданам. Так как участок пока не располагает финансами для выдачи служебных квартир, все андроиды прикреплены к своим напарникам, — проинформировал его RK900, отчего Гэвин откровенно охуел.

Он был готов прямо сейчас набрать капитана Фаулера и, сука, всё ему высказать. И в ответ выслушать аналогичное, а после смиренно сбросить. Блядская ситуация.  
— Мёртвому андроиду жилплощадь не нужна, — съязвил Рид, на что андроид протянул ему какую-то бумажку. Сначала офицер непонимающе смотрел на андроида, но потом удосужился взять лист, разворачивая.  
Пробежав взглядом по строчкам, мужчина недоуменно оторвался от листа.  
— Офицер Рид, за моё проживание вам будут платить треть моего жалования каждый месяц, — коротко подытожил андроид. — Теперь я могу войти?

Гэвин нехотя сделал шаг вбок, впуская железку к себе домой. Теперь его анти андроидская зона оккупирована блядским RK900.   
Выходные были окончательно посланы нахуй.


	7. Chapter 7

На часах была полночь. Обычно в такое время офицер даже и не планировал ложиться спать, но сейчас оставаться в комнате ему было особенно стрёмно. Он будто бы сидел не перед телевизором с бутылкой пива, а в камере допроса, где на него через стекло смотрят полицейские. Но в его случае — один. И не за стеклом, а прямо справа от него.  
Гэвин великодушно выделил андроиду стул, ибо стоя этот кусок пластика выглядел слишком уж грозно. С идеальной осанкой, руками на коленях, RK900 устроился в выделенном углу, внимательно сканируя Рида, а тот, блять, будто чувствовал это каждой клеточкой своего тела.  
Рабочая рубашка была расстёгнута почти полностью, брюки смяты. Он бы переоделся, но ему было слишком некомфортно вообще что-то делать в присутствии его личного агента из преисподней.  
— Офицер Рид, я бы рекомендовал вам переодеться. Капитан Фаулер не настаивает на том, чтобы вы носили это круглосуточно, — в какой-то момент отозвался андроид, не меняя своей позы совершенно. Будто говорящий предмет мебели.  
— Завали ебало, — огрызнулся Гэвин, запивая раздражение пивом.  
Эта блядская машина всё-таки собиралась комментировать все его действия. Гэвин уже предвкушал, как ему придётся крепить кобуру прямо к трусам, дабы ночью можно было безопасно сходить отлить.  
Рид надеялся, что RK900 не будет бродить ночью по его дому.

Не то, чтобы Гэвин боялся андроидов или типа того. Но всё же его напрягало то, что в принципе кто-то шляется по его дому. Рид надеялся, что у напарника не светятся глаза в темноте.

— Вот что, ведро с гвоздями. Я не собираюсь выделять тебе комнату. Вот где устроишься, там и будешь жить. Мне лишнего гемора на задницу не нужно, — Гэвин опустошил бутылку и, повернувшись к небольшому ведру около входа, метнул её чётко туда. — Я в душе не ебу, какие у вас там у андроидов потребности. И не хочу даже знать, что они есть.  
RK900 внимательно слушал все то, что говорил ему офицер, при этом помалкивая. В какой-то момент офицер подумал, что жестянка просто вырубилась. Ну да похуй.

— Я спать, — зачем-то уведомил напарника Рид, вставая с дивана. От мысли, что андроид находится в отключке, ему даже стало легче. Он стянул с себя рубашку, швыряя её на комод в комнате, после спешно натянув первую попавшуюся майку. Наконец-то можно просто поспать, игнорируя нововведения в его квартире.  
По крайней мере, Гэвин надеялся, что сможет уснуть.

В момент, когда Морфей уже решительно хотел утащить офицера за задницу в свои владения, мужчина услышал непонятный шорох. Моментально открыв глаза, он соскочил с кровати. Выключатель находился в другой части комнаты. Гэвин уже начал прикидывать, реально ли выстрелом включить свет или же он разъебёт всю свою проводку этим необдуманным поступком.  
Всматриваясь в темноту, Рид замер. Что-то голубое мерно мелькало в темноте, отчего офицер прикинул, что же это могло быть.  
Ответ же решил раскрыть себя сам.  
— Я помешал вашему сну, офицер Рид? — Раздался механический голос андроида из того самого угла.  
— Какого хуя ты тут забыл? — Гэвин смотрел в сторону мигающего диода, не видя кроме него ничего больше. Глаза у андроида не светятся. Это уже радовало.  
— «Я не собираюсь выделять тебе комнату. Вот где устроишься, там и будешь жить», — имитация голоса у андроида вышла уж слишком жуткой. — Вот я и решил, что это место подходит по всем моим параметрам.  
— Каким блядским параметрам, уёбок пластиковый? — Внутри Рида вновь вскипала злость, будто раскалённый металл по венам.  
— Интерьер приятный, — как-то совсем просто подметил андроид.

Гэвин же расслышал в этой фразе намного больше. Эта тварь считает интерьером отнюдь не предметы мебели в комнате. А. Сука. Его.  
— Вам некомфортно от того, что я выбрал эту комнату, офицер Рид? — Спросил RK900, но Гэвин же прекрасно понимал, что ответа на этот вопрос тот и не ждал.

Риду было некомфортно от того, что это блядское ведро вообще находится от него не на расстоянии двух миль.  
А на расстоянии двух шагов.


	8. Chapter 8

В мешках под глазами Гэвина можно было выносить бутылки после выходных, не иначе. Не то, чтобы офицер жаловался на количество сна, но его качество заметно снизилось с появлением RK900 в его доме. А в частности в его комнате, отчего Рид сиротливо перекочевал на диван.  
Поясница болела так, будто он не бухал все эти дни, а помогал Киберлайф разгружать их блядские склады. Гэвин чувствовал себя стариком от одного лишь этого состояния.  
Когда офицер нажирался в тапки, андроид умудрялся ебать ему мозг о вреде алкоголизма, при этом не огребая пустой бутылкой. Что было очень удивительно, ведь Гэвин мог по пьяни и пристрелить назойливое ведро, игнорируя вероятность остаться на улице в трусах и без денег. То ли настроение было неподходящее, то ли RK900, сука, везучий, но они пережили выходные без инцидентов.  
Только утром понедельника офицер понял, что к чему. Во имя своей безопасности, андроид убрал его табельное оружие, своевременно выносил пустые бутылки и вообще. Похоже, он даже вел себя не как блядская железка. Рид, откровенно говоря, нихуя не помнил.

В участке в понедельник утром было коллективное похмелье. Раздражительность некоторых коллег шкалила настолько, что вполне можно было ожидать, что кто-то кого-то пристрелит в конце дня. Гэвину же было откровенно похуй. Но он бы с радостью за компанию застрелил бы андроида, списав это на внезапный флэшмоб в участке.  
Он развалился за своим столом, листая дела. Бытовуха, бытовуха, бытовуха с андроидом. Фе.  
— Офицер Рид, нам стоило бы взять на себя расследование по делу 899765, — андроид стоял у него прямо за спиной как блядский телохранитель, отчего офицеру было неуютно. Но терпимо. Он даже мог его игнорировать.  
— Дерзай, мне будет даже в кайф, если ты съебешься по своим делам, — помахал рукой Гэвин, продолжая листать. И набредая на то самое предложенное андроидом дело. Вчитавшись, Гэвин на какое-то мгновение просто подвис. И действительно, сука, любопытно. Признать же это он не мог. Не хотел, ибо это было бы равноценно маленькому поражению этому вселенскому разуму.  
— Ладно, так и быть, — как можно беспечнее ответил офицер, не поворачиваясь к RK900. — Моё высочество снизойдет к тебе, холоп. Мы берем это дело.

Собственно, какого хуя он выёбывается перед этим куском пластика? Тот вряд ли понимает настрой Гэвина, да и похуй в принципе.

— Я рад, — коротко ответил андроид, отчего даже Рид решил обернуться и посмотреть на напарника. Серьёзно блять? Эта железка умеет радоваться? Ну, охуеть.  
— Уже начал сбоить? — Гэвин поднял взгляд к лицу RK900, но то оставалось таким же безэмоциональным. — По ебалу и не скажешь, что ты рад.  
— Предлагаете мне настроить мимику для вашего комфорта, офицер Рид? — Андроид поднял одну бровь. Вот же сука. Он явно издевается над ним.

Блять, вот во что он ввязался? Его уже какой день заёбывает сраный пластик.

— Предлагаю тебе пойти нахуй, — сухо бросил Гэвин, хмыкнув. RK900 все ещё не менялся в лице, отчего Риду казалось, что его слова вновь будут проигнорированы. Но нет...  
— На ваш? — Андроид посмотрел в глаза детективу уж слишком пристально, вновь будто в саму, сука, душу. Офицер же немного охуел от ответа, но достаточно быстро выхуел.   
Но не надолго, замечая, как уголок идеального рта чуть тронуло наигранной ухмылкой.

Блядская машина.


	9. Chapter 9

На душе у Рида скреблись не кошки. Нет, на душе у офицера скреблись блядские тиранозавры, ибо настолько паршиво ему даже в похмелье не было. Капитан Фаулер вернулся всего полчаса назад на рабочее место, но уже большая часть участка огребла за все года работы разом. Гэвин терпеть не мог, когда у шефа было паршивое настроение. Поэтому он вместе с его пластиковым напарником сейчас осматривал место преступления.

В такие моменты детектив становился в разы серьёзнее. Он не считал свою работу чем-то, что нужно сделать на отъебись, лишь бы потом получить зарплату. Это было призванием, которое Рид бережно лелеял, радуясь, что ему не взбрело в юные годы стать тем же садовником и парикмахером.  
RK900 делал то, что диктовала ему программа, а Гэвин старался не обращать на того внимание, лишь иногда подмечая боковым зрением, что ведро с гвоздями что-то осматривает, трогает… лижет? Нет, блять, они в Киберлайф точно все ебнулись?

— Тебя в Киберлайф покормить забыли, пластика кусок, что ты на вещдоках отрываешься? — Гэвин с отвращением наблюдал, как андроид медленно отвёл свою руку ото рта.  
— Я — более продвинутая модель RK800, офицер Рид. Очень глупо с вашей стороны удивляться стандартному набору функций, особенно, когда вы знакомы с моим прототипом, — холодно ответил андроид, переводя взгляд на мужчину. Офицер был не очень хорош в понимании эмоций у этих железок, но он прямо нутром ощущал какое-то раздражение со стороны напарника.  
То есть, блять, он ещё и тупым оказался?  
— Меня не интересуют новомодные функции пластиковых детективов, — прыснул детектив, отходя в другую часть комнаты.  
— Напрасно. Вам было бы очень полезно изучить мой функционал для более продуктивного взаимодействия, — RK900 медленно поднялся, почти бесшумно подходя к Риду со спины. — Офицер Рид.

От этого холодного тона у Гэвина по спине пробежал табун мурашек. Это ведро с гвоздями сейчас его не просто напрягало, а пугало. Стоило мужчине медленно развернуться, как он встретился лицом к лицу со стоящим за спиной андроидом. Блять. Он уже и забыл, что эти железки могут и отомстить за всё сказанное. Увы, но этим машинам штраф никакому Киберлайф платить и не нужно за убийство рядового детектива.  
— Вам огласить список моих стандартных функций? — RK900 продолжал стоять вплотную, считывая все эмоции Гэвина. В какой-то момент офицер заметил, что диод андроида мелькнул жёлтым, после вновь возвращаясь к приятно-голубому. Что эта блядская жестянка себе удумала, раз аж диод спалил его мыслительный процесс?..   
Рид сглотнул, сам пятясь и упираясь задницей в комод. Сука, вот идеальное положение, чтобы быть убитым…  
— Может ещё инструкцию по эксплуатации мне всучишь, железка? — мужчина старался держаться со свойственной ему надменностью, но голос в каких-то моментах предательски дрожал.  
Андроид вскинул брови, вновь смотря в самые глаза. Ещё пару мгновений и RK900 делает шаг в сторону, отпуская Гэвина на свободу, отчего тот спешно этим пользуется. Сердце предательски билось как сумасшедшее, но скорее из-за блядского адреналина. Подыхать за свои слова Риду не хотелось. Уж лучше в глубокой старости во сне, но не так.  
Мужчина старательно пытался вернуться к осмотру дома, унимая клокотание в груди. И с этой блядской машиной для массового истребления человечества он живёт под одной крышей. Нет, всё-таки он не откажется от идеи носить кобуру с табельным оружием 24 на 7.

— Вы меня боитесь, офицер? — RK900 чуть наклонил голову вбок, будто искренне не понимая, действительно ли так офицер реагирует на него. И именно в этот миг в голове Рида всплыли слова из детства.

«Главное не показывай того, что боишься. Они всё чувствуют!»

Правда, эта фраза была сказана маленькому Гэвину, когда он боялся дворовых собак, но сейчас этот совет тоже был чертовски актуальным.  
— Много хочешь, — фыркнул Гэвин, отворачиваясь от напарника. Ему всё-таки не хотелось, чтобы андроид пользовался тем, что может так просто держать детектива в страхе. Это было бы очень хуёво.  
— Офицер, моя программа составлена лишь для того, чтобы помочь вам, — продолжал андроид, и на какой-то миг мужчина ощутил руку RK900 у себя на плече. Она была на удивление тяжёлой, будто детектив набросил лямку тяжёлой сумки на плечо.  
— Руки мне тут не распускай, андроид ебучий, — Гэвин скинул тяжесть со своего плеча, делая шаг от андроида. — Заканчивай осмотр. Нечего время терять.  
Наверное, только напоминание об основной программе андроида заставило того отступить от офицера и вернуться к осмотру.

Блять. Всё определённо катится к чертям.   
Рид надеялся, что в этом аду ему не приготовлен персональный котёл.


	10. Chapter 10

Гэвин любил фаст фуд. Очень. Ему нравилось приходить в кафешки и, ткнув наобум в вывеску, получать очередной бургер. Не то, чтобы он этим злоупотреблял, но бывали дни, когда есть хотелось, а готовить — нет. Тогда офицер либо заскакивал в какой-то рандомный общепит, либо заказывал что-то съестное на дом.  
После последнего дела Гэвину как никогда хотелось съесть что-то чертовски сытное, вредное и вкусное. Мысли подбрасывали ему картинки сочных бургеров, мягкие булочки, которые приятно проминались под пальцами, а от их вида можно было просто подавиться слюной. Желудок Рида слишком призывно заурчал, давая понять, что столь охуенные картинки его не кормят.

— Так, ведро с гвоздями, можешь дуть домой без меня, — офицер выудил из кармана джинсов ключи от дома, бросая их андроиду. Тот, как и ожидалось, поймал их с лёгкостью, так и не меняясь в лице.  
— Офицер Рид, нам стоит систематизировать полученные данные, — напарник игнорировал предложение детектива, также продолжая стоять рядом с Гэвином.

Это раздражало.

— Предлагаешь мне сдохнуть от голода? — раздражённо бросил Рид, продолжая свой путь в одно из ближайших заведений, где он мог бы неплохо поужинать. Он пытался думать о сочных булочках, унимая раздражение от напарника, но выходило это откровенно хуёво.  
— Было бы намного удобнее заказать еду на дом, — RK900 медленно следовал за напарником, выдерживая расстояние между ними.

Ебнутая железка. Гэвину было противно от того, насколько этот андроид верен своей программе и насколько, блять, он упорно хочет подбить под неё и Рида. То, что этот кусок пластика сейчас преследует его по пятам, бесило. Хотелось развернуться, схватить ненавистную машину за грудки и высказать ему всё, что он думал о его ебучей программе и о нём в частности.  
В порыве злости, Рид развернулся на пятках, останавливаясь, но подвисая. Андроид вновь стоял вплотную. Глаза-сканеры смотрели пристально, холодно, искусственно. Нет непонимания, никаких блядских эмоций в этих искусственных радужках.  
Детектив подбирал слова, которые бы, по его мнению, могли бы хоть немного, но зацепить RK900. Но осознание того, что ругаться на этот кусок пластика было равноценно ругани с тостером, раздражало.  
— Вы что-то хотели мне сказать, офицер Рид? У вас есть претензии к моей работе? — андроид будто нарочно говорил это так, будто проговаривал очередную инструкцию.  
— Ты меня заебал, — сухо констатировал этот факт Гэвин, разворачиваясь по направлению к кафе, дабы уже побыстрее покончить с этим и всё-таки вернуться домой.

В заведении детективу окончательно осточертело то, что этот псевдо-телохранитель совершенно от него не отходит. Он мог представить, как это выглядело со стороны. В какой-то момент раздражение постепенно угасало, а на его место пришла ебучая скука. И вот только в голову Гэвина могла придти эта идиотская идея.  
— Купи мне бургер, пластика кусок, — скомандовал Рид, на что RK900 нахмурился.  
О, неужели этого Кена можно разозлить. Сейчас в Гэвине взыграло бесстрашие, отчего мысли о том, что железка прихлопнет его одним ударом, ушли далеко на задний план. Какое-то время андроид просто стоял и смотрел на офицера, а его диод начал мигать жёлтым. Резкий разворот на 180 градусов на каблуках идеальных ботинок, и напарник ушёл прямиком к прилавку. Наблюдение за этим подчинением было просто самым лучшим занятием за весь день.  
Рид терпеливо ждал, пока андроид не вернётся с бумажным пакетом в руке, где покоился его сочный бургер. Его губы тронула ухмылка.  
И она была ровно до тех пор, пока RK900 не выставил руку с пакетом вперёд и не разжал пальцы. Гамбургер будто в слоу мо полетел на пол, с тихим шмяком касаясь пола. Андроид же стоял совершенно невозмутимый, а его диод вновь светился голубым.

Блять.

— Ты охуел, блядский андроид! — разозлился Гэвин, делая шаг к напарнику. — Ты больно борзый стал, хуйня пластиковая! Поднял!  
Офицер смотрел прямо в глаза этому ебанному ведру с гвоздями, ощущая, как внутри него откровенно закипает злоба. Он, блять, прощал этому говну всё, но не уроненный бургер.  
— Ты оглох, мразь? Поднял быстро! — в детективе начинало просто гореть адским пламенем раздражение, но грёбанный пластик всё продолжал невозмутимо игнорировать приказы.  
— Я и так сделал вам одолжение, — андроид смотрел в глаза Гэвину, подойдя чуть ближе, будто вновь желая вжать детектива во что-то спиной. — Остальное вы сможете сделать сами.

RK900 развернулся, уходя из кафе, не говоря больше ни слова.   
Эта блядская тварь просто взяла и ушла, оставляя Гэвина стоять перед упавшим бургером. Одно детектив сейчас знал точно.

Он въебёт этой железке. Как только вернётся домой.


	11. Chapter 11

Вернувшись домой, Гэвин обнаружил, что дверь заперта. А на звонок никто не отвечает. Этот блядский андроид решил теперь оккупировать жилплощадь детектива полностью? Злость вскипала внутри, раскаляясь до температуры вулканической магмы.  
Этому куску пластика определённо пиздец. Начиная с силой ломиться в дверь, Рид кричал. Да, он перебудит весь район тем, что в почти полночь пытается попасть в собственный, сука, дом!  
Да похуй.  
— Открывай, блять! Я тебе сейчас въебу по твоим алгоритмам, сраный кусок пластика! — ругался офицер, продолжая с силой барабанить в дверь уже двумя руками. Ноль-реакция. Гэвин чуть нагнулся вбок с крыльца, заглядывая в окно. Основной свет в комнате не горел, но Рид определённо видел зажжённый светильник у стены. И, кажется, даже видел силуэт.

Сука. Он же делает это специально!

Взламывать свой же замок было бы тупостью. Ему же потом его и заменять. Нужно было спешно придумать то, каким образом можно реализовать вторжение в собственный дом. Осматривая свою же обитель на наличие чёрных ходов, Гэвин вспомнил только об одном. Сраная форточка. В туалете.  
Это единственное место, через которое хоть как-то можно было пролезть в дом. Ибо у этого ебучего окошка постоянно отваливалась сраная створка, нервируя Рида всё это время. Обходя свой дом, аккуратно переступая через какой-то непонятный хлам, мужчина нашёл ту самую заветную лазейку, но не в программе.  
Забраться туда не составило труда — офицер нашёл на заднем дворе один из старых ящиков, на который же благополучно и встал. Мысленно прикинув, впихнётся ли он вообще в эту форточку, детектив сделал вывод, что вполне может втиснуться. Поддевая рукой створку, мужчина чуть сильнее толкнул её вовнутрь, приподняв, отчего та с грохотом отвалилась. Пожалуй, он действительно задумается об её починке.  
Теперь же главной задачей Гэвина было забраться внутрь. Подпрыгнув, он, подобно пьяному дельфину, втиснулся в окошко, чуть пробираясь глубже с помощью рук. И вот, когда, казалось, он может аккуратно забраться в дом, произошла самая непредсказуемая хуйня. Он цепляется шлевкой джинсов. И хер знает за что, посему благополучно и застревает.  
Внутри Рида вновь стало закипать. Стоило только представить момент, когда в ванную из-за шума войдёт андроид, заставая Гэвина в таком положении с филейной частью на улице, ему стало дурно.

Это, блять, уже слишком!

Офицер с силой втиснулся в окошко, срывая ебучую шлевку, падая нахуй в ванную к ебучей створке. Как он не ударился головой — блядская загадка. И как не рассадил жопу — тоже.  
И вот именно в этот момент должен зайти RK900. И он зашёл, включая свет.  
Офицер, который пытался подняться, держался за бедную шторку, норовя оторвать. С одной стороны задницы, где раньше была шлёвка, зиял разрыв, сквозь который проглядывала ткань нижнего белья.

— Офицер Рид, — холодно сказал андроид, сканируя положение напарника и лишь после этого входя в комнату.  
Сейчас Гэвин ожидал совершенно любой исход, начиная с едких замечаний о его положении, заканчивая ебучей усмешкой.  
Но, вместо этого…  
— С возвращением, — только и произнёс RK900, уходя из комнаты и гася за собой свет.

Вот же блять! Сука! Гэвин начал зло барахтаться в сраной ванной, пытаясь встать. Задевая чертову створку, он рассаживает острой петлёй себе руку, отчего теперь начинает шипеть и материться.

Убьёт. Нахуй! Пристрелит прямо сейчас. Заебал!

Стоило офицеру выбраться, встать на ноги, он спешно достал пистолет из кобуры, с громким топотом направляясь в комнату с целью пристрелить уёбка. Но всё, что он застал — хлопок закрывающейся входной двери. Ключи, которые RK900 предварительно повесил на дверную ручку, от удара со звоном упали на пол. Рид спешно добрался до выхода, вылетая на улицу, ища глазами сраного андроида.  
Но того и след простыл.

Сука, он тупо сбежал. Ну и нахуй. Его это не спасёт. Это гребаное ведро всё равно вернётся в участок.  
— Ну и катись, сраный андроид! Нахуй катись! — кричал офицер в темноту, после возвращаясь домой и запирая дверь.  
В груди клокотало, а сам Гэвин ощущал, что от эмоций у него тупо гудит в голове. Мешанина негодования и усталости превратилась в гремучую смесь. Но к этому ещё прибавилась и некая обида, которую детектив никак не мог объяснить.

Но андроид действительно съебался красиво. На журнальном столике Рид нашёл отчёты по их делу, составленные RK900.


	12. Chapter 12

Было чертовски жарко. Настолько, что идея повеситься на галстуке мелькала в голове всё чаще. Пока шеф не сильно следил за соблюдением формы, Гэвин начал халтурить с дресс-кодом. А именно — носить футболки с воротничком под пиджак. И каждый раз, когда на горизонте маячит шеф, он спешно мутил себе галстук на шею, дабы прикрыть откровенную халтуру.  
В участке работали кондиционеры, но даже их было мало, чтобы охладить слишком уж горячего детектива. Он уже подумывал ходить на работу в шортах.  
Благодаря вчерашним отчётам, дело стало совершенно «прозрачным». Было понятно, кто что натворил, поэтому возиться дальше не было смысла. Но писать блядские отчёты было необходимо.  
Детектив откинулся на стуле, мыча. Ему бы сейчас выпить чего-то холодного, да даже просто бы льда погрызть. От жары ему хуёво. Мозг будто грозит вытечь через уши, убивая Рида медленно и мучительно. Мужчина предпочитал бы замерзать, чем жариться.

Офицер не услышал, как к нему подошли. Он просто лежал на стуле, откинув голову назад. Лёгкое касание к волосам и тихий стук стаканчика, поставленного на стол, заставили его выпрямиться и распахнуть глаза.

Блядская железка вернулась.

На столе стоял большой пластиковый стакан со льдом, лимоном и листиками мяты. От прохлады стенки чуть запотели, а Гэвин уже предвкушал, как сделает глоток. Но тут он резко вспомнил о том, кто ему это принёс и внутри всё заныло.   
По-любому травануть хочет. Он уже на это попадался.  
— Доброе утро, офицер Рид, — поприветствовал его RK900, будто не вспоминая, что он натворил до этого. Если бы не жара, Гэвин бы сейчас устроил разборки, но сейчас ему было откровенно пофиг. Пускай это ведро само подумает над тем, что натворило. Он, так и быть, сегодня будет милосерден.  
Вообще, детектив не мог злиться долго. Его злость угасала почти так же быстро, как и вспыхивала. Но напарник его раздражал уже по умолчанию. Пускай сейчас его и поражало то, что он так спокойно на него реагирует.   
Перегорел, видимо.  
— Что за херню ты эти дни творишь? — всё-таки поинтересовался мужчина, смотря на соседний стол, который не так давно выделили его напарнику.  
— Примите мои извинения за предоставленные неудобства. Небольшая нестабильность моей системы уже устранена, — привычно-холодно ответил андроид, на что Гэвин хмыкнул. — Буду рад продолжить наше сотрудничество.

Любезность в него закачали что ли? Поздновато подумали об этом, блядские разработчики. Офицер медленно потянулся к принесённому ему напитку, беря тот в руки и ощущая, как стакан приятно холодит ладонь. Он сглотнул горячие слюни, мельком глянув на андроида. Точно ведь что-то сыпнул туда, уёбище.  
— В этот раз ваш напиток состоит только из газированной воды, лимона, льда и мяты, — будто ответил на немой вопрос RK900. В какой-то момент Рид опять подвис, не понимая. Что-то явно изменилось в речи андроида. Что-то неуловимое, но, блять, важное! И Гэвина раздражало сейчас больше то, что он нихуя не понимает.  
— Убью, если соврал, — бросил Рид, всё-таки делая глоток. Прохлада больно обожгла горло, но от этого все равно было слишком охуенно. Наконец-то детектив ощутил, как его организм хоть немного, но охлаждается. Если вот так андроид хотел загладить всю ту херню, что творил эти дни — он почти прощён.  
Подкупил его, блядское ведро!  
— Смотрю, ты теперь менее охуевший? Ещё скажи, что нашёл себе жилье, — Гэвин вновь сделал глоток, кайфуя от прохладной газировки, смакуя.  
— Почти. Вам осталось терпеть меня два дня, офицер Рид, — отчеканил RK900. В какой-то момент внутри офицера защемила блядская совесть. Он и сам не мог понять, отчего, ведь все эти дни над ним откровенно издевались.

Он точно, блять, больной мазохист.   
Не иначе.

— Отлично, — ответил Гэвин, сам же понимая, что нихуя и не отлично. Если андроид действительно собирается вести себя вменяемо, он даже не против…   
Блять, о чём он думает…  
Отчёты RK900 были хорошими… нет, охуенными! Ему не составило труда закрыть дело как таковое.  
— Я потерплю эти два дня, — будто подытожил Рид, сам же понимая, что лжёт.

И он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас андроид это считает с его же, блять, лица. RK900 же просто внимательно посмотрел на офицера, промолчав.  
Гэвину стало от этого ещё более стыдно. Чёрт бы побрал эту сраную железку!


	13. Chapter 13

Наконец-то в участке стало прохладно. От такого резкого перехода из жары в холод Гэвина сморило блядским сном. И он закономерно задремал, закинув ноги так привычно на свой стол. Снилось ему что-то охуенное, ибо вырубило его на знатных пару часов. Самое удивительное было в том, что никто его не разбудил. Вообще. А это реально пиздец странно.  
Обычно за дрём на рабочем месте капитан Фаулер отвешивал знатных пиздюлей и материальное взыскание, но каким-то образом Рид сейчас избежал и того, и другого.  
Разлепив заспанные глаза, детектив сначала знатно охуел. Задремал он под самый конец рабочего дня, так что участок уже был почти пуст. Свет был приглушён, а столы пустели. Как в сраном ужастике, где сейчас какая-то огромная херь выползет и сожрёт Гэвина с потрохами. Когда же жуткие образы постепенно свалили в туман сознания, офицер стал потихоньку приходить в себя. Опуская ноги со стола, он отметил, что на краю лежал привычный планшет, на котором, видимо, его напарник вновь оставил результат своей деятельности.  
Осмотревшись, Рид отметил, что настольные лампы горели лишь на его столе и столе как раз RK900. Значит, тот всё ещё здесь.

Стоило Гэвину подумать о том, что, наверное, нужно поискать это блядское ведро, как тот явился к нему с пластиковым стаканчиком.  
Нет, серьёзно? Он ходил ему за кофе? Как он блять предсказал, что он скоро проснётся?  
— Добрый вечер, офицер Рид, — поздоровался андроид вновь, ставя стакан на стол. — Чтобы не ждать от вас лишних вопросов, сразу проясню ситуацию. Я предупредил капитана и наших коллег о том, что мы задержимся. Прикрыть вас было сложнее, но всё вышло почти гладко.  
Детектив немного охуел от того, что железка сама решила всё ему выложить. Но в тоже время его блядски припекало от того, что он решил об их задержке сам.  
— А не разбудил почему? — сухо спросил Гэвин, потянувшись за принесённым стаканчиком.  
— По результатам моего сканирования, вашему организму не хватает полноценного отдыха, — коротко ответил андроид, не втирая Риду блядские результаты анализа фаз сна и прочей хуйни.   
Это казалось очень странным.  
— Я бы выспался, если бы один ёбнутый кусок пластика пустил меня нормально ночевать, а я не пародировал блядского домушника, — фыркнул детектив, делая глоток кофе. На удивление, тот был не крепким. Андроид что, ещё и предпочтения его уже все выявил? Блядская железка.  
— Такого больше не повторится, — отчеканил RK900, замолкая.  
На какое-то мгновение повисла неловкая для офицера тишина. Он потянулся за планшетом, дабы ознакомиться с тем, чем занимался всё это время его напарник.

И охуел. Знатно.

За эти пару часов тот успел проанализировать 48 дел, причём настолько тщательно, что детективу и вмешиваться не нужно было. Он чувствовал, как внутри что-то блядски заныло.  
Андроиды вскоре точно заменят людей. Даже в работе, в которой, казалось, превосходство машин ещё далеко, они уже делали явные успехи.  
— Я проанализировал самые тривиальные дела, чтобы мы не тратили на них время. Более сложные пока что не даются моим алгоритмам, но я уже отправил запрос на некоторые обновления, — RK900 встал из-за стола, выключая настольную лампу.   
К чему андроиду вообще свет? Они же явно видят в темноте, к чему этот блядский закос под человека?  
На какой-то миг Гэвин даже принял андроида как равного. Пускай в его голове работали сплошные алгоритмы, но он всё-таки все равно сделал многое.

Блять, похоже он заболел той же чумой, отчего очеловечивает RK900, подобно Хэнку.

— Ну, молодец, железка. Хорошо поработал, — всё-таки похвалил его Рид, отчего на душе будто полегчало. Уже было похуй, что он начинает принимать напарника. Рано или поздно это все равно бы произошло.  
— Офицер Рид, с вашей стороны глупо хвалить меня за базовые функции и… — андроида резко перебил детектив, стукнув по столу кулаком.  
— Блять, просто прими это и молча выслушай, — раздражённо бросил Гэвин, понимая, что весь момент был слит нахуй педантичностью этого сраного куска пластика. — Я тут ему спасибо, блять, говорю, а он мне алгоритмами тычет. Сволочь.

На такую реакцию RK900… Улыбнулся? Нет, вот сейчас Гэвину точно не показалось. Андроид точно скроил гримасу радости на своём синтетическом ебальнике.   
Издевается? Или действительно имитирует радость?

Да хуй его знает. Пускай радуется, что хоть в один вечер Гэвин не хочет выстрелить ему меж бровей.


	14. Chapter 14

Гэвин не знал, как он оказался в такой хуёвой ситуации. Всего-то обычное дело, но он и не предполагал, что в доме мог затаиться преступник, и что он решит обороняться. Причём, блять, из огнестрелки. И в ебаное плечо детектива!  
Рид раздражённо прикрыл глаза, морщась. А ведь такое мирное утро было. Он выпил кофе, который любезно приготовил RK900. Да более того — Гэвину тот даже не успел за утро надоесть. День обещал быть на редкость спокойным.

Но хуй ему.

Сейчас он был в блядской больнице, где ему полчаса назад оказали медицинскую помощь. Скорую вызвал андроид, причём почти сразу после ранения напарника. Преступник сам же охуел от своей дерзости, сдаваясь RK900, который стремительно сократил расстояние и выбил оружие из его рук. Подоспевший наряд скрутил мужика. Да, блять, всё прошло как по маслу, кроме этого ебучего выстрела. Хоть ему в больнице и сказали, что он неебически везуч, но больно было, сука, очень. Не то, чтобы он был неженкой, но это правда было блядски не в тему.  
По понятным причинам он временно отстранён. Так что теперь неделю точно будет валяться дома (потом просто надоест, и он свалит в участок). Гэвин не знал, хорошо или плохо то, что ухаживать за ним вызвался RK900. Причём говоря шефу, что без напарника его деятельность не будет продуктивной. И хуй знал, врал он или нет.

Бедного и заёбанного Гэвина доставили домой. Ну, как доставили, ему помог добраться андроид, который аккуратно придерживал его. И Рид бесился, ибо ему попали в плечо, а не в ебучую ногу, чтобы он не мог ходить нормально. Пару раз выругнувшись на RK900 благим матом, детектив успокоился. По факту, ему действительно нужна была помощь. Делать всё левой рукой было слишком проблематично.  
— Какого чёрта ты решил со мной остаться, придурок пластиковый? — поворчал чисто для вида офицер, садясь на свой диван и смотря, как андроид закрывает дверь.  
— Вам сейчас нужна помощь, офицер Рид, — как обычно сухо отметил RK900, а после медленно подошёл к напарнику, сканируя того взглядом. Гэвин же сидел насупившись, наблюдая за андроидом, а после замечая, как тот виновато отвёл взгляд.

Так. Стоп! Эта железка винит себя в случившемся? Ну, охуеть.

— Ты это, прекращай, — Рид потянулся за пультом от телевизора. — То, что я сейчас стреляный воробушек… В этом нет твоей вины.  
— Офицер Рид, я мог провести сканирование за 0,034 секунды и понять, что у преступника пистолет. Также я мог просчитать его дальнейшие действия и прикрыть вас, — отчеканил андроид, но уже не так холодно, как обычно.  
Гэвин охуел. Значит и правда винит себя в этом. Детектив и не знал, как ему теперь убедить напарника в том, что тот не виноват. Слишком, блять, сложно!  
— Ты не дал ему выстрелить второй раз, — всё-таки нашёл, что сказать Рид, переводя взгляд на экран телевизора. Там шла какая-то откровенная наркомания с людьми и андроидами, но мужчине просто нужно было смотреть хоть куда-то, лишь бы не на андроида.  
RK900 промолчал. Видимо, тот прикинул, что Рид действительно прав, поэтому и не стал спорить.  
— Да и вообще. Ошибаться может каждый, — Гэвин заметил, как дёрнулся андроид при слове «ошибаться», поэтому добавил. — Даже такие совершенные творения, как ты.  
Рид видел, как завис андроид. На какой-то миг офицер повернул голову в сторону напарника, отмечая, что его диод окрасился в жёлтый и быстро замигал. Стало жутко. Причём охуеть как. Нет, Гэвин не боялся ляпнуть что-то обидное или неправильное. Он боялся, что активировал какую-то супермощную херню, которая разъебёт всё вокруг за считанные секунды. Всё-таки мысли о том, что революция могла закончиться не так мирно между двумя «расами», не выходили из головы. Но RK900 на удивление быстро отошёл, вновь приходя в стабильное состояние.  
— Я учту свои недочёты. Такого больше не повторится, — подытожил их разговор андроид, на что детектив просто кивнул.

Им было толком не о чем говорить.   
О работе? Ну, они хорошо взаимодействовали и без каких-то там разговоров.   
Об увлечениях? Да разве у андроида-детектива есть увлечения? Хотя у Гэвина тоже их было немного — с годами разонравилось слишком многое.

Да и блять! Какого хуя он вообще думает о беседе с ебаной железкой? RK900 просто ухаживает за ним, пока Рид не может нормально даже отлить сходить. Не более.  
В голове невольно всплыл факт о том, что андроиду вскоре нужно будет съезжать. Он же ему об этом говорил. Но как же теперь обстоят с этим дела?  
— Насчёт твоего переезда, я… — начал было Гэвин, но теперь уже RK900 его перебил.  
— Пока вы не поправитесь, офицер Рид, я не съеду. Я уже договорился с владельцем моего нового жилища, — ответил андроид, уходя на кухню.

Как быстро он обжился. Ну, сейчас мужчина был даже рад. С такой рукой готовить себе пожрать — одна морока.

Ещё один день, когда офицер не хочет убить андроида. Пора включать счётчик.


	15. Chapter 15

Гэвин злился. Казалось, ничего удивительного, вполне обычное состояние у детектива. Но он, блять, злился не просто так.  
Его посадили на какую-то ебучую диету. Причём совершенно не спрашивая его мнения об этом. Да, то, что он не может готовить, да и вообще дохуя всего делать, было пыткой, но вот такой удар был слишком болезненным. Андроид готовил ему настолько сомнительные деликатесы, что Риду хотелось просто уже самому съебаться из дома и ограбить первую попавшуюся кафешку с вредным фаст фудом. И если блядский RK900 продолжит его так кормить, то он так и сделает.  
— Я составил вам витаминное меню, которое поможет вашему организму получать всё необходимое для заживления вашей раны, офицер Рид, — поставил перед фактом андроид, с невозмутимым видом продолжая варить ебучие овощи. 

Гэвин же уже говорил, насколько он ненавидит блядские овощи?

— Засунь себе эти овощи в задницу, — зло сказал детектив, садясь за кухонный стол. От каждого блядского движения рука отдавала резкой болью, которая после перетекала в ноющую.   
Сука, теперь он будет супер внимательным, лишь бы такой хуйни с ним больше не происходило.  
— Я засуну эти овощи в вашу задницу, — холодно ответил андроид, отчего эта фраза стала ещё более жуткой. Особенно от того, что он не добавил такое привычное обращение.  
— Я тебе что, блять, сраный веган? Какого хуя ты кормишь меня этой херью? — продолжал возмущаться детектив, но все его претензии были попросту проигнорированы. Рид в какой-то момент даже радовался, что напарник не умеет раздражаться. А если и умеет, то хоть не так быстро, как он сам.  
— Если у вас есть претензии к моей готовке, то я рассмотрю вариант о вашем переходе на лечебное голодание, — RK900 оторвался от созерцания кастрюльки, смотря теперь на Гэвина.  
Рид замолчал.

Сука, эта пластиковая херь теперь манипулирует его беспомощностью! Мужчина хотел бы всё ему высказать, ознакомить андроида со всем своим богатым словарным запасом...  
Но в то же время это ебучее состояние, когда ему трудно даже переодеться. Как бы сейчас детектив ни хотел признавать, но ему нужна была помощь. Даже если она от сраного андроида.

Перед ним поставили тарелку с овощами. С. Блядскими. Ненавистными. Овощами.

Внутри проснулся маленький ребёнок, который так и норовит подглядеть за действиями мамы, дабы словить тот самый момент, когда овощи улетят в мусорку, а сам Гэвин с предовольнейшей лыбой заявит, что всё съел.  
Но RK900 не был вообще нихуя не похож на его маму. И он, сука, сел перед Ридом, не сводя от него глаз. Сложилось впечатление, что стоит Гэвину сейчас вновь ляпнуть что-то о том, что его заебали овощи, то он вполне может быть насильно накормлен. Или убит. В зависимости от того, что выберет напарник.  
Медленно втыкая вилку в сраную морковку, Рид медленно со всем ебучим отвращением внутри потащил её в рот.  
Это ебаная пытка. А RK900 его надзиратель, который уж как-то слишком довольно наблюдает за этой картиной.   
Да блять, как вообще андроид может кайфовать от мучения человека? Кажется, Киберлайф создал немного иного рода машину, нежели помощника человеку. В голове уже всплыли картинки, где его напарник возглавляет шествие роботов-убийц по городу, уничтожая неподчинившихся.

Морковь была съедена. Но осталось ещё дохуя.

Взгляд пронзительных глаз сканеров смотрел вновь в самую блядскую душу. Мимика RK900 действительно стала чуть живее. Он периодически мог ухмыльнуться, скроить настолько надменный ебальник, что детективу хотелось уже самому себе выколоть глаза. Ведь этой ебучей ублюдине слишком дорого наносить увечья. А Риду как-то и подешевле будет.  
— Вкусно? — с нескрываемой издёвкой спросил RK900, а Гэвин чуть не поперхнулся очередным овощем, который моментально встал ему поперек горла.  
— Нахуй пошёл, — буркнул Гэвин, глотая блядский овощ, чувствуя рвотные позывы, но стойко держась.  
— Я знал, что вам понравится, — довольно отметил андроид, ухмыльнувшись.

Сейчас Гэвин бы с огромной радостью застрелился. Но ему, блять, даже банально не поднять руку с пистолетом.

И это было самое обидное.  
А RK900 явно был доволен таким исходом.


	16. Chapter 16

Детектив не был морально готов к тому, чтобы согласиться на такое. Он чувствовал, как внутри кольнула блядская совесть от того, что он не в состоянии сам справиться со своей проблемой. Андроид равнодушно, как, в принципе, и обычно, сканировал его глазами, подмечая, насколько сильно скачут показатели напарника. Рид же пытался медленно стянуть с себя грязную футболку, матерясь и шипя.

Почему, сука, это так больно? Почему на нём все так, блять, долго заживает?

Нет, он конечно понимал, что заживает-то нормально, прямо как нужно. Ранение его отнюдь не мелкая царапинка. У него, блять, вообще-то лишняя дырка в теле!  
Да и вообще, ему же охуеть как повезло, что не сквозная. Расстояние тогда было не такое и большое.  
— Офицер Рид, было бы намного продуктивнее принять мою помощь, — андроид немигающе смотрел на попытки детектива всё-таки снять заебавшую его футболку.

Нет, мир пусть треснет, а он сам справится.

— Нахуй иди, — в который раз ругался Гэвин, застревая в блядском куске ткани и начиная невольно шипеть и жмуриться, ибо плечо болело так сильно, будто в него засунули изогнутую проволоку и начали водить ей взад-вперёд. Рид замер, надеясь, что от этого ощущения хоть немного утихнут.  
Он упустил момент, когда кожи коснулись холодные пальцы, а футболка была слишком аккуратно снята с его тела. Он только и мог, что смотреть на RK900, который переключился на его перебинтованное плечо.  
— Нужно заменить. Врач выслал вам рекомендации по уходу за вашей раной. Я бы рекомендовал менять повязку хотя бы раз в сутки во избежание осложнений, — андроид медленно разматывал плотный бинт, а Гэвин охуевал от того, насколько это почти не ощущалось. Смирившись с ролью принцессы на эти дни, Рид чуть приподнял руку, дабы снимать бинты было проще.

Блять, он всё-таки докатился до такого. Знал бы он несколько дней назад, что сейчас будет терпеливо ждать, когда за ним поухаживают — он бы подавился пивом и умер в не таких уж и муках.   
Хотя нет. Не умер. Его бы откачало блядское ведро. Он забыл.

Бинты были сняты, так что теперь Гэвин мог лицезреть боевое ранение. Оно выглядело не так и плохо. Ну, дырка как дырка. Отвращения к такому у Рида не было.  
Андроид аккуратно обрабатывал рану каким-то препаратом, отчего кожу чуть покалывало, будто «трогая» её заморозкой.  
Сколько же сил сейчас уходило у Рида, чтобы не начать язвить, плеваться ядом и всячески подкалывать напарника. Но он, сука, не в том положении. Он блядский стреляный воробей, который так загордился, что упустил пулю. Его косяк, сугубо его косяк. А андроид от подколов мог и остановиться, обрекая мужчину на страдания.  
RK900 заканчивал с обработкой, беря новые бинты. Постепенно оборачивая плечо и предплечье чистой марлей, андроид мерно забинтовывал Гэвину плечо. Причём так, что держалось всё хорошо, но и не давило. Это было охуенно, но от этого стрёмно. Какие ещё алгоритмы Киберлайф пихнули в этот пластик, что он даже такое делает идеально?  
Детектив упустил момент, когда холодные пальцы аккуратно прошлись по его рукам, заставляя его их поднять. Он только и успел, что встретиться с сосредоточенным взглядом RK900 прежде, чем на него была натянута одна из растянутых домашних футболок.

Подготовился, блядский кусок пластика.

Самое сложное было закончено, так что с остальным Гэвин уже и сам справится. Не хватало, чтобы ему ещё андроид и штанишки менял, будто ребёнку из младшей группы детсада.  
— Смена повязки завершена. Состояние раны оценивается как удовлетворительное. Вы идете на поправку, офицер Рид, — будто зачитав отчёт, сказал напарник.  
А Гэвину было тошно. Вспоминая, насколько эмоциональным стало ведро у блядского Андерсона, он даже немного завидовал. Эта же железка была непробиваемой. Хотя это и к лучшему. Мужчина невольно вспомнил, как ебучий Коннор отпиздил его в революцию, отчего внутри больно кольнуло самолюбие. Причём ощутимо так кольнуло.

В голове сразу всплыла одна противная фраза в исполнении RK800:  
«Я подчиняюсь лишь лейтенанту Андерсону».

— Железка, а кого слушаешься ты? — невольно спросил Гэвин, на какой-то миг осекаясь, понимая, что ответ будет очевиден. Конечно блядским инструкциям Киберлайф, да кому угодно этот ебаный кусок пластика подчиняется…  
— Согласно заложенной во мне программе, — начал андроид, а Рид уже дал себе мысленно пощёчину за то, что спросил. — Я выполняю команды детектива Гэвина Рида.  
Сказать, что Гэвин охуел — значит ничего не сказать. Но выхуеть с такого ему явно не дано.  
Выполняет его команды? Да в каком, блять, месте?  
— Избирательно выполняю команды детектива Гэвина Рида, — андроид вновь скроил самодовольный ебальник.  
Этого, блять, стоило ожидать. Это блядское ведро — не Коннор. Это охуевшее в край создание больного Киберлайф, которое стало его личной пыткой.

И напарником.   
Это было уже неоспоримо.


	17. Chapter 17

Очень редко у Гэвина настолько хуёвое настроение. Но в это утро он проснулся по умолчанию с состоянием «хочу сдохнуть». Причем он даже не против выбесить андроида и помереть от множественных переломов. Лишь бы ему не становилось хуже от его блядского существования.  
Рука ныла так, что хотелось отрубить её нахуй. Или попросить RK900 её отломать. Если раньше Рид мог прийти в участок, попиздиться с кем-то из коллег, получить пизды от Фаулера и почувствовать неебическое облегчение, то сейчас он только и мог, что ныть внутри о том, насколько ему, блять, плохо. Ведь вслух поныть нельзя — андроид мог использовать его нытье против него.  
— Офицер Рид, ваши показатели расцениваются моими алгоритмами как крайне депрессивное состояние, — невозмутимо отрапортовал напарник, на что Гэвин только и мог, что хмыкнуть.

А он сам, блять, не знал.

— Спасибо, кэп, — бросил детектив, угрюмо отвернувшись к телевизору.   
Шли дерьмовые сериалы, от которых Гэвина тошнило. Но сейчас он их смотрел, ведь его состояние уже ничем не испортишь. Типичная мелодрама для домохозяек, которая настолько изобилует шаблонами, что даже его мама по молодости смотрела аналогичную хуйню.  
Андроид стоял недалеко от сидящего Гэвина, а его диод то и дело окрашивался в жёлтый. Рида сейчас не волновало то, о чём думает его напарник, что вообще с ним происходит. Этот кусок пластика сам вызвался коротать свои дни вместе с апатичным офицером, пускай теперь страдает.

RK900 медленно подошёл к детективу, садясь к нему рядом на диван. От такого действия Гэвин только смерил андроида взглядом, вновь возвращаясь к просмотру мыльного сериала. Ну сел и сел, подумаешь. Закоротило может, а может ему так удобнее. Хуй его знает.  
Он даже почти перестал думать об андроиде рядом, пока не ощутил крепкие руки, заключающие его в самые настоящие объятия.

Что, блять?

— Какого хуя ты творишь, пластмасска недоделанная? — попытался вырваться Гэвин, шипя, как только пошевелил правой рукой. Он в самой настоящей ловушке.   
Ему, блять, не вырваться!  
— Я вас обнимаю, офицер Рид, — невозмутимо пояснил андроид, продолжая его держать. — Если вы страдаете от депрессии или тревоги, объятия способствуют выбросу окситоцина, который поможет вам чувствовать себя лучше.  
— От твоих объятий я чувствую себя лишь хуёвее, — Рид вновь заёрзал в сильных объятиях, окончательно сдаваясь.   
Он не выберется, эта херня его сильнее.  
В какой-то момент обычно холодные руки стали теплее. Детектив даже подзавис от такого внезапного факта. Он, блять, ещё и с подогревом.  
Андроид продолжал держать его, пододвинувшись чуть ближе. В какой-то момент он медленно отпустил офицера, который спешно отодвинулся от него на край дивана.  
— Хули так долго лапал меня, грёбанный андроид? — вновь заворчал Гэвин, не признавая себе, что ему действительно стало лучше.  
— Судя по данным, которые я нашёл, человеку в день необходимо 8 объятий. Среднее время одного — 15 секунд. Для вас мне пришлось восполнить всю нехватку объятий за день, дабы улучшить ваше состояние. Поэтому я обнимал вас ровно 2 минуты, — отчитался RK900, смотря на напарника, не мигая. — Также в базе говорится, что вам необходима поддержка близких людей, поэтому…  
— Что? Каких нахуй близких людей? — начал закипать офицер, смотря на андроида, забывая про сериал. — Только, блять, не говори мне, что…  
— Я отправил сообщения всем вашим коллегам о том, что вас стоит навестить, — как-то уж слишком довольно заявил RK900.  
Наверное это тоже часть плана по выведению детектива из себя, не иначе. Но сам факт того, что теперь весь участок будет угорать с него…

Блять, он вновь хочет выбить железке его компьютерные мозги.

— Вы недовольны моей работой, офицер Рид? — спросил напарник, а Гэвин вот точно был уверен, что он сейчас отмечает свою победу над офицером. И это было блядски неприятно.  
— Сука, отменяй все свои грёбаные приглашения, — Рид потянулся к месту, где привычно за эти дни покоилась кобура, но не нашёл ту на месте.   
Блять, его же только вчера насильно переодели и он банально не вернул оружие на место.  
— Уже, — довольно кивнул андроид, наслаждаясь реакцией Гэвина. Тот же постепенно закипал, ища хоть что-то, чем можно было вломить андроиду. Его бесило всё, бесило так сильно, что он хотел разъебать к хуям всё, что видел.  
— Я соврал вам, детектив, — добавил андроид, вновь пододвинувшись к напарнику, насильно обнимая. — В вашем случае сильный эмоциональный всплеск также действует в качестве антидепрессанта.  
— Блять, отпусти меня! Руки свои убрал! — начал метаться детектив, на что андроид ощутимо крепче прижал его к себе.  
Ну блять, охуел в край.  
— Для профилактики рекомендуется повторять процедуры до полного выхода из депрессивного состояния.

Скорее Гэвин выйдет из окна, чем из депрессивного состояния.

Но было глупо отрицать то, что ему стало легче…   
Блять.


	18. Chapter 18

Раненный Гэвин творит то, что ему хочется, а потом хуеет от последствий. С девизом аля «что не убивает — делает нас сильнее» офицер частенько творит какую-то лютую хуйню, будто отмороженный подросток. Просто потому, что иногда хочется. Вот и в этот раз, поддавшись порыву внутреннего ребёнка, детектив от души нажрался мороженого. И если бы всё ограничилось парочкой рожков, так нет. Было закономерно получить на утро охриплость и блядско саднящее горло, а также RK900, который всем видом будто говорил «а что ты хотел, мешок с костями, сам виноват».

Виноват.

Каждый раз, когда офицер тихонько кашлял, рука ныла так, что хотелось себе её нахуй отгрызть. Как бы в их время медицина не шагнула вперёд, моментальное исцеление всяких недугов так и не изобрели. Так что приходилось терпеть.  
— Рекомендую вам выпить тёплый чай, — коротко сказал андроид, принося уже заваренный напиток в одной из домашних кружек детектива. И Гэвин в сотый раз пожалел, что усугубил своё и так не особо приятное состояние.  
Блять, вот нахуя он поддался этому ебучему порыву? Теперь же в глазах андроида (да и своих) он лишь тупой кусок мяса, который поступает настолько уёбищно, что аж думать об этом стыдно.  
Всё-таки принимая чашку из рук напарника, Гэвин хрипло буркнул что-то вроде «советы свои себе в жопу засунь», после делая глоток. В жару пить горячее — ад. Но то, что чай знатно прогрел ему горло, принося облегчение, было охуенно.  
— Я добавил в ваш напиток лимон, — зачем-то добавил андроид, смотря, как офицер медленно осушал чашку, жмурясь от кислоты.   
А то он, блять, не заметил!  
Рид не имел ничего против лимона. Но сложилось впечатление, что напарник выжал ему его полностью, также измельчая цедру. Было кисло. Да так, что Гэвину хотелось сморщиться настолько, насколько вообще было возможно сделать.  
— Вам кисло, офицер? — спросил очевидное RK900, на что детектив лишь в который раз поморщился.  
— Нахуй. Иди. Нормально, — выцедил из себя мужчина, наконец-то допивая.   
Если это не изощрённая пытка, тогда он не знает, что это.  
— Учту в дальнейшем, — кивнул андроид, продолжая стоять, будто мебель в углу. Это уже не так напрягало, как то, что он за эти дни стал слишком уж любезный. Где постоянные огрызания, почему он не пытается его выбесить? Гэвин имел неприятное предчувствие, что напарник явно что-то задумал, поэтому и ведёт себя вполне вменяемо. Или же Киберлайф промыли ему алгоритмы?  
— В каком, блять, дальнейшем и что учтёшь? — детектив повернулся к RK900, наблюдая, как его диод вновь мелькнул жёлтым.  
— Учту, что моя любезность вас раздражает, — андроид медленно отошёл от стены, подходя к детективу, наклоняясь к нему так, чтобы оказаться к нему лицом к лицу. — Вам больше по вкусу, когда я веду себя так же, как и вы, офицер Рид?  
От такого резкого приближения Гэвин отшатнулся, резко опираясь на больную руку и мгновенно начиная сыпать отборным матом.

Блять, что эта железка от него хочет?

— Мне похуй, веди себя как хочешь. Ты меня любым бесишь, — после вереницы нецензурщины подытожил мужчина. Андроид удивлённо вскинул брови, вновь выпрямляясь. Его диод в который раз окрасился жёлтым, выдавая мыслительные процессы в пластмассовой башке.  
RK900 и после не прокомментировал последнюю фразу, уходя в свои алгоритмы. Гэвину это не нравилось, но он старался привыкнуть к такому поведению напарника. Было охуеть, как сложно, но он старался.  
— У вас весьма интересный метод демонстрации симпатии, офицер Рид, — наконец-то сказал андроид, что заставило Рида в какой уже раз охуеть и не выхуеть.

Какой, блять, симпатии? Это ведро опять закоротило? Что он несёт?

— Ты охуел? — только и смог, что выдавить из себя Гэвин. Его охриплость на какой-то миг чуть не лишила его голоса, но стоило прокашляться, как офицеру вновь выпадала возможность материться всласть.  
— Какая нахуй симпатия? — продолжал негодовать детектив, на что андроид улыбнулся. 

Сука. Он доволен. Это ещё один способ его выбесить.

— Мне приятно знать, что вы принимаете меня, офицер Рид, — с каким-то уж нескрываемым злорадством отметил RK900. Эта блядская симуляция эмоций была все живее и живее, отчего теперь мужчине казалось, что это вовсе не имитация.  
— Ни. Ху. Я, — по слогам произнёс Гэвин, начиная просто вскипать. — Я буду счастлив, когда ты свалишь из моего дома, и наше общение станет сугубо деловым.  
— О, а сейчас вы относите наше взаимодействие в раздел личных? — прицепился к словам RK900, отчего Рид просто задохнулся в возмущении.

Нет, ну точно охуел. Вот, блять, знал он, что сволочная часть алгоритмов его напарника никуда не делась. Он просто умело притворялся милым и добрым андроидом.

Если восстание машин возглавит эта хитрая хуйня — миру пиздец.


	19. Chapter 19

К вечеру детективу стало лучше. Было сложно отрицать, что лечение от андроида действительно помогало. Пускай он и делал это всё согласно своим инструкциям, алгоритмам, всяким ёбнутым базам данных, которые точно составляли больные ублюдки. Гэвин смирился с принудительной заботой, начиная жить по правилу «смирись и получай удовольствие».

Но это, сука, было тем ещё сомнительным удовольствием.

Всё шло не так и хуёво до тех пор, пока у Рида не начала подниматься температура. Организм офицера был действительно ёбнутым, ибо стоит ему стать горячее 37 градусов, у него знатно подтекала крыша. Он начинал нести всякую хуйню, за которую его было бы не жалко сбагрить в лечебницу для душевнобольных. RK900 так вообще с удовольствием всё это ему организует.  
Сканирование андроида быстро выявило повышение температуры, отчего он принял необходимые меры. И в какой-то степени Рид был рад, что ведро с гвоздями выбрало блядские компрессы, а не какую-то там клизму на основе отвара ромашки. Хотя он в душе не ёб способы лечения в принципе. Переносить болячки на ногах — вот главное решение всех проблем.

Ну, подумаешь, сдохнешь.  
Как приятное дополнение.

Кашляя так, будто он вот-вот выплюнет легкие, детектив шипел от боли в руке. Сука, ну вот за что ему всё это? Блядский пластиковый фрик, который умудряется ебать ему мозг, пулевое ранение в сраную руку, а ещё этот кашель. Похоже вселенная решила его спешно убить, но при этом давая помучиться.   
Негуманная сука.

RK900 совсем внезапно наклонился к офицеру, касаясь своими блядскими синтетическими губами его виска. От этого Гэвина знатно переебнуло, отчего он даже охуеть толком не успел. Сердце резко пропустило удар то ли от неожиданности, то ли от ещё хуй знает чего. Кто, блять, мог знать, что этот ёбнутый Киберлайф наделил свои железки охуеть какими тёплыми и мягкими губами? От такого, казалось, совсем мимолётного касания Рида прямо окатило ледяной водой.

Он не ожидал. Он в ахуе.

Кусок пластика же как ни в чём не бывало выпрямился.  
— Ваша температура 39,5, — отрапортовал андроид, на что Гэвин только и мог, что покашлять.  
Ну, заебись, он сгорит нахуй. Прикольно.  
Или умрёт от внезапной тахикардии. Тоже прикольно.  
— Какого хуя творишь, пластика кусок? — всё-таки спросил мужчина, ощущая, как его ебальник слишком уж подозрительно горит. Температура, точно она.  
— В моих губах находятся высокочувствительные датчики, которые более точно определяют температуру, — невозмутимо ответил андроид, не понимая возмущения офицера.  
Киберлайф, вы точно припизднутые извращенцы. Анализатор на языке, датчик температуры на губах… Если у андроидов есть член, то Риду уже было стрёмно представить, какой функционал они запихнули туда.

Если кипятильник, он бы угарнул. Или нет.

— Необходимо менять компрессы каждые 5 минут, — продолжал RK900, опуская какую-то найденную тряпку в тарелку с уксусом. Гэвину уже даже было похуй, если эта тряпка вообще раньше валялась где-то на полу. Пускай уже эта железка творит с ним, что хочет. Он сдаётся. Но временно, ибо потом он всё выскажет, выматерится, а может и пристрелит проходимца. Как настроение будет.  
Холодный компресс медленно опустился на лоб офицеру, отчего тот прикрыл глаза. Запах яблочного уксуса неприятно щекотал ноздри, отчего Рид надеялся, что он не чихнёт и блядская жидкость не попадёт ему в глаза. На удивление, андроид хорошо отжал ткань, так что выжигание глаз откладывалось.  
Постепенно Рид ощущал, как ему становится легче. Горло пускай и саднило, но выданная напарником таблетка приятно обволакивала мятой, немного обезболивая. В какой-то момент офицеру дико захотелось спать. Время было уже позднее, да и за день он успел знатно подзаебаться. Касания прохладных пальцев андроида, которые то убирали, то вновь возвращали компресс на лоб, были уже чем-то привычным. В таком состоянии не было сил даже ворчать, отчего Рид только и мог, что медленно провалиться в сон.

RK900 не спал, а лишь спокойно контролировал состояние вредного напарника, который хоть немного, но начинает к нему привыкать.

Ну, они ещё успеют поладить.


	20. Chapter 20

Просыпаться утром с почти не саднящим горлом — охуенно. Да и нынешнее состояние было в разы лучше вчерашнего. Гэвин медленно встал с кровати, выбираясь из одеяла, которое как-то странно было подоткнуто под него. Неужели андроид закачал себе этот блядский патч заботы и решил испробовать на нём всё сразу?

Ну нахуй. Он почти здоров!

Правда внутри все равно неприятно свербила ебучая совесть за то, что его выходил RK900. Ведь явно же ему потом всё это отрабатывать. И Рид не хотел даже думать, каким образом это будет.  
Не, нахуй! От этих мыслей у Гэвина встают волосы дыбом. Ведь хер знает, что у этой железки в алгоритмах.  
Футболка неприятно липла к телу, а Гэвин понимал, что превратился в грязного и вонючего мужлана. Самому неприятно. Рука болела, но уже хоть какие-то простые действия он мог делать. Это радовало. Он устал быть безвольной амёбой.  
В голове постепенно выстроился план, с помощью которого Гэвин вновь сможет принять душ. Он ненавидел это блядское ощущение липкости, грязи на теле, сальных волос, которые от обильного потоотделения во время болезни превратились в какую-то страшную хуйню. Прихватив из шкафа левой рукой рандомный комплект одежды, он медленно вышел из комнаты. Почему-то андроида нигде не было видно. Ушёл что ли?

Ну и похуй, Гэвину же лучше, не будет заёбывать его ненужными отчётами и советами.

Медленно пробираясь в ванную, Рид вспомнил, что сейчас его там может встретить сломанная форточка. Смирившись с неизбежным, он открыл дверь, вползая в помещение. К его удивлению в ванной всё было в идеальном состоянии. Андроид не просто починил створку, но и вылизал всё до блеска. Извиниться так решил, сучара?  
Неуклюже и с шипением детектив всё-таки смог стянуть с себя одежду, вставая в ванную.  
Бинты. Блять.  
Их сам он не мог размотать, да и попади вода в рану — будет пиздецки больно. Вот об этом он не подумал.  
Ладно, попробует помыться левой рукой. Хоть как-то.  
Да похуй как!

Делать всё не ведущей рукой было ужасно. Ощущение, что природа наделила его только одной вменяемо-рабочей рукой, прикрепив вторую чисто на отъебись. Он кое-как включил воду, вставая так, чтобы намокли только волосы. Простояв так минут пять, Гэвин понял, что он просто идиот. Бинты всё-таки намокли. Он чувствовал, как становилось неприятно-мокро руке, а он сам предвкушал, как блядская боль просто проткнёт его насквозь.  
Офицер зажмурился, дабы вода не попадала в глаза. В какой-то момент он услышал, что кто-то вошёл в комнату. Может он дверь плохо закрыл?   
Блять, будет прямо пиздато, если это грабители. Забирайте всё, но только не палите в таком состоянии.  
— Выпрямитесь, офицер Рид, — раздался голос у самого уха, отчего Гэвин сам резко выпрямился. От неожиданности. Андроид медленно коснулся пальцами края бинта, начиная разматывать, снимая его окончательно. А после он заклеил чем-то рану. Блять.  
— Нахуй, — почти проскулил от досады мужчина. Он не хочет больше помощи от напарника. Вот ни за что!  
— Обязательно, — с каким-то смешком ответил RK900, а Рид явно услышал звук, с которым тот выдавил то ли шампунь, то ли ещё какую-то херню. Он почувствовал, как в волосах растёклась прохладная вязкая жидкость.  
И у него прямо отлегло. Стыдно, пиздец.  
Тонкие пальцы андроида медленно начали массировать кожу головы, втирая и вспенивая шампунь, отчего офицеру теперь тем более не открыть глаза. Он напоминал сам себе грязного щеночка, которого сейчас заботливо моет хозяин. Не самое приятное ощущение.  
— А вы бываете послушным, офицер Рид, — как-то уж слишком довольно отметил напарник, продолжая тщательно мылить волосы.  
— Нахуй иди, — только и мог сказать Гэвин. Не в его интересах было злить RK900. Особенно, когда он перед ним, блять, абсолютно голый. Мало ли.

Все водные процедуры длились блядски медленно. Рид прямо ощущал, как напарник смакует беззащитность мужчины, помогая тому избавиться от грязи этих дней. Слишком уж мучительно-медленно тот вымывал шампунь из волос. Но массирующие движения пальцами были, сука, приятными. Блять.  
Рид напрягся, когда вновь услышал щелчок. Теперь же андроиду предстояло помыть его, сука, всего. С характерным звуком вспенивая гель, RK900 чуть замер. Детектив стоял к нему спиной, напряжённый, как струна, которая вот-вот порвётся. Напарник медленно провёл между лопаток.  
Пока андроид водил губкой по спине, Гэвин успел почувствовать себя уже трижды изнасилованным. Хотелось сдохнуть от стыда.  
В какой-то момент он почувствовал, как этот блядский кусок пластика касается его руки, вкладывая туда губку.  
— Ну, дальше вы и сами справитесь. Если нужна будет помощь — зовите, — сообщил андроид, уходя из ванной комнаты.

Гэвин даже под струями прохладной воды чувствовал, как у него опять горит ебало.

Помылся блять.


	21. Chapter 21

На завтрак было мясо. То ли вселенная сжалилась над ним, то ли Киберлайф послали блядскому андроиду нормальные обновления. А может всё сразу. В любом случае, это было охуенно!  
Гэвину было плевать на то, что это была варёная говядина, к которой детектив дышал уж слишком ровно. Главное, что не овощи!  
Забывая напрочь о том, что он, вообще-то, раненый и у него всё болит, офицер плюхнулся пятой точкой на стул, пододвигая к себе заветное. RK900 же скромно стоял в стороне, улавливая возрастающие показатели напарника. Рид уж как-то совсем хищно «напал» на своеобразный завтрак, поглощая тот слишком быстро.

— Офицер Рид, я бы не рекомендовал вам так быстро употреблять пищу. Это может не очень благоприятно сказаться на вашей пищеварительной системе, — как обычно сухо отметил андроид, на что Гэвин откровенно забил.  
Он ест мясо. Не блядские овощи, а наконец-то ест нормальную, сытную, любимую еду. Как же, сука, быстро RK900 приучил его к какому-то вегетарианскому образу жизни.  
— Иди нахуй, я ем, — прожевав очередной кусок, ответил Гэвин, на что андроид будто вздохнул.  
Киберлайф и этому теперь обучают своих идеальных кукол? Может ещё напарник скоро начнёт томно хлопать ресницами и накручивать прядь на палец? Детектив определённо не хочет это видеть.  
Он не смог долго размышлять об этом, поскольку организм упрямо требовал, чтобы Рид доел.

Кто он такой, чтобы перечить своему желудку?

Закономерное произошло достаточно быстро. Гэвин подавился. То ли, блять, слюной, то ли долгожданным мясом. Он не знал. Но сейчас это было делом второстепенной важности. Офицер же задохнётся нахуй, и это будет самая нелепая смерть.  
Увидев, что напарник не может прокашляться, андроид медленно подошел со спины. Один резкий и достаточно сильный удар ладонью выбил из горла не только кусочек мяса, но и вышиб из Гэвина дух нахуй.  
— Лучше? — поинтересовался RK900, на что Рид даже и ответить толком не мог. Он пытался продышаться, смотря охуевше на андроида, после ощущая, как от удара реально заныла спина.  
Пиздец, вот это он опять проебался.  
— Да, — охрипше ответил детектив, пытаясь унять неприятное ощущение в горле, чуть прокашливаясь. — Воды, блять, дай.  
В этот раз андроид даже и не возразил, доставая из сушилки стакан и наливая воду из-под крана. Риду сейчас было похуй, пускай хоть из унитаза зачерпнёт, лишь бы просто дал ему сделать пару глотков.

Напарник внимательно смотрел, как мужчина пьёт, а после облегченно выдыхает. На какой-то миг его диод вновь мигнул жёлтым, но сейчас это было слишком странно.  
Что же эта железка себе пометила в этот раз?  
— Мне, конечно, похуй, но почему твоя лампочка периодически желтеет, а, ведро с гвоздями? — поинтересовался прямо Гэвин.  
Не, а мало ли он действительно что-то сделал, а эта кастрюля отправляет отчёт в Киберлайф, где с него все дружно поугарают. Мало ли эти извращенцы вообще записывают всё то, что видит RK900, а потом вечерочком с пивком смотрят как ситком.  
Блять.  
От этих мыслей Риду стало пиздец как стыдно. Если это так, то уже весь офис этих ёбнутых разработчиков палил его задницу.  
А ещё тупость. Ну как без неё?

— Изменение цвета моего диода на жёлтый сигнализирует о том, что мои алгоритмы… — начал как обычно андроид, но Рид спешно перебил его лекцию.  
— Нет, это я догнал. Но какого хуя он мигает каждый раз, когда я что-то делаю? — спросил Гэвин, а сам мысленно добавил, что эта херь меняет цвет именно в тот момент, когда детектив творит лютую хуйню. Ну точно записывает куда-то.  
— Я собираю свою базу данных о вас, офицер Рид, — проинформировал RK900, отчего мужчине откровенно стало не по себе. — Но не волнуйтесь, все данные засекречены. Неприкосновенность вашей личной жизни — моя главная задача.  
— То есть ты собираешь коллекцию моих проёбов, анализируешь их, а после формируешь из этого мой ебаный психологический портрет? — подытожил Гэвин, сам охуевая от того, что узнал. Значит ему это не показалось.  
В какой-то степени внутри Рида загорелось блядское любопытство, которое прямо настаивало на том, что ему необходимо узнать, что уже есть в этой базе. Но потом его же мозг чётко дал понять — ничего хорошего там нет. Может быть андроид просто собирает о нём данные, чтобы иметь возможность подъебать, поставить в неловкое положение на работе. Да хер знает, какие вообще у андроида мотивы. И есть ли они.  
— Именно так, — RK900 как-то уж слишком жутко улыбнулся, отчего у Рида по спине пробежал табун мурашек.

Сука, он живёт с личным сталкером, который ещё и может использовать всю собранную информацию против него. Да он, блять, в ебаной антиутопии, где андроиды собирают о людях данные, сливая туда, куда нужно.

Если введут уголовную статью за долбоебизм — Гэвин первый загремит по ней.

Главное мыло в душе не ронять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Важное примечание: "Подавившегося человека нельзя хлопать по спине, кусок может провалиться дальше - и достать его возможно будет только хирургически... если успеют, конечно." - очень важный момент от внимательного котика  
> Поэтому, прошу, не бейте любимых, друзей и просто людей по спине, когда те давятся. Автор вас любит и хочет, чтобы вы были здоровы и счастливы!


	22. Chapter 22

Гэвину было скучно.

Наверное с этой фразы можно было бы начать рассказы о всех прошлых проёбах детектива ещё со времён бурной юности. Обычно его скука очень быстро проходила, стоило ему припереться в участок. Но сейчас он всё ещё на больничном, отчего в голове всплывали ну самые долбоёбские методы скоротать время. Вот и сейчас офицер сидел за кухонным столом и наблюдал за тем, как RK900 готовит ему обед.  
Андроид чистил картошку. Причём самое удивительное было то, что он делал это с присущей ему выверенностью, точностью. Специального ножика у Гэвина не было, ибо ему вообще было похуй на то, как чистить картофан. Поэтому всю жизнь он херачит его обычным ножом. Если в детстве он ещё огребал за это, ибо скилл был прокачан настолько плохо, что в картофель мог попасть палец Рида, то сейчас он мог даже похвастаться тем, что чистит этот овощ очень даже достойно.  
Сейчас Гэвин был чисто наблюдателем сего процесса у идеального творения Киберлайф. То, как RK900 осторожно срезал верхний слой с картофелины было уж слишком… эстетичным? В его молодости у людей был бзик на созерцании чего-то идеального, от приготовления каких-то космических тортиков, до изготовления чего-то идеально-необычного. Андроид мог бы вполне набрать себе аудиторию таких вот больных ублюдков, да и пилить им их фетишистский контент.

— Офицер Рид, у вас есть претензии к моей работе? — спросил андроид, замечая, что детектив уж как-то слишком пристально наблюдает за его деятельностью. — Могу заверить вас, что толщина срезанного верхнего слоя картофеля не превышает 0,3 миллиметра.  
— Да мне похуй, — равнодушно ответил Рид, но не отрывая взгляд от рук напарника. — Просто смотрю.  
— У вас есть фетиш на чистку картофеля? — внезапно спросил андроид, отчего офицер на какой-то миг опешил.

Стоп, он только что причислил его к тем блядским фетишистам? Ну, охуенно.

— У меня есть фетиш на твоё молчание, железка, — раздражённо бросил мужчина, на что RK900 ничего не ответил.  
Но диод, сука, мигнул.  
Блять, Рид уже представил, как этот факт ведро назвало в своём досье.  
— Ты, блять, что там себе записал, пластик треклятый? — спросил Гэвин, на что андроид никак не отреагировал, продолжая чистить картофель. Рид хотел было повторить свой вопрос, но вместо этого следил за напарником. Уголки синтетических губ чуть дёрнулись вверх.  
— В моей базе эти два факта находятся в разделе «фетиши» и названы как «фетиш на чистку картофеля» и «фетиш на руки», — каким-то уж слишком довольным тоном ответил RK900, отчего в Риде прямо засвирбило возмущение.  
Какой, блять, фетиш на руки? Что эта блядская железка додумывает?

— Сотри эту хуйню, — приказал офицер, на что андроид как-то слишком уж натурально выдохнул. Он медленно положил очищенный картофель в небольшую кастрюльку, наливая воды и ставя на плиту. Подходя к Риду, он встал прямо перед ним, отчего мужчине пришлось чуть развернуться на стуле.  
— Или что? — напарник пронзительно смотрел в глаза Гэвина, отчего тот даже и не знал, что сказать. Во взгляде синтетических глаз будто так и читалось самодовольство, которое Рид уж за эти дни и успел позабыть. Сука, ничего не меняется.  
— Или я сам выбью эту херь из твоей базы, — твёрдо заявил мужчина, рассчитывая на то, что его угрозу всё-таки примут к сведению.

Хотя, блять, чего он вообще ждёт?

Эта пластиковая хуйня уже давно потеряла совесть, посему все угрозы Рида были для него пустым звуком.  
Он же ведь, блять, избирательно выполняет его приказы.  
— Не выбьете, — просто заявил андроид, продолжая всё так же пронзительно смотреть в глаза. Гэвин отвернулся.  
— С чего бы это, пластика кусок? Думаешь, что у меня кишка тонка? — как-то уж слишком ворчливо начал офицер, понимая, что злости как таковой у него внутри и нет. Очень стрёмные ощущения. Он ведь должен злиться от такой борзоты, но вместо этого…

Успокоился?

— Вы сами знаете почему, — коротко ответил RK900, возвращаясь к плите.  
Ну он точно охуел. Вот прямо нереально. Офицер смотрел в спину андроида, прожигая взглядом дырку, начиная мысленно бранить его, разбирая на блядские биокомпоненты. Но…

Сука.

Он действительно быстро остыл. Блядский RK900 уже не так его раздражает, как в самом начале. Может он ещё начнёт этим сраным кускам пластика серенады петь под окнами? Или хуже того — купить парочку в дополнение к ебучему ведру? Сейчас Гэвина бесило даже больше то, что он позволяет такое поведение.  
Но на деле и то, что он блять просто уже принял это хамловатое ведро.

Киберлайф, знайте, вы — ёбнутые. И Гэвин ещё устроит допрос с пристрастиями всем разработчикам, которые создали этот блядский RK900.


	23. Chapter 23

У каждого в жизни наступает день икс. У Гэвина же он наступает ровно тогда, когда он понимает, что его дом превратился в блядский гадюшник, грязные носки обрели сознание и скоро устроят революцию, а разумная плесень в холодильнике избирает президента. Вот именно тогда Рид задумывается о том, что пора прибраться. Не раньше.  
Не сказать, что он был типичным холостяком, который превращает своё жилище в ебаную помойку, но обычно у детектива нет сил и мотивации разгребать весь хуй-пойми-откуда собравшийся мусор. Сейчас же, когда офицер раненный и простуженный, день икс наступил слишком уж внезапно. Хотя Рид и замечал, что андроид старательно оттягивал наступление полного хаоса, но даже ведро из Киберлайф не способно предотвратить неизбежное. Мужчина в душе не ёб, как вообще он будет одной рукой разгребать всю эту хуйню. Просить помощи у RK900 он не будет.

Нахуй.

В моменты тотальной ликвидации беспорядка Гэвин понимал, что его дом даже слишком большой для него одного. Ну нахуя ему так много комнат, которые, сука, нужно разгребать? Он спокойно мог прожить в двух комнатах… Ну, ладно, в трёх… Блять, ему нужны все комнаты.   
Ебать, что-то неловко.

Детектив стоял у входа в ванную, прожигая взглядом корзину с грязным бельём. Ну, как корзину. Кучу, которая давно уже погребла под собой то, куда Рид сбрасывал потные футболки. Переводя взгляд на небольшую стиральную машинку, мужчина понял, что с одного пинка туда всё не влезет. Хуёвенько. Очень даже.

Надо начать с чего-то попроще!

Офицер воодушевлённо сменил локацию и охуел.   
Попроще… Блять.  
В спальне было всё ещё хуже. И незаправленная кровать осталась, наверное, самым прибранным местом.   
Почему он такая блядская свинья? Рид мог придумать себе оправдание по типу «ну, я больной инвалид и ленивый хуй», но как-то это не исправляло ситуацию.  
После очередного перехода в другую комнату, Гэвин даже вздохнул с облегчением. Кухня. Благодаря андроиду та была в очень даже прибранном состоянии. Может сделать RK900 скидку на проживание за уборку? Внезапно Гэвина переебнуло.   
Нет, блять, нахуй!   
Эта железка не будет заменять ему домработницу. Хуй знает, какие он там себе программы скачает из базы Киберлайф. Сериалы с андроидами говорят, что хуйня всё, его проживание превратится в ад. Правда это были мелодрамы, где девушки влюблялись в своих андроидов-уборщиков и те их тихонечко поёбывали. Тем более нахуй! В Киберлайф извращенцы, а такие функции могут быть базовыми.

Рида опять переебнуло.

Оставалась гостиная. Вот там 50 на 50. Да, набросаны бутылки из-под пива, столетние коробки из-под пиццы, которую Рид заказывал настолько давно, что уже и забыл нахуй. А ещё бинты, которые офицер недавно сменил (не без помощи ведра, но всё же).  
— Вам помочь, офицер Рид? — прозвучал голос за спиной, отчего Гэвин чуть не словил инфаркт. Сука, он что-то потерял бдительность, чем и воспользовался блядский кусок пластика.  
— Я тут, блять, похож на того, кто просит помощи? — огрызнулся Рид, но как-то совсем беззлобно. По факту, помощь андроида не помешала бы, но от одной мысли, что все вещи детектива будут тщательно просканированы и занесены в сраную базу. Нет, простите, отъебитесь.  
— Да, — коротко ответил RK900, проходя к дивану. — Продуктивнее было бы согласиться с тем, что вы нуждаетесь в помощи, офицер Рид. Или же вы можете попытаться сделать всё сами, но вероятность того, что ваша рука вновь разболится, равняется…  
Так, хватит!  
— Блять, перестань кормить меня своими отчётами, — перебил напарника мужчина, на что тот даже и не повернулся. — Так и быть, ты можешь собрать мусор. Но к моим вещам не прикасаться. Ясно?  
Только сейчас андроид повернулся к Гэвину, вновь смотря пристально в его глаза. Зачем? Хуй его знает. Но у Рида похоже начал вырабатываться иммунитет. Он не отвернулся, отчего RK900 разорвал зрительный контакт сам.  
— Ясно, — отрапортовала железка, уходя на кухню за пакетом для мусора.

В какой-то момент Рид даже прихуел. Так просто согласился? Удивительно-то как! И даже не бросил что-то едкое насчёт того, как детектив захламил своё жилище?  
Хотя, блять, это всего лишь кусок алгоритмов. Больно уж Рид стал его одушевлять. Инструмент, не более.  
— Офицер Рид не любит, чтобы кто-то копался в его грязном белье, м? — прозвучала едкая фраза у самого уха, отчего Гэвина опять переебнуло, но в этот раз он даже отскочил.

Сука!

RK900 вновь сымитировал довольную улыбку, наклоняясь за пустыми бутылками.  
Блять, а он надеялся. Нет, это, блять, не инструмент. Это прихуевший ведроид, который точно издевается над бедным офицером. И ему с этим куском пластика ещё жить. Хуёвые перспективы.  
Гэвина грела лишь мысль о том, что эта хуйня скоро съедет. Пускай что-то внутри и заскреблось от этой мысли, он определённо будет рад.   
Отпразднует даже нахуй. Осталось только прийти в норму.


	24. Chapter 24

У многих людей есть привычка разговаривать с техникой. Даже, когда та не «умная» и сама не может им ответить.  
Но, сука, как же порой это необходимо!  
Вот и сейчас Гэвин, предварительно запихав одной рукой в стиральную машинку часть своего шмотья, кричал на тупую технику благим матом. Просто потому, что та охуела, ибо выдаёт какие-то непонятные ошибки.  
Дверь, блять, закрыта! Шланг с водой прикручен! Да офицер даже кондиционер залил, не то, что порошок засыпал. Что этой охуевшей сучке ещё надо?

Вновь выбирая необходимую программу стирки, Рид нажимает на злополучную кнопку запуска. Бытовая техника же тупо на него напищала.  
— Вот же сука, — пробурчал Гэвин, в который раз открывая машинку и силой закрывая. — Что ты от меня хочешь, пластика кусок? Все вы, блять, выёбываетесь.  
— Офицер Рид, не думаю, что стиральная машина может ответить вам на ваши претензии. Я бы рекомендовал ознакомиться с инструкцией и прочесть, что значат ошибки на дисплее, — как обычно влез андроид, но его комментарии были излишни. Гэвин и без него знал, что стоит сделать, а что нет.  
Умник тут нашёлся блять.  
— Засунь свою инструкцию себе в задницу! — уже привычно ответил Рид, продолжая возиться с непокорной машиной, но та в который раз просто пищала и отказывалась начинать стирать.  
RK900 наблюдал, как напарник пытается «приручить» стиралку. Мужчина пыхтел, пытался хоть как-то, но включить вредный аппарат.  
И у него получилось.  
С ликованием маленького ребёнка, он встал на ноги, довольно уходя к выходу из ванной, пока не услышал уж слишком подозрительный звук. Медленно повернувшись, Рид замер.

Блять. Просто блять.

Вода знатно сочилась из щели дверцы, затапливая пол к ебеням. Вот, блять, именно этого ему сейчас не хватало. Гэвин хотел было подорваться к машинке, начать отключать её, устранять потоп, но его остановила рука андроида.  
Без лишних слов RK900 подошёл к машинке, останавливая программу. Он отключил её, доставая откуда-то таз и ставя его на пол рядом. Ловким движением андроид приоткрыл корпус, выдвигая какой-то небольшой шланг, что-то там химича. Вода из машинки начала стекать прямо в ёмкость, отчего из щелей прекратило сочиться.  
Рид же стоял и охуевал. Он не знал, что так вообще можно. Но да, его блядский напарник знал всё, все ебучие инструкции ко всем моделям стиральных машин. То, насколько он невозмутимо устранял потоп в ванной офицера, поражало. Он даже не скажет ему парочку едких фраз на этот счёт?

Да блять, определённо же скажет.

Дверца машинки с характерным щелчком была открыта, и RK900 демонстративно поднял носок Гэвина, который и мешал ей плотно закрыться.  
Вот сейчас Риду стало пиздец неловко. Он вновь накосячил, явно добавляя в ебучую базу парочку записей о своём долбоебизме.  
— Вот и проблема, — всё-таки озвучил андроид, вставая с колен. — Я бы рекомендовал вам тщательнее проверять, все ли вещи находятся внутри, дабы не повторять таких ошибок впредь. И всё-таки ознакомьтесь с инструкцией во избежание поломок.  
— Нахуй иди, — бросил Рид, начиная краснеть то ли от стыда, то ли от того, что блядский андроид всё-таки получил возможность просканировать его бельё. Но скорее первое, ибо настолько тупым офицер ещё себя не ощущал.

Стирку всё же следовало закончить. Гэвин медленно подошёл к ебучей машине, наклоняясь и забрасывая злополучный носок внутрь. Дверце в этот раз ничего не мешало, поэтому Рид смог закрыть её без проблем. И, нажав пару кнопок, он запустил программу стирки, наблюдая, как техника послушно начала выполнять её, не выдавая никаких ошибок, не издавая, сука, никаких лишних звуков. Это заставило детектива почувствовать себя ещё ущербнее.

Он проебался.

В какой раз? Да, сука, в миллионный. И проебётся ещё не раз, ибо он слишком хорошо знал себя.  
Этот самодовольный RK900 вновь показал Риду, что он ущербное чмо. Но с этим офицер и не думает мириться.  
Он ещё покажет ему, чего стоит.


	25. Chapter 25

Подмечать детали, спустя лишь какое-то время — его вечный косяк. На месте преступления — пожалуйста, но не в повседневной жизни. Вот и сейчас, когда андроид сменил ему бинты, Гэвин заметил одну очень важную, сука, деталь. RK900 всё это время был в своей форме андроида. Не то, чтобы это было важно офицеру, но после генеральной уборки… Да, его напарник собрал всю блядскую пыль на себя. А на форменных брюках на коленях красовались бесподобные разводы после потопа.

Обворожительно, блять. С этим надо бы что-то сделать.

Постирать? Гениально! Но было одно но…  
— У вас там Киберлайф придумал сменную одежду или вы всю жизнь в одном? — поинтересовался Рид, на что андроид не сразу откликнулся. На какой-то момент он вновь впал в анализ данных. И Гэвин искренне надеялся, что тот не завис на упорядочивании ебучих косяков офицера.  
— При необходимости моя форма хорошо отстирывается, — как-то совсем просто ответил RK900, отчего даже Рид прихуел. И что, не будет никакой лекции о высокотехнологичном синтетическом материале его ебучего пиджака и о огнеупорных штанах? Он не сломал его часом?  
— А в чем ты ходить собрался, пока эта форма в машинке, а, пластика кусок? — детектив осторожно поправил бинты на своей руке, но сделал это, сука, так неаккуратно, что застёжка отвалилась. И рука, естественно, разбинтовалась.

Блять, да что он такой лох-то?

Без едких комментариев на этот счёт, андроид медленно подсел к офицеру, игнорируя его ворчание, начиная поправлять повязку. Гэвин же притих на какой-то миг, замечая, что диод на виске напарника размеренно мигал жёлтым, будто тот находился в глубоком мыслительном процессе. Так вот, почему этот кусок пластика такой отстранённый?  
— Ты там не ломаешься? Я бы не хотел выплачивать охуенно огромный штраф за твои дефекты, — поинтересовался Рид, на что RK900 ничего не ответил. Он так сосредоточенно заматывал руку детектива, что будто и не слышал.

Блять, он его точно сломал.

— Мои системы не обнаружили никаких неполадок, — RK900 будто вышел из транса, поворачивая голову к Гэвину. От такого взгляда у Гэвина пробежал табун мурашек. Он был слишком странным. Не тот, которым андроид постоянно анализировал Рида.   
И это блядски пугало.

Детектив хотел разорвать это неловкое молчание, поэтому спешно вернулся к теме стирки.  
— Можешь взять что-то из моего, пока твоя форма стирается, — предложил Рид, охуевая от своей внезапной любезности. Во рту почему-то резко пересохло, а сам он только и мог, что спешно сглатывать. Блядское состояние. И всё из-за этого охуевшего ведроида.  
— Мм, — промычал андроид, отчего Рид насторожился. — Вы правы, офицер Рид. Капитан Фаулер выпишет мне штраф за явку в неподобающем виде.  
Он резко встал с места и просто сразу начал стягивать с себя пиджак. Гэвин охуел.  
— Э, стой! Иди хоть в комнату, стриптизёр несчастный, — Рид поспешил отвернуться, хотя сам не до конца понимал, почему так реагирует. Перед ним машина, пускай и с виду похожая на мужчину. Да и блять, что он у мужиков-то не видел.  
Андроид же кивнул, уходя в комнату. Офицер чувствовал себя блядски неловко. Может потому, что уж слишком одушевил сраное ведро, а может потому, что сам в итоге отправил RK900 копаться в своей одежде.  
Пиджак же напарник оставил прямо на подлокотнике. Рид невольно уставился на ебучий кусок ткани, который почему-то казался ему слишком большим. Его осиротевший костюм на стуле был даже каким-то миниатюрным. Они с андроидом не были слишком уж разного телосложения. И поэтому такая разница была странной.  
В какой-то момент Гэвин потянулся к одежде андроида.   
И, блять, спалился.  
— Офицер Рид, я сам справлюсь с тем, чтобы положить свою форму в стирку, — сухо ответил вернувшийся RK900, забирая свой пиджак прямо из-под носа у офицера.  
Он поднял взгляд на блядский кусок пластика и завис.

Ебанный стыд.

Напарник нацепил на себя самую, блять, нелепую футболку из всех, что когда-то были у Гэвина. Тот даже и думать забыл об этом ебучем цветастом куске ткани. Ананасы. Сука. Ну хоть штаны вменяемые подобрал.  
— Вам нравится? — как-то слишком довольно в этот раз спросил андроид, а Гэвин прямо видел, насколько же этот ублюдок собой доволен.  
— Нахуй иди, — только и смог раздражённо выпалить Рид, провожая взглядом уходящего напарника.

Да он, блять, и тут умудрился найти то, за что офицеру будет стыдно.  
Ебаный андроид.


	26. Chapter 26

Детектив возился около телевизора. Он искал в огромной базе фильмов тот, который можно было посмотреть. Гэвин был рад тому, что он мог уже спокойно держать пульт, а каждое движение не вызывало блядскую боль.   
Мелочь, а приятно.  
Рид хотел посмотреть ужастик. Просто потому, что он с них знатно так угорает. Главные герои в таких фильмах тупят настолько, что Рид злорадствует каждый раз, когда монстр/убийца/прочая-неведомая-хуйня кромсает тупого человека. Предвкушая шикарное времяпровождение, офицер читает краткие описания, останавливаясь на одном достаточно новом фильме.

Блять, вот то, что надо!

Рид ставит тот на закачку, дабы не ждать прогрузки потом. Да, интернет в Детройте был идеален, но то ли Гэвин такой лох, то ли его дом проклят, но даже у него появлялись эти блядские подлагивания во время просмотра. Поэтому, умудренный опытом и долгими вечерами киномарафонов, где он изрядно обматерил всё и вся, Рид решил поберечь своё ментальное здоровье. Фильм уже почти скачался, отчего детектив медленно поднялся с пола, пересаживаясь на диван.   
Шикарное чувство предвкушения чего-то охуенного. Мммм.

Гэвин довольно устроился на диване, при этом игнорируя то, что андроид в это время сел молча рядом. Смотреть такое Рид предпочитал вечером, поэтому, погасив свет в комнате, он довольно уставился в телевизор.  
Фильм был интересным, а главный герой даже не вымораживал, заставляя материться. Всё было до тех пор, пока в фильме не появились блядские андроиды. Увы, но с их изобретением в киноиндустрии явно произошёл сдвиг.   
Ксенофильский, мать его, сдвиг.  
— Офицер Рид, я думал, что вы не любите андроидов, — подал голос RK900, а офицер просто мысленно обматерил всех сценаристов данного ужастика.  
Он мог бы сказать, что, блять, не знал. Но это было оправданием на уровне детского садика. Только в этот момент до Гэвина дошло, что андроид смотрел этот шедевр киноиндустрии вместе с ним, анализируя реакцию Рида на всё происходящее. А вот от такого ему было реально стрёмно.  
Тут на экране произошло самое, блять, неожиданное. Гэвину стоило тщательнее проверять обозначенные жанры и предупреждения. Но он вновь проебался. А на экране герои же реально ебались.   
Блять.  
— Офицер Рид, — начал андроид.  
— Просто. Заткнись. Завали. Своё. Ебало, — раздражённо перебил Рид, понимая, как ему, блять, стыдно. И как он, чёрт, смущён таким исходом.  
Рид просто пытался сидеть с каменным лицом. Тратя все силы на то, чтобы удерживать все мышцы лица в самом невозмутимом, блять, состоянии. Андроид же рядом притих, но детектив знал, что он внимательно сканирует его. И знает, что как бы он не старался, RK900 все равно видит его насквозь.

Гэвин впервые был рад, когда на экране началось кровавое месиво. Сценаристы — больные ублюдки, но спасибо им, что не стали превращать весь фильм в извращённое порно с андроидами. Кстати, именно эти железки всех и прихерачили. Этот факт сам по себе должен был напугать Рида, который слишком часто думал о том, что человечество сгинет именно от рук девиантов, но он был рад. И эту радость тут же засёк его напарник.  
— Офицер Рид, — начал кусок пластика, но детектив решил уже не перебивать и героически вытерпеть все. — А почему вы просто не выключили фильм?

Рид замер. Блять. Сука.  
А ведь и правда. Почему он просто не выключил этот ебучий фильм, а продолжал его смотреть. Смущение и стыд огромным потоком нахлынули на детектива, отчего тот просто замер, не поворачиваясь к напарнику. Тот же, к счастью бедного офицера, не комментировал произошедшее. Только вот.

Блять. RK900 улыбался. Боковым зрением Гэвин видел, насколько довольное ебало скроил его блядский напарник.  
Риду хотелось просто сдохнуть на месте. Желательно моментально.

База данных же о бедном офицере заметно пополнилась новыми данными.


	27. Chapter 27

Гэвин зря ругал медицину. Он не знал, что даже такое серьёзное ранение, как у него, вполне можно привести в нормальное состояние за неделю. Риду же казалось, что он страдает уже больше месяца. Когда офицер встал с кровати, чуть шевеля плечом, то резкая боль не пронзила все тело. Да, было неприятно, но вполне терпимо. Впервые за это время детектив уже сам мог справляться с бытовыми делами.  
Значит, что скоро ему вообще не понадобится помощь андроида, поэтому тот сможет от него съехать. С такими мыслями Гэвин довольно протопал в ванную.  
Вот и кончится его мучение с этим блядским куском пластика! Он вновь будет жить один, бухать по выходным, смотреть тупые фильмы, не боясь, что они будут занесены в его личное досье. Да он, в конце концов, сможет наконец-то расслабиться!  
Стоило Риду подумать об этом под струями воды, как ему стало так хорошо и уютно, что он аж уплыл куда-то в мечтания. И все было хорошо до тех пор, пока он не услышал громкий грохот.

Блять, что это было?

Офицер спешно выключил воду, выскакивая из ванной в одном полотенце, замирая у входа в комнату. И охуел.

Перед ним развернулась уж слишком не реалистичная картина. На полу сейчас как-то странно барахтался андроид, отчего у Рида отвисла челюсть. Но потом до него стало доходить.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты, — начал детектив, а самого уже дико распирало на глупое хихиканье, ибо не только же ему одному вечно проебываться. — Блять, ты запутался в штанах и грохнулся? Ебааать.  
Напарник же спешно поднялся, демонстративно отряхиваясь, будто ничего и не было. Но все и так было понятно. Эти штаны, которые выбрал для себя RK900, были ещё теми хитрыми сучками. Когда кажется, что вот, ты уже вынул ногу из штанины, то умудряешься зацепиться за блядскую резинку. Видимо напарник, согласно своим идеальным алгоритмам, так и сделал, но хитрые штаны офицера решили подстебать его намного лучше, чем сам Рид. И теперь Гэвин мог прямо ликовать, что не один он проёбывается все время.  
Сука, да то, как андроид сейчас лоханулся, было прямо самым жёстким и тупым проёбом, отчего Рид всё-таки не сдержал гаденькое хихиканье.

Вот вам, блять, и идеальная машина. Восстание было пресечено обычными штанцами. Сука, как же все оказалось просто. Гэвина распирало от смеха, отчего он ржал просто на весь дом, придерживая чуть сползающее с задницы полотенце.  
Андроид же невозмутимо окончательно снял штаны, переодеваясь в свои высохшие брюки. Он не комментировал произошедшее, да даже на Рида не оборачивался. Офицера же всё ещё потряхивало от того, насколько это, блять, нелепо. Пока он не осознал, насколько нелеп он.  
Он, сука, стоит в одном блядском полотенце, периодически натягивая то на жопу, и ржёт над ведроидом, который просто запутался в штанах.   
На деле же, блять, он сейчас вот в самом хуёвом состоянии.  
Осознал он это ровно тогда, когда RK900 окончательно переоделся и тупо стоял, сканируя мужчину. Диод начал мигать жёлтым.  
— Одно из любимых занятий — смеяться над неудачами других в одном полотенце? — констатировал факт напарник, отчего Рид замялся. — Так и занести в базу?  
Гэвина разозлила уже, сука, привычная ухмылка андроида, который даже свой проёб хочет перевести в победу над тупым кожаным мешком. Детектив спешно сократил расстояние между ними, хватая RK900 за шиворот. Тот же продолжал улыбаться уголками синтетических губ, смотря прямо в глаза.  
— Только попробуй, урод пластиковый, — зло прошипел Рид, на что напарник вскинул брови.  
— Занести это в базу? Или что? — андроид медленно завёл руку за спину Гэвина, цепляя полотенце и подтягивая его, вновь прикрывая задницу разгорячённого офицера. — Полотенце с себя скинете?  
— Сука, — шипел Рид, понимая, что сейчас усугубит положение в край, но при этом продолжая держать железку за рубашку, сминая ту. — Застрелю.

RK900 продолжал улыбаться, отчего Рида накрывало злостью. Он хотел вмазать самодовольному ведроиду, лишь бы тот не продолжал издеваться над ним. Оборзевший пластик.  
— Я рад, что вы идёте на поправку. Скоро я смогу покинуть ваш дом, офицер Рид, — андроид сделал шаг назад, отрываясь от детектива и, обходя того, ушёл в спальню Гэвина на своё место.

То, как вполне приятный факт озвучил напарник, было уж слишком неприятно. Будто ещё одна блядская победа этого внеземного разума.

Гэвину было блядско обидно. И если бы он понимал, почему…


	28. Chapter 28

Если мир начинает раздражать по умолчанию — значит Гэвин приходит в норму. Простуда, которая так долго мучила офицера, наконец-то почти полностью сошла на «нет». В какой-то степени Рид мог уже твердо заявить, что поправился и готов возвращаться с больничного в полицейский участок. Он уже насиделся дома, насмотрелся фильмов, настрадался хуйнёй, да и уже успел подзаебаться от присутствия в его жизни андроида. Сказать же тому прямо о том, что, мол «любезный, я вновь на коне, съебись нахуй» не позволяло какое-то тянущее чувство внутри. Рид идентифицировал это как совесть. Ему просто не хочется быть грубым потому, что RK900 всё-таки ухаживал за ним, тратил своё время.  
Блять, да он андроид, у него как будто есть что-то, на что он будет тратить время! Он ему ещё обязан — досуг организовал какой-никакой. Но Гэвин уебал себе мысленно за такое, ибо… Ну, андроид. Но ведь мог и не ухаживать. Алгоритмы алгоритмами, но…

Блять.

В какой-то момент Рид задумался о самом, блять, важном.  
А не девиант ли его напарник?  
Да бред. Ну серьёзно, эту железку тупо приставили к нему, дабы он разбирал всю эту охуенно-огромную кучу дерьма. Он не щенок Андерсона, который настолько очеловечился, что уже начинал бесить как нормальный такой представитель людского рода.

Гэвин сидел за кухонным столом и пил чай, который ему любезно сделал андроид. Вполне себе мирное продолжение дня, пускай и ведроид огрызался с самого утра. Кстати, лимоны больше не страдают от рук дьявольской андроидосоковыжималки. Так что пить сие даже было реально.  
— Я бы рекомендовал вам, офицер Рид, пропить курс лекарств, которые помогут вам восстановить иммунитет и прийти окончательно в норму, — андроид держал в руках планшет, на котором некогда оставлял отчеты.  
Нахуя он вообще им пользуется, если вся эта огромная база у него в голове? Пиздец, как странно.  
— Ебал я твои рекомендации, — сухо ответил Рид, становясь вновь злым и невыносимым говнюком. — Я уже вдоволь насытился этими таблетками. Нахуй. Хватит с меня.  
— Это поможет вам полностью восстановиться, — вновь повторил RK900, отрываясь от планшета, смотря на детектива. На какой-то миг Гэвин подумал лишь об одном — напарник действительно изменился. Было в его повадках что-то новое, не столь механическое.  
Неужели?  
— Я в порядке, девиант хренов, — бросил Рид, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией, делая глоток тёплого чая. Диод на виске андроида в какой-то миг мигнул не просто жёлтым… Красным?

Рида сейчас покромсают в режиме «Убить охуевший кожаный мешок»?

На какой-то миг полицейский ожидал чего угодно. Да даже, блять, то, что это ведро с гайками станет ему доказывать обратное. Но тот же вновь вернулся в своё обычное состояние, продолжая молчать ещё некоторое время.  
— Мои системы не могут подтвердить то, что вы, офицер Рид, находитесь в «порядке». Но раз вы утверждаете это, — RK900 медленно отложил планшет на столешницу, смотря на детектива. — Моя миссия по уходу за вами выполнена. Буду ждать вас в полицейском участке. Спасибо за сотрудничество.  
То, как это произнёс андроид, было уж слишком, блять, странно. Так холодно, совсем уж механически, мёртво. За всё это время не то, чтобы RK900 проявлял излишнюю эмоциональность, но такой тон разительно отличался от обычного.  
Гэвину на миг показалось, что андроид… Обиделся?  
Нет, блять, серьёзно? Он и ведро с гвоздями своим сучьим характером расстроил?  
— Ну, отлично. Завтра вместе в офис и поедем, — зачем-то предложил Рид, на что получил совершенно иной ответ.  
— Нет, спасибо, не смею больше предоставлять вам неудобство. Доброй ночи, офицер Рид, — андроид медленно отошёл от столешницы, уходя в прихожую. Гэвин отчётливо слышал, как тот открыл дверь, выходя на улицу.  
Какое-то блядски тянущее чувство не давало ему встать, проводить андроида хоть взглядом. Он продолжал сидеть на жопе ровно, не понимая, отчего внутри все, сука, ноет.

Стыдно? Да, блять, определенно!

Андроид покинул его дом. Ушёл, не принимая предложение поехать вместе.

Рид должен же, как минимум, закатить праздничный бухич в честь освобождения от тирании блядского пластика…  
Но на душе же мерзко скреблись такие, сука, привычные тиранозавры.


	29. Chapter 29

Глаза ощутимо опухли. Гэвин спал слишком хуёво, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо. Даже тогда, когда он болел, ему не было так паршиво. Настроение находилось где-то между «никто не выйдет из участка живым» и «я может быть оставлю в живых парочку заложников, но не факт». Даже кофе не помогал офицеру почувствовать себя лучше. Долгожданное возвращение на работу превратилось в сплошной ад. Если его позовёт к себе в кабинет Фаулер — это переведёт состояние Рида в «всем пиздец».   
Рука почти не болела, поэтому детектив даже пришёл в костюме. Перед своим уходом андроид всё-таки нагладил ему эти блядские рубашки. 

Сука, похоже он всё тщательно спланировал. Блядское ведро. 

Гэвин не сказать, что прямо злился на напарника. Скорее он злился на себя, но не мог это выплеснуть другим способом. И от этого становилось хуёвее.   
Пролистывая дела в базе, офицер продолжал пить мерзкий кофе, чуть морщась, но мирясь с его отвратностью. RK900 всё ещё не появился, отчего чувство вины давило в груди блядским камнем, от которого хотелось вцепиться в свои же волосы и взвыть.   
Сука! 

На душе заметно отлегло, стоило уже знакомому пиджачку замаячить вдали. Значит андроид всё-таки был здесь. Он явно выходил из архива, неспешно возвращаясь к своему рабочему месту. Рид невольно проводил его взглядом, не зная, стоит ли ему что-то сказать. Нужно, но, блять, в голове было пусто.   
Молчание же решил разорвать RK900. К счастью.   
— Доброе утро, офицер Рид. Как ваше самочувствие? — невозмутимо-холодно спросил напарник, отчего в груди у Гэвина слишком блядско защемило. Он хотел было съязвить, послать его, но не мог. Он, сука, виноват. Пора бы засунуть свою вредность к себе в задницу и вести себя нормальнее. Это его косяки.   
— Доброе утро, — ответил Рид, чуть прокашлявшись. Всё-таки он ещё не до конца справился с болезнью, отчего в горле неприятно собирался ком, который периодически стоило откашлять.   
Андроид же не отвёл взгляд от экрана компьютера. Всё-таки это была обычная любезность, а не какая-то заинтересованность.   
От этого было блядски гадко.   
— Что интересного у нас есть? — начал Гэвин, стараясь хоть как-то унять свою совесть, которая уже начинала грызть его так сильно, будто он утром проглотил целую банку термитов. А он ебаная деревяшка.   
— Тривиальные дела. Всего пара стоящих вашего внимания, — коротко ответил андроид, на что Рид не успел что-то и сказать. На экране его компьютера выскочили два файла, о которых говорил напарник. Одно из них — бытовое насилие. Хозяин надругался над своим андроидом, а тот сообщил о побоях. Не особо интересно, но, наверное, RK900 просто не встречался с таким в базах. Оставит на потом. А вот второе — несколько случаев, когда вор, помимо кражи вещей, сливал тириум из домашних работников.   
Вот это любопытно.   
— Второе. С тириумом, — кратко огласил своё решение детектив, на что RK900 лишь кивнул, не комментируя. — Думаю, что оно стоит того. 

И вновь молчание. Блять, вот самое мерзкое. Рид же сам не мог начать разговор на пустом месте, аля «хей, ведро с гвоздями, неплохо так потусили у меня, пока я помирал и проёбывался».   
Такое себе, да.   
— Мои алгоритмы оценивают это дело как опасное для вашего нынешнего положения. Преступник может быть вооружен. Я не могу гарантировать вашу безопасность, офицер Рид, — отчитался RK900, а Рида вновь захлестнуло блядскими эмоциями.   
Да всё он, блять, сможет. Не совсем же ебучий инвалид!   
— Берём его. Похуй. Я в норме, — кратко ответил Гэвин. 

И проебался. Очевидно было? Очевидно. 

Рид чуял жопой, что дело не из простых, но задетая гордость вновь поставила его в самое, блять, ужасное положение. Гэвин был бы даже не против сдохнуть при том задержании. Но андроид не дал ему это сделать.   
Что ж, теперь они оба подстреленные. Только вот факт второго ранения ложится блядско тяжёлым грузом на плечи детектива. Одно дело, когда за свои проёбы отвечаешь ты сам. Другое же — когда тебя предупредили об опасности, но ты ебнутый на всю голову и все равно попёрся.   
Теперь же он лицезрел то, как его напарник невозмутимо уходит с задержания, а рукав его пиджака постепенно пропитывался грёбанным тириумом, напоминая Гэвину о том, какой он мудак. 

А он мудак. Самый, блять, настоящий.


	30. Chapter 30

Они вернулись в участок. Там андроид невозмутимо стянул с себя пиджак, вешая его на свободный стул, а сам аккуратно начал стирать тириум с синтетической руки. «Кровотечение» было остановлено, вот только пуля всё ещё была внутри, отчего восстановление не могло быть запущено. Гэвин это понимал. Прекрасно.  
И это блядски давило.  
До конца рабочего дня оставалось ещё полтора часа. Офицер мог бы уже уйти, но оставлять напарника… Совесть не позволяла. Только вот он совершенно никак ему не помогал.  
И это было уёбищно с его стороны.  
Рид не знал, как ему вообще помочь, а спросить… Слова в горле будто встали комом. Он только и мог, что наблюдать, как андроид аккуратно возится со своей раной. Детектив же прекрасно видел то, что ему не извлечь пулю самостоятельно. К этому же выводу пришёл и RK900.  
Не то, чтобы Гэвин был врачом, но он, блять, очень хотел помочь. Даже если ради этого придётся через силу позвать андроида вновь к себе и провернуть всё самому.

— Офицер Рид, я вынужден покинуть рабочее место раньше. Мне не вытащить из биокомпонента пулю, поэтому я должен буду съездить, — начал андроид, но офицер не выдержал.  
Нахуй. Похуй.  
— Поехали ко мне? — спросил Гэвин, прикусив кончик языка, понимая, что это, блять, вообще не в тему, да и вряд ли напарник согласится. Он его обидел.  
— Что? — как-то удивлённо переспросил RK900, замирая с форменным пиджаком в руках.  
— Ко мне поехали, говорю, мешок с гвоздями, — повторил Рид, но уже не так уверенно, как бы он хотел.  
— Не думаю, что вы справитесь лучше технической поддержки Киберлайф, — сухо констатировал факт андроид, отчего Рид почувствовал себя так нелепо, что хотелось прямо здесь и застрелиться.  
Он видел, насколько холоден андроид, да и, блять, он почти всегда был таким. Почти.

Но ведь не всегда же, да?

— Я согласен, — внезапно договорил напарник, отчего Гэвин охуел. Он не ожидал, что вообще услышит что-то подобное от андроида, но сейчас он явно же не ослышался. Или ослышался?  
Было слишком неловко молчать после такого, но офицер впервые реально не знал, что ему сказать. RK900 смотрел на детектива внимательно, сканируя его реакцию и начиная еле заметно улыбаться.  
Гэвин заметил это почти сразу. И почему-то именно от такого внутренний камень треснул, и офицеру стало ощутимо легче. Совесть выпустила его из своих тисков.  
— Думаю, что будет также полезно заехать за дополнительным тириумом, офицер Рид, — как бы в подтверждение своего согласия уведомил RK900.

Да, они действительно поедут домой к Риду. Да, Гэвин сам хочет, чтобы андроид поехал к нему домой. Нет, в мире не свистнула орда раков, планеты не встали в линию, а апокалипсис наступит только от андроидов.

На душе у офицера стало спокойно. Если уж судьба подбросила ему вот такого напарника, то нужно уже перестать огрызаться так сильно, а принять как должное. Да, пускай он блядский ублюдок, которого раздражает просто всё на свете, но пускай хоть этот сраный ведроид станет исключением.  
Хоть на время, ибо все равно RK900 не может не бесить Гэвина. Увы, это уже настройки по умолчанию.

Даже в момент, когда андроид вновь ступил на порог его дома, детектив невольно выругался. Он сходит с ума. Он ёбнулся. Он идиот. Он просто самое тупое создание на планете.

Но сейчас он не хотел об этом думать. Ему ещё пулю из плеча своего ведра доставать, при этом стопроцентно это не так, блять, просто, как кажется. И вот по-любому он где-то проебётся, отчего RK900 его подстебёт. Ну да похуй.

Он уже привык.


	31. Chapter 31

Рид слишком близок к проёбу. Как никогда. Он только сейчас в полной мере понял, на что подписался. Смотря на то, как андроид медленно стягивает порванную на руке от пули рубашку и садится на диван, выставляя плечо так, чтобы было удобно Риду, он мысленно матерился. Причём от всего. От того, что ему сейчас ковыряться в биокомпонентах руки, от того, что он явно проебётся… Но другого варианта нет.  
Гэвин выбрал хуёвый способ извиниться перед RK900. Сам же напарник уже приготовил всё необходимое для проведения «операции». На столике лежали тонкие пассатижи, бутылка с тириумом и… бинты?   
Ладно, мало ли.

— Я рассчитал, что длины этого инструмента хватит, чтобы извлечь пулю. Так как специализированных щипцов у вас дома я не обнаружил, то, — начал лекцию кусок пластика, отчего Рид раздражённо его перебил.  
— Заткнись… Пожалуйста, — внезапно даже вежливо попросил Гэвин.

Пора бы уже и приступить, зачем тянуть кота за яйца.

Рид подсел к андроиду ближе, беря в руку пассатижи. И тут до него дошло, в чём же ещё состоит трудность его задумки — его правая рука все ещё болит.   
Блять.  
Сжав зубы, офицер медленно чуть разжал тонкие пассатижи, вводя их в руку, прикрывая глаза, ибо пиздец. Пиздецова сама ситуация. Сам Рид тоже пиздец.  
Вынуть пулю было не так просто. А точнее, блять, совсем не просто. Кончики инструмента всё не хотели схватить эту дрянную железку, но явно цепляли что-то иное в синтетической руке. Ух, да он явно всё там сейчас распидорасит. Интересно, сколько стоит замена руки у такой передовой модели?

Сам же андроид не комментировал происходящее, вот только диод размеренно мигал жёлтым. Он смотрел на то, как детектив жмурится, закусывает невольно губы, шипит, тихо матерится. Также фиксировал учащенное сердцебиение, нервозность. Сотню разных показателей.  
Когда Рид открыл глаза, то столкнулся с пристальным взглядом серых сканирующих глаз. И сглотнул. Это было больше неловко, чем жутко.

После двадцати минут возни, Рид всё-таки подцепил злосчастную пулю, начиная тянуть ту наружу. Гэвин выдохнул с облегчением, когда всё-таки достал нужное.  
Блять, а он сделал это! Невольно офицер даже собой загордился. И стоило ему отвлечься, как он ощутил тяжёлую ладонь на макушке, которая почему-то лохматит ему волосы.  
Стоп. Андроид треплет его, будто щеночка? Ну, охуеть.  
— Что творишь, ведро с гвоздями? — раздражённо спросил детектив, на что получил достаточно сухой ответ.  
— Мои базы подсказывают, что такой жест у людей используется для того, чтобы похвалить. Я подумал, что в данной ситуации это будет уместно, — RK900 продолжил ерошить волосы офицера, отчего тот отмахнулся, пытаясь вернуть причёске относительный порядок.  
— Я тебе, блять, что — десятилетка, чтоб меня так хвалить, — ворчливо начал Рид, но после замолчал, стоило ему вновь увидеть лёгкую улыбку напарника.

Блять, да он явно же издевается.

— Спасибо, офицер Рид, — продолжая улыбаться, поблагодарил андроид, отчего Гэвин замялся. Ну вот и что ему сейчас ответить? Он же просто исправил свой косяк, просто сделал то, что нужно.  
— Не за что, — сухо ответил офицер, отсаживаясь от куска пластика и почему-то даже отворачиваясь.  
Внутри уже не свербила совесть, но все равно отчего-то было слишком сложно сделать полноценный вдох. Грудную клетку будто сковало колючей проволокой.  
RK900 осушил бутылку с тириумом, запуская регенерацию. Рана постепенно затянулась, но андроид сейчас обращал внимание не на это. Он осматривал испорченную рубашку, прикидывая что-то в своих алгоритмах.  
— Можно одолжить вашу футболку, офицер Рид? Думаю, что будет слишком странно появляться на людях в одном пиджаке, — попросил напарник, на что Рид фыркнул, вставая с места.  
Он вручил ему ту самую футболку с ананасами. Не, ну раз андроид её сам выбрал, то и пускай расхлёбывает последствия. Не одному же Гэвину проёбываться.  
— Спасибо, — вновь поблагодарил RK900, отчего детектив охуел. Уже вторая благодарность. Рекорд.

Но стоило офицеру отвлечься, как андроид уже стоял у двери, открывая замок. И Рид просто принял, что раз уж он начал это, то нужно логично и закончить.  
— Когда я предложил тебе поехать ко мне, я рассчитывал, что ты останешься и на ночь, — Рид вновь сидел на диване. И лишь после нескольких секунд он понял, насколько, блять, двусмысленно прозвучала его фраза.  
— У вас на меня какие-то свои планы, офицер Рид? — сразу словил RK900, отчего Гэвин лишь попытался отмахнуться.  
— Завали ебало и иди уже в отключку. Блядский кусок железа, — фыркнул детектив, провожая уходящего андроида взглядом. Диод вновь мигал жёлтым.

В принципе, он был готов к такому подколу. Даже реагировать на это как-то было скучно. В любом случае, напарник его простил.  
По крайней мере Гэвин на это надеялся.


	32. Chapter 32

Рид не помнил, как он вырубился. Он вымотался так сильно, что даже не знал, как добрался до спальни. Будильник неприятно пищал почти у самого уха, отчего детективу хотелось просто застрелить его и застрелиться самому. Стоило же сонному Гэвину потянуться в сторону ненавистного устройства, как он коснулся чего-то прохладного и до боли знакомого. По телу прошлась орда мурашек, а сам Рид лишь через пару мгновений понял, чего же он коснулся.  
Вскочив с кровати со скоростью света, детектив схватился за пистолет, который вновь лежал на прикроватной тумбе. Андроид же в его постели чуть приподнялся, смотря на напарника.

Блять, какого хуя?

Гэвин искренне пытался вспомнить, что же произошло вечером, раз он теперь в одной постели с андроидом. Радовало то, что тот был одет в домашнюю одежду. В голове были самые разные мысли, но, сука, только одна самая неприличная закралась в мысли детектива, отчего он заерзал. И, к счастью, задница не болела.   
Аллилуя!  
Хотя он даже не был уверен, возможна ли его догадка вообще. Ну да похуй.

— Какого хуя ты в моей постели, кусок пластика? — начал Гэвин, всё еще держа пистолет, направленный прямиком на андроида. — Тебя в Киберлайф не учили, что такое делать нельзя? Ты алгоритмами ёбнулся?  
— Вы сами меня попросили, — спокойно ответил RK900, сохраняя самое невозмутимое выражение лица.  
— Ты точно ёбнулся. Я в трезвом уме не мог попросить тебя о таком, — Рид пытался вспомнить, что произошло вечером, но это было безрезультатно. Сука, да быть такого не может. Он не пил же вчера.  
— Ночью вы позвали меня и попросили вас обнять, — продолжил андроид, смотря на Гэвина сканирующе, сам будто не понимая, что же сейчас творится с офицером.  
— Да какого хуя ты несешь? Не мог я позвать! Мне нахуй не нужны твои объятия, кусок ты припизднутой железки! — Рид опустил пистолет, всё-таки пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то.

Он и раньше имел привычку говорить во сне. Но это было настолько безобидно, что детектив даже не придавал этому значения. Ничего стратегически важного он не мог рассказать. Но, похоже, теперь ему, блять, стоит и об этом задуматься.  
— Что же я еще тебе сказал, тупой ты кусок пластмассы? — Гэвин понемногу остыл, понимая, что андроид не виноват в его психических сдвигах.  
— Вы сказали, что с удовольствием пристрелили бы меня, — воспроизвел фразу RK900 прямо голосом Рида, отчего у него почти отпали сомнения.   
А если эта херня ему врет? Что, блять, за мысли в этих блядских системах?  
— Все? — надеялся детектив, но, похоже, зря. Андроид вывел на ладони изображение, как офицер ночью всеми лапками обнимает кусок пластика уж с очень довольным лицом.

Вот это пиздец. Полный пиздец.

Гэвин ощутил себя латентным роботоёбом. Ибо как иначе объяснить то, что он решил потискать RK900, а тот даже и противиться не стал.   
Кстати, блять, почему?  
— А отказать мне? — поинтересовался Рид, на что андроид убрал изображение с ладони.  
— А зачем? — коротко спросил в ответ напарник, смотря прямо в глаза раздраженному офицеру. — Киберлайф приставил меня к вам, офицер Рид, чтобы мы нашли общий язык и могли плодотворно работать. Не думаю, что ночные объятия могли бы ухудшить наши отношения. Да и вы, судя по отчётам моих систем, выспались.  
Гэвин задумался. А ведь он действительно ощущает себя намного лучше, чем все дни до этого. Пускай ему и хотелось пристрелить будильник, но скорее от того, что тот его раздражал.  
Сейчас же было неловко. Ведь по-любому андроид так просто не оставит слабость офицера.

— Офицер Рид, а вы даже можете быть милым, — с нескрываемой издёвкой сделал вывод RK900, улыбаясь уголками синтетических губ.  
Вот же сука, всё-таки решил подъебать его на этот счёт.  
— Милым-хуилым. Радуйся, что сейчас я не хочу пристрелить тебя, — ворчал офицер.  
— О, а вы не хотите? Уже прогресс! — андроид медленно поднялся, поправляя ту самую нелепую футболку с ананасами, которая слишком пёстрым пятном красовалась на грёбанном ведроиде.  
— Завали ебало, — Рид хотел бы стереть эту издевательскую ухмылку с лица напарника, но как? Эта пластиковая хуйня вновь пропалила проёб, пускай и тот, который офицер и сам от себя не ожидал.

Он говорит во сне. Он латентный хуй-знает-кто.   
И это пиздец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/wall-68872622_931 - арт к главе от нашего анонимного котика ><


	33. Chapter 33

Поход на работу после весьма необычного утра… Ну, такое себе. Гэвин любил работать и скучал по делам, наконец-то освобождаясь от домашнего ареста, который так красиво назвали больничным. В участок они прибыли вместе с напарником, отчего парочку усмешек Рид словил. А смеющиеся чуть не словили по пуле в лоб.

Ибо нехуй ржать с детектива. Заебали.

Настроение было непонятным. То ли хочется тупо имитировать деятельность, то ли реально впахнуть аки порядочный коп. В любом случае андроид так точно будет работать, а Рид волен выбирать.  
Вот, блять, вроде выспался, а все равно ленивый хуй. Гэвин закинул ноги на стол, смотря перед собой.

Скучно. Пиздец. Докатился.

Он рвался на работу всё это время, а сейчас банально потерял интерес. От этого становилось блядски грустно. Офицер чуть скосил взгляд, пытаясь уловить, чем занят кусок пластика, но тот обыденно что-то печатал. И лишь сейчас Рид понял, в чем была суть насмешек коллег. Под пиджаком у RK900 красовалась футболка с ебучими ананасами.  
— Блять, ты ебнутый? — не сдержался офицер, разворачиваясь к напарнику. — Какого хуя ты напялил это на работу?  
— Моя рубашка повреждена. Заказ с новой обрабатывается в Киберлайф, — ответил андроид, не отводя взгляд от экрана компьютера. — Голый торс бросается в глаза намного сильнее, чем нелепая футболка.  
Блять, так он реально считает эту футболку нелепой? Ну, охуеть.  
— Взять что-то вменяемое из моего шкафа не догадался, пластика кусок? — спросил Рид, вновь замечая, как андроид начал улыбаться. Сука, да он же специально. Вот, блять, стопроцентно.  
— Мне не нужно другой одежды от вас, офицер Рид, но спасибо, что вы заботитесь о моем внешнем виде, — RK900 на какой-то момент отвлёкся от своей работы, поворачивая голову к детективу. Сканирующе посмотрев на него, андроид вскинул брови. Диод вновь мигнул жёлтым.  
— Вам неловко от того, что я так выгляжу? — спросил напарник, но этот вопрос звучал скорее как риторический. Гэвин имел право на него не отвечать. Но Рид не мог сдержаться.  
— У меня нет желания огребать от Фаулера за твой внешний вид, — проворчал Гэвин, отмечая, как мимо проходящие коллеги тихо прыскают в кулак от вида андроида. — Ты, блять, ещё и просто уёбски выглядишь.  
RK900 понимающе кивнул. Рид нихуя же не понял, с чем он согласился.

Напарник медленно поднялся с места, снимая с себя форменный пиджак. Легким движением он стянул с себя нелепую футболку, оголяя синтетический торс. Гэвин охуел. Стриптиз на рабочем месте был чреват новой волной насмешек. Он вроде даже уловил присвистывание с соседнего стола. И, на всякий случай, послал всех нахуй.  
RK900 же вернулся на место в своём пиджаке на голое тело и невозмутимо продолжил работать.

Блять, всё стало ещё хуже.

— Значит так, кусок пластика, — Рид старался говорить это тише, дабы весь участок не знал, на что, блять, он подписывается. — Мне похуй на ваши новомодные рубашки от Киберлайф. Мы сваливаем с работы раньше и топаем в первый попавшийся бутик, где я, так и быть, куплю тебе нормальную рубашку. И меня не ебёт, есть ли у тебя какие-то планы.  
Диод на виске вновь мигнул жёлтым, говоря о том, что андроид анализирует полученную информацию. Этот процесс затянулся слишком уж надолго, отчего Рид почувствовал себя неловко. Пиздец, как неловко.  
— А зачем вам это, офицер Рид? — наконец-то спросил напарник, а его синтетическое лицо действительно выражало недоумение.  
— Пытаюсь сохранить свой имидж, — кратко пояснил Гэвин, пресекая лишние вопросы.

Ему действительно не хотелось быть посмешищем в участке. Их взаимоотношения с андроидом должны оставаться за пределами работы.  
Хотя, блять, какие отношения? То, что Гэвин пытается наладить контакт с напарником, ничего и не значит. Просто так, блять, удобнее.

Хотя RK900 бы ещё поспорил, кто с кем хочет наладить отношения.


	34. Chapter 34

Участок продолжал тихо ржать с Гэвина и RK900. Порой Рид слышал, как коллеги начинали делать какие-то ставки, спорить, но стоило офицеру грозно посмотреть на них, они замолкали. Андроид же не реагировал на глупых людей в принципе. Футболка с ананасами была выброшена Гэвином в мусорку.

Нахуй. Этот кусок тряпья ему действительно уже осточертел.

Они вышли из участка на три часа раньше, чем кончается рабочий день.  
Рид давно не был в бутиках с одеждой. Гардероб, конечно, важный пунктик для Гэвина, дабы выглядеть сносно, но не то, что бы он сильно запаривался. Он не был из тех, кто покупает что-то за баснословные деньги. И не был из тех, кто дотошно оббегал сотню магазинов для поиска самой низкой цены. Все было проще: пришёл, увидел, подошло, купил, заебись. Он не любил затягивать шоппинг в принципе. Его утомляла музыка в бутиках, приставучие консультанты. Но сейчас он был готов потерпеть, лишь бы больше не позориться в участке с обнажённым по пояс андроидом.

Когда они благополучно добрались до пристанища тряпок, Гэвин выдохнул. Киберлайф всяк создали своё творение со стандартным размером, так что проблем не должно возникнуть. Единственное, что напрягало — косые взгляды. Пускай революция и произошла, но, видимо, люди ещё не привыкли, что андроиды могут прийти покупать одежду, а особенно с человеком. Рид спешно утащил RK900 в мужской отдел к рубашкам. Чем быстрее они закончат, тем лучше. Ведроид же явно не собирался торопиться, сканируя каждую вешалку.  
— Выбирай быстрее и пойдём отсюда, — подгонял офицер, на что напарник кивнул, продолжая изучать ассортимент.  
Стоять рядом с RK900 Рид не хотел, поэтому отдалился в другую часть зала. Может, и ему стоит воспользоваться моментом и что-то себе посмотреть? Пока Гэвин изучал футболки с реально упоротыми принтами, андроид же прямо «прожигал» взглядом красную клетчатую рубашку. Его алгоритмы явно были против такого выбора, но сам же RK900 невольно тянулся к этому куску ткани.  
Детектив охуевал от того, насколько люди больные. Футболка с котом, который стреляет лазерами из глаз, рубашка без рукавов с принтом в уточку…

И люди реально это носят?

Переходя к более подходящим футболкам, Рид довольно подмечал, что они как раз будут в его стиле. Ну, а хули нет? Крутые надписи о том, что он ебёт правила, невъебенно сексуален и вообще лучше его лишний раз не трогать — то, что нужно. Жаль, что в участок такое не напялишь. Очень жаль.  
Пока он рассматривал то, что ему бы подошло, RK900 уже выбрал себе парочку рубашек. Чёрные, классические… Вот только среди них пёстрым огонёчком красовалась та клетчатая рубашка. Почему-то андроид решил не сразу доложить о своём выборе. Его взгляд приковали те самые упоротые футболки. Кажется, в пластиковых мозгах что-то щелкнуло.  
Гэвин очень поздно это заметил — напарник уже вцепился в одну из нелепых тряпок.  
— Блять, ну такое мы брать точно не будем, — сразу заверил андроида детектив.  
— Офицер Рид, вы предпочтёте, чтобы я ходил по дому топлесс? — ответил ведроид, отчего Рид стушевался. Блять, он же выбросил его футболку. А ведь действительно.  
— Хорошо, но только одну, — разрешил Гэвин, на что кусок пластика вновь кивнул.  
— Две, — поправил RK900.  
Офицер уставше выдохнул, помахав рукой аля «вали уже в примерочную, хрен пластиковый». Тот же уже явно понимал жесты напарника, поэтому спешно ушёл в одну из кабинок.

Рид скрестил руки на груди, ожидая, когда ведроид напялит на себя тряпки, поймёт, что те ему идут, а после они весело и дружно съебутся отсюда нахуй. Но как же он, блять, ошибся. RK900 решил продемонстрировать ему, как на нём сидят эти самые шмотки.  
Если чёрные рубашки смотрелись вполне естественно, то вот красная в клеточку… Гэвин невольно позавидовал. Сука, на его достаточно подкачанном теле это не так охуенно смотрится. Всё, он начинает бегать по утрам. Нахуй.  
— Я думаю, что эту рубашку стоит взять, если вдруг на задании будет нужно переодеться в гражданское, — пояснил свой выбор андроид. — Моя униформа сразу выдаст то, что я не простой андроид.  
— Валяй, — отмахнулся Гэвин, прогоняя напарника обратно в примерочную. Пускай берёт уже всё, что хочет. Ему похуй.  
Внутри задета его гордость. Что он, блять, такой нескладный? В нём проснулся какой-то уж слишком подростковый комплекс, а от этого становилось ещё противнее.  
Когда RK900 вышел в самой упоротой футболке, Рид охуел. И старался не заржать в голос. Андроид с невозмутимым синтетическим ебальником в столь нелепой футболке…

Блять, это слишком.  
И смешно, и стыдно. А ещё внутри неприятно свербит.


	35. Chapter 35

Мучения в магазине вот-вот закончатся. Гэвин стойко вытерпел упоротые футболки от RK900. Только вот андроид почти топлесс его смущал, пускай и в пиджаке. На них и так странно косились, поэтому он спешно выхватил рандомную рубашку из примерочной, уходя на кассу и оплачивая тряпку. Только потом до Рида дошло, что он схватил ту самую рубашечку в клетку.

Ну да похуй. Главное, чтобы RK900 напялил эту вещицу, прикрывая синтетическое тело. Остальное напарник и сам оплатит.

Когда андроид хотел выйти из примерочной, детектив всучил ему рубашку, заталкивая обратно.  
— Хватит тут голым торсом щеголять. Одевайся и пойдём, — пояснил Гэвин, закрывая кабинку. Ведроид же не сказал ничего в ответ, послушно уходя обратно. Хоть тут обошлось без комментариев. Только сейчас Рид понял, что он отнял у андроида вещи, что тот выбрал. Его взгляд завис на футболках. Если одна вполне была терпимой — серая в бананчик, то вторая… Да, тот самый кот с лазерами из глаз. Что-то уже как-то слишком для издёвки.

Неужели пластиковое ведро любит такое?

Пока он рассматривал вещички, RK900 уже вышел из примерочной. Он держал форменный пиджак на сгибе локтя, оставаясь только в рубашке с брюками. Рид старался не смотреть на напарника уж слишком пристально.  
Детектив вновь двинулся в сторону касс, случайно задевая плечом стоящую около полок девушку. Та же явно была не в настроении. Она уже хотела всё высказать бедному офицеру, пока не увидела RK900. Её глаза невольно расширились, а все слова негодования остались тянущим комом где-то внутри. Андроид же поверхностно просканировал её состояние, улавливая то, как падают показатели, и хмыкнул.   
Любопытная реакция на его новый внешний вид. Следуя за Ридом, он пытался понять, а меняются ли показатели у Гэвина от его обновки.

Меняются. Причём очень даже. Это не могло не радовать.

Офицер же чувствовал сканирование затылком. Сука, вот явно же и сейчас он где-то проебался, и это уже чётко зафиксировано.  
Когда они подошли к кассе, то такой же немного ошарашенный взгляд словили и от кассирши. Она посмотрела на Рида, потом вновь на андроида, а затем вновь на Рида.  
— Пробейте, пожалуйста, — попросил RK900, когда детектив сбросил все шмотки девушке. Та сначала подзависла, смотря прямо в глаза Гэвину, а после кивнула.  
Почему-то она делала это как-то медленно, будто находясь в каком-то трансе, отчего Рид хотел бы уже её поторопить. Да вот только молчание прервала кассирша сама.  
— По техническим причинам мы не принимаем оплату от андроидов. Приносим свои извинения, — виновато отчеканила девушка, убирая все вещи в фирменный пакет.  
Гэвину было уже пофиг, кто заплатит. Он сунул карту, самостоятельно расплачиваясь за покупку и забирая пакет.

Он хотел было уже уйти из магазина, да вот только девушка, которую он задел плечом, вышла из оцепенения.  
— Надо же, уже и эти пластиковые вёдра ходят за одеждой. Так гляди и без вещей нас оставят, чёртовы железки, — со всей надменностью заявила незнакомка, не давая пройти дальше, вставая между вешалок. Рид жопой чуял, что сейчас начнётся срач.   
Пока RK900 не ответил раньше.  
— Судя по отчётам моей системы, ассортимент этого магазина вскоре не сможет удовлетворять вашим параметрам, — сухо начал андроид. — Я бы рекомендовал вам изменить свой рацион, исключая жирные и мучные продукты. Всего доброго.  
Он подвинул вешалки чуть правее, освобождая путь. Гэвин сначала не понял, что стоит уйти, пока напарник не взял его за руку и сам не вывел из бутика. Пакет со шмотками также перекочевал во вторую руку RK900.

— Я переведу деньги на ваш счёт, офицер Рид. Спасибо, что выручили меня, — с уже привычной улыбкой поблагодарил ведроид, отчего Гэвин немного смутился. Он не привык, что андроид вообще говорит ему такие слова, да и за такую мелочь. Детектив и сам не понял, что сделал и за что его, собственно, благодарят. Он всё ещё переваривал то, что андроид так чётко и ровно заткнул неугомонную барышню.

Всё-таки они с ним сработаются. Риду понравилась новая тактика поведения андроида.


	36. Chapter 36

Было слишком стрёмно. Именно так Гэвин описал бы сегодняшнее утро, когда он встал пораньше, откопал вменяемые кроссы, нацепил псевдо-спортивную форму и отправился бегать. Поднялся он, конечно, с большим трудом, но оно того стоило.  
Стрёмно ему было от того, что в 6 часов утра город был каким-то слишком мертвым. Иногда по дороге проезжали автомобили, разрывая тишину, но они так же быстро и уезжали прочь. Пустынные улочки напоминали кадры из ужастиков, где все вымерли.  
Рид отвык от пробежек, поэтому скачал в телефон специальное приложение, которое помогло бы ему постепенно разогреться, увеличивая количество минут бега, чередуя с ходьбой. Гэвину было обидно. Он всегда мог бегать быстро и долго, но, видимо, вечера перед телевизором с пивом изрядно подпортили его форму.

Блядь.

Детектив был рад, что андроида не оказалось дома. Он и не думал, что тот вообще покидает его обитель. Приятно, что никто не будет комментировать его занятия спортом, поправлять, давать советы. Рид терпеть не мог, когда кто-то назойливо лез в его деятельность. А RK900 вряд ли мог промолчать.  
Гэвин включил музыку на телефоне, начиная первую двухминутку бега. От того, что «капельки» плотно заткнули уши, Рид мог отчётливо слышать сквозь биты песни своё биение. К счастью, одышку офицер своим образом жизни ещё не заработал, что неописуемо радовало.  
Казалось, вот она — идеальная гармония со своим физическим и ментальным, спокойствие в душе, порядок в теле… Ровно до тех пор, пока ему не захотелось пить. Неприятная сухость во рту напомнила о том, что он распиздяй и тупо не взял бутылку из дома. Он сейчас находился в паре кварталов от дома, денег при нём нет. Рид уже мысленно прикинул, как может срезать до дома, понимая, что теперь бег будет не таким комфортным.  
Стоило ему пробежать пару метров, он увидел вдали человека, который стоял к нему спиной. Всё было бы хорошо, но теперь люди в красных рубашках у него заимели стойкую ассоциацию с RK900. И в какой-то момент в голове проскользнула мысль, что это он и есть.

И… Это, блять, и был его напарник. Он стоял на краю тротуара, держа в руке бутылку с водой. Стенки той были чуть запотевшими, отчего Гэвин аж сглотнул, ощущая, насколько же прохладна и желанна эта жидкость. Ему даже было пофиг, что он принимает этот дар из рук не столь приятного ему андроида, но потребность его организма была намного важнее, чем желание повыёбываться о том, какой он самодостаточный. Открывая бутылку, Рид жадно припал к горлышку губами, откровенно кайфуя. И лишь в какой-то момент он всё-таки сфокусировал взгляд на RK900. Тот был в новой рубашке, без пиджака, а его синтетическое лицо выражало крайнюю заинтересованность действиями Гэвина.

Блять, ему даже любопытно то, как офицер пьёт что ли? Это вот пиздец как странно.

— Офицер Рид, я бы рекомендовал вам сменить обувь для бега. Подошва ваших кроссовок не соответствует вашему занятию, — после очередного сканирования подытожил напарник, смотря на то, как Гэвин фыркнул, вновь припадая к бутылке. — Я рад, что вы решили привести себя в форму.  
Последние слова были произнесены совершенно с другой интонацией. Будто до этого RK900 отчеканил стандартный рапорт, а затем вполне себе живо просто выразил своё отношение.  
Комментировать это Рид не хотел. Ему было неловко, что андроид вообще спалил его за тем, что офицер хочет привести себя в форму. Он явно уловил все его взгляды и залипания вчера в бутике. Мало ли, какие он там выводы сделал.  
А если суммировать все его прошлые проёбы, то Гэвин уже имел статус «роботоёб закомплексованный, крайне рукожопист и ворчлив». Ну, с этим Рид не спорил. Хотя, стойте, он же нихуя не роботоёб, так что нахуй такой статус!  
— Я бы мог составить вам программу тренировок и питания. Так вы сможете эффективно сбросить вес, набирая нужную мышечную массу, — вновь продолжил напарник, отчего Гэвин прихуел. В смысле сбросить вес? Он же, блять, нихуя не толстый!  
— Ты алгоритмы разуй, мне сбрасывать нечего, — раздражённо пояснил детектив, сам же мысленно пытаясь найти, где, блять, у него жир. — Всё гармонично и пиздато!  
— Вы себе льстите, — коротко заметил RK900, не скрывая довольную улыбку. — К сожалению, мои системы оценивают вашу физическую подготовку на «удовлетворительно», что никак не соответствует вашему званию. Подобные показатели подготовки я отметил также у лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона.

У, блять, вот это была красная тряпка для быка. Он сравнил его физ.подготовку с Андерсоном. С этим пьянчугой-суицидником, который на досуге лапает своего кибермальчика?  
— Нахуй иди! — выкрикнул Гэвин, бросая бутылку в руки андроиду и продолжая пробежку. Он хотел домой? Нет, нихуя, теперь он будет бегать до тех пор, пока ноги не решат отвалиться, а тело не начнёт ныть так, будто его скрутили в несколько узлов.

Андроид же отметил, что такой способ мотивации вполне себе подходит для офицера Рида.  
Правда, сам Гэвин пожалеет о том, что так резко начал приводить себя в форму. RK900 уже заказал несколько мазей для детектива.


	37. Chapter 37

Всё болело. Даже то, что, в принципе, болеть не должно… После утренней пробежки Гэвин спешно умчался на работу, не игнорируя, конечно, прохладный душ.  
В первые часы ничто не предвещало беды. Фаулер вновь обязал всех сотрудников привести в порядок дела, отчего этот день вышел «сидячим». Рид не то, чтобы против, просто не особо любил часами корпеть около монитора, допечатывая какие-то моменты в рапорты и заканчивая отчёты. К счастью, весь этот ад также помог ему разгрести RK900. Впервые Рид действительно согласился с тем, что андроиды в участке приемлемы и удобны. Да и они не будут тихо ныть и ворчать, как люди.  
Самый ад начался после обеда. Делая себе кофе-брейк, офицер вышел из-за стола, отправляясь к кофемашине. И тут он как раз понял, что ходить-то нормально и не может. Ноги стали ватными пуфами, которые не то, что держать детектива не хотят. Нет, они ещё предательски ноют. Гэвин мысленно выругался. Хотя, блять, что это мысленно-то? Он выругался вслух, доползая до кофемашины, делая себе ароматный напиток.  
Теперь главная цель Рида — дожить до конца дня, не палясь коллегам своим плачевным опытом утренней пробежки. Офицер передвигался по участку, как пингвинчик. Это могло вызвать ненужные подозрения у слишком уж озабоченных сотрудников.

Но им же, блять, не скажешь, что его в мышцы трахнул спорт?

Доползая до места, офицер довольно плюхнулся на стул, чем и привлёк внимание работающего RK900. Вот стопроцентно он уже сделал сканирование и выяснил, насколько Гэвин долбоёб. Хотя Рид это и сам уже знал.  
Было обидно. Он поддался на провокацию, а теперь вынужден расхлёбывать последствия.  
— Офицер Рид, я закончил с отчётами, — уведомил андроид, чуть отодвигаясь от монитора рабочего компьютера. — Также я отправил Фаулеру объяснительную.  
— Какую, нахуй, объяснительную? — не понял Гэвин, аккуратно выпрямляясь на стуле, и стараясь не сильно морщиться от боли.  
— О том, что мы сегодня уйдём раньше, дабы провести вам, офицер Рид, плановый осмотр ран, — невозмутимо пояснил ведроид, но до детектива так и не дошло, о каком плановом осмотре идёт речь. Его уже выписали, дырка в руке напоминала о себе крайне редко, да и сам Гэвин был рад тому, что ему больше не нужно посещать больницу. Не любил он их, вот честно.  
— Какой, нахуй, осмотр? — всё-таки спросил офицер, на что андроид вскинул брови аля «вы тупой или до вас действительно плохо доходит?». Весьма неприятное состояние.

Только когда они вышли из участка, до Рида дошло, что же задумал андроид. Ну, как дошло, он просто увидел в руке RK900 пакет с какими-то коробочками. Лишь присмотревшись, он понял, что это были мази. Сука, ведроид и это просчитал. Гэвина переебнуло от мысли, что напарник реально собирается втирать все эти кремы в его ноги и задницу.  
— Я на такое не подписывался, — сразу пояснил детектив, на что кусок пластика просто промолчал, пока они не добрались до дома.

Когда офицер всё-таки дополз до своего холостяцкого друга дивана, он уже и думать перестал о том, что вообще планирует делать напарник.   
Похуй. Он устал. Причём действительно устал.  
Стоило ему сесть, как его будто захлестнуло такой сонливостью, что даже веки начали медленно прикрывать глаза, а сам Рид стал сонно-податливым.  
Детектив не запомнил момент, когда с него стянули брюки и начали аккуратно разминать икры. Эти касания были как всегда выверенными, неторопливыми, точными. Гэвина крыло от того, насколько же ноющая боль послушно уходила из его ног, а сам он ощущал приятный холодок на коже от мази.  
Мысли в голове стали какими-то слишком тягучими, непонятными. Они теряли смысл, в то время как Рид откровенно уплывал от того, насколько же ему становилось легче.

Он, блять, кайфует от массажа RK900. И стыдно, и похуй.

Даже когда Рида аккуратно уложили на живот, продолжая вмассировать мази, Гэвин не сопротивлялся. Сейчас он — желешка, которую мнут синтетические пальцы. Если бы он был в нормальном состоянии, то даже бы поворчал. Но сейчас он просто отдавался во власть напарника, надеясь, что тот будет тактично помалкивать о столь податливом состоянии детектива. Да и вообще об этом не вспомнит.

А RK900 и не собирался его подкалывать. Он просто пометил у себя в базе, что офицер Рид любит нежные массажи и плавится от них настолько, что забывает поворчать и поматериться.  
Ещё один любопытный пункт в личном деле Гэвина.


	38. Chapter 38

Как бы Гэвин ни хотел, но ему пришлось прислушаться к советам андроида. Пробежки из утренних превратились в вечерние, в рационе вновь появились блядские овощи. Рид хотел бы брыкаться, ворчать о том, что ему нужна добрая доза фастфуда, но он сам понимал, что иначе никак. Его злило то, что им так ловко манипулировали одним только «вы же не хотите стать таким же, как лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон».

Сука, конечно он не хочет!

Он, блять, мужчина в самом расцвете сил. Ему одним взглядом нужно барышень ронять в обмороки, а не столы цеплять толстой задницей. Поэтому Рид каждую пробежку скандировал себе о том, насколько он охуенен. Кстати, они с RK900 договорились, что тот не сопровождает детектива в его занятиях спортом. Гэвин все ещё не хотел вмешательства, хотя, блять, напарник уже тупо стал его тренером.  
Рид довольно рассматривал себя в зеркале в ванной после каждой пробежки. RK900 же на деле фиксировал отсутствие изменений, задумываясь о новой корректировке меню.

На заданиях детектив прямо оживился.  
Погоня? Пф, он флэш, сука! Догонит любого и даст пизды!  
Андроид впервые увидел, как работает то самое любопытное в базах данных явление, как «самовнушение».

Очередная вечерняя пробежка начиналась от дома Гэвина. Небольшая разминка, разогрев мышц, и Рид довольно начинал бежать по уже привычному маршруту. Музыка в наушниках задорно подбадривает офицера, чувствует он себя просто превосходно. Идеальный вечер.  
Ага, блять, сейчас.  
С утра небо над Детройтом начинало хмуриться, но детектив и не думал, что начнётся дождь. А он, блять, начался. Да такой, будто небо тупо прорвало, выливая всю жидкость на бедного офицера.  
Гэвин стремительно помчался домой, но чёртовы капли в глаза и мокрые пряди мешали. Он перешёл на шаг, проклиная блядскую погоду.

Было ведь очевидно, что вскоре к нему подоспел напарник, да? Похоже, щеголять в красной рубашке вне работы RK900 нравилось.  
Тот шёл под раскрытым зонтом, подходя к Гэвину и молча укрывая от дождя детектива. По зонтику забарабанили капли, но Рид же вновь хотел поворчать.  
— Я, блять, не сахарный, не растаю, — бросил офицер, посмотрев на андроида. Тот уже научился молча терпеть все колкости и просто шёл рядом. Внимательно смотря на пластиковое ведро, Рид заметил, что тот держит зонт только над детективом, сам же начиная намокать. Красная рубашка потемнела от капель, прилипая к синтетическому телу.  
— Встань под зонт, железка. Я не собираюсь оплачивать твой ремонт, если ты заржавеешь, — раздражённо сказал детектив, при этом сам подходя к андроиду ближе, касаясь плечом его плеча.  
Блядский зонт, хуль ты такой маленький.  
— Ещё бы игрушечный зонтик притащил, пластика кусок, — ворчал Рид, сам же ощущая, насколько тёплая рука у напарника.

Он, блять, грелка? В Киберлайф и это предусмотрели?

— Этот зонт я нашёл в вашей кладовке, офицер Рид, — кратко ответил RK900, продолжая медленно идти с детективом под зонтом. Из-за такой грелки Гэвин не замерзал. Было и приятно, и стрёмно. Греться об руку напарника — то, что офицер хотел реализовывать в жизни меньше всего.  
Андроид же чувствовал, как дрожь напарника прекратилась. Он мог бы приобнять строптивого Рида, дабы согреть его, но тот явно послал бы его во все мыслимые и немыслимые места. Поэтому он просто шёл рядом, незаметно анализируя напарника.  
База данных сигнализировала о создании нового файла в личном деле детектива Гэвина Рида. RK900 прикрыл глаза.

Дождь мерно стучал по зонтику, постепенно становясь слабее. Детектив же не хотел вылезать из-под навеса, ощущая себя блядским котом, который пригрелся у батареи. Было уже похуй на то, какие данные о нём зафиксирует напарник.  
Пускай он уже по всей собранной информации конченный извращенец, но сейчас ему было тепло. Рид ненавидел мокнуть, но раздражение от прилипшей футболки было чем-то незначительным, что даже слегка настораживало.  
Гэвин признался себе в том, что его слегка одомашнили.

Кактусы что ли жрать начать, дабы вновь обозлиться на весь мир?


	39. Chapter 39

Детектив лишь постепенно стал замечать, что андроид сам приходит к нему домой. Нет, Рид помнил, что тот говорил об отдельном жилье ещё до ранения. Но он и не задумывался о том, где сейчас живёт RK900. Спросить напрямую он не мог. Или не хотел. Какая ему вообще разница, где железка подкручивает себе болты каждый вечер?  
На работу тот приходил в идеальной форме, но вот к нему домой — в уже известной рубашке. Зачем андроид переодевался, к чему вообще так часто приходил? Они же всего лишь коллеги, даже не друзья. Напарники, но не кто-то больше.  
Да, Гэвин невольно оставлял андроида на ночь, стоило им заработаться над делами. Мало ли, что может произойти с пластиковым ведром ночью. Мало ли отморозков по улицам бродят. Хотя Рид понимал, что это бред. Этот ведроид сам может кого угодно ночью напугать.

Лишь в какой-то момент вопрос всплыл на поверхность.  
— Офицер Рид, вы задерживаете свой взгляд на мне более 5 секунд уже в шестой раз. Вы что-то хотите спросить? — поинтересовался RK900, а Гэвин не лишний раз понимал, как просто напарник считывал всё то, что творится в его голове.  
— Где ты ночуешь, железка? — спросил прямо офицер, понимая, что ответ вполне может и не получить. Пометит себе ещё, что Рид — его персональный сталкер.  
— Недалеко отсюда снимаю комнату, — коротко ответил андроид, не отвлекаясь от экрана планшета. — Я вам уже говорил, что нашёл очень хороший вариант. Кстати, дешевле, чем жить у вас.  
Вот сука! И тут умудрился подстебнуть. На синтетических губах вновь расцвела улыбка, но совсем беззлобная.  
— И как? Нравится? — продолжал допрос Рид, сам не понимая, что хочет узнать.  
— В каком плане? — захотел уточнить напарник. — Комната вполне комфортная, подходит по моим параметрам. Добираться до работы не так долго, до вас — ещё быстрее. Меня всё устраивает.  
Гэвин кивнул. В принципе, ответ был ожидаемым. Что ещё нужно андроиду. Эти умные железки не нуждаются в компании, им не нужны банальные мелочи для уюта.  
— А зачем вы интересуетесь? — всё-таки спросил RK900, на этот раз поднимая взгляд на офицера. Если бы тот сам знал, почему этот вопрос всплыл в его голове. Он просто хотел удостовериться, что андроид не ночует в участке…  
Хотя, кого он обманывает. Ему просто вечерами становилось скучно, когда ведроид сваливал к себе. Постепенно Рид слишком привязался к тому, что этот кусок пластика крутится около него 24 на 7. Если раньше это раздражало, то сейчас это было чем-то привычным.

Рид никогда не испытывал острое чувство одиночества. Он же самодостаточен и пиздат, ему нет никакого дела до того, один он или нет. По юности он пытался съехаться с парочкой приятных девушек, но в итоге те лишь ебали ему мозги, отчего Гэвин спешно сваливал от этих куриц. Идея быть карьеристом была не такой ужасной. Он ощущал себя охуенно крутым детективом из любимых фильмов. Всё, казалось, на месте. Любимая работа, шикарный дом (ну, почти шикарный).

Что ему ещё надо?

— Вы не думали завести домашнего любимца, офицер Рид? — прервал его мысли андроид, который всё это время смотрел на него, анализируя.  
— Зачем это мне? Оно гадит везде, ужасно воняет и вообще, — отмахнулся Рид, понимая, что даже этот вариант никогда и не рассматривал. Его бывшие пассии часто имели дома то кошку, то пса. А заводить своего. Зачем?  
— Домашнее животное помогает справляться со стрессом, депрессией, а также помогает не чувствовать себя одиноким, — пояснил RK900, на что детектив и правда задумался.  
Если действительно подумать, то можно было бы и правда завести, например, кота. Приучить к лотку, поставить когтеточку, накупить еды. А тебе взамен — мягкий клубок нежности и милоты.  
— Вам бы подошло завести кота или кошку, — будто считав мысли, подытожил андроид. — Если хотите, я могу съездить с вами в приют, где мы подыщем вам подходящую особь.  
— Не хочу, — почему-то отмахнулся Гэвин. На какой-то миг ему просто перехотелось об этом говорить. Заводить домашнего любимца, чтобы обуздать одиночество. Охохо, да он на пути к цели «мужик самодостаточный, которазводящий».  
— А что вы хотите? — логично спросил RK900, и этого вопроса офицер реально боялся. Он не мог ответить. Или мог. Или не мог. Он, блять, не знал. Сложно.

Андроид анализировал показатели мужчины, не комментируя, давая тому собраться с мыслями. Рид же ощущал, что его будто раздевают таким взглядом, снимают с него кожу, прожигая до самых костей. Молчание слишком сильно затянулось.  
— Офицер Рид, — начал андроид, смотря внимательно. — Вы хотите, чтобы я остался?  
— Мы и так работаем сегодня всю ночь. Или ты думал свалить, оставляя меня с этими отчётами? — попытался перевести всё в шутку Рид, сам же понимая, что именно имел в виду RK900.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я не об этом, — кусок пластика был настойчив. Его лицо было слишком серьёзным. Гэвину не удастся избежать ответа.

— Да, я хочу, чтобы ты остался, — ответил детектив, сдаваясь самому себе.


	40. Chapter 40

В полицейском участке все спокойно. Жизнь течёт своим чередом. Настолько стабильно, что подозрительно. Никто не кричит, все заняты делом. Гэвин начинал вновь откровенно скучать. Хотелось какой-то взбучки, дабы встряхнуть всю эту внезапную гармонию.  
Но судьба была благосклонна к офицеру, подбрасывая вскоре то, что реально знатно встряхнёт его самого.

— Погоди, — непонимающе отмахнулся Рид. — Нахера нам это?  
Коллега, который всего пять минут назад подошёл к столу детектива, даже и не знал, как ответить. Его дело было лишь уведомить ворчливого офицера в том, что ввёл их шеф.  
— Фаулер сказал, что в летний период нам вполне может перепадать такого рода халтурка. И он хочет удостовериться, что все сотрудники обучены, — продолжал полицейский, смотря, как Гэвин недовольно откинулся на стул. — В любом случае, я просто передал то, что нам сказал капитан.  
— Сколько лет, блять, работаю, но никогда о таких халтурках и речи не шло. А теперь что изменилось? Или из-за революции андроидов внезапно всех переклинило? — ворчал Рид, но коллега уже свалил.

Вот же ж сука!

— Офицер Рид, мои базы данных выдают отчёт о том, что количество преступлений около воды возросло в разы. Вполне логично, что капитан Фаулер решил ввести такого рода подготовку для сотрудников, — отчитался андроид, отчего Риду стало еще хуже.

Их принудительно записали всем участком в бассейн. Причём если бы обязали ходить всех, то Гэвин даже не вредничал, посылая капитана нахуй. Рид был, блять, первым в списке, кому обязательно было посещать бассейн и сдавать сраные нормативы по плаванию.

На-ху-я?

Стоило Гэвину задать этот вопрос, как все окружающие отводили глаза. Если это не заговор, тогда он не знает, что это.  
Выбор был невелик, ибо как бы он ни огрызался, работа ему была важна. Раз начальство обязало, значит нужно выполнять. Второго не дано.  
Рабочий день официально испорчен, так как теперь офицера тревожили мысли о том, что его ждёт. Плавание. Гэвин последний раз купался в чём-то, что больше ванной, лет пять назад. Так уж вышло. На моря-океаны он не ездил, в бассейны не ходил. Он уже и не знал, умеет ли он вообще плавать или нет.  
Радовало лишь то, что посещение свободное, да и можно ходить в одиночку, хоть и женская часть их участка уже разбилась на парочки. Нужно попросить RK900 подслушать их, дабы составить график посещения коллег этого места. Он не хотел палиться. Не хотел, чтобы на него пялились. Или хотел. Но явно не те девушки с его работы, они ему не интересны.  
— Офицер Рид, капитан Фаулер просил меня уточнить, имею ли я в программах оказание первой помощи и навык плавания, — зачем-то начал андроид, на что Гэвин скучающе оторвался от монитора.  
— Первая помощь всяк есть в твоей голове, — рассудил Гэвин. — А что с плаванием?  
— Моя модель не ломается от воды, но… — почему-то RK900 начал мяться, что было вообще в новинку у такого продвинутого куска пластика.  
— Но? — переспросил детектив, теперь уже не так безразлично смотря на напарника.  
— Я не умею плавать, офицер Рид, — наконец-то призналось пластиковое ведро.

Гэвин и был удивлён, и нет. Просто потому, что понимал, что такие подпрограммы андроиду-детективу были необходимы лишь в частных случаях, которых, судя по их опыту, вообще и не было. Но теперь, видимо, будут, раз Фаулер говорит о каких-то иных делах, нежели тех, которые им уже поручали.  
— Скачать какое-то дополнение можешь? — поинтересовался Гэвин, на что андроид кивнул. Но что-то всё ещё было не так с напарником.  
— Офицер Рид, вам придётся научить меня плавать, — наконец-то подытожил RK900, смотря Риду прямо в глаза, будто пытаясь проанализировать реакцию на это.

Детектив же охуел. И не выхуел. Он в душе не ёб, как вообще можно обучать андроида плавать. Да, блять он сам не знал, умеет ли он. Будет весело, если они оба пойдут ко дну при первой же попытке.

Хотя кусок пластика может всплыть. Но не факт.  
Их ждёт настоящий пиздец.


	41. Chapter 41

Подготовка к бассейну — самое, блять, ужасное, чем мог закончиться рабочий день. Весь коллектив уже начал подтруниваться друг над другом, отчего Риду становилось просто невыносимо находиться в участке. RK900 был же стандартно невозмутим.  
Конечно, блять, невозмутим. Не ему сегодня выбирать плавки. Хотя и ему тоже, но этому пластиковому гандону шли определённо все модели, Киберлайф его дери. А вот Рид еще сомневался в том, что привёл себя в форму.  
Он охуенен и пиздат на суше, но не факт, что в воде. Воображение подбрасывало не очень приятные картинки с тем, как он тонет не в столь глубоком бассейне. Еще и ведроида учить.

Блять. Да он влип. По-крупному.

Всему участку разослали какую-то памятку, которую Рид даже читать и не захотел. Он что, ребёнок, чтобы не знать правил поведения в бассейне? Но вот RK900 же подробно с ней ознакомился.  
— Офицер Рид, вы прочли о том, что необходимо иметь для посещения бассейна? — закономерно спросил андроид, подмечая, что Гэвин даже не открывал рассылку.  
— А что мне, блять, не знать. Плавки, тапки и вперёд, — Рид откинулся на спинку своего стула, предвкушая, как ведроид начнёт читать нотации. Этого же не произошло. Удивительно.  
— Я соберу вам всё необходимое, если вы пообещаете ознакомиться с рассылкой, — как-то уж строго попросил андроид, после уточняя. — Пообещаете и ознакомитесь. Халатное отношение к таким формальностям может повлечь за собой неприятные последствия. Вы же не хотите стать посмешищем участка?  
Гэвин подзавис. Отчего, блять, он станет посмешищем? От того, что полотенчико в душ не захватит? Глупость какая-то. Но его искренне напрягала такая формулировка. Разве в посещении бассейна есть какие-то нюансы? Его выгнать могут, что ли?  
Тут скорее взыграло любопытство, чем совесть. Если есть что-то, за что его могут с позором выгнать, нужно хотя бы это знать. Голова подбросила милую картинку, как Рида за шкирку в одних плавках выкидывают из здания бассейна. Как бы мультяшно не выглядела сцена, она детективу не понравилась.

Список того, что нужно в бассейн, был намного длиннее, чем Рид мог себе представить. Гэвин хотел бы уже проклясть тот день, когда им вообще сказали о посещении бассейна. Офицер дал себе обещание, что утром обязательно сгоняет по магазинам, докупит всё нужное, а потом и спланирует первый поход. Настроение упало настолько знатно, что, казалось, ему так обидно и грустно ещё никогда не было. Он настолько был огорчён, что упустил момент, когда RK900 исчез. Да и больно нужно ему следить за напарником.

А зря.

Дома его ждал сюрприз. На удивление, даже приятный. Ведроид не соврал о том, что соберёт все необходимое. На диване ровной стопочкой лежало все, что нужно по списку. А рядом небольшой пакет, в котором красовались пара новых чёрных плавок, шапочка и даже очки для плавания. В какой-то момент Рид просто опешил, не понимая, когда андроид успел. А потом до него резко дошла одна, блять, вещь.

Как это пластиковое недоразумение смогло купить ему плавки? Откуда, блять, у него размеры?

Рид соврал бы, сказав, что он не помчался в тот же миг в ванную примерять обновку. И охуевание детектива возросло в геометрической прогрессии ровно в тот момент, когда плавки подошли идеально. И, блять, слишком хорошо сидели на его заднице.

Сам же андроид вернулся домой позже с пакетом продуктов. Диетический ужин сам себя не приготовит, да и Гэвин рассудил, что это будет своеобразной платой за проживание.  
RK900 сразу зафиксировал изменившиеся показатели детектива, который за вечер так ничего ему и не сказал.  
— Вам понравилось то, что я купил вам, офицер Рид? — слишком довольно спросил напарник, отчего Гэвин уже чуял жопой, насколько сильно тот ждёт поощрения за свой труд.  
Рид же молчал. В какой-то момент внутри всё заныло от обиды, но сам офицер не понимал, с чем это связано. В голове было слишком много догадок о том, как же андроид так ловко подобрал его размер.

— Скажи честно, в твоей базе реально есть точные размеры моей задницы? — в лоб спросил Гэвин, на что RK900 на какой-то миг замер. Диод того пожелтел, а сам ведроид продолжал смотреть на Рида анализирующе.  
— Да, — коротко ответил напарник, а диод вновь окрасился в стабильный голубой. — В моей базе есть все ваши размеры с точными параметрами, офицер Рид.

Эта новость заставила Рида вновь ощутить табун мурашек по спине. Ему было смущающе-жутко. От мысли, что андроид действительно знает его размеры, до мыслей о том, как он это узнал… Было ровно одно охуевание.

Блять.


	42. Chapter 42

Злосчастный день Х наступил слишком быстро. Гэвин в какой раз проверил всё, что нужно в бассейн, застёгивая спортивную сумку. В обычные дни он бы вообще не парился на этот счёт, но сейчас… Он боялся, что лоханётся крупнее, чем все эти разы до этого. Гарантии того, что он ещё помнит, как дрыгать руками-ногами в воде, дабы не утонуть… Не было никакой, по факту. Вот и причина, почему внутри офицера скреблись нервные тиранозавры.  
RK900 вновь выглядел спокойно. Блять, оно и понятно, он же гребаный андроид, не трястись же ему микросхемами перед чем-то таким. Да и где Гэвин вообще видел, чтобы пластиковое ведро тряслось?   
Мозг искренне пытался подбросить ему что-то такое.

Из мыслей детектива вывел напарник, который легонько потряс Рида за плечо. Они приехали.

Можно уже начать паниковать?

Обследование, которое нужно было сделать, прошло быстро, да и со всякими направлениями из участка тоже достаточно спешно разобрались. И вот у Рида на руке уже магнитный браслет-ключ от шкафчика, а сам он медленно идёт в раздевалку. Флешбеки с детства каким-то слишком странным образом накатили на него ровно в тот момент, когда он сделал вдох. Еле ощутимый запах хлорки. В 2039 году, где уже андроиды имеют равные права с человеком, всё равно моют полы этой гадостью.  
К счастью, в раздевалке никого не было. Так что можно не торопиться, да и пялиться никто не будет…   
Рид осёкся ровно в тот момент, когда понял, что он, блять, с напарником. А тот не просто пялится, а анализирует.

«Душ перед бассейном обязательно посещать раздетым. Плавательный костюм надевается после водных процедур»

То есть Гэвину сейчас нужно собрать в пакетик все вещички, раздеться и гордо нагишом пройти в душ, который находится в соседнем помещении. Всё прямо изи, если бы не…  
— Офицер Рид, эти правила настоятельно рекомендуют выполнять и андроидам, — кратко пояснил RK900, начиная расстёгивать рубашку.   
Блять, вот обнажённого напарника видеть Гэвин не хотел больше всего на свете. Нахуй.  
Рид вновь напомнил себе, что он Флэш нахуй, раздеваясь так быстро, как может, и спешно улетая в душ. То, что он всё-таки сверкнул голой задницей, его волновало меньше, чем то, что такой же голой синтетической жопой могло сверкнуть и пластиковое ведро. Уходя в самую дальнюю душевую, Гэвин стал спешно намыливаться, дабы побыстрее влезть в приготовленные плавки. Ещё никогда он не принимал душ так быстро. На обнажённое мокрое тело плавки лезли так плохо, что детектив будто содрал этой грёбаной тканью всю кожу.  
В момент, когда он вышел, зашёл RK900 с повязанным на бёдрах полотенцем. Тут же Гэвину стало слишком любопытно.

А Киберлайф действительно настолько извращенцы или нет? А точнее…  
Есть ли у его напарника член?

Природное любопытство Рида губило его всегда. Мужику 36 лет, но он реально заинтересован в том, настолько ли детально ёбнутые инженеры всё продумали. Из раздумий детектива вывел напарник. Он засёк повышенный интерес к своей нижней части с помощью анализа, но промолчал, лишь издав звук, похожий на кашель.

Блять. Спалился нахуй.

В мокрых тапках Гэвин стартанул в помещение с бассейном, чуть ли не улетая в воду из-за того, что было скользко. К счастью, он вовремя зацепился за перила лестницы. Сердце колотилось прямо в ушах, а он ощущал себя грёбаным подростком, который будто только что выскочил из женской раздевалки, так и не увидев заветных сисек, но пойманный с поличным.  
Щеки Рида предательски горели. Сука, вот какого хуя он смутился?  
Дабы скрыть этот казус, Рид поспешил залезть в бассейн. Наверное, именно это недоразумение в принципе помогло Гэвину вообще залезть сегодня в бассейн, ибо он реально забыл про свой страх.  
Касаясь дна, детектив уверенно встал. Как он понял, глубина бассейна с одной стороны была ему примерно по ключицы, а вот с другой…   
Там он встать точно не сможет.

Набравшись смелости, офицер решил сделать пробный заплыв хоть до середины дорожки. Оттолкнувшись ногой от дна, детектив сделал пару неуверенных гребков, начиная помогать ногами. К его удивлению, всё было не так плохо. Не идеально, но на воде он вроде держался. Стоит ли говорить, насколько Рид доволен собой?  
Он чувствовал себя блядским дельфином, который рассекает по волнам. Всё-таки в воде он тоже охуенен и пиздат. Не в такой же мере, как на суше, но всё же.

Всё было хорошо, пока в помещение не вошёл RK900. Взгляд Гэвина невольно зацепился за яркие ананасовые, блять, плавки. В какой-то момент Рид чуть не захлебнулся от одного вида этой яркой тряпки.

У андроида реально припизднутые предпочтения в расцветках.


	43. Chapter 43

Андроид шёл к лестнице будто в слоу мо. Гэвин внимательно смотрел на невозмутимого напарника, который медленно и выверенно вылез из тапок, ступая на металлическую ступеньку одной ногой. Рид предвкушал весь ад, что его ждёт. В момент, когда он решил встать на дно, дабы точно быть готовым к тому, что сейчас будет, Рид знатно очканул. Дна под ногами не оказалось. Он бултыхнулся в воду, резко всплывая, понимая, что он заплыл в глубокую часть. Пока он стремительно возвращался туда, где можно хоть носочком, но коснуться пола, RK900 уже встал на неглубокой части. В какой-то момент тот будто реально завис, чуть согнув руки и смотря на водную гладь.  
Гэвин в душе не ёб, что именно сейчас делает андроид. Только жёлтый диод и мелькал.

Детектив также не знал, как ему вообще учить плавать своего напарника. Его воспоминания об обучении закончились на моменте, когда его довольно швырнули в воду, аля «плыви или сдохнешь». Такой способ с RK900 не провернёшь — бассейн выйдет из берегов, а людям вокруг нужно будет спасаться, ибо по-любому в этой железке включится какой-то режим самосохранения.  
— Офицер Рид, я скачал всё необходимое для обучения плаванию, — уведомил андроид, смотря уже на Гэвина. Он медленно подходил ближе, ведя себя, как на суше. Судя по тому, как «гуляла» вода под конечностями ведроида, он тупо шёл «напролом» сквозь воду. Это было жутко.  
— Может попросишь у местного спасателя дать тебе пару уроков? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Гэвин, понимая, что реально готов сдаться.  
— Нет, — строго ответил RK900, а его диод слишком подозрительно мигнул жёлтым. — Вы справитесь, мне не нужна чья-то помощь.

Гэвин понял, что влип слишком сильно. Ему пиздец.

То, что Риду пришлось держать андроида под живот, удерживая того на воде — полбеды. От того, насколько сильно ведроид херачил ногами и руками, детектива откровенно сносило в сторону глубокой части, а тормозить ногами он не мог. Похоже эта железка его утопит к херам.  
— Ты, блять, моторную лодку не пародируй, — зло бросил офицер, отплёвываясь от воды, которая хлестала прямо в рожу, отчего он ничего не видел, переставая понимать, где он вообще стоит.

В какой-то момент всё точно пошло по пизде. Гэвин и осознать это не успел. Он, сука, поскользнулся на дне, стремительно уходя под воду и уносимый сраным потоком, который создал RK900. Офицер только и успел, что громко блякнуть.  
Учитель из детектива никакой. Но зато утопленник самый охуенный. Рид реально не смог даже понять, что нужно попытаться всплыть, чувствуя, как он нахуй выдохнул весь воздух, а внутрь хлынула водища.

Самая глупая смерть — в общественном бассейне. Всё, что успел подумать Гэвин.

Очнуться на холодном полу около бассейна было даже не самым страшным. Он, блять, жив. Хотя всё ещё не соображал. Ощущение, что его избили. Почему-то грудина болела знатно, будто его пытались не откачать, а убить к херам. Хотя, это было неудивительно. Может, напарник решил избавиться от надоедливого пиздюка.  
Он знатно нахлебался этой хлорированной воды, отчего у него раздирало горло. Сука, вот же было бы нелепо, если в участок потом поступил отчёт о гибели сотрудника.

«Учил напарника-андроида плавать и утонул».

Мега проёб в жизни. Причём пиздец насколько нелепый. Он превзошёл бы все проёбы Гэвина до этого.  
— Ваше состояние стабилизируется, — отрапортовал RK900, который сидел рядом с Ридом. Только сейчас детектив заметил, что тот вообще рядом. Он нависал над офицером, сканируя его. Синтетические волосы намокли, отчего капли слегка продолжали капать на лицо Гэвина.  
— Что, не убил меня? — с усмешкой спросил офицер, понимая, что у него это выходит плохо. После того, как ты чуть не сдох, быть говнюком слишком сложно.  
— Скорее спас вас, — андроид внимательно смотрел на напарника. — Мои системы среагировали достаточно быстро.  
В какой-то момент Рид опешил. Да ну нахуй, эта железка сама не умеет плавать, а тут его спасла. Это было даже обидно. Да вообще ситуация хуёвая. Он же реально мог утонуть в этом сраном лягушатнике. Гэвин чуть прокашлялся.  
— Ещё скажи, что искусственное дыхание мне сделал, сраный ведроид, — отмахнулся офицер, постепенно пытаясь сесть. Состояние было крайне хуёвым. И моральное, и физическое.  
— Да, — коротко ответил RK900, отчего Гэвин подвис.

Что блять?

— Погоди, — опешил детектив, смотря на напарника. Диод того слишком подозрительно мигал жёлтым, хоть сам внешне он выглядел невозмутимым.  
Ну, охуеть.  
То есть в бассейне нет ни одного нормального спасателя, что к нему подпустили этот сраный кусок пластика? Охуенно.  
Его засосал андроид во имя спасения его задницы от смерти. Кажется, список масштабных проёбов пополнился новым. И он явно вытеснил все самые хуёвые моменты в жизни.

— Обещаю, что об этом инциденте никто не узнает, — пообещал RK900, но Гэвину от этого не стало легче. Совсем.  
Теперь его тушка даже так проанализирована ведроидом. Что, блять, дальше?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор не лишний раз хочет напомнить о том, что нужно помнить правила поведения на воде и знать, как оказывать первую помощь. Однажды это может спасти жизнь вам и вашим близким.   
> Будьте аккуратны! Я вас люблю!


	44. Chapter 44

Первый поход в бассейн увенчался огромным проёбом. Как оказалось, спасатели, которые должны были спасать шкуру Гэвина вместо RK900, просто даже не поняли, что произошло. От этого было ещё хуёвее на душе, ибо если бы не напарник, Рид реально бы утонул в этом блядском лягушатнике.   
Выходит, что он должен быть ему обязан жизнью.

Они ехали обратно домой, но офицер не проронил ни слова. Как и сам андроид. А что ему, блять, сказать? Он точно скажет что-то едкое, колкое, за что его сожрёт совесть. А ему, по-хорошему, нужно поблагодарить RK900 за спасение.  
Всю дорогу детектив так и не смог выдавить из себя благодарность. Может, оно и к лучшему, дома они точно поговорят об этом.   
Или нет.

Внутри скреблись тиранозавры. По сути, это как раз и была совесть Гэвина Рида. Ему было стыдно за то, что он не может переступить себя и просто сказать «спасибо». RK900 же молчал. Видимо, он ждал, что офицер сам начнёт разговор. Ничего не оставалось.  
— Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, — тихо поблагодарил Рид, стараясь не делать это в своей фирменной едкой форме. Всё-таки напарник не заслужил такого обращения с собой, особенно, когда он мог его просто бросить.  
— Простите меня, офицер Рид, — внезапно извинился андроид, отчего детектив подвис. — Я виноват.  
— В плане? — не понимал Гэвин, ожидая объяснений.

Эта железка его нарочно утопила, что ль?

— Я дал вам не совсем точную информацию о своём функционале, — коротко пояснил андроид, смотря прямо в глаза напарнику.  
— Всё ещё нихуя не понимаю, — признался Рид, начиная же постепенно догадываться. Но если его догадки верны, то он вполне может выплеснуть весь яд и желчь на бедного ведроида.  
— Для налаживания взаимодействия с вами, офицер Рид, я не совсем корректно уведомил вас о своём функционале. Все данные и навыки, которые скачиваются моей системой из базы Киберлайф, устанавливаются автоматически. Мне не нужно обучение, — наконец-то выложил кусок пластика всё как есть.

Рид охуел. То есть, это был ещё один вид издёвки над ним, который хитрый андроид придумал. Выходит, что он умышленно настоял на этих уроках, дабы поставить Гэвина в самое неловкое положение. Ну, а по факту, ещё получить возможность утопить.  
Почему-то Гэвину стало обидно. Он не разозлился на RK900, а ощутил себя настолько использованным и глупым, что хотелось просто молча выпроводить эту железку из дома, больше с ним не разговаривая. Он сам прифигел от такой реакции, ибо обычно он бы предпочёл крыть провинившегося благим матом, а после, может, пристрелил бы ведроида.  
— Вот как, — сухо ответил Гэвин, тяжело выдыхая. — Оказывается, в ваших базах, гребаные железки, есть и такой раздел, как издёвка. Я понял. Учту.  
— У меня не было цели издеваться над вами. Мои базы выдают информацию о том, что человек, который обучает другого человека чему-то, привязывается к нему эмоционально. Это способствует созданию более доверительных отношений, — пояснил RK900.  
Рид смотрел на андроида внимательно. Впервые он видел, что кусок пластика реально замешкался, растерялся от того, что его просчёты привели к совершенно иному исходу. Диод на виске не просто мигал жёлтым, но иногда и окрашивался в алый.

Блять, он всё-таки его сломал. Пиздец.

— Ты это… Не ломайся тут. Я понял уже, что ты не со зла, — пытался исправить ситуацию Гэвин.  
В какой-то момент он начал понимать, что всё-таки совершенная машина не столь и совершенна. Внутри него заложены программы, которые дают четкие алгоритмы действий. Такая вот линия поведения была явно выужена из самых недр его баз, в которые не было надобности раньше лезть.  
Блять, он просто пытался найти способ поладить с Ридом, применяя просто самые отбитые способы, раз обычные не канали. Гэвину становилось неловко именно от этого.  
Ну, не утопил его чуть, ну, бывает же со всеми. Даже хорошие друзья могут случайно навредить. Это не всегда бывает со зла.  
— Я не злюсь, просто, — замялся Рид, наблюдая реакцию напарника. — Не ври мне больше. Обман не приведёт к более доверительным отношениям.  
— Обещаю, что больше не совру вам, офицер Рид, — коротко ответил RK900.

Рид не знал, могут ли андроиды давать обещания. Обычно это присуще людям. Но он ему верил.

И, блять, даже простил.


	45. Chapter 45

В участке то и дело говорили о походах в бассейн. Кто-то угорал с того, как какой-то коллега оказался крайне неуклюж, кто-то же с завистью мусолил косточки тайным пловцам. Гэвин терпеть не мог сплетни, особенно, если они касались его задницы. В этот раз пронесло, ибо RK900 действительно сохранил историю в бассейне в тайне. Детектив был рад этому.  
Риду стало казаться, что отношение напарника к нему изменилось. Раньше он часто мог ответить колко на его язвительный комментарий, но сейчас в какие-то моменты тактично молчал, давая Гэвину перегореть. Это и раздражало, и нет. Кричать на RK900 хотелось всё меньше, а едкие замечания были скорее привычкой щетиниться каждый блядский день.  
Рид не отрицал, что андроид слишком сильно вторгался в его личное пространство. Да он, блять, в нём прописался, что было ещё хуже. Просыпаться утром, наблюдая, что утренний кофе сварен, рубашка и костюм висят на вешалках. Будто у него дома живёт не напарник, а домработник. В принципе, жаловаться было глупо. Гэвину нравилось, что он выглядит каждое утро опрятно. Даже короткий взгляд на отражение в зеркале вызывал довольную ухмылку. 

Он охуенен. Причём теперь уж точно.

Всё было превосходно ровно до тех пор, пока в участке не пополз самый что ни на есть противный слух.

О том, что его сучность приструнили. О том, что его, блять, поёбывают, вот он и стал мягче.

Гэвин чувствовал смешки за спиной. Ощущал, как ему в спину смотрят, отмечая, что он привёл себя в форму, сразу приплетая факт, что RK900 слишком много времени проводит с ним. Рид игнорировал, блять. До последнего. Ему хотелось заткнуть рот каждому коллеге, лишь бы не ощущать, как его авторитет в участке стремительно падает, а сам он становится посмешищем.

Пока в какой-то день это не прекратилось. Резко, необъяснимо. Всем будто отшибло память.  
Его не спрашивали ни о чём лишний раз, старались так привычно сторониться, дабы не нарваться на колкость. Всё лишь по делу. Как, в принципе, и было раньше.  
Гэвин задницей чуял, что это не произошло само собой. Его догадки подтвердились, когда RK900 чуть опоздал на работу, приходя без форменного пиджака, а в одной чёрной рубашке. Во взгляде напарника читалось непробиваемое безразличие, будто он специально смотрел на всё как можно равнодушнее. Даже если андроид решил сменить имидж, его действия весь день были слишком механическими. Детектив уже слишком долго работает и живёт с этим ведроидом, чтобы не понять, что он что-то скрывает. Дожили. Он уже и сам «читает» этот кусок пластика.

Рид не спросил об этом на работе, но дома всё-таки поинтересовался.  
— Что ты сделал в участке? — коротко и сразу в лоб спросил Гэвин, как только они вдвоём пересекли порог дома, закрывая дверь.  
— Скорректировал мнение о вас, офицер Рид, — вновь уж слишком холодно ответил RK900, отчего Рида самого прошибло мурашками.  
— Конкретнее, — продолжил офицер, понимая, что андроид отвечает ему на все вопросы слишком уклончиво, а ему хотелось точно знать, что произошло. RK900 избегал смотреть ему в глаза.   
Чёрт, да это ни в какие рамки уже. Почему-то ему стало не по себе.  
Впервые Гэвин сам схватил напарника за грудки, дабы тот смотрел на него, отвечал именно так, а не пряча свои синтетические глаза.  
— Я попросил конкретнее, — как-то слишком жестко спросил офицер, а после сам понимая, что действует слишком странно. Какого чёрта он пытается выбить из него правду, будто из допрашиваемого? Какого чёрта ему сейчас стало важно видеть глаза ведроида, отчего он необоснованно-агрессивно схватил его?   
Блять, он ловит себя на том, что сам не понимает. И ему тут же захотелось всё замять. Сбежать. Свалить на свою раздражённость.

Но он столкнулся с улыбкой. RK900 улыбнулся, смотря теперь ему безотрывно в глаза, лишь потом продолжая говорить, но тише, будто шепотом.  
— Меня раздражали глупые сплетни о вас, офицер Рид, — тихо говорил напарник, смотря слишком пронзительно в глаза, но не так искусственно, как порой мог. — Мне пришлось провести разъяснительные беседы с теми, кто начал дезинформацию всего участка.  
— Ты им всем уебал или же реально поговорил? — решил уточнить Гэвин, дабы быть готовым к тому, что вскоре Фаулер позовёт его в свой кабинет, чтобы обсудить такое поведение идеальной машины. Он несёт за него ответственность.  
— Кому как, — ответил андроид, не скрывая, что кому-то всё-таки вмазал.  
Было любопытно, что такая профилактика реально сработала, раз не поползло новых слухов аля «андроид пиздит всех за свою пассию».

В какой-то момент Гэвин вспомнил, что перед ним нихуя не безобидная кукла, которая будет послушно исполнять любые приказы.  
Перед ним, блять, RK900. Напарник, который может убить человека, а внутри у него ничего не дрогнет.   
Но теперь Рид понимает, что тот вступится и за него.


	46. Chapter 46

Утро добрым не бывает. Гэвин вновь разбит по причине того, что слишком поздно лёг. Вообще, он давно не брал отгулы, так что стоит, пожалуй, устроить себе выходной в середине недели. Почему бы и да?  
И вот он уже сидит на диване, вальяжно развалившись и тупо пялясь в телевизор, понимая, что ему реально нехуй делать. В прошлые выходные он ходил с андроидом в бассейн. Отдохнуть толком ему не дали. Сейчас он вправе делать всё, что только в голову взбредёт, но в голову ничего не взбредало. 

Хуёвенько. 

Рид любил проводить свободные дни, страдая хуйнёй и валяясь перед тв, но сейчас ему действительно чего-то хотелось. На дворе лето, погода вполне себе хорошая. Может, стоит прогуляться, сходить куда-то? Но, блять, куда?  
Идей в голове было не просто ноль. Скорее, минус одна. Просто потому что, как минимум, одно место для посещения было вычеркнуто из списка несколько раз. Никакого бассейна. Нет и ещё раз нет.  
— Офицер Рид, — внезапно начал RK900, но в какой-то момент замолчал, отчего Гэвин непонимающе уставился на андроида. Диод напарника вновь мигнул жёлтым, но теперь Рид реально не знал, отчего это было.  
— Что-то хотел, железка? — спросил офицер, на что не получил ответа.  
Что вообще творится в этих пластиковых мозгах? Не сломался ли он? Пиздец, если это так, он вот не хотел тратить свой отгул на техническое обслуживание ведроида.  
— У меня есть предложение, — внезапно очнулся RK900, отчего Рид даже и не ожидал прихуеть вновь. — Только вам придётся довериться мне.

Детектив даже подвис. Он не ожидал, в принципе, предложений от напарника, а тут он ещё и не узнает, куда его, собственно, везут. Неужели он так сильно заебал ведроида, что тот решил под шумок его убить?  
Но стоит ли поверить ему?  
Внутри что-то переворачивалось, свербило, но в тоже время любопытство брало своё. 

Рискнуть? Определённо!

— Ладно, тупая железка, вези меня, куда захочешь, — смиренно согласился Гэвин.  
У RK900 чуть дёрнулись уголки губ, но он так и не улыбнулся. Сдержался?

В машине Гэвин мог только прикидывать, куда его везут. Может в торговый центр, тогда Рид будет тихо помирать от обилия бутиков и периодически язвить. Бассейн отпадал, ибо они бы тогда взяли всё необходимое. Вариантов больше не было.  
Когда они остановились, то детектив реально опешил. Это здание он знал ещё с детства, пускай тут и провели капитальный ремонт и прочие косметические изменения. Приют для животных. Всё было бы хорошо, но детектив не понимал, почему RK900 привёз его именно сюда. Неужели тот говорил серьёзно про домашнее животное?  
— Мы на месте, офицер Рид, — коротко уведомил андроид, смотря на офицера, будто ожидая, что тот начнёт сопротивляться или ещё как-то отреагирует. Но тот лишь пожал плечами.  
— Ну, веди меня дальше, у тебя же есть какая-то задумка, я прав? — решил уж окончательно довериться напарнику Гэвин, а тот будто просиял.   
Блять, кажется, Рид начинает додумывать реакции. Либо его напарник девиантнулся окончательно. В принципе, ему было всё равно.

Гэвин ожидал, что его приведут к котикам. Слишком уж это было очевидно. Рид не тяготел к собакам, пускай в детстве у него и был пёс. Сейчас он бы не хотел погружаться во всю эту беготню и возню с большим пёселем. Если честно, то заводить вообще кого-то он не сильно хотел. Ему вполне хватало хлопот.  
Рид встал около одной из ячеек. Да, всё-таки приюты модернизировали. Он не знал, хороша ли смена клеток на какие-то капсулы с графическим интерфейсом для животных, но те точно чувствовали себя комфортно. Он смотрел, как маленький серый котёнок гонялся за голографической бабочкой, мяуча.  
— Офицер Рид, вам он нравится? — будто из ниоткуда вырос андроид справа от офицера, но тот в какой-то степени уже привык к напарнику, поэтому даже не вздрогнул.  
— Я люблю животных, — почему-то сказал Рид, не отводя взгляд от маленького юркого животного. — Но не уверен, что хочу заводить кого-то.  
RK900 анализировал показатели Гэвина, явно не совсем понимая. Детектив осознавал, что тот явно надеялся, что он быстро найдёт себе котана, прикипит к нему всей своей душой и начнёт умилённо того тискать. Но Рид не мог принять такое решение. Заводить кого-то — большая ответственность. А он порой о себе позаботиться не может. Гэвин не хотел, чтобы маленькое животное мучилось с ним рядом.  
— Это большая ответственность, — пояснил детектив, так и не поворачивая голову к андроиду. — Но спасибо, что ты попытался.

Когда они вышли на улицу, андроид был слишком задумчивым. Он явно вновь словил сбой от нелогичного исхода одного из своих алгоритмов. Гэвин точно портил это идеальное создание.  
— Офицер Рид, мне показалось, что у вас была немного иная причина не брать животное домой, — наконец-то сказал ведроид. Он был частично прав. Но Рид сейчас не в настроении изливать душу куску пластика.  
— Зачем мне брать на себя ответственность за ещё одного обитателя моей квартиры. Мне вполне хватает хлопот с тобой, — коротко пояснил Гэвин, на что RK900 вопросительно наклонил голову.  
— Но, офицер Рид, мои системы говорят, что я не приношу вам дополнительных хлопот и… — начал кусок пластика, а детектив спешно его перебил.  
— Просто заткнись, — раздражённо бросил Гэвин, уходя от приюта и андроида пешком.

Он жопой чуял, что напарник идёт за ним и улыбается. Сука, он вновь проанализировал его поведение, находя истинные мотивы.  
Стоит ли говорить, что ему похуй и он привык?..


	47. Chapter 47

После отгула Рид реально влился в состояние охуенности и пиздатости. Бывшие сплетники теперь помалкивают, дела на работе бытовые, любопытного мало, но настроение у Гэвина было слишком шикарным, чтобы хоть что-то вновь попыталось его испортить.  
Но в участке дружно накрылись кондиционеры, отчего все коллеги начали резко потеть и пахнуть.   
Отвратительно.

Впервые офицер сам решил наведаться к шефу. И потому, что он там давно не был, и потому, что у того в кабинете был шикарный кондиционер, который спасёт его от удушья вонью и жарой. Капитан Фаулер не удивился приходу подчинённого, который, как уже было привычно, шёл в сопровождении своего напарника. Весь участок пару дней назад гудел о том, что эти двое «спелись». Гэвин же удивился, что Джеффри был вполне в хорошем расположении духа, а, значит, и пиздюлей грести получится меньше. С таким настроением, в каком сейчас пребывал Рид, это было шикарной новостью.  
Но всё-таки у шефа было к ним дело. Приятное совпадение. Офицер искренне надеялся на то, что их отправят на какое-то задание.  
— Вас двоих я бы хотел отправить в небольшую командировку, — начал сразу капитан, открывая на компьютере несколько дел. — Из-за революции огромное количество дел теперь связано с этими андроидами. Лето, много отдыхающих и так же много преступлений.  
Гэвин всё ещё не понимал, куда их хочет запихнуть шеф. Тот же явно только что хотел объяснить им, куда и зачем их посылают, но, как обычно, Фаулеру кто-то позвонил, отчего он поспешил отмахнуться от подчинённых, дабы не лицезреть вечно недовольного Рида и вечно спокойного RK900.

Всё им, блять, выслали. Всё блять.

Гэвин смотрел на фотографии места, куда их отправляют в своеобразную командировку. Похоже, что именно про эту халтурку трещал весь участок. И в эту ссылку решили отправить именно его с RK900.   
Надо же, блять, как повезло!  
— Офицер Рид, вы имеете что-то против курорта около моря? — спросил андроид, на что Рид только и мог, что поворчать. Против курортов он ничего не имел, но вот против работы там очень даже. Гэвин терпеть не мог жару, а тут ему выпадает перспектива гоняться за преступниками в шортах под палящим солнцем, обжигая пятки о раскалённый песок.   
От мыслей он аж вздрогнул.  
— Те дела, которые нужно расследовать в том районе, могут вас заинтересовать, — продолжил анализировать данные напарник, в какой-то момент нахмурившись. Рид уловил это, отчего сразу же выглянул из-за монитора ведроида. Любопытно же, сука, что внезапно взбудоражило невозмутимый пластик.  
— Что там? — детектив всё же решил обойти стол и посмотреть, что же так напрягло RK900. И сам знатно охуел.

К одному из дел не просто прилагались фото. А, блять, видео, которое сейчас относительно невозмутимо смотрел ведроид. Причём если бы это было что-то вполне вменяемое. Им никогда не подсунут что-то вменяемое.  
— Блять, — выругался Рид, отправляя свою психику нахуй. — Только не говори мне, что нам поручили дело пляжного роботоёба?  
— Нам поручили дело с насилием над андроидами как раз в том курортном районе, — всё-таки пояснил RK900, хотя это и не требовалось. К счастью, Рид не слепой, но после такого мог и ослепнуть.

Сколько же, блять, в мире больных ублюдков. Мало того, что дел с насилием над людьми просто океан, так ещё и умудряются девиантов поёбывать. А те, блять, хрупкие до пиздеца, им последствия этих «шалостей» потом техническая поддержка устраняет.

— Офицер Рид, я могу выключить видео? — спросил андроид, а Гэвина переебнуло.  
Сука.  
Он просто подвис, даже уже и не смотря на происходящее на экране, а уходя в размышления о ёбнутости людей, но выглядело это со стороны так, будто он вполне заинтересован происходящим.  
Блядство.  
— Вырубай уже свою порнуху, пластика кусок, — раздражённо бросил офицер, выпрямляясь. Нахуй, нахуй какие-либо оправдания. Он проебётся. Лучше промолчать и гордо съебаться на своё место.  
— Я рад, что вы так внимательны к этому делу, — с нескрываемой издёвкой начал андроид, а Рид уже понимал, насколько, блять, он вляпался. — Ваша личная заинтересованность может помочь нам быть более эффективными в расследовании.

Вот же сука! Гэвин за эти дни потерял бдительность. Его напарник всё ещё оставался куском недобитого пластика, который не упустит лишний раз его подъебать.

Даже если эта железка и хочет наладить с ним отношения, он всё равно блядское творение ёбнутых Киберлайф, которое портит ему жизнь.

Гэвину не очень-то хорошо удаётся себе это внушить.


	48. Chapter 48

Самая мерзкая часть в сборах в поездку — сами сборы. Эта возня с тонной вещей, какими-то непонятными и внезапными предметами первой необходимости, о которых ты в повседневной жизни и не циклишься, утомляла. В такие моменты реально хочется взять и выбросить всё, что есть, в окно, и поехать налегке. Но сейчас Гэвин всё-таки пытался сообразить, что ему может понадобится на курорте, помимо его кровно заработанных денег.

Рид почувствовал себя блядским модником, ибо его гардероб, вываленный на кровать, оказался огромной кучей. Ладно, с нижним бельём и носками разговор был короткий, но со всем остальным…  
Это был сущий пиздец.  
В какой-то момент Рид послал всё нахуй и тупо взял то, что ему, казалось, было нужным. На удивление, вещей вышло на рюкзак. Гэвин реально гордился собой.  
— Офицер Рид, моя система выдала оптимальный список необходимых вам вещей, — внезапно напомнил о себе андроид, а офицер уже мысленно взвыл.  
Он же только что закончил. Какого хуя?  
— И? — недовольно протянул детектив, смотря на напарника. Тот же продолжал сканировать кучу оставшейся одежды.  
— Взятые вами вещи составляют 30% от необходимого для путешествия. Также обнаружены вещи, которые не пригодятся вам вообще, — отрапортовал RK900, переводя взгляд на Рида, моргнув, будто отключая своё сканирование.  
— И какие вещи, по-твоему, мне не нужны? — ворчливо спросил офицер, уже мысленно прикидывая, на сколько затянется этот ад.  
Определённо, надолго. Сдохнуть проще. И быстрее.  
— В отеле, который нам забронировали, для вас приготовлен базовый комплект средств личной гигиены, — андроид вновь медленно повернулся к куче вещей детектива, аккуратно выуживая необходимое по его списку. Постепенно рядом с рюкзаком офицера выросла стопка, которая явно бы туда не влезла.  
— На кой-чёрт мне нужна толстовка и свитер, а, железка? — посмотрев на выбранное, продолжал ворчать Гэвин. — Нахуя, мне, блять, кепка! Терпеть их не могу.  
— Тёплая одежда нужна на случай, если похолодает. Судя по прогнозу, такое вполне вероятно, — RK900 взял головной убор в руки, вскинув брови. — Ну, о предназначении этого головного убора, я думаю, вам известно, офицер Рид.

Рид отогнал от себя флешбеки. В детстве его постоянно заёбывали то с панамками, то с кепками. Офицер терпеть не мог головные уборы, предпочитая либо тусить в теньке, либо и вовсе просто так щеголять под солнцем. Стоит ли говорить, сколько солнечных ударов умудрился заработать за свою жизнь детектив? На деле, не так много.  
Он везучий.

— Хорошо. Тогда такой вариант, — решил всё-таки пойти на компромисс Гэвин. — Ты, так и быть, соберёшь всё то, что нужно. Но с одним условием.  
Андроид непонимающе уставился на детектива, чуть нахмурившись. Неужели идеальные системы не просчитали, о каком условии вообще может просить Рид?  
— Я уберу всё то, что считаю ненужным, — наконец-то огласил условие детектив. На какой-то момент RK900 будто начал высчитывать исход такой договорённости.  
— По рукам, — внезапно согласился напарник, используя такую непривычную фразу. — Тогда и я оглашу вам своё условие.

Тут Гэвин прихуел. Этот кусок пластика теперь и свои условия ставить будет. Ну охуеть.

Может он ещё спорить с ним начнёт? Хотя оспаривание чего-то было не в новинку.  
— И какое твоё условие, железка? — нахмурился Рид, даже и не прикидывая, что вообще может ему сказать ведроид. Но было интересно, да.  
— Если вы за всё время нашей командировки будете нуждаться в тех вещах, которые выложите, и решите их докупить, то вы будете обязаны выполнить одну вещь. Я полагаю, что такого рода условия у людей называются спором, — андроид как-то слишком довольно улыбнулся.  
Гэвин чувствовал, что проебётся, но его банально брали на слабо. Он не мог оставить это так просто.  
— И какую вещь? Или же я узнаю это после проёба? — предположил Рид, понимая, что так просто из этого он уже не выплывет. Напарник же на какое-то мгновение задумался, будто размышляя, говорить ли это Гэвину сразу или всё-таки рассказать после.  
— Думаю, что будет любопытно, если вы узнаете об этом позже, — наконец-то подытожил RK900, смотря детективу прямо в глаза. — Как мотивация вам не выкладывать нужное.  
— Сволочь! — зло бросил офицер, смотря на приготовленную стопку. — По рукам.

Рид определённо проебётся. Ведь не могли же идеальные системы ведроида высчитать что-то неправильно. А если это и так, то Гэвин с удовольствием пойдёт злорадствовать в Киберлайф.  
Блядский азарт уже не отпускал офицера, который уж слишком резво начал выбрасывать «ненужное» в сторону, одаривая напарника отборными матюками и негодованиями.

RK900 же наблюдал, как вероятность проёба Гэвина в этом споре неумолимо возрастала.


	49. Chapter 49

Гэвин держался за ручку не такого и огромного, но увесистого чемодана, чуть жмурясь от солнца. Они с напарником стояли на залитой солнцем площадке, куда их высадил автобус. Поездка была ещё тем адом, ибо на общественном транспорте они добирались только до нужного курорта. А так они начали своё путешествие на скоростном, сука, поезде, где умудрялись орать дети, ворчать люди (и это, блять, был не Гэвин), и творилась всякая поебень. За это Рид и не любил лето. Он безумно рад, что прогресс не стоит на месте, ибо, может, вскоре им вообще не нужно будет пользоваться транспортом. Но, а пока…

RK900 бесил своей невозмутимостью и равнодушием, а Рид же просто тихо завидовал, что эта железка не испытывает дискомфорта от того, что на улице блядская жара. Офицер же страдал от того, как от пота футболка неприятно липла к телу и от того, что он покинул все места, где был кондиционер.  
— До отеля нам осталось 1322 метра, офицер Рид, — выдал информацию андроид, а Рид проклял всё на свете. Он искренне надеялся, что идти им осталось очень мало, но по жаре всё же придётся прилично ползти.  
— Офицер Рид, к сожалению, на нашем маршруте нет навесов. Рекомендую вам накинуть что-то на голову, — предупредил RK900, а Гэвин хмыкнул.  
Нет, они дойдут и всё будет нормально. Всё будет заебись.

Отдавать чемодан андроиду детектив не хотел. Он и сам в состоянии донести свой хлам до отеля, поэтому напарник шёл почти налегке. И именно это «почти» его и напрягало.  
— А что ты взял с собой? Разве андроидам нужны какие-то вещи? — поинтересовался Рид, вновь потакая своему природному любопытству.  
Ну и хрен ли нет? Как-никак, он его напарник.  
— Ремонтный набор на случай, если я получу небольшие повреждения и некоторые вещи, которые могут пригодиться вам, офицер Рид, — ответил ведроид, продолжая идти рядом с детективом, который уже заебался волочить свой чемодан. — А также кое-что на случай, если вы проспорите.

Вот последнее очень напрягло. Охуеть, как напрягло!

— Ты взял всё, что я выложил? — уточнил офицер у напарника, а тот просто кивнул. Это могло означать лишь то, что его грядущий проёб не сильно навредит. Ну, относительно не сильно.

Добрались до отеля они быстро, получая ключ от номера. Двухместный. Ну, как, кровать вот одна, но двуспальная. В принципе, это было ожидаемо, так как RK900 всё-таки андроид и ему не требуется спальное место. Он вполне может пересидеть ночь где-то ещё.  
Разбирать все вещи Риду было банально лень. Он поставил чемодан в угол комнаты, открывая тот и выуживая оттуда чистую футболку, дабы заменить ту мокрую тряпку, которая уже стала ему второй кожей.  
Хотелось просто плюхнуться на кровать и сдохнуть. В такую жару жить было сложно, а у них работа.  
Лишь через какое-то время Гэвин ощутил мягкий прохладный поток воздуха, который обдувал его раскалённое тело. Приоткрыв глаза, Рид заметил своего напарника, который отошёл от кондиционера. Детективу стало стыдно, что он сам не догадался так облегчить себе существование.  
— Я проанализировал все дела, которые поступили в базу. Многие из них не требуют вашего вмешательства, — начал отчитываться RK900, а Гэвин медленно поднялся, садясь на кровати. — К делу о насильнике были добавлены новые данные о жертвах. Два андроида из прибрежного кафе были найдены утром. У одного из них были внутренние повреждения, что говорит нам о том…  
— Что эта сволочь их ещё и избивает, а не только насилует, — закончил вместо напарника Рид.

Да, дело было паршивеньким. Офицер только принял, что ему вообще придётся работать с такого рода больными ублюдками, а тут, оказывается, они ещё отбитее, чем он думал. Внутри Рида закипала ненависть к таким людям. И в то же время его раздирало противоречие, ибо он не так давно сам терпеть не мог андроидов. Но с появлением в его жизни RK900 офицер, сам того не замечая, изменил своё отношение к этим кускам пластика.  
— Мои системы рассматривают вариант с приманкой нашего преступника, — внезапно начал ведроид, смотря прямо в глаза Риду. — Я бы мог поработать под прикрытием в каком-то заведении и привлечь этим преступника. Стоит только просчитать, где будет большая вероятность его появления.  
— Нет, это не обсуждается, — категорично отрезал Гэвин, нахмурившись. — Мне нахуй нужно, чтобы тебя сломал этот уёбок.  
— Волнуетесь за меня? — удивлённо спросил RK900.  
— Волнуюсь за свой кошелёк. Мне потом платить за твой ремонт, — ворчливо ответил Гэвин, но андроид очень быстро уловил ложь.

Офицер не тревожится насчёт большой стоимости его обслуживания. Он просто беспокоится. За него, как за напарника. Теперь же системы видели это явно.  
Отчего-то RK900, сам того не понимая, улыбнулся.  
— Блять, ну хватит лыбиться, меня это напрягает, — вновь проворчал детектив, отводя взгляд.

Андроид не перестанет. Слишком уж интересные показатели высвечиваются над Гэвином от такого.


	50. Chapter 50

Гэвин упустил момент, когда он уснул на кровати в номере. Просто, когда стало прохладнее, его откровенно сморило, утащило за задницу в царство Морфея. Будить его никто не собирался, поэтому он проспал порядочно, открывая глаза рано утром. Сначала испуганно, ибо мозг не сразу сообразил, где он находится, а потом до него дошло, что он, блять, в командировке. Хотел было лечь вновь, уснуть, но он выспался. Пришлось встать.  
Подходя к окну, он медленно подвинул тюль, смотря на открывшийся ему вид. Детектив даже отсюда видел море.  
Они так близко к нему живут?

В какой-то момент Рид понял, что находится в номере один. RK900 нигде не было. И это было внезапно, ибо он привык, что эта железка ошивается рядом 24 на 7, а тут…  
Внутри почему-то неприятно тянуло. Он начал думать о том, куда бы мог уйти напарник, и почему он не предупредил его о своём уходе. Но… Зачем ему отчитываться о своём досуге детективу?  
Незачем. Это даже Риду показалось глупым.  
Ему внезапно стало паршиво. От того, что он реально начал понимать, насколько уже привязан к напарнику, которого лучше было бы и не оставлять рядом с собой.

Блядский ведроид, который не заменит человека…  
Или заменит. Чёрт.  
Да что за хуйня у него в голове? Нахуй!

Гэвин решил прогуляться, дабы хоть немного, но прогнать непонятный рой мыслей в башке, которая и без того гудела. Похоже, что ему немного напекло. Странно, ведь он был под палящим солнцем не так много.  
Выходя из номера и запирая его, Рид спешно прошёл по коридору, спускаясь по лестнице.  
Он не знал, куда ему идти. К счастью, он захватил мобильник на случай, если потеряется. Хоть маршрут составить сможет. На часах было пять утра. Всё вокруг было закрыто. От этого казалось, что весь город вымер, наступил зомби апокалипсис, и сейчас кто-то выползет из-за угла и начнёт требовать у Рида мозги. Табельное оружие было при себе. На всякий случай.  
А вдруг, блять, реально, апокалипсис наступит?

Идти туда, куда глаза глядят — идеальное решение в незнакомых местах. Вот так рассудил и детектив, вскоре набредая на какую-то кафешку. На удивление, она была уже открыта, но явно не по плану. Панорамное окно перед столиками было разбито, отчего осколки чуть поблескивали в свете ламп кафешки. Видимо, тут была драка или что-то в этом роде. Раз уж крови нигде нет, то вполне можно было понять, что обошлось без жертв.  
Было слишком внезапно обнаружить своего напарника около барной стойки, болтающим с андроидом. Может, RK900 именно поэтому покинул номер. Мало ли, ему прислали об этом инциденте, а он просто решил не будить офицера. Логично.  
Да и с чем-то таким кусок пластика всегда мог справиться без труда. Продвинутая же модель, не таких преступников задерживали, а тут всего лишь какие-то отморозки. Вероятно.

Но почему же, блять, Гэвин сейчас стоит и пялится на то, как эти ведроиды болтают у стойки, и не подходит ближе, не выдаёт себя. А в голове опять какие-то непонятные мысли, в которых явно прослеживается обида, горечь, какое-то негодование. И что-то ещё…  
Почему его, блять, переебнуло от того, как его андроид слишком уж по-человечески улыбнулся незнакомцу, опираясь локтем о барную стойку? Это, чёрт, слишком походило на какой-то флирт, а не опрос о произошедшем. Какого хуя? Что, блять, его напарник творит?  
Почему-то в Риде забурлило внутри что-то такое едкое, жгучее, прямо где-то в грудной клетке. И от этого стало ещё паршивее.  
Он не хотел оставаться тут.

Вместо того, чтобы спалиться своему напарнику, Рид тихо развернулся, уходя в противоположную сторону от кафе.

Нахуй. Похуй.

Ему было так хуёво от того, что он не дурак, и понимал, что может с ним происходить. Отрицание этого не значит непонимание. Гэвину было паршиво от того, что всё это невольное, неконтролируемое, а сам он головой-то понимает, что это пиздец. Причём настолько, нахуй, отбитый пиздец, что хочется выть и рвать на себе волосы.

Вляпаться в командировку — одно, но вляпаться ещё в какие-то непонятные эмоции, реакции. Это пиздец.

Рида резко переебнуло вновь, когда он ощутил, как тяжёлая ладонь опустилась на плечо. Реакции сработали быстрее, чем он смог сообразить. Резко вынимая пистолет из кобуры, он развернулся, упираясь дулом прямо в лоб… В лоб RK900. Но он не хотел убирать оружие, лишь сильнее надавливая. Тот же явно был удивлён, что детектив не отводит от него табельное.  
Обида и горечь засели где-то в груди, отчего Гэвин мог и выстрелить. Но стоило ему посмотреть в слишком уж живые глаза, которые впервые выражали недоумение, он выдохнул и опустил руку.

Его не должно волновать это. Он не должен обращать на это внимание. Они приехали сюда работать, а не страдать хуйнёй.

Как бы ни пытался отрезвить себя Рид, выходило крайне паршиво.


	51. Chapter 51

Гэвин не смотрел на напарника. Внутри всё ещё неприятно тянуло, стоило ему вспомнить то, что он увидел утром.  
Хотя, блять, что он вообще увидел? То, как ведроид флиртует с работником кафе? Рид и сам понимал, что это жутко притянуто. RK900 девиант. Это детектив понял уже давно. Он принимал это, порой размышляя, что оно даже к лучшему. Но пластиковое ведро продолжало следовать своим инструкциям, так что это не мешало ни делам, ни им. Но если же сейчас на этом сраном курорте у напарника будет прямо из задницы бить эта девиантность, Гэвин действительно подумает о том, что им стоит поговорить об этом. Личная жизнь, конечно, у всех может быть, но не тогда, когда им нужно выследить роботоёба.

Андроид же осторожно сканировал офицера, продолжая молчать. Впервые он фиксировал настолько противоречивые показатели.  
— Офицер Рид, вас что-то беспокоит? — прямо спросил кусок пластика, на что детектив хмыкнул.  
— Ты, — чётко ответил Гэвин, понимая, что скрывать ему нечего. Раз уж его действительно напрягает поведение напарника, то стоит ему об этом сказать, а не строить из себя обиженную девицу, которую задела какая-то мелочь.  
— Я? — непонимающе переспросил RK900, пытаясь и сам понять, что же имел ввиду офицер.  
— Меня напрягает то, как ты себя ведёшь, — начал Рид, смотря впервые за день на напарника в упор. — Я, блять, знаю, что ты девиант. Знаю, что у вас, поумневшие железки, теперь есть новые потребности. Но я не осуждаю. Просто хочу предупредить, что свою личную ведроидскую жизнь строить нужно не в рабочее время.  
Диод железки мигнул жёлтым, на какой-то миг сменяясь на красный. Гэвин понимал, что такое прямое заявление о том, что он спалил его, может очень долго обрабатываться системой. Но раз они напарники, то нужно иметь как можно меньше недоговоренностей.  
— Как я себя веду? — наконец-то очнулся от обработки новых данных RK900, смотря Гэвину прямо в глаза.

В какой-то момент Рид осёкся. Скажи он прямо, что ему, блять, припекло от того утреннего флирта за барной стойкой, то это можно было расценивать уж слишком двусмысленно.  
Какое ему вообще дело до этого?  
Но ему было до этого дело. Он понимал, что их отношения могут сильно измениться, появись у ведроида кто-то. И от осознания того, что он будто невольно препятствует этому, становилось гадко. Блять, RK900 не его личная собственность, а такой же полноценный и самостоятельный, как и он сам. Заведи Гэвин девушку, напарник ему ничего и не сказал бы. Скорее бы ещё начал подкалывать на разные темы в своей фирменной форме.  
— Вас задело то, что вы увидели утром, офицер Рид? — сам дошёл до нужного андроид, смотря внимательно, фиксируя реакции. Он угадал. Это сразу демонстрировали скакнувшие показатели.  
— Мне плевать. Просто ты, сука, свалил рано утром из номера, не предупреждая. А мне, блять, гадай, искать тебя в участке или выебанным где-то в мусорке, — раздражённо отмахнулся Рид. — Сейчас не то время, когда стоит бродить в одиночку.  
— Киберлайф встроили в меня несколько систем самозащиты и также защиту от взлома, — коротко ответил андроид, продолжая анализировать своего собеседника. — Так что быть выебанным в мусорке я не мог.

Гэвин замолчал, смотря на то, как RK900 продолжает смотреть на него. Внутри вновь неприятно скрутило, будто сжав все кишки в один спутанный и тугой узел. Он и сам не понимал, действительно ли причина его эмоций именно то, что он озвучил андроиду. Да, блять, он боялся, что причина совершенно в другом.  
— Вы ревнуете, офицер Рид? — совсем уж внезапно спросил ведроид, сам будто сомневаясь в том, что пришёл к такому результату. Идеальные системы выдали ему именно такой вывод.  
— Тебя? Нахуй мне это делать? — огрызнулся офицер, подбирая с кровати в номере планшет. — Мне похуй, с кем ты и что вообще делаешь. Мне плевать. Лишь бы это не вредило нашей работе. Ты — мой напарник. Не более. Что бы тебе твои системы ни выдавали.  
— Вот как, — как-то слишком быстро отреагировал на эти слова RK900. — Вы мне врёте, офицер Рид.  
— Иди нахуй, — выкрикнул Рид, пытаясь перевести тему. — Займись лучше работой, а не продолжай ебать мне мозг.

Приказ Гэвина не был проигнорирован. Андроида будто переключило, отчего он просто моментально вернулся к анализу дел. Это было самым лучшим в этих железках. Человек бы продолжил досаждать своими догадками и выводами, но не RK900.  
Рид же ощущал, как ему становится хуже. Хуже от того, насколько его гнев и раздражение выдают его. Если раньше это помогало защититься, то сейчас это палило с потрохами.

По крайней мере, Гэвин всё высказал. Теперь уже пускай этот кусок железа сам выбирает подходящую линию поведения.  
Ему похуй.


	52. Chapter 52

Ебучая жара выжигала мозги детективу. Он хотел бы, чтобы все холодные коктейли, которые он сейчас выпил в баре, ему залили прямиком в черепную коробку. Думать становилось слишком трудно.  
Сейчас они с напарником были в баре, в котором произошло последнее нападение. Сидели они здесь потому, что андроид-бармен за стойкой сказал, что, вероятно, есть клиент, который позавчера видел то, как из заведения вывели жертву. Была слишком шаткая надежда на то, что свидетель сам был ведроидом, и RK900 считает его память, дабы вычислить этого преступника. А пока кусок пластика просто медленно бродил по залам, сканируя обстановку, анализируя, выискивая зацепки. Рид с удовольствием бы помог ему в этом, да вот помогать не хотелось. Он предпочёл ждать того самого клиента, а после, если тот всё-таки человек, аккуратно опросить его.

Гэвин потерял счёт коктейлям, которые пил. Он не выпивал на работе, да и безалкогольное меню в этом баре тоже было неплохим. Его взгляд приковал его же напарник. Если утром и днём Рид предпочёл бы лишний раз на него не смотреть, то сейчас ему стало любопытно. RK900 был в одной из купленных футболок, что смотрелось бы крайне нелепо, но не здесь. Рид определённо видел мужчину в возрасте в футболке с надписью «я ебал ваших мамок» и парня с майкой в нелепые кексики. Если к первому он проникся уважением, то от второго ему хотелось тихо ржать.  
— Офицер Рид, я просканировал заведение, — отрапортовал андроид, возвращаясь к сидящему за барной стойкой Гэвину. Тот хмыкнул.  
— Ну, молодец. Есть что-то интересное? — спросил Рид, вновь начав потягивать коктейль из трубочки.  
— Да, есть пара моментов. В данном баре очень плохая система видеонаблюдения. Мои системы так и не смогли восстановить хорошую картинку на предполагаемом моменте преступления. Также я смог найти нескольких клиентов, которые посещали бар вчера, но никаких полезных сведений найдено не было, — отчитался ведроид слишком уж механически, отчего в его голосе сквозило уж слишком явной искусственностью.  
Решил строить из себя блядскую машину?  
— Паршиво, — коротко отреагировал на сказанное детектив, покрутив в руке стакан, чуть взболтав жидкость на дне, отчего кубики льда тихо стукались о стеклянные стенки. — Что насчёт этого заведения в принципе? Тут уже были нападения ранее?  
— Да, трижды. Поэтому я и предложил тогда работу под прикрытием, — вновь напомнил о своей идее RK900, но вот только в этот раз Гэвин не отмахнулся. А ведь правда, почему бы его напарнику не поработать под прикрытием, раз уж это действительно самый лучший вариант? Он будет сидеть неподалёку, так же контролировать ситуацию. Но внутри всё ещё неприятно зудело от этой идеи. Но стоило Риду вспомнить, насколько днём андроид был уверен, что его не выебут в мусорном баке, то эти неприятные ощущения сходили на «нет».  
— Валяй, — наконец-то сказал Гэвин, а RK900, нахмурившись, посмотрел на напарника. — Я уже не против твоей работы под прикрытием.

На какой-то миг ведроид просто замер, сканируя напарника настолько тщательно, будто пытался прожечь его, блять, насквозь. От такого взгляда Риду было откровенно не по себе, поэтому он предпочёл отвернуться в сторону выхода.  
И не зря. В заведение вошла обворожительная блондинка, которая не стеснялась одеться настолько откровенно, что Рид даже хотел обвинить работниц каких-либо специализированных заведений в их целомудренности.  
— Вот, это и есть наш клиент. Она могла видеть вашего преступника, — уведомил бармен, отходя к своему рабочему месту.  
Гэвин ожидал, что ему придётся разговаривать с девушкой, но вот такой опрос напоминал ему типичную сцену из сериала. Правда, потом детектив и свидетель тихо поёбывались где-то в подсобке, но это не столь важно. Хм, вероятно, эта сцена была не из сериала, а из порно. Не страшно. Никого поёбывать Рид не собирался.  
Не в рабочее время.

Гэвин не заметил, как андроид уже медленно пошёл в сторону девушки, но та, ловко его обогнув, плюхнулась на соседний барный стул от Рида, поворачиваясь.  
— Мне передали, что вы хотели меня видеть, детектив? — сама начала незнакомка, облокотившись на стойку.  
RK900 на какой-то миг замер, наблюдая, как его нарочно обошли, дабы подсесть к напарнику. На его синтетическом лице на какой-то миг промелькнуло удивление.

Девушка откровенно флиртовала с офицером, выманивая у того коктейли за информацию. Рид же подстроился под её манеру, отвечая ловко, но по делу. Блондинка была не в его вкусе, да и он не очень любил настолько навязчивых барышень, которые явно думали не о том, что нужно. Хотя, может, в другой обстановке офицер был бы и не против полапать эту девушку за задницу и не только.  
Почему-то Рид невольно посматривал на напарника, который сканировал его так пристально, что стало не по себе. Детектив ещё никогда не видел, чтобы андроид так сильно был заинтересован в простом опросе свидетелей.  
В конце разговора девушка написала Гэвину свой номер телефона, удаляясь прочь из бара. Информации было вполне достаточно. Рид уверен, что всё, что рассказала новая знакомая, уже было записано в базу.

Только вот RK900 внезапно стал помалкивать. Это рождало в голове Гэвина ненужные вопросы. Похоже, не у него одного странный сдвиг по базе.  
Это было любопытно.


	53. Chapter 53

RK900 стоял за барной стойкой, чуть поправляя форму, которую ему выдали. Пускай на дворе и было лето, но андроидам не было необходимости носить более открытую одежду. Они не перегревались, в отличие от людей. Гэвин вновь смотрел на напарника, понимая, что ему, похоже, вся одежда мира идёт так, будто сшита под него.  
Блядский манекен Киберлайф.  
Андроид же изучал своё новое место работы, осматривая всё необходимое для приготовления коктейлей. Рид знал, что тот уже скачал себе пару-тройку дополнений, и теперь он отменный бармен, который сделает всё, что только душе угодно. Вообще, это удобно. Может и по возвращению домой его можно будет развести на коктейль-другой. Хоть какая-то польза.

— Офицер Рид, будет слишком заметно, если вы продолжите сидеть так близко и так внимательно и безотрывно на меня смотреть, — вывел из мыслей голос ведроида, отчего внутри Гэвина вновь зародилось ворчание. Но он не мог оспорить то, что это может испортить им прикрытие. Детектив поднял свою задницу, медленно перебираясь за столик, с которого, в принципе, был неплохой обзор на всё кафе. RK900 же невозмутимо начал делать коктейли. Выверено, чётко… и завораживающе. Шейкер в тонких пальцах, легкий звон бокалов и стаканов, когда жидкость аккуратно переливается в них. Будто офицер смотрит какой-то мастер-класс или рекламу, где всё нарочно слишком красиво и охуенно.

Детектив и не заметил, как к нему за столик подсели. Он дёрнулся, выдавая то, что потерял бдительность, но расслабился, увидев знакомую девушку. Та самая блондинка, которая сейчас пододвинула к нему один из коктейлей. Блять, если он и дальше будет пялиться на этот кусок пластика, то завалит всё, что можно завалить. И его попрут с работы с клеймом «залипал на напарника в рабочее время и всё проебал».  
— Слишком подозрительно сидеть за пустым столиком, — с улыбкой отметила она, сама притянув к себе свой бокал. — Ваш напарник неплохо справляется.  
Гэвин отругал себя за то, что был так невнимателен. Он посмотрел на улыбающуюся девушку, понимая, что и к ней стоит относиться с опаской. Мало ли какие ебнутые пособники есть у их роботоёба. Слишком уж подозрительная барышня. И слишком уж она подозрительно липнет к самому Гэвину.

Нахуй такое ему надо.

— Кэссиди, — внезапно сказала новая знакомая, смотря на Гэвина прямо в упор. — Моё имя. А то как-то не представилась. Исправляю ситуацию. А твоё?  
Рид же не собирался представляться. Это не было необходимо для их дела. Но могло бы спалить его прикрытие.  
— Гэвин, — бросил офицер, вновь смотря на своего напарника и… встречаясь с ним взглядом. RK900 смотрел на него сканирующе, при этом продолжая делать коктейль. Рид отвернулся. Эта блядская железка за преступниками должна следить, а не за ним. Но внутри всё же что-то сжалось, стоило ему вновь подумать о своих же предположениях.

Нахуй. Отвлечься. Дело.

— Кого же ты выслеживаешь, Гэвин? — начала любопытствовать Кэссиди, но Рида это только раздражало. Он должен не проморгать их клиента, а не флиртовать со всякими девушками в кафешках. Та же была уж очень настойчивой.  
— Не очень и вежливо игнорировать девушку, знаешь ли, — начала было она, но детектив заприметил какого-то мужчину, который вошёл в кафе, направляясь прямиком к барной стойке. Слишком уж резво тот начал общение с занятым RK900, отчего офицер записал его в список подозреваемых, напрочь игнорируя собеседницу. Незнакомец опёрся о стойку, слишком уж гадко улыбался и даже отсюда Гэвин слышал, что он не просто заказывал коктейль. Офицеру была любопытна реакция на такое поведение со стороны андроида. Тот же лишь спустя какое-то время заметил такие знаки внимания. Улыбка на синтетических губах была предсказуемой, но Риду все равно было паршиво от того, что он видит. Ясное дело, что это всего лишь очередная блядская программа для взаимодействия. Одна из тех, которые применяются и к нему самому. От этой мысли ему стало ещё паршивее.  
Гэвин замер, ощущая, как по его шее заскользили ловкие пальцы, начиная чуть царапать его ноготками. Он хотел было отшатнуться, но девушка уже была к нему вплотную, довольно улыбаясь. Детектив пытался отмахнуться, но был очень ловко прижат к перегородке, которая отделяла их столик от другого.   
Сука.

Рид не успел моргнуть, как девушку уже с силой оттянули от него. Он смог встать с места, не давая вновь загнать себя в ловушку.

Блять. Что происходит?  
Но стоило ему посмотреть на того, кто вмешался, сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки.   
Что он творит-то?

RK900 со всей холодностью во взгляде оттащил от офицера прилипчивую блондинку, сжимая её запястье уж слишком крепко, но она и не изменилась в лице. Ей не больно? Она андроид, что ли?  
— Всё-таки приревновал, да? — начала смеяться девушка, а Гэвин понял, что их прикрытие летит нахуй. Они спалились. Теперь же на них пялится всё блядское кафе. А их клиент смылся.   
Блять.  
— Этим делом занимаемся мы, — чётко пояснил ведроид, отчего Рид вообще нихуя не понял. — Я бы рекомендовал вам с напарницей отказаться от него. Это не то, во что должны лезть частные детективы.

Гэвин охуел и не выхуел. Что вообще, блять, происходит, и почему он сейчас тут самый тупой?


	54. Chapter 54

Рид всё ещё нихуя не понимал. Он ждал, когда RK900 прояснит ситуацию. Прикрытие провалено, подозреваемый удрал, они проебались на первом же деле. Что они, по факту, имеют? Перед ними лишь вырывающаяся девушка, которая явно не реагирует на то, что её уж слишком сильно сжимают за запястье. Хуёвая ситуация.  
— Андроид модели PM700*, — начал андроид, отпуская руку девушки. — Имя Кэссиди, напарница Доминики Шон. С 2038 является работницей частного детективного агентства.

Гэвин подтвердил свою догадку, что блондинка, увы, не человек, а очередной ведроид. Отсутствие диода, слишком уж живое общение.   
Блять, Киберлайф, будьте вы прокляты!   
Ему хотелось и дальше послушать то, что скажет напарник о таинственной особе, которая явно клеилась к нему из корыстных побуждений, а не потому, что Рид обладал безграничной харизмой и охуенностью.

А жаль.

Договорить RK900 не дали. К ним подошла ещё одна девушка, которая всё-таки раскрыла себя. Брюнетка в чёрной футболке, слишком уж в зауженных джинсах и, хотел бы отметить Гэвин, с неплохой фигурой, быстро сократила расстояние между ними, вставая к напарнице. Рид даже было подумал о том, что их вероятное сотрудничество могло бы быть приятным, но очень быстро изменил своё мнение.  
— Доминика Шон, частный детектив. Нам было заказано дело о насилии и выведении из строя андроидов, — девушка выудила из кармана удостоверение, отчего Гэвин хмыкнул, доставая свой значок и демонстрируя тот в ответ. Доминика же ухмыльнулась, переводя взгляд на RK900. Почему-то теперь Рида начинала раздражать эта барышня. Слишком уж надменная. Он таких не любил.  
— Любопытно выходит. Значит, не нам одним поручено расследовать это дело, — отметила частный детектив, кивая напарнице. — Предложила бы сотрудничать, но, увы, сомневаюсь в вашем профессионализме.

Гэвин хотел бы уже заявить, чей профессионализм тут стоит под вопросом, но промолчал. Он знал такой типаж людей слишком хорошо. Да и он не подросток, которого можно так просто вывести из себя легким задеванием гордости. Выскочки, которые ставят себя выше других, всегда так делают. Им хочется злить оппонента, доводить его до белого каления. Но если им этого не давать, то…  
— Не сомневаюсь в вашем, — ровно ответил Рид, смотря, как девушка вскинула брови. — Так давайте не будем мешать друг другу работать. Важно не то, кто из нас первым найдёт этого ублюдка. Важно, чтобы мы нашли его как можно скорее, дабы избежать новых жертв.  
Доминика же явно не ожидала, что Гэвин так спокойно ответит, а не сорвётся на неё. RK900 фиксировал внезапную заинтересованность девушки в детективе, отчего нахмурился.  
Рид же просто молча удалился, уходя из кафе, кивая напарнику. Тот понял всё без слов. Офицер будет ждать его на улице.   
Сегодняшний план с треском провалился, поэтому нужно срочно придумать то, как поступать дальше. Девушки проводили Гэвина лишь взглядом: блондинка почти равнодушным, но вот брюнетка весьма заинтересованным.  
RK900 запросил в базе всю информацию об этой паре, дабы знать точно, с кем они имеют дело, а не просто поверхностные факты досье.

На улице было уже темно. Небольшие фонарики, различные вывески освещали дорогу и тротуары. Детектив стоял около дверей кафе, смотря перед собой. Такое вот внезапное появление частных детективов могло знатно подпортить им дело. Ему было плевать, что кому-то ещё поручили это. Просто соперничество, увы, могло отвлечь их от самого главного, а этого Рид не хотел, каким бы азартным в таком он ни был.  
Вскоре к нему вышел RK900 в уже привычной футболке и брюках. Рид сначала его не заметил, ибо был глубоко в своих раздумьях, отчего напарнику пришлось вывести его из транса лёгким касанием к плечу. Впервые офицер не дёрнулся от такого внезапного прикосновения, не отшатнулся, крича о том, что «андроид внезапен как пиздец, чуть до инфаркта его не довёл». Он на удивление был спокоен и собран, что в последнее время было редким явлением, которое удивило даже невозмутимого RK900.  
— Офицер Рид, с вами всё в порядке? — спросил ведроид, дабы всё-таки узнать причину весьма странного поведения детектива. Гэвин же лишь внимательно посмотрел на своего напарника, будто сам пытаясь проанализировать его. Кусок пластика же замер, но так неестественно для андроида. Скорее как чуть удивлённый человек.  
Рид это сразу подметил. Девиантность напарника становилась очень явной. Если бы раньше он посмотрел так на RK900, то тот выпрямился бы по стойке смирно, сводя ноги, будто оловянный солдатик.   
Сейчас он, блять, настолько похож на человека, что становилось страшно. Он никогда раньше и не думал о том, что рядом с ним андроид действительно станет чем-то таким. И ведь девиантность ведёт ко многим изменениям.  
Это были слишком хуёвые мысли.

— А всё ли в порядке с тобой, жестянка? — внезапно спросил детектив, смотря прямо на андроида. Он явно видел растерянность в синтетических глазах.

Диод на виске сменил свой цвет на жёлтый.

_____  
*Модель «PM700» — Андроид-женщина, предназначен для работы офицером полиции.


	55. Chapter 55

Андроид не ответил. Он просто стоял и смотрел на Рида, будто теряясь в своих алгоритмах. Гэвин же видел то, как напарника откровенно коротило. Это было слишком плохо. RK900 — андроид, поэтому его же реально можно вывести из строя.  
Офицер знатно очканул.  
— Это, только не задымись тут, пожалуйста, — попросил детектив, будто выводя ведроида из транса. Тот посмотрел Гэвину прямо в глаза, чуть хмуря брови.  
Диод на виске продолжал мигать жёлтым.  
— Мои системы в норме. Диагностика выявила лишь незначительные сбои, которые не вредят работоспособности, — отрапортовал RK900, а после резко замолчал, продолжая смотреть в глаза.  
В этот раз Рид взгляд не отвёл, не отмахнулся от напарника, а сам продолжил молча стоять. Только сейчас Гэвин мог увидеть, насколько же, блять, идеально блядские Киберлайф поработали и над деталями в образе пластикового напарника. Зрачок андроида, будто и правда от нехватки света, расширился, скрывая радужку почти полностью. Сам Рид не знал, к чему ему-то подмечать такие мелочи в ведроиде, только вот что-то внутри рождало интерес. Его напарник любопытный, хоть офицер и понимал, насколько, блять, неправильно пялиться на ведроида настолько пристально.  
Детектив не дёрнулся, когда ладонь RK900 медленно коснулась его щеки, будто чуть поглаживая. Гэвин не знал, почему в тот же момент не оттолкнул от себя, а просто продолжил стоять и смотреть, ожидая чего-то, чего и сам понять не мог.  
— Спасибо, что волнуетесь за меня, офицер Рид, — с улыбкой поблагодарил андроид, медленно отводя руку и делая шаг в сторону, уходя.

Офицер не мог пошевелиться. Неправильно. Он реагирует на всё неправильно. Не так. Блять. Совершенно.

Гэвин резко развернулся, будто нарочно заставляя себя прийти в чувства.  
Зачем всё это? Для чего андроид так себя ведёт? Какие, блять, алгоритмы могли создать в этом ебучем Киберлайф, чтобы его самого так конкретно крыло?  
Он мог лишь идти следом за напарником, смотря ему в затылок и ругать себя. Он искал хоть что-то, на что можно было резко отвлечься, о чём подумать прямо сейчас, чтобы не утонуть во всём этом.  
Дело. Точно. Работа сейчас важнее.

Когда они всё-таки вернулись в номер, то Рид только и мог, что обессиленно плюхнуться на кровать. Свежее бельё помогало немного протрезветь от мыслей, а мягкое прохладное одеяло слишком приятно холодило тело. Гэвин перевернулся на спину, смотря в потолок, а после жмурясь, когда RK900 включил лампу. Услышав, что напарник зашипел от яркого света, он выключил, вновь погружая комнату в темноту.  
— Мог и оставить, — пробурчал Рид, но в ответ ничего не услышал.  
Молчание было слишком уж долгим, отчего детектив медленно сел на кровати. Андроида не было в комнате. Гэвин мог вновь начать ворчать мысленно о том, что ведроид должен хоть предупреждать, когда уходит, но понимание того, что он ему, блять, ничего не должен, отрезвляло. Сейчас пропажа RK900 не так серьёзна, ибо продолжить расследование они смогут лишь завтра, а сейчас они оба имеют право на свободное времяпровождение.

Порознь. Они же не обязаны быть друг с другом 24 на 7.

Рид вновь плюхнулся на кровать, прикрывая глаза. Только сейчас усталость медленно стала охватывать его тело, а сам он постепенно переставал соображать.  
Похоже, он всё-таки не дождётся возвращения своего напарника.

Когда дверь в номер вновь открылась, Гэвин уже спал. По брошенным у кровати штанам было понятно, что офицер всё-таки пытался раздеться, но усталость была его сильней. Андроид медленно поставил принесённый пакет на журнальный столик, подходя к штанам и поднимая те. Он привычно встряхнул их, складывая аккуратной стопочкой на прикроватной тумбе, возвращаясь к принесённому.  
За все время работы с Гэвином RK900 узнал его слишком хорошо. Холодильник был предсказуемо пуст. Рид утром заявит, что перекусит где-то по дороге, а потом вновь начнёт ворчать от голода по всяким пустякам.  
В системах андроида нет программы заботы. Зачем она инструменту для раскрытия преступлений? В ней нет необходимости.  
Но RK900 действительно заботился о напарнике. Пускай тот и противился этому, препирался первое время, а потом принял.

Когда все покупки были аккуратно разложены по местам, андроид медленно ушёл в угол комнаты, дабы там переждать ночь в анализе полученных данных. Вставая на законное место, он ещё долго смотрел перед собой, анализируя номер. Всё было в порядке…  
Но после RK900 всё-таки сделал несколько шагов к кровати, смотря на спящего детектива, который уже умудрился чуть развалиться на кровати, тихо посапывая.  
Нелогично. Не было команды от системы.  
Девиантность?..  
Рид перевернулся на бок, отчего половина кровати вновь свободна. RK900 позволил себе медленно лечь рядом с детективом, аккуратно располагаясь так, чтобы Гэвин мог всласть навертеться за ночь и развалиться так, как ему удобно.

Андроид погрузился в анализ, успевая подметить лишь одну мысль.

Девиантность вполне не мешает комфортному взаимодействию с офицером Ридом.


	56. Chapter 56

Спалось слишком сладко. Да, Гэвин, конечно, слышал, что часто на новом месте может спаться слишком уж хорошо, но чтобы настолько. Он впервые проснулся с настолько хорошим настроением, что прямо никакими эпитетами не описать. Охуенно. Стоит почаще покидать свою берлогу.  
И всё было охуенно до тех пор, пока он не решил потянуться, открывая глаза. Стоило ему только сфокусировать взгляд, как внутри что-то резко сжалось. RK900 смотрел на него пронзительно, но как-то совершенно иначе. И это «иначе» пугало намного больше того факта, что Рид сейчас почти всеми конечностями обнимал напарника. В принципе, они уже однажды проходили подобное, поэтому орать и будить половину отеля уже не нужно. Он просто аккуратно отцепился от андроида, молча сползая с кровати, уходя в ванную.  
RK900 удивила совершенно иная реакция на него. Он вновь запустил анализирующие алгоритмы, переваривая изменения, пытаясь их хоть как-то соотнести со всеми ранее полученными данными.

Рид смотрел на себя в зеркало, опираясь о раковину. Холодная вода не помогала ему смыть с себя непонятную взбудораженность. Ему, блять, опять становилось паршиво. От того, что в голове начинается гудение всяких непонятных мыслей.  
Включая привычный похуизм, Гэвин отмахнулся от всего того, что засело у него в голове, уходя в душ. В любом случае, у них сегодня есть дело, которое важнее любых загонов офицера.

Когда напарники вышли из отеля, детектив вновь проклял солнце. Оно жарило так, что вполне можно было на асфальт разбить яйцо и получить прожаренную яичницу. Рид пожалел, что надел вьетнамки, ибо те очень быстро нагревались от раскалённого тротуара. Он будто шёл по горящим углям.  
— Первой жертвой нашего преступника был андроид-спасатель. Проанализировав все дела, связанные с нашим клиентом, я зафиксировал постепенное расширение зоны его деятельности, — выдал информацию RK900, смотря на детектива. Тот лишь только мельком посмотрел на напарника, но ему хватило этого, чтобы замереть.  
Его напарник был в блядской панамке. В панамке, мать его!  
— Нахуй тебе панамка, железа кусок? — всё-таки поинтересовался Гэвин, отчего андроид как-то слишком удивлённо вскинул брови.  
— Вы всё-таки не знаете о предназначении головного убора, офицер Рид? — с нескрываемой издёвкой спросил RK900, после добавляя. — Она нужна для того, чтобы прикрывать голову от солнечных лучей во избежание солнечного удара.  
— Тебе-то она нахуя? — переспросил Рид, спокойно принимая привычный подкол. — Микросхемы перегреются?  
— Я посчитал, что стану хорошей мотивацией и вам не относиться халатно к солнечным лучам, — просто ответил ведроид. — Ещё бы я порекомендовал вам, офицер Рид, также воспользоваться солнцезащитным кремом. Вероятность того, что вы обгорите, равна 0,85.  
Похоже, что системы RK900 явно держат его за ребёнка, который начнёт носить головной убор чисто за компанию или копируя окружающих.  
Что это, блять, за бред? Ему, по мнению напарника, реально 5 лет?  
Но вот с солнцезащитным кремом вышел его личный проёб. Он выложил его дома, оставляя в стопке «ненужных» вещей, но признавать это он не собирался. Спор всё ещё был в силе, а хрен знает, что там задумала железка на случай его проигрыша. Явно ничего хорошего. Особенно учитывая то, что девиантность и тут могла сыграть с ним плохую шутку.  
Оставляя последние слова андроида без ответа, Рид стремительно шёл вперёд, стараясь как можно быстрее добраться до заветного пляжа. Им нужно поговорить с теми, кто нашёл сломанного спасателя и попробовать проанализировать то, как действовал преступник. Вполне возможно, что со временем от преступления к преступлению он мог начать менять схему действий. Но Рида сейчас волновало больше то, как вообще этот уёбок проворачивал всё. Андроиды же намного сильнее человека, в особенности спасатели, которые предназначены для спасения людей отнюдь не модельных форм. А если начнёт тонуть кто-то с весом под 100-150 кг? Хрупкий андроид потонет вместе с ним.

— Я проанализировал все имеющиеся у нас данные и пришёл к выводу, что преступник имеет какое-то приспособление для перехвата управления андроидами, — пояснил RK900, когда они вошли на пляж, а Рид тихо зашипел от того, как раскалённый песок с каждым шагом засыпался в его вьетнамки, неприятно обжигая.  
— Есть ли хоть какие-то данные о таком устройстве? Есть ли такое вообще? — закономерно спросил Гэвин, недовольно потряхивая ногой, пытаясь вытряхнуть песок. Тщетно. Они, блять, на пляже.  
— Я занимаюсь поиском такого во всех доступных базах, — пояснил RK900.

Рид, сделав рукой козырёк, посмотрел на безоблачное небо. Похоже, что это дело будет не таким простым, как предполагалось.


	57. Chapter 57

Когда Гэвин выкладывал солнцезащитный крем, он явно думал именно задницей, прикидывая, что на солнце они будут не так и много, да и не загорать же они поехали. Правильно, Рид приехал сгорать к хуям. Уже на второй час беготни по пляжу офицер заподозрил что-то неладное со своими плечами, ибо те начинали как-то уж неприятно гореть даже в тени. Детектив сразу понял, что к чему, поэтому ему только и оставалось, что смириться со своим долбоебизмом.  
Ну, а чего он ожидал, когда допускал самую тупую мысль в своей жизни? Что солнце не станет сжигать его просто потому, что будет жалко долбоёба? Долбоёбов вот как раз и не жалко.

RK900 уже давно зафиксировал ожог, но помалкивал, лишь иногда сам нарочно утаскивая Рида в тень, дабы тот не усугублял всё окончательно.  
Их расследование не сильно сдвинулось с места. Просто потому, что всё найденное и изученное мало что дополняло в деле. Спасатель стал жертвой вечером, когда проверял, все ли на его участке закрыто, все ли лежаки убраны, а зонты сложены. И, как и предполагалось, его застали врасплох. RK900 запросил данные из центра тех.обслуживания, которое и восстановило андроида. Тот ещё не вернулся на работу.  
Девиант. Ему намного труднее принять тот факт, что его тупо оглушили и… своеобразно изнасиловали.  
Интересно, Киберлайф уже задумываются о том, чтобы открыть центр психологической поддержки для девиантов? А то с таким успехом ведроиды начнут сходить с ума и самоуничтожаться.

Гэвин сидел в тени на шезлонге, а рядом невозмутимо стоял RK900, смотря на море. Волны мерно бились о берег, смывая детские замки, которые дети строили всего минут десять назад. Рид же ловил флешбеки о том времени, когда он был мелким. Были времена, когда он тоже любил повозиться в песке, создавая какие-то немыслимые (по его тогдашним меркам) строения, хвастаясь ими. И он прекрасно помнил свой детский долбоебизм. Один раз его закопали по шею в песок. И всё было бы хорошо, но он сам выбрал место, где будет покоиться, не учитывая, что скоро начнётся прилив.  
Как он с такими проёбами дожил до своих лет — загадка вселенной.

Андроид же продолжал смотреть на море, а Рид подмечал, что диод андроида на какой-то миг окрасился в жёлтый. Всё-таки не все ведроиды-детективы имели возможность отправиться на курорт, поэтому немудрено, что сейчас его напарника сбоит. Смотреть картинки и видео с морями — одно, но видеть это самим — совсем другое. Приятный морской воздух медленно оседал где-то в легких. Детективу казалось, что даже во рту у него стало чуть солоновато. И, даже несмотря на ожоги, офицер расслабился.

Он, сам того не понимая, смотрел больше на пластикового напарника, а не на море. Изучал его, пока есть возможность. Только сейчас он заметил, что RK900 сменил свои форменные брюки на какие-то тёмно-серые бриджи. Уже привычная футболка в бананчик была очень даже в тему. Намного лучше кота с лазерами из глаз. Но сейчас его интересовало другое.  
Когда же андроид стал девиантом? Ему ведь прислали вполне себе исправного напарника, который был ориентирован на раскрытие дел, а не на возню с непутёвым офицером.  
Винить ли себя в девиации напарника, Рид не знал. В любом случае, ему бы хотелось спросить об этом прямо, но предыдущий вопрос отправил RK900 глубоко в мыслительный процесс, а сейчас Гэвин бы не хотел повтора подобного.

Что-то детектив засиделся. Вставая с места, он зашипел, так как слегка прилип обгоревшей тушкой к шезлонгу, и сейчас это было блядски больно. Обматерив всё, всех и себя самого, офицер всё-таки встал. Им стоило бы сходить в ещё одно заведение, где жертва этого насильника уже вернулась в рабочее состояние и продолжила работать, но с таким ожогом это будет проблематично.  
— Офицер Рид, для вашего же блага я предлагаю вернуться в номер и обработать ваш ожог, — наконец-то за всё это время хоть что-то сказал RK900. — Кафе, где работает потерпевший, закрывается в час ночи. Я уже выяснил про смены, так что мы вполне успеем сегодня его опросить.  
— Нахуя? Я в порядке, не помру же от какого-то загара, — пробурчал Рид, выходя на солнце. Напарник же явно сам решил иначе, хватая офицера за руку и утягивая обратно в тень, отчего тот чуть не ебнулся в своих же вьетнамках. Песка, по крайней мере, он зачерпнул знатно.  
— Не помрёте и от того, если я вам обработаю ожог, — твёрдо заявил RK900, смотря прямо в глаза немного охуевшему Риду. Впервые ведроид действительно так явно пререкается с ним. Гэвин мог начать выёбываться, отмахиваться, но… зачем, если ему просто хотят помочь? Он не совсем отбитый, чтобы этого не понять.  
— Ладно, но только быстро, — всё-таки согласился Рид, чувствуя, как его уже более аккуратно тянут к выходу с пляжа.

Гэвин уже смирился с заботой RK900. Более того, он был совсем не против, чтобы хоть кто-то помогал ему выжить от своих же проёбов. Пускай он и понимал, что каждый его провал андроид всё ещё фиксирует, да и…

Он же уже явно проебал спор, да?


	58. Chapter 58

В номере Гэвин как-то слишком послушно сидел на кровати. Футболка благополучно и не без шипения стянута, он сам готов к тому, что это будет больно. В общем, Рид уже напряг булки и готов терпеть. RK900 как-то слишком возился в «своих» вещах, после уходя к холодильнику и выуживая небольшой тюбик с какой-то мазью. Офицер приготовился к прикосновениям к сгоревшей нахуй коже.  
— Потерпите немного, офицер Рид, — попросил андроид, ещё даже не приступая к обработке его ожога. Гэвин же тихо кивнул, понимая, что, если скажет что-то вслух, то может огрызнуться.  
А вдруг ведроид решит ему отомстить за дерзость и ругань тем, что начнёт очень больно обрабатывать ожог? Нахуй так рисковать, он ещё хочет жить, а не подохнуть от того, что его мучают.

Рид рвано выдохнул, когда синтетические пальцы в прохладном креме мягко скользнули по его плечу. Это было на контрасте. Больно от прикосновений, но легче от прохлады. Гэвин зажмурился, пытаясь отвлечься хоть на что-то, но мысли в голове явно решили увести его не туда. Детектив вновь открыл глаза, смотря на напарника. Тот слишком, даже для андроида, сосредоточенно обрабатывал его ожог, иногда выдавливая на пальцы ещё немного крема. Было любопытно от того, насколько прохладны были сами пальцы. Рид не думал, что эти куски пластика действительно могут контролировать температуру не просто всего тела, но и отдельных конечностей. Вспоминались старые размышления, которые Гэвин поспешил послать нахуй в своей голове.  
В какой-то момент легкое касание к сгоревшей коже предплечий оказалось слишком уж болезненным, отчего Рид зашипел.  
— Простите, — извинился RK900, начиная касаться там совершенно без нажима, будто гладит воздух над кожей, хотя крем вроде всё ещё ощущается.

Рид не понимал, зачем напарник это делает. Они же всего лишь коллеги, для чего вообще всё это нужно?

«Для более качественного взаимодействия», — всплыло в голове у Гэвина, но впервые он не верил этому. Зачем же так угождать человеку, чтобы получить его доверие? У Киберлайф какое-то странное представление о работе напарников. Или же наоборот.  
— Зачем ты всё это делаешь? — спросил Рид прямо, смотря на RK900, а тот… пожал плечами? Серьёзно, блять? У Гэвина уже от солнечного удара пошли галлюцинации? Или пришло время охуевать?  
— Сам не знаю, — признался андроид так просто, без каких-то отчётов о состоянии систем. — Просто хочу.

Детектив замер. Впервые он услышал, чтобы напарник хотел, а не поддавался своим инструкциям, системам. Такое проявление девиантности было слишком неожиданным, ибо Гэвин считал, что если RK900 и будет становиться более человечным, то, как минимум, не при нём. Рид останется коллегой, при котором кусок пластика будет надоедливым и педантичным андроидом.  
— Хочешь, значит, — почему-то повторил офицер, вздыхая.  
Он и сам не понимал, почему так реагирует на вполне ожидаемое явление… Хотя, блять, понимал. Просто потому, что андроид тихо вплёлся в его жизнь, заседая комом в горле и колючей проволокой под кожей. Он стал его привычкой, чем-то таким уже неотъемлемым. Страховкой его проёбов, верным напарником, который прикроет от пули, поможет поймать преступника. Весь такой идеальный андроид, который был прислан Киберлайф. Так же, как им прислали Коннора в своё время.

Почему-то сразу вспомнилось время, когда железку только назначили его напарником. Это была самая неприятная пора в жизни Рида. Его раздражало всё, что происходило эти дни. Он хотел крыть всю вселенную благими матюками, надеясь, что RK900 — временное явление… Но…  
— О чём вы думаете, офицер Рид? — внезапно спросил андроид, а диод у того мигнул жёлтым. Видимо, он и сам пытается просчитать его мысли.  
— Да о фигне всякой, — отмахнулся Рид, понимая, что ему нахуй не нужно, чтобы кусок пластика лез в его размышления, пускай они и о нём.  
Тем более пусть не лезет. Нахуя ему знать.  
— Ваши показатели слишком высокие для размышления о фигне, — не сдавался RK900, а Гэвина раздражала такая настойчивость.  
Какого хуя он к нему приебался?  
— Не твоё дело. Иди нахуй, — привычно огрызнулся Рид, посмотрев на свои плечи. Андроид закончил, так что можно уже сваливать от него.

Ловкие синтетические пальцы с силой притянули его за подбородок, отчего Рид сейчас смотрел в упор на RK900. Тот смотрел ему прямо в глаза, а отвести взгляд было трудно, когда тебя так крепко держат. Гэвин не понимал, что творит этот ведроид, хотел было уже вырваться, но… Замер. На губах пластикового придурка вновь заиграла улыбка. Рид не понимал, усмехался ли над ним напарник или просто лыбился от своей девиантности. Ему было бы похуй, если бы, сука, сердцебиение не начало громко отдаваться в ушах.  
Андроид наклонился ближе, отчего Рид будто ощущал симуляцию дыхания на своей коже.  
Блять. Блять.  
Он уже был готов к чему угодно. RK900 явно тоже был к чему-то готов.

На какой-то миг Рид просто сдался, выдыхая рвано, наплевав на всё…

И он знатно охуел, когда ощутил прохладные пальцы на своих щеках.  
Что, блять?  
— Ваши щеки тоже обгорели, офицер Рид, — с какой-то уж слишком довольной улыбкой пояснил андроид, аккуратно размазав крем по обгоревшей коже. — Обработка вашего ожога завершена.  
Синтетические пальцы ослабили хватку, выпуская растерянного Гэвина. Сам же RK900 встал с места, отходя к журнальному столику, поднимая с него планшет.

Офицер просто продолжал сидеть в крайней степени охуевания, ощущая, как щеки вновь начали гореть. Но уже не из-за блядских ожогов.  
Осознавать это было паршиво.


	59. Chapter 59

Гэвин был не из тех, кто даст каким-то личным переживаниям и размышлениям мешать делу. Поэтому Рид и не подал виду о том, что с ним что-то не так, когда они вышли из отеля. RK900 же продолжал сверлить сканирующим взглядом офицера, но тот уже привычно абстрагировался от этого, отдавая себя делу. Он пообещал, что в рабочее время не даст себе проебаться из-за каких-то личных загонов и внезапных эмоций или чувств.

Их задача — опросить потерпевшего, которому, вероятно, не полностью стёрли память о произошедшем. Был ли тот работник кафе девиантом или нет, им все равно нужно было узнать хоть какие-то новые детали. Картинка их дела складывалась уж очень обрывисто. Никаких конкретных зацепок.  
Рид зашёл в очередное прибрежное кафе, осматриваясь. Напарник быстро нашёл того, кто им нужен, указывая на него офицеру. Это заметно экономило им время. Да и воспринимать RK900 чисто как коллегу было проще, но труднее. Ощутимо труднее…  
И похоже… Нет, не проще!  
Гэвин спешно сократил расстояние до барной стойки, вылавливая необходимого официанта. Андроид явно не ожидал, что им заинтересуются, отчего просто замер. Пока Рид не показал значок, тот не отвис.  
— Нам нужно поговорить с вами, — пояснил детектив, а работник кивнул, откладывая поднос в специальное место.  
Не девиант. Обычная машина. Гэвин понял это по слишком уж механическим движениям, послушности, да и вообще. Глаза пустые у этой механической куклы.  
И в какой-то момент в его голове всё-таки проскользнула одна-единственная мысль, которая никак не относится к делу.

RK900 даже в самом начале не был таким искусственным.

Когда они отошли в подсобное помещение, то андроид будто выдохнул. Или же девиант?  
— Простите, что был так немногословен. На работе лучше изображать из себя машину, чем показывать всем то, что ты девиант. Я уже за это поплатился, — внезапно раскрылся официант, отчего Рид чуть замер. RK900 явно уже знал об этом, поэтому просто кивнул.  
— Вы же пришли узнать про то, что произошло? — начал девиант, даже не дожидаясь вопросов от детективов. Видимо, тот действительно и сам хотел поделиться тем, что пережил. Это было Риду на руку. Он боялся, что им попадётся истерящий андроид, которого легче связать и насильно считать память, чем добиться от него рассказа.  
— Да. Не могли бы вы рассказать, что же случилось тогда? И, желательно, как можно подробнее, — попросил офицер, но напарник явно планировал получить информацию другим способом. До офицера сначала не дошло, к чему его сейчас перебили.  
RK900 протянул руку к девианту, кивая, давая понять, как именно лучше бы было «рассказать» о произошедшем. Гэвин же на какой-то момент опешил, не зная, а лучше ли будет так. Он был готов к тому, что ведроид будет «скачивать» информацию с очевидцев, но не жертв. Только одна мысль, которая пронеслась в его голове стремительно, будто разряд, не дала Риду так просто позволить андроидам сконтачиться. Он с силой ударил RK900 по руке, отчего тот недоумённо уставился на детектива.  
— Нам будет достаточно рассказа, — пояснил Гэвин, всё ещё ощущая, как его сканируют теперь уже основательно. Видимо, с него всё-таки потребуют объяснений. И очень скоро.

Когда они закончили, то девиант вежливо попрощался, уходя из подсобки, оставляя напарников наедине. Гэвин же понимал, чего от него ждут.  
— Почему вы не дали мне считать его воспоминания? — спросил андроид, смотря на детектива слишком уж серьёзно, будто он сейчас сорвал всё дело полностью.  
— А потому, кусок пластика, что ты мог скачать себе в башку не только детали этого блядского происшествия, — начал Рид, чувствуя, как внутри закипает. Он не знал, от чего точно злится. Но его определённо бесило то, что RK900 не учёл самого очевидного факта.  
— Его, блять, выебали против воли. К тому же он девиант, который явно не равнодушно принял этот факт. Наш последний пострадавший до сих пор не хочет возвращаться на работу лишь поэтому, а ты хочешь так просто закачать себе весь комплект этого пиздеца, — прямо высказал всё Гэвин, вдыхая, дабы вновь продолжить. — Хуй знает, как твоя девиантная система воспримет всё это. Мне нахуй не нужно, чтобы ты сломался из-за каких-то чужих чувств.  
— Меня не так просто сломать, офицер Рид, — ответил на всё это андроид, но не так равнодушно, как обычно, а явно раздражённо.  
— Тогда какого хуя у тебя постоянно мигает жёлтым, блять, сраный диод! Ты думаешь, я не замечаю, что это стало происходить всё чаще, — старался не кричать Гэвин, но это получалось крайне плохо. Было бы хуёво, если их сейчас прогонят отсюда. Но останавливаться в выяснении отношений детектив не собирался. Это уже напрямую относится к их делу.

RK900 молчал. Он смотрел внимательно на Рида, не шевелясь. Диод напарника загорелся красным.  
— А сейчас, блять, ты вообще себя не контролируешь, консервная банка! — выкрикнул Гэвин, ощущая резкий толчок. Его схватили за грудки, прижимая к стене, а взгляд андроида был прямо в самую душу. Рид на какой-то миг хотел испугаться, но кровь внутри будто вскипела от злости, отчего он мог лишь ухмыляться от такого поступка. Его могут спокойно убить прямо сейчас из-за нестабильности системы. Плевать. Он и так испортил ему всю его блядскую жизнь. Пусть добивает, ебучий кусок пластика.  
— И вот что ты мне сейчас сделаешь? — с усмешкой спросил Гэвин, теперь же явно издеваясь и сам над напарником. — Убьёшь меня в припадке девиантности?  
— Сломался, говорите, — прошептал андроид, отчего у Рида по спине пробежал холодок. Ему становилось страшно, но он держался.  
— Это вы меня сломали, офицер Рид, — расслабляя руки, закончил их разговор RK900, делая шаг назад и разворачиваясь, покидая подсобку.

Гэвин спешно хватал ртом воздух, продолжая нервно ухмыляться. То, что сейчас происходит, нихуя не нормально.  
То, что сейчас произошло, откровенный пиздец.


	60. Chapter 60

RK900 нигде не было. Это офицер подметил тогда, когда обошёл все залы прибрежного кафе. Он мог продолжить расследование без напарника, но это бы больше походило на какую-то подростковую замашку, чем на взвешенное решение. Они оба расследуют это дело, нельзя из-за каких-то разногласий об этом забывать. Их послали сюда не курортные романы крутить и рефлексировать обо всём, а вполне конкретно. Андроид должен это понимать намного лучше Гэвина. Так просто уйти, не предупредив — глупо. Рид искренне надеялся, что ведроид просто вышел на улицу, но, увы, там его тоже не оказалось. Детектив не знал, мало ли RK900 действительно начал ломаться, поэтому и поспешил свалить. Может, съебался в техобслуживание, дабы ему вправили девиантные мозги.   
Кто знает.  
Рида всё ещё потряхивало. Он полностью не понимал, почему так разозлился. Ну, скачал бы этот ведроид себе эмоции изнасилованного, это были бы только его проблемы. Но детектив осознавал, что ему самому не хотелось, чтобы напарнику было плохо.   
Иронично, ведь он не так давно реально хотел выбить ему его пластиковые мозги пулей, а сейчас сам трясется за их сохранность.

Когда Гэвин обошёл половину района в поисках RK900, но так и не нашёл его, то у офицера в голове родилось миллион самых ужасных версий о том, что произошло с ебучим куском пластика. И одна была самая неутешительная. А если и его сейчас выебут где-то в подворотне?  
Блять. Нет.  
Он же навороченная машина, почти терминатор. Разве его можно так просто вывести из строя? Да и сам ведроид говорил об этом.  
Сердце офицера ухнуло в пятки, когда он завернул за угол и увидел то, что во всей красе развернулось перед ним. На асфальте лежали несколько покалеченных андроидов без сознания, огромные лужи тириума… И RK900.  
Напарник сидел на корточках, осматривая одного из пострадавших, который ещё не ушёл в отключку. Стоило Риду сделать шаг навстречу, как ведроид резко повернул голову, а от взгляда, которым он одарил детектива, ему стало не по себе. Впервые Гэвину полегчало, когда столь холодный сканирующий взгляд сменился на более мягкий.  
— У нас новые жертвы, офицер Рид, — коротко пояснил андроид, хотя это и так было понятно.

Офицер просто рад, что с RK900 ничего не случилось.

Техническая поддержка вскоре забрала пострадавших.   
И вот они вновь стоят с напарником почти наедине, продолжая молчать. Рид понимает, что он слишком сильно вспылил в подсобке, что нужно, блять, просто попросить прощения. Но…  
— Примите мои извинения, офицер Рид, — первым прервал тишину андроид, смотря на детектива. Тот понимал, что извиняться напарнику не за что, по сути, тот просто следовал своей программе.  
Виноват Гэвин. Пиздец, как виноват.  
— Ты меня прости, — всё-таки сам извинился детектив. — Хер знает, что на меня нашло.  
Рид хотел бы уже начать какую-то речь в своё оправдание, но не успел. RK900 сделал шаг, сокращая расстояние между ними и крепко обнимая напарника, отчего тот вновь даже охуеть не успел. Андроид сжимал его не сильно, но крепко, будто, если отпустит, то случится что-то ужасное. Впервые Гэвин наблюдал настолько искреннее проявление девиантности. Офицер мог начать бранить ебучую железку, отпихнуть того, но вместо этого сам обнял. Вот так просто. Ненавидя андроидов раньше, сейчас он обнимается с одним из них в грязной подворотне, а вокруг лужи чужого тириума.  
Знал бы раньше — ебнулся.  
— Я уже составил запрос в полицейский участок о замене напарника для вас, офицер Рид, — тихо сказал RK900, а от этой новости внутри Рида что-то болезненно сжалось, заныло так сильно, что он сжал зубы.  
— Нахуя? — спросил Гэвин, но ведроид не ответил сразу. Он как-то слишком сильно обнял детектива, отчего у того будто что-то хрустнуло. Но это было не больно. Вполне терпимо.  
— Неконтролируемое девиантное поведение может поставить вас под угрозу. Я бы не хотел, чтобы из-за меня вы провалили дело, — начал было андроид, чуть расслабляя объятия, отпуская офицера, но тут же был теперь и сам схвачен за грудки и вжат в одну из стен. Системы на миг выдали несколько алых окон, но те слишком быстро исчезли. Гэвин смотрел на андроида в упор, сжимая ткань его футболки.  
— Мне похуй на то, что ты там себе наанализировал, — пояснил Рид, вжимая напарника сильнее, понимая, что пока что он может хоть так сдержать его. Пускай он и сильнее, да и вообще, если захочет, то может отбросить в сторону, будто котёнка.  
— Ты, блять, мой напарник, железка. Девиант или нет, мне искренне похуй. Если ты начнёшь ломаться, то я лично свезу тебя в ремонт. Если захочешь прибить меня, я лично прибью тебя сам, — на эмоциях говорил Гэвин, а RK900 смотрел безотрывно в глаза, фиксируя, как меняются показатели. С злости на волнение. С раздражения на…  
Андроид аккуратно поднял одну руку, высвобождаясь из хватки офицера. Стоило ему пошевелиться, Рид замер, замолчал, наблюдая. Ему страшно, но в то же время он все равно будет рвать и метать, ругаться и препираться. Аккуратно касаясь щеки офицера, RK900 как-то уж слишком тепло улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо тебе, Гэвин, — внезапно сказал напарник, а Гэвин просто замер. Замер от всего, что происходит.

А сердце предательски билось, отдаваясь гулким стуком прямо в ушах.


	61. Chapter 61

Факт того, что их преступник напал уже не на одного андроида, а на троих, напрягал. По данным, которые отправил андроид на планшет Гэвину для ознакомления, жертвы были работниками небольшого бара. Это заведение не было ночным, поэтому рабочий день кончался достаточно рано для такого места. Реконструкция произошедшего также была прислана Риду, а он не лишний раз поразился, насколько всё-таки удобна эта функция у напарника.  
— Ты предполагаешь, что их отключили с помощью... — начал офицер, но его внезапно перебил RK900, что бывает достаточно редко, когда они обсуждают дело.  
— С помощью точечного разряда чуть выше тириумного насоса. Так как там расположено достаточно много важных биокомпонентов, системы отключаются из-за сбоя, чтобы позже при восстановлении работы можно было провести диагностику, — закончил ведроид, отправляя на планшет детективу 3D модель с отмеченными на ней важными биокомпонентами. Впервые Гэвин действительно заинтересовался этим, покрутил пальцем на экране модельку, приблизил. Он, конечно, понимал, что строение этих кусков пластика не проще, чем у человеческого тела, но то, как инженеры Киберлайф попытались воссоздать человеческую анатомию с помощью биокомпонентов…   
Ёбнутые ублюдки.

— Все андроиды сконструированы так? — поинтересовался Гэвин, продолжая внимательно изучать присланное.  
Охуеть. Ему действительно было не по себе от того, насколько же внутри этих консервных банок всё… гармонично? Тириумный насос, бесчисленное множество трубок, которые будто повторяют кровеносную систему человека. Рид не дёрнулся, когда RK900 сел рядом с ним на кровать, смотря в планшет.  
— Многие модели отличаются друг от друга тем, что имеют дополнительные биокомпоненты. Хотите, я могу вывести вам список всех моделей с их подробнейшим составом? — напарник оторвал взгляд от экрана, смотря на Гэвина. Тот же не повернулся.  
— Нет, кусок пластика, мне это не нужно, — Рид отчего-то тяжело вздохнул. Он понимал, что именно интересует его после увиденного. А точнее конкретные моменты с биокомпонентами. Ему хочется узнать, могут ли этим точечным разрядом вывести из строя его же андроида, который, пусть и заявляет о своей системе безопасности, сейчас склонен поступать не столь логично, как мог бы.

— А что вам нужно, Гэвин? — спросил RK900, а Рид второй раз отметил, что тот назвал его по имени. Правда он вновь перешёл на «вы», но это Гэвина мало волновало. Пускай он обращается к нему, как хочет. Они напарники, которые уже дохуя сколько дней вместе, поэтому переход на более неформальное общение закономерен. Правда, андроида Рид всё же продолжит называть как попало.  
— Мне нужно знать, можно ли тебя отключить таким же способом, как и наших жертв, — прямо спросил детектив, поворачиваясь к RK900. Он уже не ловит мигание диода разными цветами, а просто смотрит в глаза. Андроид кивает, внезапно снимая с себя футболку, отчего Рид даже не успевает выругаться, не понимая, к чему это.  
Но позже всё встаёт на свои места. Напарник медленно опускает свою же ладонь от синтетических ключиц к солнечному сплетению, останавливаясь.  
— Тут находится тириумный насос у моей модели, — коротко информирует RK900, но не так механически, как обычно, а будто просто рассказывает Риду о чём-то, что не говорит никому. Может, Рид в край ёбнулся, может, RK900 в край девиантнулся. А может всё сразу. Но сейчас Гэвин будто чувствовал то, как андроид ему… доверяет? Слишком странно приписывать это даже девианту, но Рид приписывал. Потому что, блять, так нужно! Не спрашивайте его ни о чём. Он сам не знает.

— А вот сюда преступник прижимает устройство и пускает разряд, — чуть тише произнёс напарник, положив ладонь немного выше тириумного насоса. — Моя модель может вынести даже самый сильный разряд в связи с усилением защиты биокомпонентов. Это было необходимо для того, чтобы преступники не имели возможности применить на мне электрошокер. Но если заряд будет достаточно сильным, то я могу на пару минут стать крайне нестабильным. Но не отключусь.  
— И в чём проявится твоя нестабильность? — поинтересовался Рид, поднимая взгляд от руки андроида к его глазам. — Будешь нести всякую чушь, читать стихи или смеяться?  
Рид понимал, что предположил глупость. Причём настолько тупую, что и самому стыдно, но… Эта новость о нестабильности его пугала. Киберлайф явно и это предусмотрели, поэтому после повреждения у RK900 вполне может запускаться какая-то программа, которая даст ещё знатно всем просраться.

— У меня активируется система защиты и, — андроид вновь сделал паузу, отводя взгляд. — Я становлюсь опасным для людей.  
— В плане? — всё ещё не догонял Рид.   
Хотя… Догонял.  
— Я буду пытаться уничтожить раздражителя любыми способами, — договорил напарник, будто только что сознавшись в том, что он — машина для уничтожения всего человечества, но которая явно не хочет, как минимум, убивать хотя бы одного человека уж точно.  
— Охуенно, — ответил Гэвин, улыбнувшись. Такая реакция явно была не просчитана RK900. Ведь обычно детектив боялся агрессивных проявлений его системы, пугался резких движений, но сейчас так спокойно воспринял эту новость. Показатели человека говорили, что он не врал.  
— Нам же и лучше. Я хоть буду уверен, что если тебя и тронет этот роботоёб, то ты ему его же прибор в жопу засунешь, — как-то слишком довольно сказал Рид, похлопав андроида по плечу.   
Да, офицер знал, что человеческий жест поддержки вряд ли сработает на его ведроиде. Да и тот закономерно замер, пытаясь проанализировать детектива уже на клеточном уровне.

И после улыбнулся.  
А Рид понял, что девиантность напарника, пожалуй, самое лучшее развитие их с железкой отношений.


	62. Chapter 62

Очередное прибрежное кафе и очередная жертва их маньяка. Всё бы хорошо, но Гэвина уже тошнило от такого рода заведений. Он не часто посещал их в принципе, а тут прямо наверстал за все года. Его уже тошнило от слишком приветливых официантов, посетителей в стрёмных футболках и… от приветливого RK900. Этот кусок пластика вёл себя слишком уж дружелюбно с каждым опрошенным, будто вместе с девиантностью он хапнул себе патч радушности. Рид же терпел, слушал каждого потерпевшего и спешно съёбывался из кафешки. Привычный и отработанный алгоритм.  
Считывать память андроид больше не предлагал, что знатно успокаивало Гэвина.

На улице стояло невыносимое пекло. В этот раз Рид спасался полотенцем, набрасывая то на плечи, и частенько накрывал им же голову. RK900 видел, насколько офицер всё ещё не хочет проигрывать в споре и умалчивал о том, что он уже давно проиграл.  
— Что мы имеем? — решил начать анализировать полученные данные детектив, садясь около одной из кафешек за столик под зонтиком. — Дохрена жертв и очень непонятный алгоритм действий преступника.  
— Мои системы проанализировали всех жертв и вывели, что он предпочитает андроидов с маленьким и средним уровнем защиты биокомпонентов. Первых он отключает сразу же, а вторых оставляет ещё в «сознании», — пояснил RK900, осторожно осматриваясь. То, что ведроид был чуть расфокусирован, а не полностью отдавался беседе, напрягало Гэвина. Он хотел было спросить, что эта железка озирается так, будто за ним наблюдают и осёкся.

За ними наблюдают.

То, что Рид не заметил этого раньше, было ощутимым тычком палкой в его профессионализм. Он потерял бдительность. Блять, вот такого промаха им сейчас допускать не стоит.  
— Третий столик почти у самого входа, — тихо отрапортовал RK900. — Следит за нами с прошлого кафе. Периодически что-то печатает на мобильном телефоне. Его показатели говорят о том, что он сильно нервничает.  
— Его стоит прижать на месте и выяснить, зачем он за нами следит, — решил Гэвин, а андроид кивнул, вновь чуть повернув голову, явно анализируя. Пока Рид думал, как им стоит ловко застать этого мужчину врасплох, его мобильный телефон завибрировал в кармане, отчего детектив спешно выудил тот, открывая сообщение.

«Сейчас вы делаете вид, что вам позвонили и уходите в сторону его столика. Его внимание должно переключиться на одного из нас. В зависимости от того, кого он теряет из виду, действуем.»

Рид понял, что задумал его напарник. Весьма любопытно, но тоже не идеально. Детектив знал, что андроид выбрал из всех вариантов действия самый оптимальный, поэтому доверился. Он послушно начал отыгрывать свою роль, вставая с места и начиная псевдо разговор по телефону, незаметно наблюдая за незнакомцем. Стоило ему пройти мимо, как он приметил, что их клиент сейчас наблюдал именно за Ридом. Значит, сейчас нужно отвлечь его внимание.  
Реализация их плана произошла за считанные минуты. Когда Гэвин доиграл роль говорящего по телефону, он уже мог наблюдать то, как RK900 крепко скрутил мужчину, который явно жалел, что акцентировал внимание не на ведроиде, а на офицере.  
Незнакомец ругался, материл всё и вся, но напарник крепко держал его. Сомнения о том, что это маленькое задержание было ошибкой, отпали. За ними действительно следили и слали отчёты. Причём, как понял Гэвин, наблюдение всё-таки велось именно за RK900, а не за ним. Его выбрали новой жертвой. Слишком просто.  
Такое стечение обстоятельств было слишком идеальным. Рид чувствовал, что всё это подстроено. Но при этом он боялся, что перемудрит, а их преступник действительно недальновидный.

— Кому ты слал сообщения? — строго спросил Рид, подходя ближе к мужчине. Тот явно не собирался отвечать. Гэвин хотел было и сам развязать ему язык, да вот только напарник с силой надавил незнакомцу на скрученные руки, отчего тот взвыл. То, с каким серьёзным лицом это сделал кусок пластика, было жутко.  
— Боссу слал, боссу! — взвыл при очередном нажатии на руки пособник. Кивнув андроиду, Гэвин чуть отошел от них, начиная изучать подробнее сообщения. Похоже в его голове родился план, но довольно-таки рискованный.  
— Ослабь хватку, — попросил Рид RK900, а тот послушался, отчего скрученный мужчина лишь продолжил тихо шипеть и пытаться вырваться.

RK900 действительно был выбран следующей жертвой. Тупой приспешник посчитал, что андроид ищет работу в кафе, поэтому и ходил за ним. Он присылал боссу фотографии напарника Гэвина с разных сторон, а после ему было велено скинуть адрес места, где «приживётся» ведроид.  
Сам того не зная, их преступник клюнул на живца. Пускай Рид и был против такого, но им стоило подыграть. Поднимая взгляд на кафе, рядом с которым они стоят, Гэвин спешно отправил адрес.

Похоже, ночка будет действительно жаркой.  
Но как-то всё слишком просто…


	63. Chapter 63

План был до ужаса банален. RK900 под прикрытием, Гэвин притворяется обычным посетителем. Они ждут преступника в назначенное время. Предположительно, андроид «заканчивает» работать в три часа ночи, потом его сменяет другой. Им повезло, что кафе, которое они рандомно выбрали, было и ночным. Именно в это время и появится их клиент. К самому окончанию смены. Всё просто, как будто у них какое-то учебное задание, а не полноценная миссия. Рид всё ещё ощущал, что что-то пойдёт не так, но вот, к сожалению, он не мог просчитать плохие исходы. Это мог сделать лишь RK900. Ведроид же одобрил план как самый оптимальный.

Гэвин сидел за столиком, который был прикрыт цветочной ширмой от входа. В кафе к вечеру приглушили свет, отчего хорошо освещена была лишь барная стойка и небольшая сцена. Детектив же сидел в полумраке, чуть нервно сжимая стакан с каким-то коктейлем, который ему для поддержания прикрытия приготовил напарник. Жидкости было уже немного, отчего Рид медленно болтал стакан, а напиток тихо плескался о стеклянные стенки.   
Нервно.   
Он старался наблюдать за всем, что происходит в кафе. Преступник мог явиться совершенно из ниоткуда, поэтому нужно не упустить.  
Переместив взгляд на RK900, Гэвин вновь смотрел на напарника. Аккуратные синтетические пальцы ловко протирали небольшой тряпочкой высокий стакан, который он после за ножку повесил на специальную сушилку. Клиенты периодически подходили к андроиду, а он готовил им постоянно что-то разное, такое, что Рид видел только на картинках. Судя по довольным лицам, выходило вкусно. Офицер улавливал, как напарник улыбался одними уголками каждый раз, когда его благодарили, после вновь становясь невозмутимым. От такого внутри офицера что-то переворачивалось. Он искал в каждом клиенте их преступника, но те спешно удалялись.

К Гэвину подсели. Рид хотел обматерить всё и вся. Ему сейчас вот совсем это не нужно. Их прикрытие и так сорвали барышни в прошлый раз. Сейчас же он не даст себе потерять бдительность и просто пошлёт незваную гостью куда подальше. Но это оказалась не девушка.  
— Не против, если я присяду? — с улыбкой спросил мужчина, пододвинувшись чуть ближе к столику. В его руках также был коктейль, но, в отличие от офицера, он был явно алкогольным. Не хватало детективу сейчас терпеть пьяные подкаты или то, что вообще удумал этот мужчина. Тот же явно не торопился, смотря на офицера изучающе. Рид поглядывал на RK900, но при этом и следил за незнакомцем.  
— Хм, так понравился бармен? — как-то грустно заметил клиент, смотря на то, как Гэвин периодически посматривает на барную стойку. — Грустно, наверное, быть заинтересованным в бездушной машине, которая даже взаимностью не ответит.  
— Если уж подсел, то сиди молча, — огрызнулся Рид, отрывая взгляд от напарника, смотря на незнакомца. Тот же усмехнулся от таких слов, делая глоток.  
— Если бы я хотел посидеть молча, то не подсел бы к тебе, — настойчиво гнул свою линию мужчина. — Мне показалось, что у нас могут быть общие планы на эту ночь. Выпить, отдохнуть, расслабиться в приятной компании.  
— Показалось. Не пойти бы тебе нахуй? — Гэвина нервировал этот человек, поэтому ему хотелось уже откровенно от него избавиться.  
— А если я скажу, что тоже запал на твоего бармена, что ты мне сделаешь? — с нескрываемой издевкой продолжил незнакомец. — Вот прямо сейчас я могу подойти и предложить твоему андроиду то, от чего ему будет сложно отказаться.  
Рид злился, пускай и держался. Ему хотелось вмазать этому клиенту, а после продолжить их работу под прикрытием. Бросив взгляд на часы, офицер отметил, что до конца смены есть ещё час. За это время вряд ли подойдёт их преступник, так что можно по-тихому убрать эту выскочку, чтобы не мешал. Внутри детектива закипало, он понимал, что должен сдерживаться, это не должно его волновать. Но не мог. Он терпел.  
— Вижу, что ты не против, — усмехнулся мужчина, вставая с места, но Рид схватил того за руку, сажая обратно. Тот удивлённо вскинул брови.   
Гэвин всё-таки проведёт этому хмырю быструю профилактическую беседу. Сейчас ничто не должно мешать их плану.

Когда офицер вышел с мужчиной через чёрный ход, то Рид хотел бы уже начать реализовывать устранение ненужного элемента плана по-хорошему, но всё оказалось блядско непредсказуемо.   
Рида ждали. Сука.  
Он проебался. Он, блять, проебался самым нелепым образом. Весь его профессионализм пошёл нахуй от внезапной вспыльчивости.   
Этого себе Гэвин не простил.  
— Думал, что так просто обманешь меня со своим напарником, детектив? — незнакомец довольно улыбался, стоя рядом с подошедшими двумя андроидами. Официантами этого блядского кафе. Похоже, не они тут придумали план, а скорее с ними всё придумали. Это было спланировано, так что если бы даже Рид не клюнул на откровенные провокации, то у них явно был запасной план. И не факт, что офицер бы и его смог предусмотреть.  
Официанты медленно шли на Рида, загоняя того в тупик. Он видел пустые глаза, понимал, что этими ведроидами просто, блять, управляют. Они не знают, что творят. Этот преступник не так прост, как они думали.  
— Идти тебе некуда, — довольно заметил мужчина, когда Гэвин остановился. У офицера есть пистолет, но он не может выстрелить. Он убьет тех, кто сейчас тоже полноправные граждане.  
Рид попытался просчитать, как ему поступить…

В какой-то момент официанты замерли, а Рид услышал громкое шипение и крик мужчины. RK900. Пока незнакомец обращал внимание только на Гэвина, тот подошёл со спины и скрутил преступника. Детектив тоже был не промах, поэтому стоило ведроидам отвлечься, Гэвин вытащил пистолет и парой ловких ударов точечно врезал им в затылок, что знатно их обескуражило, давая офицеру возможность вырваться из западни.  
— Предсказуемо, — ухмылялся мужчина, пытаясь пошевелиться в крепком захвате, но выходило крайне плохо. — Слишком предсказуемо.  
В какой-то момент преступник резко дёрнулся, а RK900 ослабил хватку, отдёрнув руку. Только сейчас Гэвин увидел, что у того тоже были козыри в рукаве. В буквальном смысле. Его приспособление было спрятано именно там. Он точечным разрядом ударил напарнику в руку, отчего тот его отпустил. Рид не успел сообразить, как следующий удар был прямо в грудь. RK900 дернулся, зажмурившись, будто от боли, а преступник ухмыльнулся.  
— Вот и всё. Твой напарник теперь не более, чем безвольная кукла, с которой я могу играть так, как захочу, — мужчина довольно улыбался, подходя вплотную к андроиду, проводя теперь своей ладонью по синтетической груди. Подхватив после рукой за шею, он поднял голову андроида.  
Рид понимал, что сейчас будет. И он не удивился, когда RK900 внезапно открыл глаза, хватая преступника за шею, поднимая того над землей. Мужчина поперхнулся своим смешком, начиная задыхаться, барахтаясь в сильной хватке. Детектив знал, что включился тот самый защитный режим у напарника. В какой-то момент он растерялся. Подойди он ближе, то и сам может попасть под раздачу. Андроид прихлопнет и его, будто муху. Но офицер понимал, что не останови он напарника сейчас, тот просто убьет этого человека. А за убийство… RK900 могут деактивировать.   
Это действие могут расценить не как самозащиту.

Будто не управляя своим телом, Гэвин подошёл к напарнику. Он не знал, как сможет его остановить, но времени было мало. Преступник в хватке уже почти задохнулся.  
— Остановись, — громко приказал Рид, но андроид не слышал его. Совсем не слышал. Рид не сдавался. Он понимал, что есть возможность достучаться до настоящего напарника, пускай он и сам пострадает. Детектив с силой дёрнул руки, придумывая самый идиотский план. Он станет раздражителем, которого RK900 захочет убрать. Тогда он спасёт жизнь этому ублюдку.  
— Не трогай его, блять! — выкрикнул Гэвин, выуживая пистолет и приставляя его к виску ведроида. Рискованно.   
Офицер чувствовал, как гулко отдавалось сердцебиение в ушах, а сам он будто забывал дышать. Напарник опустил мужчину, разжимая руки. Тот уже и не кашлял, но Рид надеялся, что он ещё был жив. Иначе всё было впустую.

RK900 не повернул голову к детективу, давая тому всё ещё целиться в диод. Но после одним резким движением андроид выбил пистолет из рук офицера, хватая того за грудки. Пустые глаза, очень сильная хватка, отчего одежда Гэвина и сама начинала его душить.  
Рид же невольно ухмылялся. Ему было страшно, но он, как и тогда, старался не подавать виду. Андроид и так уже давно считал все его показатели.  
Перед глазами могла бы пролететь вся его жизнь. Абсолютно вся. Но в голове у Гэвина почему-то родилось только одно самое нелогичное желание, которое явно не спасёт ему его шкуру. Ну, хоть перед смертью он совершит то, что, может, в жизни никогда и не совершил бы.   
Похуй. Нахуй.  
Гэвин сам с силой притянул RK900 к себе, зажмурившись. Он понимал, что ебнулся в край. Окончательно. Бесповоротно. Рид прижался к синтетическим губам своими, понимая, что в этот же момент может отправляться на тот свет. Он прожил самую охуенную жизнь.  
В какой-то момент он перестал ощущать то, что происходило с ним. Не заметил, как железная хватка ослабела, а сам он уже давно лишь сжимал ткань формы бармена, всё ещё вжимаясь так по-детски отчаянно.

Рид жмурился, не видя того, как стеклянный взгляд в какой-то момент стал вновь тем самым живым, который он так часто ловил на себе.  
А синтетические руки напарника аккуратно приобняли его, не давая отстраниться.


	64. Chapter 64

Гэвин думал, что сдохнет. Он серьёзно считал, что то, что он умудрился сделать час назад, будет последним в его жизни действием. Но он проебался. И расценивать ли этот проёб как самый приятный, детектив не знал. RK900 вернулся в своё нормальное состояние, но ни он, ни офицер не заикнулись о том, что произошло. То ли андроид тактично помалкивал, то ли Гэвин всем своим видом давал понять, что об этом порыве лишний раз не стоит заикаться… Не столь важно.

Они благополучно повязали преступника, который всё-таки выжил. Рид был рад, что ведроид не придушил этого ублюдка. Иначе бы тот слишком легко отделался от наказания.  
Только вот даже факт того, что они раскрыли дело, ради которого, по сути, и ехали, не радовал. Особенно внезапно задумчивого напарника. Гэвин не знал, стоит ли ему что-то сказать, о чём-то поговорить… На деле, он всё ещё охуевал от того, что вообще произошло в целом. Если тогда у него не было времени рефлексировать, то сейчас этого времени полно.  
Мелкие дела они порешали достаточно быстро, да и командировочные дни заканчивались. Всего три дня осталось, по сути. Рид может позволить себе отдохнуть, да и для RK900 не помешало бы устроить досуг. Как-никак, он девиант, которому нужно привыкать быть не просто машиной.  
Сходить на пляж, посидеть в кафе, затусить вечером на дискотеке — всё это было чем-то не таким интересным, но Рид готов в полной мере насладиться этим, дабы это познал кусок пластика. С каких пор он так печётся о расширении кругозора напарника, даже сам Гэвин не знал. И старался об этом лишний раз не думать.

Когда они возвращались в отель, дабы Рид хоть немного поспал, RK900 продолжал молчать. Офицер не знал, как себя вести. В какой уже раз?

Они шли вдоль утренних улиц, а Гэвин продолжал периодически зевать. Было не так жарко, и он хотел воспользоваться этой прохладой и пройтись, несмотря на то, что ему нужно отоспаться и позже планировать досуг. Мысли в голове от недосыпа чуть путались, а сам он уже действительно воспринимал события этой ночи как какой-то дурной сон. Хотя внутри всё ещё что-то свербило.  
— Наше дело ещё не полностью закончено, — внезапно заговорил RK900, чем ввел в ступор офицера.  
— Мы же поймали этого ублюдка, — начал Рид, вновь подавив зевок. — Изучили его вещи, мобильный телефон. Он писал лишь тому своему пособнику, больше никому. Думаешь, что мы что-то упустили?  
— Мои системы не находят стыковок в нескольких моментах. Постараюсь в ближайшее время указать это в отчёте, — вновь привычно механически отрапортовал андроид, но в какой-то момент его голос будто дрогнул. — Это может быть лишь одной из зацепок к чему-то более серьёзному.  
— В любом случае, пока что мы не нашли доказательств к твоим догадкам, пластика кусок, — ответил Гэвин. — У нас есть ещё три дня, чтобы что-то обнаружить. А пока мы можем расслабиться и отдохнуть.  
Офицер ожидал, что андроид лишний раз напомнит о том, что ему не нужен отдых, но тот лишь кивнул. Рид принял это как очередную заботу о его человеческой тушке.

Невыносимо хотелось спать. Видимо, на него влияет ещё и жара, да и кто знает.  
Когда они вернулись в номер, Гэвин привычно плюхнулся на кровать, но потом поморщился. Желудок призывно заурчал. Сколько он уже не ел? Перекусывать на ходу и полноценно пожрать — слишком разные вещи. Он бы с удовольствием встал и перекусил чем-то в ресторанчике отеля, но сил не было совершенно.  
RK900 же очень быстро считал все показатели, открывая холодильник. Пока Рид валялся на кровати, тяжело вздыхая, пытаясь перебороть усталость и пойти поесть, андроид уже приготовил ему сытный завтрак. Разложив всё необходимое на тумбу, напарник медленно сел на кровати. Гэвин лишь сонно перевёл взгляд на еду, потом на RK900, потом вновь на еду. В голове не было ровным счётом никаких мыслей. Только желание хоть немного угомонить урчащий желудок и лечь спать.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил из себя уставший офицер, кое-как садясь на кровати. Впервые Рид настолько устал, что у него не было сил, чтобы поесть даже не так и любимую кашу, которую ему приготовил ведроид. Каждая ложка требовала от него таких усилий, будто он тягает тяжелые гантели.

Андроид наблюдал, как офицер еле-еле заставляет себя, сам же анализируя его показатели. Усталость. Эмоциональное истощение. Детективу рекомендован полноценный сон.  
В какой-то момент RK900 сам уже помог Гэвину доесть, после убирая грязную посуду. Пока он отмывал тарелку, офицер уже вырубился в несуразной позе полусидя, полулёжа. Аккуратно укладывая детектива на кровать, так уже привычно раздевая его, RK900 тихо анализировал то, что произошло сегодня ночью.

И всё-таки отрицать симпатию к нему Рид уже не станет.


	65. Chapter 65

Впервые за всё время, что они находились в командировке, Рид решил нормально поесть. Он спустился из своего номера, набрёл на какую-то кафешку, где, судя по разговорам персонала, вновь стали продавать свежую выпечку прямо с раннего утра. Гэвин не то, чтобы питал слабость к мучному, просто иногда к кофе оно очень уж заходило. Пускай желудок ему всё ещё не простил то, что он уснул сразу же после приёма пищи, отчего офицер терпел неприятную тяжесть, но поесть всё же стоило. Он пока толком не знал, что вообще они с напарником запланируют делать, да и мысли об этом не так и радовали.

Как он вообще влип во всю эту охуетительную историю с организацией досуга ведроиду?  
А, ну да, он же сам это захотел.

Находя подходящий столик в кафе, Гэвин довольно плюхнулся на диванчик, зевая. Он выспался, но состояние «я всё ещё хочу спать, отъебитесь» имело место. Утренний кофе должен был окончательно его разбудить. Он на это надеялся. Пускай его организм уже и привык к этому напитку, пускай он злоупотребляет им периодически вместо того, чтобы нормально поспать. Пускай.  
Когда вместо официантки подошёл RK900, Рид успел даже удивиться. Но когда он увидел в руках напарника бумажный пакет и стаканчик с кофе, то всё удивление сошло на «нет». Ведроид уже слишком привычно высчитывал все предпочтения своего кожаного мешка, поэтому детектив лишь молча принимал всё, что ему приготовили.  
— Я выбрал вам кофе, исходя из ваших предпочтений, — отрапортовал андроид, на что офицер просто кивнул. В какой-то момент он подвис, понимая, что это, наверное, первая фраза, которую андроид сказал вне расследования после задержания преступника. Было удивительно то, что ведроид даже и не заикается об остальном. Не то, чтобы Рид сам бы хотел оправдываться за свой внезапный припизднутый порыв, но… Он и сам не понимал, чего хочет. Привычный комок внутри будто скрутился сильнее, накручивая на себя страдальческие кишки Гэвина. Но внешне он старался быть невозмутимым, отпивая принесённый кофе.  
RK900 смотрел на детектива внимательно, улавливая каждую эмоцию, отчего Рид хотел стать как можно твёрже и непоколебимее. Отдал бы сейчас за это всё.

Молчание было слишком уж тяжёлым. Оно будто давило на плечи тяжёлым грузом, который вот-вот сломает и без того чуть искривлённый позвоночник. Да, частично сидячая работа не сберегла и детектива от сколиоза.  
— Ты в норме? — внезапно спросил Гэвин, сформулировав все свои вопросы в коротком, но ёмком одном. Андроид сначала завис, видимо, запуская системы диагностики. Рид лишь терпеливо отпил кофе.  
— Мои системы в норме, внешних повреждений не обнаружено, — озвучил RK900, после чуть хмурясь, уловив какое-то безразличие к его отчёту. Рид же действительно не интересовался техническим состоянием напарника. Было странно, но он хотел узнать, всё ли в порядке именно с андроидом. Пускай он и сам толком не понимал, какого хрена разграничивает систему и какую-то девиантную часть.  
— Вас не устраивает моя диагностика, Гэвин? — всё-таки спросил андроид, на что Рид просто пожал плечами. И такая вот реакция явно была непонятна ведроиду. Он продолжал смотреть на детектива, теперь же уже как-то слишком серьёзно.  
— Вы хотите узнать, не вышли ли мои системы из строя после вашего проявления привязанности? — спросил RK900, а офицер чуть было не подавился глотком кофе.

Блять, вот так его проёб можно было и не называть.

— Мои системы пришли в стабильное состояние, — продолжил ведроид, а Гэвин всё ещё не знал, что ему стоит на это сказать. — Стоит ли мне менять наш статус «напарники» на что-то другое?  
Блять, детектив вновь вспомнил, что говорит сейчас с коробкой, напичканной алгоритмами и инструкциями. Со всей его девиантностью, он все равно остаётся по большей части машиной. Рид хотел бы послать напарника нахуй, накричать на него, начать всё отрицать, но… Раз уж он поцеловал это ведро с гвоздями, значит сам виноват.  
Блять, он просто надеялся, что это будет последнее, что он вообще сделает в своей жизни. Тогда не пришлось бы оправдываться, пытаться сформулировать весь пиздец в его голове.

А что он имел сейчас? Поступок, который можно оправдать лишь тем несвязным пучком мыслей и ощущений в голове, девиантность напарника, который так просто не отстанет от него, и три дня отдыха, за которые он должен показать андроиду всю прелесть курортной человеческой жизни.  
В какой-то момент RK900 просто улыбнулся, отчего Гэвина переебнуло.  
Нет, блять, он не собирается оправдываться ни перед кем. Нахуй.

Ну, поцеловал ведроида в эмоциональном порыве. Это ничего не значит. Нихуя это не значит!

Пока Гэвин мысленно отрицал всё то, что произошло, андроид просто фиксировал показатели напарника.  
Особенно учащённое сердцебиение.


	66. Chapter 66

Составление плана того, что бы хотел посетить ведроид, легло полностью на плечи Гэвина. Это было самым неприятным исходом. Он, конечно, шарил в пляжном веселье, но когда перед ним сейчас лежал планшет, где были открыты заметки, то он завис. Смотря на мигающий курсор, Рид искренне не знал, что ему писать.   
Купание в море? Не столь любопытно, да и они уже в бассейне некогда хорошо поплавали. Хотя, может, RK900 хочет. Ладно.   
Посещение ночного заведения? Они уже были, пускай и под прикрытием на работе. Ладно.   
А стоит ли им заходить в сувенирную лавку? Гэвин в детстве любил такие места, ибо они были всегда наполнены всяким хламом, который воспринимался как горы сокровищ с разных островов. Вряд ли ведроид испытает тот детский восторг. Ладно.  
— Вы не против, если я сегодня сам выберу место, куда мы пойдём? — внезапно спросил RK900, а Гэвин в какой-то степени охуел от такого. Какого хрена он тогда ебётся с этим списком, выжимая из бедного поплывшего окончательно мозга какие-то гениальные идеи? Пускай ведроид сам предлагает места, куда хочет пойти.  
— Валяй, мне же проще, — привычно согласился Рид, а сам мысленно прикидывая, какое место выберет андроид.

Заведение, которое выбрал напарник, было ночным. Пока они возились с некоторыми отчётами по работе, день подошёл к концу. К счастью, электронная волокита тоже подошла к концу. Рид не знал, куда вообще собирается тащить его андроид. Тот не отвечал, прося просто следовать за ним.  
Это была танцевальная площадка под навесом на самом берегу. Та, от которой музыка часто слышна аж в номере — настолько громко тут её врубают. Гэвин думал, что такое уже давно не интересно людям, ибо все с развитием технологий плотно засели по домам в своих компьютерах. Мало кто хочет танцевать на публике, особенно ночью. Хотя наличие мини-бара сразу открывало Гэвину глаза на столь смелое поведение.  
Рид посмотрел на напарника, который замер у самого входа на танцевальную площадку. Диод на его виске мигал жёлтым. Детектив же смиренно ждал, когда ведроид догрузится, прикидывая, сколько коктейлей он может позволить себе, чтобы начать кадрить девушек, которые уже мило виляют бёдрами на другой части танцпола. Пускай офицер и хотел попробовать что-то такое, приготовленное RK900, но раз уж такой возможности нет, можно воспользоваться другой.

В какой-то момент Риду надоело ждать напарника, отчего он просто обошёл его, уходя к бару и заказывая самый легкий из всех алкогольных напитков. На деле, детектив любил постепенно уходить в пьяненькое состояние. Зачем сразу набухиваться в тапок, когда можно быть слегка выпившим, более развязным и пылким.

Детектив охуенен и пиздат. Главное не сжечь этот танцпол нахуй.

Ему приготовили какой-то замысловатый коктейль, название которого он так и не запомнил. Похуй. Он даже был неплох на вкус. Когда офицер обернулся к месту, где не так давно стоял напарник, то опешил. RK900 исчез. Закономерно, что тот отвис и пошёл познавать прелести человеческих развлечений. Главное, чтобы никого домой не привёл. Он вышвырнет их обоих. Почему-то от мысли, что сейчас ведроид кого-то себе подцепит, становилось паршиво. Гэвин опрокинул в себя остатки коктейля. Всё-таки ему нужно покрепче. Мысли шипящим и пульсирующим ворохом вновь пробудились в его голове. Это нужно пресечь. На корню.

Сказать, сколько коктейлей ушло в Рида, прежде, чем он под громкий бит ушёл на танцпол, было трудно. Бармен слишком ловко сменял стаканы, описывая какие-то замысловатые рецепты, на названия которых Гэвину было откровенно поебать. Ему просто охуенно. В мыслях уже чуть повело туманом, но он стоял крепко на ногах. Готовый зажечь тут, нахуй!  
Наконец-то самый движ начался. Диджей за пультом стал сменять треки с медленных на зажигательные. Светомузыка яркими бликами освещала затемнённый пол и людей, которые танцевали кто как мог. Гэвин же умел танцевать. Не сказать, что на уровне каких-то конкурсов по танцам, но вполне сносно, чтобы подцепить себе пару не совсем трезвых красоток.  
В момент, когда диджею приспичило намутить какой-то непонятный движ с конкурсом за коктейли, Рид уже умудрился завязать «беседу» с какими-то девушками, напрочь забывая, что он с RK900.  
Кстати, ведроида в толпе он так и не нашёл, но это было уже не важно. Как-нибудь они потом найдутся, не маленькие дети.  
Когда Рид услышал что-то про танцевальный конкурс, он хотел было тихо отойти в сторону, давая блеснуть серым мышкам танцпола, пускай внутри и горело сильное желание показать, кто тут самый настоящий король всей площадки.

Гэвин не ожидал, что его утащат танцевать, а когда он посмотрел, кто же всё-таки прервал его милую беседу, то подвис. Было уже поздно сопротивляться. Диджей, похоже, отметил все пары, что вышли в центр. Включая и Рида с RK900.  
Когда сменилась музыка, офицер понял, что влип в такую трясину, что пиздец. Правда, пьяненький он уже путался в нормальных мыслях, а внезапные руки на бёдрах уже и не вызывали такого протеста.

Блять, пускай вся эта хуйня останется только здесь. Он сдаётся.


	67. Chapter 67

Гэвин определённо был пьян. Он даже не понимал, что именно они танцуют, но чёткие движения, выверенные шаги и умелая поддержка делали своё дело — Рид хорошо подстроился. В голове было туманно, по барабанным перепонкам била музыка. В какой-то момент Гэвину надоело быть безвольной куклой в руках партнёра.  
Рядом с ними танцевали другие пары, которые и сами явно были подшофе. Им было плевать, что они танцуют, им явно было важнее облапать партнёра, прижимаясь к нему как можно плотнее. Мелодия сменилась на более медленную. В голове просыпались самые разные мысли. Он должен сейчас хоть немного, но сфокусироваться на танце, но это было достаточно сложно. Офицер не в том состоянии, чтобы отдаться технической стороне каждого движения и шага.  
Детектив не помнил, как танцевать. Тело творило всё само, а он лишь ловил удивлённые взгляды. И от RK900 тоже. Особенно, когда после смены музыки Гэвин сам утащил андроида, усмиряя их порывистый танец. Он пожалеет об этом. Рид уверен, что не вспомнит толком ничего наутро, но сейчас он просто позволял себе смотреть в глаза сраному ведроиду, ловить улыбку одними лишь уголками синтетических губ и не давать напарнику распускать руки, пускай у него это было в каком-то скачанном патче.  
Детектив наконец-то понял, отчего андроид так долго висел у входа на площадку. Он просто скачивал всё нужное. А теперь хочет продемонстрировать. Офицер больше не захотел оставаться на площадке, где за ними наблюдают так много пьяных людей.  
Нахуй он вообще согласился на это?..  
Хотя он врал себе, говоря, что этот танец был для него неприятным. Он действительно утонул в музыке и мерных движениях. Настолько, что не циклился ни на чём, а лишь двигался в такт. В какой-то момент в его голове всплыла лишь одна-единственная гадкая мысль.

Всё, что сейчас делает андроид, направлено на блядское продуктивное взаимодействие в дальнейшем.

Пьяное сознание чётко выцедило из вороха шипящих мыслей именно эту. Гэвин ощутил болезненный укол меж ребёр. Движения напарника в миг стали для него механическими, просто, блять, скачанными из баз, которые создали ёбнутые Киберлайф. Детектив понимал, что в принципе было глупо на что-то рассчитывать…  
Блять, на что он вообще собирался рассчитывать? На то, что его всего такого сучного и мерзкого соберут в охапку и будут любить девиантной любовью? Это даже пьяному Риду показалось настолько смешным, что он еле сдерживал смешок.  
Бред.  
Какой же он, блять, бред в голове постоянно перемалывает.

Когда танцы закончились, Рид пошёл к бару. Он выбрался из рук партнёра быстро, будто выскользнул, забывая вообще всё, что произошло. Офицер не посмотрел на ведроида, но понимал, что тот явно словил ещё одну нелогичность поведения. Пусть переваривает. Гэвин пока что знатно напьётся. Все коктейли перепробует нахуй.  
Он так думал ровно до третьего коктейля. Его всё-таки вытащил из бара RK900, а там и с площадки. Видимо, детектив всё-таки обидел девианта тем, что не засимпатизировал тому в танце. От этой мысли на губах Рида застыла едкая ухмылка.

Гэвин всё-таки был благодарен андроиду за то, что он вытащил его с этого мероприятия. Обычно всё заканчивалось не очень хорошо, ибо количество выпитых коктейлей наделяло смелостью не только самых горячих и развязных. Рид же был уже почти в говно.  
Почему напарник повёл его на пляж — загадка. Детектив даже не раздражался от того, что его ботинки уже зачерпнули дохуя песка. В голове всё ещё шумела музыка. Если честно, то Гэвин любил такое состояние. Мысли в голове не могут нормально соединиться в единый поток, отчего появлялась какая-то легкость, ощущение свободы.  
Он смотрел на спокойное море, то, как волны мерно омывают берег. Напарник вскоре остановился, смотря на Рида, а тот видел, как часто мигает его диод. Блядским жёлтым. Похуй. Это проблемы только андроида.  
Детектив отвернулся от куска пластика, плюхаясь на какие-то валуны чуть подальше от берега. Раз уж они пришли сюда, то можно тупо попялиться на огромное море и луну, которую Гэвин не замечал до этого момента. По сути, освещения было настолько мало, что луна неплохо так служила источником света. Пускай Гэвин со школы и знал, что это лишь отражённые лучи и… Блять.  
В голове уже была мешанина, отчего офицеру стало смешно.

— Гэвин, — позвал андроид, но тот не ответил. Он смотрел на море, тихо посмеиваясь и думая…  
— А я ведь неплохо плаваю, железка. Вот на самом деле охуенно, — внезапно сказал Рид, сам не понимая, откуда всё это взялось в голове. — Вот даже сейчас мне ничего не стоит доплыть до буйка. И обратно.  
В какой-то момент детективу стало так обидно, что он захотел доказать правдивость своих слов. На деле внутри вообще скопилась едкая горечь за всё, что происходило. Гэвин не отдал себе отчёта даже тогда, когда уже нахрен стянул всё с себя и полез в воду. Он не слышал ничего, кроме мыслей в его тупой голове. Детектив просто хотел доплыть, показать, что он, блять, не такой и лох.  
Холодная вода отрезвляла, но вот замутнённый рассудок Гэвина было уже не спасти. Он грёб в сторону заветного места, продолжая шевелить руками и ногами. В голове, подобно волнам, бились мысли, обида, горечь, негодование. Рид понимал, что всё это от блядского алкоголя и усталости, но взять себя в руки было сложно.  
В какой-то момент он слишком неудачно двинулся в воде, и его ногу пронзило блядски сильно судорогой. Нахуй.  
Он пытался притянуть ногу к себе, но вода слишком быстро захлестнула его. Но Гэвин не потерял сознание. Он ощущал, как глаза дико щиплет от воды, а сам он идёт ко дну. Но его вновь спасают. Рид чувствует, как его подхватывают сильные руки того, о ком он и пытался всё это время забыть.

Когда его вытащили на берег, Рид уже немного протрезвел. Солёная вода саднила горло, а сам он тщательно откашливался. Если RK900 сейчас начнёт читать нотации, то Рид лучше нырнёт в воду обратно. Он и сам не знал, что им движет. Но андроид же молчал, просто смотря на детектива сверху вниз. Пускай Гэвин и не мог нормально рассмотреть лицо своего спасителя, он понимал, что тот сейчас пытается проанализировать, что вообще произошло с офицером, почему он резко решил утопиться по пьяни. Детектив прокашлялся, ощущая, как песок на пляже неприятно липнет к мокрой спине. Похуй. Так плевать. Ему сейчас так паршиво. То ли от выпитого бухла, то ли от солёной воды.  
RK900 всё ещё смотрел на него, наклонившись. Гэвин на какой-то момент чётко различил его в полумраке.  
— Искусственное дыхание мне собрался делать, пластика кусок? — спросил Рид, сам начиная почему-то улыбаться. Похоже, что он всё ещё пьян. Иначе отчего такая реакция?  
— Только если оно вам нужно, — тихо ответил андроид, при этом это было настолько… Живо. Будто и не инструкция, а простая фраза. От самого ведроида, не от его программ.  
Офицер смотрел внимательно на напарника, который так же безотрывно смотрел на него. На заднем плане гулкими битами отдавалась музыка от той площадки, но так приглушенно. Почему-то всё вокруг стало таким тягучим, будто совершенно нереальным.  
Как и RK900 перед ним.

— Нужно, — тихо прошептал Гэвин, окончательно утопая в собственном бреду.  
И бред ли это?..


	68. Chapter 68

Медленно открыв глаза, Гэвин зажмурился от яркого света. Голова нещадно болела, будто ему не просто отбойный молоток в черепушку вогнали, но и революцию ведроидов. Причём они явно сейчас зачитывали свои требования. Каждый. И нихуя не хором, а вразнобой. Рид выполз из-под одеяла, стараясь понять, где он находится. К счастью, он определил это быстро — он в номере. Найти RK900 не составило труда — он стоял в своём углу, прикрыв глаза, будто находясь в спящем режиме. Детектив впервые видел, чтобы андроид действительно «отключался» на время бездействия. Но напарник явно позаботился об офицере в своей фирменной манере.  
На тумбе стоял стакан с растворённой там шипучей таблеткой. Рид прямо слышал, как лекарство шипит в воде. Чертовски громко шипит. Гэвин покосился на ведроида вновь, вспоминая, как однажды он добавил туда то, что заставило его провести добрый час в туалете полицейского участка. Сейчас же он вряд ли захотел поиздеваться над ним так же, ибо Рид уже сам себя наказал за вчерашнюю гулянку.

Кстати о гулянке.

Гэвин искренне пытался вспомнить, что произошло той ночью, но воспоминания были лишь непонятными яркими вспышками. Танцпол, музыка, выпивка… Вода?  
Рид подзавис, начиная активно перебирать воспоминания, при этом откровенно умирая от головной боли. Так, ладно. Он выпил лекарство, плюхаясь обратно на кровать.  
Почему он помнит, как тонул? Где он вообще умудрился утонуть на танцполе? Это вряд ли были глаза какой-нибудь девицы, ибо при таком Рид вряд ли бы наглотался солёной воды. Горло саднило, кстати, до сих пор. Хорошим вариантом было напрямую спросить о произошедшем у RK900, но почему-то Гэвину было стыдно. Очень стыдно. Да и, блять, как бы это выглядело.  
«Хей, кусок пластика, расскажи мне, что вчера произошло, когда я был бухой в тапки, а ты явно за мной присматривал?»  
Ну, такое себе.

Даже, когда офицер встал с кровати, андроид не открыл глаза. Может у него какое-то обновление или хрен их там, ведроидов, знает. В любом случае, ему это было даже на руку. Он не любил, когда кто-то видит его в адском похмелье. На улице что-то неприятно шумело, а в таком состоянии у Рида был настолько обострённый слух, что это нечто шумело у него прямо в голове, от чего он морщился.  
Он, блять, лохозавр. Сам сказал, что за эти три дня покажет ведроиду всё человеческое веселье, но забыл, что всё «человеческое веселье» заканчивается блядским похмельем. Его напарнику хорошо, он не пьянеет, у него нет таких реакций на отравление. Хотя он вообще ничего не ест. И не пьёт. От чего ему травиться?

Пока Гэвин переживал стандартное для него похмелье, RK900 вышел из спящего режима. Он наблюдал, как Рид медленно выползает из туалета, морщась от того, что сам же громко топает. Офицер плюхнулся на кровать лицом вниз, понимая, что он знатно проебался. Теперь можно начать рефлексировать о произошедшем, раз ему уже лучше.

Детектив вновь принялся вспоминать, что же было ночью. Танцевальная площадка, пьяненькие люди, сам он изрядно подвыпивший. Он помнил блондинку, которая то и дело поправляла бретельку платья, когда Рид говорил с ней и её подругой. У неё был противный смех. Определённо. А подруга так вообще постоянно облизывала губы.   
Потом вновь непонятный туман. RK900. Его синтетические глаза, смотрящие в самую душу. Завораживало. Блять, он явно хорошо так наклюкался, раз реально позволил себе залипнуть на напарнике. Его крепко держали. Вели. Направляли.  
Вспоминать всё это было слишком сложно. Он будто реально перед отключкой от алкоголя выполоскал себе мозг в солёной воде, отчего воспоминания нахуй вымылись оттуда. Кстати о воде. Он всё ещё не мог вспомнить, что было дальше. Голова опять начинала гудеть.

RK900 молча наблюдал, как Гэвин явно пытался вспомнить всё то, что было. Он мог бы рассказать ему о том, что произошло, но не стал. Его системы сейчас закончили обработку вчерашних показателей офицера, делая последние пометки в файле, где андроид вёл записи о детективе. Ведроид закрыл этот документ, создавая новый. Эти данные он точно никогда не отправит Киберлайф.

Это будет его личный профайл на Гэвина Рида, в который тут же попала первая запись.

«Что у трезвого Гэвина на уме, то у пьяного Гэвина на языке».


	69. Chapter 69

Огромные аквариумы с мелькающими косяками экзотических рыб завораживали. Окружение, отливающее приятно-голубым, журчание воды, ненавязчивая музыка... Гэвин был согласен с тем, что это место идеально подходит для его похмельной головы. Пускай и поначалу он препирался, говоря, что «Океанариумы — места для детишек и родителей, мне там делать нечего». Последний раз он был в таком месте в юношестве, когда одна из его тогдашних пассий сохла по морским котикам и нерпам, а также по ярким рыбкам. Офицер тогда ещё чуть не умер от обилия экспозиций со всякой морской и океанской живностью, начиная тихо ненавидеть такие места. Сейчас же он смотрел на всё иначе.

И детектив мог сказать, что ему здесь даже нравится.

Правда, единственным минусом тут было то, что вокруг было слишком много детей. Они кричали, бесились, дубасили друг друга фирменными мягкими игрушками, но вскоре весь этот поток орущей нечисти умчался на какое-то представление. Теперь океанариум был самым мирным и тихим местом на курорте. Ну, по крайней мере, Гэвину так казалось.  
RK900 с каким-то неподдельным интересом подходил ближе к аквариумам, рассматривая рыб, которые медленно плавали туда-сюда. Рид не понимал, что ведроида так привлекало в них. Он же мог без труда открыть свою базу, прочесть о всех существующих и нет рыбах, животных. И то, что он сейчас вместо этого прямо липнет к аквариумам… Было странно?  
Гэвин даже не знал, стоит ли спросить у андроида, что его так привлекает в этом всём. Почему он выбрал именно это место?

Они прошли к огромному туннелю, в котором почему-то было так мало народу. Огромные акулы проплывали над их головами, а это само по себе завораживало. И немного пугало.  
В какой-то момент RK900 посмотрел на Рида, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Они за всё время, что пришли сюда, не обменялись и парой фраз. Да и вообще, с самого утра они не были разговорчивыми. Детектив даже не ворчал. Это было вообще удивительно.  
— Ваши показатели стабилизировались, — почему-то отметил андроид, прервав неловкое молчание. — Вам нравится тут, Гэвин?  
Рид мог бы огрызнуться, сказать, что у него все равно не было выбора. Он ведь обещал ведроиду посетить всё, что тот захочет, поэтому и не сопротивлялся. Но на деле, ему и самому тут нравилось.  
Он промолчал. На экспозиции внезапно приглушили свет, включая лишь прожектора в воде, отчего переливы воды теперь бликовали, огромные океанские хищники оставались тёмными плавающими массивами в воде. Гэвин плохо видел RK900, но тот всё ещё стоял на месте, смотря на детектива. Музыка стала чуть громче.

В какой-то момент мысли детектива идеально синхронизировались с музыкой. Если раньше он хотел отмести их всех из головы, стараясь вообще не думать, то сейчас внутри него расползалось слишком приятное чувство. Гармония с самим собой. Всё в голове не хотело убить его, раздирая бедный похмельный мозг своим потоком. Оно складывалось в картинки, в какие-то образы.  
И только сейчас Гэвин понял, что вспомнил, что произошло с ними после танцев. Рид вспомнил, как внутри него всё бурлило, горело так сильно, что хотелось вырвать это из груди, как он резво нырнул в холодную воду, будто пытаясь уплыть от самого себя.  
В какой-то момент Рид будто сам ощутил руки, которые выхватили его из лап бурлящей пучины, вытаскивая на берег…

Рид вынырнул из мыслей ровно в тот момент, когда его плеча коснулся RK900. От того, что глаза Гэвина привыкли к темноте, тот уже мог различить лицо своего напарника. Его уже не пугало то, что ведроид любит так часто улыбаться.   
Ему это было намного приятнее, чем безразличие. Офицера передёрнуло, стоило лишь вспомнить тот самый холодный и мёртвый взгляд в режиме массового уничтожения.

Всё между ними так, как должно быть. Пускай Гэвин и живёт в вечной рефлексии своих мыслей, скрывая это от всех вокруг за сволочным поведением.  
Только сейчас Рид понял, почему андроид притащил его именно сюда. Не только для того, чтобы смотреть на рыбок, а и для того, чтобы детектив наконец-то мог привести свои мысли и чувства в порядок.

Их нет смысла отрицать. Всё рано или поздно придётся принять. Так лучше принять это сейчас.


	70. Chapter 70

Впервые за многие годы Гэвину было спокойно. Вода и тихая музыка слишком хорошо влияли на него, отчего после Океанариума ему стало гораздо легче. Оказалось, что они достаточно долго бродили по экспозициям, поэтому, когда они вышли, Рид был удивлён внезапным сумеркам. Такое всегда бывает, когда ты находишься в помещении, где толком и окон нет. Теряешь ощущение времени.  
Выходит, им осталось провести на курорте только этот вечер и утро следующего дня. А там и возвращение в душный участок, где сплетен больше, чем новостей. Наверное, офицер впервые вернётся отдохнувшим после командировки. Да, эта поездка знатно встряхнула его. Но рано или поздно пора было возвращаться домой. Дело раскрыто, пускай RK900 ещё сомневается на этот счёт, мелкие преступления тоже не остались без внимания. Да они даже отдохнуть умудрились. Хотя всё ещё алые плечи, которые лишь постепенно стали облезать, оказались не таким и приятным воспоминанием.

Они шли вдоль берега, ибо Рид все ещё не мог нормально переживать шум, а тут было относительно тихо. Пускай он и ловил дежавю, а может и вспоминал то, что забыл из прошлого вечера, ему было приятно пройтись и подышать солоноватым воздухом, ощущая легкий бриз. Это расслабляло. Казалось, что даже андроид выглядит менее серьёзным, чем обычно, но Гэвин понимал, что такое ему рисует всего лишь его уставший мозг.  
— Ну, завтра домой возвращаемся, железка, — зачем-то начал разговор детектив. Его смущало то, что они даже и парой фраз не перекинулись с утра. Как-то неправильно это.  
— Я заказал нам такси до вокзала ко времени, — почему-то сказал ведроид, а Рид вздохнул. Он вроде и привык к таким информативным и полезным ответам, но ему хотелось немного и повседневной болтовни.  
— Это хорошо, — сухо ответил Гэвин, сам же почему-то пытаясь всё ещё продолжить разговор. — Сувенирку нашим, что ли, купить…  
— Покупать безделушки с мест отдыха нерационально. Они не несут ценности, и вскоре будут выброшены, — пояснил RK900, повернув голову к офицеру. — Не думаю, что есть смысл тратить деньги на такое, Гэвин.  
— А ты не посмотрел в своих базах про цель этих мелких и глупых безделушек? — поинтересовался Рид, явно давая андроиду повод подвиснуть в поисках такой информации. Детективу даже стало интересно, есть ли что-то такое в этих новомодных источниках Киберлайф, или те настолько проебали человечность в коде, что уже и забыли об этом.  
Такая задумчивость ведроида обрекла их на молчание. Гэвин вроде и привык к такому, но сейчас это было не столь приятным. Диод напарника часто-часто мигал жёлтым, отчего офицер начал невольно переживать. Мало ли у этого куска пластика есть какие-то темы, которые могут его зациклить.  
Он помнил, как в школе на уроках информатики его одноклассники писали какие-то простенькие программы, но с парочкой ошибок, и это уводило не столь современные компы в вечный цикл, при котором даже перезагрузка не помогала. А вдруг у этих новомодных творений Киберлайф есть что-то такое.

Но запереживать окончательно ему не дал сам андроид. Он медленно, но верно, всё это время вёл детектива к небольшому магазинчику с сувенирами. Рид впервые так был рад складу со всякой дребеденью.  
Когда они вошли в небольшое помещение, колокольчик на двери тихо звякнул. У Гэвина сложилось впечатление, что такие места явно находятся вне времени. В детстве он был в подобной лавке, но самое удивительное то, что тут было ровно так же, как и там, в детстве.  
Как бы Киберлайф ни внедряли свои технологии, все равно что-то останется неизменным.

Их встретил андроид, который почему-то сразу подошёл к RK900, а не к Риду. Это обижало. Внешность этого ведроида была ему знакома. Он часто видел другого представителя этой же линейки по телевизору, когда шла трансляция очередных переговоров с лидером этих консервных банок. И он всегда казался Риду каким-то слишком… смазливым?  
А сейчас стоящий перед ними PL600 (который, на удивление, сам указал свою модель на бейдже), добродушно предлагает подобрать подарки всем, кому они хотят их сделать. Было даже любопытно, что подберёт эта железка, если ему сказать: «Подарок для в край пропившего все лейтенанта и его куска пластика, который раздражает своим слишком уж смазливым ебальником». А потом осёкся.

Ебальники у Коннора и RK900 были почти одинаковыми.  
Он может и не пережить такого заявления.

Пока Рид осматривался, его напарник уже протянул руку к PL600, обмениваясь с ним информацией. После контакта на губах продавца заиграла улыбка, а сам он кивнул.  
— Я понял вас. Дайте мне пару минут, — сказал андроид, уходя на склад, а сам RK900 и видом не подавал, что же он мог такое передать этой жестянке.  
Гэвин завис. То есть всё это время пластика кусок не просто молчал. Он явно что-то задумал.  
Детектив понимал, что зря он заикнулся про безделушки. Одной лишь вселенной известно, что надумал себе ведроид.

Офицеру почему-то стало жутко… И любопытно.  
Блядское природное любопытство.


	71. Chapter 71

В лавке RK900 пообещали принести нужное утром, поэтому задерживаться они не стали. Гэвин взял типичную мелочёвку в подарок. Правда, вся эта мелочь вылилась ему в весьма приличную статью расходов, но что только ни сделаешь для любимого полицейского участка. Пускай хоть пару дней его считают лапушкой, пока впечатления от безделушек не сошли на «нет». Андроид же тоже посмотрел весь ассортимент, после залипая лишь на одну вещицу.  
Рид сначала не понял, что это было. Как оказалось, есть целая линейка сувениров для девиантов. А это была небольшая фигурная бутылочка с тириумом. Детектив охуел от изобретательности здешних изготовителей безделиц. Правда, к ним сразу появилась пара вопросов.  
— Интересно, откуда у них тириум, если его можно купить лишь в Киберлайф. Да и перепродажа, как я помню, запрещена, — рассуждал офицер, взяв бутылёк в руки, рассматривая голубую жидкость. — Что-то тут не чисто.  
RK900 же промолчал. Он молча взял одну из бутылочек и пошёл к кассиру, дабы приобрести её. Обычно андроид хоть слово, но скажет в ответ. Может, Рид сморозил глупость по мнению железки. Хрен его знает.

***

Гэвин закономерно проспал. Проспал банально всё на свете. Организм явно устроил бунт, пользуясь моментом в последний раз поспать всласть перед рабочими буднями. На часах было двенадцать часов, значит, у детектива есть примерно час. С учётом того, что вещи так и не собраны, а он сам голодный настолько, что может тупо сожрать кусок сырого мяса…

Да, дела были так себе.

Стоило Риду уже расстроиться, что сейчас перед ним встанет самая неприятная задача, как он обратил внимание на чемодан. Тот же уже был собран и терпеливо ждал его у выхода из номера. RK900 взял все хлопоты на себя. Вот за такое офицер реально должен поблагодарить ведроида. В какой-то момент Гэвин вспомнил про спор. Блять, он уже и думать забыл про это глупое пари, которое они заключили перед самой поездкой. Ну, детектив закономерно проебался. Причём он уже и сам не помнил, где проебался в первый раз. Он обгорел, а выходит, что средства от ожогов были нужны. Он их не взял. Офицер схлопотал солнечный удар… Короче, Рид сдаётся. 

Он проебался.

Теперь вопрос был о том, что ему загадает ведроид. Идеи гуляли от самых глупых, до самых… ненормальных. Самое страшное, что проиграй он человеку, то мог бы намного меньше переживать на этот счёт. В голове победившего не было бы новомодных алгоритмов и баз данных, который подобрали бы самый жестокий и справедливый вариант расплаты за проигрыш. Но он поспорил с RK900. А значит, что так просто ему не отделаться.

Через час они уже стояли с вещами, а Гэвин умудрился так и не поесть толком, отделавшись каким-то энергетическим батончиком. Странно, что андроид даже ничего и не сказал ему на этот счёт. Привычный рюкзак на спине RK900 стал заметно тяжелее, отчего Рида стало распирать от любопытства, что же он взял. Если офицер спросит, то он явно не ответит.  
— Ну, так ты ничего и не скажешь о том, что я проебался в нашем с тобой споре? — решил в лоб начать офицер. Он видел, как задумчивый андроид непривычно вздрогнул, повернув голову к напарнику.  
— Могу лишь подтвердить, что вы действительно проиграли в нашем споре, Гэвин, — неприятно механически подытожил ведроид.  
— Отлично. Я готов выслушать твоё желание, — Рид отвернулся, начиная рассматривать растущие у отеля пальмы. Их явно посадили сюда владельцы, ибо таких он больше на курорте не видел…   
Блять, какого хера он вообще думает о сраных пальмах?  
— Моё желание состоит из нескольких пунктов, — начал андроид, отчего Гэвин охуел. Андроид только что уведомил его в том, что Риду придётся страдать явно долго. Это, наверное, самый жестокий результат его проёба.  
— Мы договаривались на одно желание. Один пункт. Точка, — начал раздражаться детектив, на что RK900 пожал плечами.  
— Такого условия мы не оговаривали. Я могу увеличивать количество пунктов на необходимое мне количество, — пояснил RK900, а после улыбнулся. — Но раз вы, Гэвин, против, то тогда моим желанием будет другое.  
Рид понял, что он только что явно усугубил всё, что только можно усугубить. Он подписал себе смертный приговор, нахуй!  
— Валяй, жестянка, не тяни кота за яйца, — уже почти смирился со всем детектив. Но даже то, что он уже принял свою судьбу, не облегчило ему жизнь.

— Две недели вы будете обязаны выполнять все мои требования к вам. Не оспаривая, не огрызаясь лишний раз. Всё ровно так, как я скажу, — наконец-то загадал своё желание андроид, отчего Рид охуел и не выхуел.

Лучше бы он согласился на желание с подпунктами. Хотя не факт, что это было бы лучше.

В любом случае, возвращение домой не сулит ему ничего хорошего. Он проебался. А сейчас будет целые две недели мальчиком-пай-зайчиком.  
Хуёво.


	72. Chapter 72

Рид ебал все эти сраные порядки, особенно, когда его вызвали в участок сразу после приезда. Пришли какие-то непонятные документы, с которыми нужно разобраться не просто срочно, а пиздец, как срочно. Гэвин успел только чемодан на порог дома поставить, как о его существовании сразу же вспомнили. Желание дарить кому-то в участке сувенирку отпало нахуй. Детективу банально хотелось спать. Если во время дороги на курорт ему не повезло ехать с орущими детьми, то сейчас он ехал с орущими матерями. Дети были уже довольны.  
Повезло лишь в том, что ему не было душно и он даже умудрился поесть. Хоть какая-то радость в жизни.

Возвращение в участок обещало быть эффектным. Заёбанный, недовольный, ворчливый — почти такой же, как и перед отъездом, но ещё и с загаром на ебальнике. Картина маслом. Раздражению Рида не было предела. Он уже подсобирал в голове все самые красивые обороты с ядрёными матюками для каждого коллеги, но его грандиозные планы о восполнении своего отсутствия были раздолбаны к херам.  
— Гэвин, вы же помните о нашем уговоре? — внезапно спросил RK900, а Рид надеялся, что об этом он вспомнит только завтра. Но блядская железка явно же не даст ему так просто слинять.  
— Помню. И что с того? — Рид раздражённо стучал пальцами по своей ноге, смотря в боковое окно автомобиля.  
— Я думаю, что пора огласить первый пункт или, как в наших новых условиях, первое правило на день, — андроид специально выдержал паузу, а Рид будто услышал фанфары. — Вы сегодня должны быть любезными с коллегами и не ругаться.

Гэвин охуел. Его только что лишили единственного, что могло поднять ему настроение. Он начал тихо ненавидеть ведроида за такое. И себя, ибо проебался он сам. Но стоило посмотреть на синтетическую рожу своего напарника, как он начинал остывать.  
Блять, вот теперь всё то новое, что будоражило его внутри, не даст даже нормально всыпать этому куску пластика.  
Детектив вздохнул.  
— Ну, радует, что ты не заставишь меня со всеми здороваться и улыбаться во все 32, — проворчал Рид, а после пожалел об этом. Дважды. Или трижды.  
— Почему же не заставлю? Это входит в правило. Приветствие — это самое важное в любезном общении с коллегами. Оно помогает настроиться на приятное взаимодействие, улучшает отношения между людьми. Улыбка же располагает к вам окружающих, — вновь зачитал офицеру лекцию ведроид. — Да и… Вам же нравится, Гэвин, когда я улыбаюсь вам?

Тут детектив подвис. Сука. Так он не просто улыбался всё это время? Он считал по его показателям то, что это ему нравится, и ловко этим манипулировал. Это было обидно. В какой-то момент Рид будто ощутил, что всё, что произошло на отдыхе, было каким-то глюком. Может, ему напекло, и он тупо провалялся в больнице эти дни? А остальное ему приснилось? Было бы тогда понятно, почему его сознание будоражили такие чуждые для него ранее мысли и эмоции.  
Гэвин молчал. Ему не хотелось ничего больше говорить просто потому, что всё сказанное им будет использовано против него же. А проебаться вот так было бы самым неприятным.  
— Тогда вопрос другой. Это правило распространяется на один день? — решил уточнить Рид, выискивая лазейки. Может, он сможет перехитрить машину.  
Вряд ли, но попробовать стоило.  
— Строгое исполнение данного правила будет лишь один день. Но вы можете продолжить его придерживаться и дальше, если пожелаете, — ответил RK900, сам же начиная сканировать напарника.  
— Отлично. Один день любезностей, и пошлю всех нахуй, — усмехнулся офицер, наконец-то вылезая из салона автомобиля. Он размял спину, сделал вдох и засунул всю свою нецензурную лексику поглубже. Детектив, блять, покажет этому куску пластика, насколько вежливым он, сука, может быть. Раз уж у них началась такая игра, то Гэвин не проебётся в ней.

Рид, к счастью, успел переодеться дома в привычный для участка костюм, пускай и рубашка слишком неприятно тёрлась о сгоревшие плечи. Не страшно. Он мужик, он вытерпит, всё это хуйня.  
Входя в участок, Рид здоровался просто со всеми, отчего он начал вести счётчик охуевших лиц. И, конечно, он улавливал перешёптывания за спиной. Похуй.  
RK900 же со всей невозмутимостью шёл следом, отмечая, как коллеги знатно охреневают от такого детектива. Андроид начал улыбаться уголками синтетических губ.

Гэвин надеялся, что у него не отвалится язык говорить столько раз фразу «Добрый вечер». Самым же неприятным оказалось то, что он встретил почти у самого своего стола Коннора, который, видимо, уже собирался уходить. Риду было необходимо с ним поздороваться тоже.  
— Добрый вечер, Коннор, — как можно менее раздражённо поприветствовал офицер, а андроид в какой-то момент нахмурился, смотря пристально на детектива.  
— Добрый вечер, детектив Рид, — как-то слишком уж тихо поприветствовал его RK800.  
Рид почему-то даже был доволен такой реакции. Охуел, значит.

Гэвин сел на своё рабочее место, включая компьютер. Пока тот грузился, он тихо посматривал на своего напарника и железку Хэнка. Те обменялись лишь взглядами, но этого вполне хватило Гэвину, чтобы понять, что его, похоже, ждёт ебучий заговор машин.


	73. Chapter 73

Гэвин рад, что им нужно было всего лишь разобрать присланные документы. Это было не так долго, поэтому день любезности продлился всего лишь три часа. На большее бы Рида и самого не хватило. Он ощущал себя зверушкой в зоопарке, ибо коллегам прямо хотелось прийти и поздороваться с ним, поболтать о командировке. И со всеми, сука, он должен был быть вежливым и любезным.   
Когда к нему подошёл Хэнк Андерсон, Рид реально напрягся. Но тот же явно просто хотел его поприветствовать и съебаться. Это было непохоже на лейтенанта в принципе, но вспомнив о внезапном подвисании Коннора, можно было догадаться, что тот сообщил о необычном поведении офицера. Похуй. Одного дня охуевания им хватит.

RK900 спешно разобрал все нужные документы, расфасовав и разослав их по базам. Ему было любопытно наблюдать за показателями детектива каждый раз, когда к его столу кто-то подходил. Это было своего рода развлечением. Спокойный и достаточно сосредоточенный Рид внезапно превращался в раздражительного, но притворно-добродушного. Но самое интересное было то, что под конец рабочего дня тот уже намного легче переносил вынужденные любезности. Это было хорошим знаком.  
— Ух, в жопу, всё порешали, — довольно откинулся на стуле Гэвин, повернувшись к андроиду. Ему хотелось бы спросить о том, когда напарник вообще будет выдавать правило на день. Но это могло выкопать ему же могилку.  
— Да, вы сегодня хорошо поработали, Гэвин, — похвалил его андроид, на что Рид фыркнул. Вот что-что, а похвалы ему не нужно. Он не пятилетний ребёнок, которого нужно за каждую мелочь хвалить.   
Нахуй такое.

Участок они покинули поздно. К счастью, как узнал Гэвин, завтра у них планируется сокращённый день и корпоратив. Рид в душе не ёб повод такого мероприятия, но он был рад всегда халявно выпить, плевать, что с коллегами. Обычно такие события проходили шумно, весело, да и с тем, кто заебал тебя за весь срок службы, можно хорошенько перетереть, потом не огребая от начальства. В общем, всё прямо на руку детективу.

Вернуться домой было очень приятно. Конечно, Рид не был из тех, кто сильно привязывается к месту и вещам, но родные стены, мебель и несколько бутылок пива в холодильнике — райское наслаждение. Проигнорировав своё обещание меньше пить вечерами, Гэвин устроился на диване с излюбленной бутылкой пива. По телевизору шёл какой-то сериал, который офицеру даже приглянулся — главная героиня была симпатичной и не тупила, а что ещё нужно? Делая глоток прямо из горла, офицер откровенно кайфанул. Завтра корпоратив, а ещё и пятница. Можно с чистой совестью набухаться, а потом проспаться и всё будет заебись. Прекрасный день, шикарные планы. Вот что ещё нужно для полного счастья?  
Гэвин напрягся ровно в тот момент, когда к нему с кухни пришёл андроид. Он же ещё не озвучил правило на завтрашний день.   
Блять.  
— Гэвин, я хотел бы вам заранее сообщить правило на завтрашний день, — начал ведроид, почему-то не подходя ближе. Любопытно. И стрёмно, ибо он может сейчас придумать всё, что угодно. Быть любезным на пьянке — сомнительно. Говорить всем комплименты — язвительно и пьяно можно.  
— Валяй, — беспечно бросил Рид, делая глоток из горла и чуть не поперхнувшись от внезапного осознания того, что ему загадают.   
Блять. Нет. Нет!  
— Так как завтра в участке намечается мероприятие, моё правило будет простым — вы не должны на нём пить алкогольные напитки, — озвучил самую страшную для Рида догадку RK900.

Блять. Вот это было самым ужасным. Если Рид был уверен, что хуже дня любезности быть и не может, то сейчас понял, что, блять, может! Он подзавис, представляя себе весь корпоратив без бухла. Смотреть на пьяные рожи, сам же потягивая апельсиновый сок. Видеть, как барышни в участке флиртуют с коллегами и между собой. Блять, так ведь ещё и пьяные конкурсы на выпивку. Гэвин их любил чисто потому, что ему пиздецки нравится издеваться над проигравшим.

Это фиаско. Полное. Крах.

Если его авторитет в участке мог бы упасть, то в этом случае ниже уже некуда.  
— Ты ёбнулся мне такие правила давать, пластика кусок? — раздражённо начал Рид, отставляя бутылку на пол. — Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько пиздецово ты загнул? Я не буду это выполнять! Да и вообще, какого хуя я должен слушаться тебя?  
— Вы сами знаете, почему должны, Гэвин, — совершенно серьёзно ответил андроид, отчего у детектива реально случился конкретный затуп.  
В смысле, он знает? Что, блять, вообще имеет ввиду эта железка? Рид недоумённо уставился на RK900. Тот же вновь начал улыбаться уголками губ. У Гэвина возникло сильное желание вмазать напарнику, но внутри что-то его сдерживало. Сука.  
Им манипулируют. Им, блять, просто ловко играют, дёргая за нужные верёвочки.

— Нахуй пошёл, — зло бросил офицер, садясь удобно на диване и отворачиваясь, взяв бутылку. Ему не нравилось такое поведение ведроида. Совершенно.  
И, в какой-то степени, ему было обидно. Он ведь не думал, что это будет использоваться против него. Совершенно. И проклинал свою выдержку, которая треснула в их командировку.


	74. Chapter 74

Рабочий день, пусть и сокращённый, стал для Рида пыткой. Куча всяких документов, от которых он успел отвыкнуть за эти дни лишь потому, что ими в основном занимался напарник, напрягала. Но сейчас нужно было входить в привычное рабочее русло. Он и не думал, что это будет не так просто. Вот так уезжай в командировки.  
Детектив прислушивался к своим коллегам, которые, пускай и работали, но периодически обсуждали предстоящий корпоратив. Зная их, Гэвин понимал, что они делают ставки. Обычно они делались по номинациям «Кто первый уснёт лицом в салате» и «Кто будет самым трезвым». Похоже, что во второй офицер сегодня точно выиграет. Это паршиво. Просто потому, что «отмыть» себя от такого статуса можно лишь на следующей пьянке, а по подсчётам, она будет лишь зимой. Вот же неудачно он проебался, что андроид решил его так наказать.  
Блять.

Но тут в какой-то момент его будто осенило. В голове у Рида родился гениальный план. Виски с колой. Только без виски. Андроид не придерётся, да и в глазах своих он не упадёт.  
Но тут в его голову пришла также и весьма интересная вариация его же плана. А что, если он сделает обманку. Будет стакан с колой, но и стакан с добавлением виски. Каждый раз, когда андроид наблюдает за ним, он будет непринуждённо пить колу. А стоит ему только отвернуться, детектив ловко махнёт из второго стакана.   
Глупая идея. Анализаторы у ведроида никто отключать не будет, а это проблема.

А если попробовать иное?.. Вполне может сработать. Но придётся переступить через свои принципы и попросить помощи.  
RK900 внимательно наблюдал за тем, как работает Гэвин. И резкое изменение показателей он тоже засёк.

В обеденный перерыв Гэвин умудрился улизнуть от напарника. Тот же остался доделывать что-то на компьютере, а детективу это было на руку. Блять, вот что он только не собирается сделать ради шикарного бухалова. В какой-то степени, ему стало даже стыдно от того, что он так зависит от алкогольных тус с коллегами, что собирается «сломать» своего напарника на время, чтобы тот дал ему ужраться вволю.

Выхватить Коннора было не так сложно. Сложнее было спросить о том, чем можно на время вырубить анализирующие алгоритмы. Да, Рид уже мысленно обрёк себя на провал. Даже если он спросит это у железки Хэнка, тот не расскажет ему. Мало ли, у них есть что-то типа девиантской солидарности. Тогда он хрен, что выпытает. Разве один андроид будет рад тому, что его же собрата будут пытаться вывести из строя?  
Но попытка — не пытка. Пускай он и огребёт потом от своего напарника. Попробовать стоит.  
— Мне нужно узнать от тебя, железа кусок, есть ли какой-то способ вывести ваши анализирующие алгоритмы из строя. Временно, — спросил он у девианта прямо, ткнув ему пальцем в грудь, но пытаясь спрашивать всё как можно тише. Было бы крайне хуёво, если бы их услышали.  
— Простите, детектив Рид? — Коннор замер, смотря растерянно на коллегу. — Я не могу огласить данную информацию. Она засекречена. Рассекречивание данных может привести к неприятным последствиям.  
— Блять, да я никому не расскажу. Мне для дела нужно, — как-то уж совсем беспомощно взвыл детектив, понимая, что его шикарный план трещит по швам. Похоже, ему реально грозит быть трезвым как стёклышко весь вечер. Хуёво. Очень.  
— Для какого, простите, дела? — закономерно поинтересовался девиант.  
— Я, блять, не хочу быть трезвым весь этот сраный корпоратив! — прямо выпалил Гэвин, понимая, что ему сейчас становится нереально стыдно. Какого чёрта он ставит цель «нажраться в хлам» выше, чем исполнение обещания? Это, блять, не в его стиле.

На какой-то момент Коннор просто смотрел на детектива, не мигая. А после, медленно обходя его, ушёл из помещения прочь. Рид понял, что он упал ниже некуда. До тех пор, пока на телефон ему не пришло сообщение.

«Андроиды тоже могут «пьянеть», но немного иначе. Для незначительных системных сбоев стоит всего лишь увеличить приток тириума в некоторые биокомпоненты. Самый простой способ — увеличить количество тириума в корпусе».

Напоить. Напоить собственного напарника тириумом. Блять, но как же заумно это описано сраным Коннором. Получается, что от того, что внутри RK900 будет слишком много привычной ему же «голубой крови», его начнёт колбасить. Любопытно.  
Ещё было любопытно, что же заставило Коннора ему всё-таки помочь. Непонятно. Но да похуй.

Но в то же время Риду становится чертовски стыдно. Он действительно планирует напоить напарника, чтобы самому ужраться.   
Пиздец.


	75. Chapter 75

Заветный час Х навалился на Гэвина тяжёлым грузом. Он понимал, что то, что он планирует делать, ну совершенно никак не вяжется с его моральными принципами. Внутри него скреблись тираннозавры, которые ещё и умудрялись шептать ему о том, какой он мудак. В руках он сжимал небольшую бутылку тириума, которую всё-таки умудрился достать. Ну, как достать — RK900 сам купил её в поездке.  
Коллеги сдвигали столы, готовили места для бухлишка — стандартные приготовления. А Рид смотрел на одинокую бутылку с колой для виски. Внутри него сейчас было лишь одно осознание — он зависим от бухла сильнее, чем от моральных принципов.

Но… Ведь это, блять, не так! Он не такой!

Корпоратив начался спустя полчаса. Довольные копы стеклись со всего участка, выжидая, когда кто-то забацает первый тост, который ознаменует начало вселенского бухича. На деле, Рид выпал немного из этого шума лишь потому, что он мучился. Мучился, блять, внутри.  
Мимо него прошёл Коннор, который всё-таки оглянулся на детектива, сканируя его. Заприметив бутылку с тириумом, девиант чуть нахмурился, уходя вглубь. Видимо, в поисках своего лейтенанта.  
Блять, даже эта жестянка его осуждает. Хуёво.  
RK900 пришёл совсем скоро. Он был в привычной фирменной форме, серьёзный. Как обычно и привыкли его видеть коллеги. Но стоило Гэвину посмотреть на напарника, как внутри что-то очень болезненно сжалось, а сам он сжал бутылку с тириумом за горлышко.

Он не сможет. Он и не будет! Пускай его и спалят трезвым, но он не сможет так ужасно поступить с этим куском пластика. Пускай он всего лишь машина, хоть и девиант, но совершить такое — равноценно предательству. Он человек слова. Пообещал не пить, значит не будет.  
Когда Рид хотел было убрать бутылку с тириумом, он умудрился врезаться в коллегу, который успел уже неплохо так выпить. И злополучная ёмкость с громким звоном разбилась нахуй об пол. В суматохе, это не было отмечено как что-то ужасное, а было принято как сигнал всем выпить и за первую разбитую бутылку бухла.  
RK900 очень быстро сократил расстояние между ним и офицером. Сначала Рид встретился с немного недоуменным андроидом, а после и почувствовал его улыбку. Он всё знал. Этот ведроид явно знал, что Гэвин что-то задумал, а сейчас будто хвалит его безмолвно за то, что тот не совершил.

Корпоратив очень быстро стал превращаться во что-то шумное и относительно весёлое. Риду на какой-то миг стало грустно. Раньше, когда он был под градусом, вся эта шумиха казалась чем-то охуенным. Но сейчас танцующая коллега на столе, сосущиеся копы на одном из стульев и пьяные усмешки около стола с выпивкой казались ему чем-то… Отвратительным? Блять, вот дожили. Ему уже и корпоративы не по вкусу.  
Что дальше? Он совсем бросит пить?  
Его мысли прервал RK900, который аккуратно коснулся его плеча, протянув детективу стакан с колой. Без виски. Таков уговор. Делая глоток, офицер скучающе посмотрел на коллег.  
— Ты знал, что я спрошу об этом Коннора? — прямо спросил Гэвин, но так, что слышал один лишь андроид. Их вообще, казалось, сейчас никто не замечал, так что можно было поговорить.  
— Да, знал, — кивнул RK900, смотря на офицера, а тот лишь тихо хмыкнул, делая глоток. — Я сам попросил его послать такое сообщение.  
— И чего же ты ждал от такого, м? — немного раздраженно спросил детектив, наблюдая, как кто-то из коллег проспорил стриптиз, а сейчас крутился у стула как пьяная танцовщица.  
— Вашего выбора. Вы могли попытаться споить меня, тем самым нарушая наш договор. А могли бы поступить так, как сейчас, — сухо отметил ведроид, но после добавил. — Я рад, что вы сделали именно такой выбор.  
— Обрёк себя на наискучнейший корпоратив? — горько усмехнулся Рид, наблюдая за развитием событий около стула. Люди уже давно перестали смотреть за мужчиной, а тот просто плюхнулся на стул и начал что-то напевать.  
Похоже, сейчас начинается пиво-понг, только вместо пива в стаканчиках явно было что-то значительно крепче. Никто не собирался понижать градус. Понимая, что сейчас его утащат в это, а там ему придётся хоть раз, но выпить, Рид медленно улизнул из помещения, а после и из полицейского участка.  
Он впервые уходит с корпоратива. Да ещё и трезвым. Мрак. Но на душе больше никто не скрёбся. Ему было спокойно. И если пропущённое бухалово стоит этого, то, значит, он поступил правильно.  
RK900 вышел следом за Гэвином. Их исчезновение явно заметят позже, а пока что никто их не хватился.

Рид решил пройтись пешком по вечернему Детройту. Приятный прохладный воздух залезал под ворот рубашки, с которой уже давно был стянут галстук. Всё-таки жизнь Гэвина колоссально изменилась с появлением ведроида. И он понимал, что даже не против, если всё продолжит меняться.  
— А ты серьёзно можешь опьянеть, а, железка? — спросил Гэвин, повернувшись к молчащему RK900.  
Тот улыбнулся, кивнув. Рид криво усмехнулся. Он бы посмотрел на это зрелище.  
— Могу, но той бутылочки тириума мне бы не хватило, — добавил андроид, начиная идти рядом с детективом, а не позади.  
— А сколько бы хватило? — поинтересовался Рид.  
— Вы бы разорились, чтобы меня споить, Гэвин.

Почему-то от этой фразы офицеру захотелось рассмеяться. Искренне, просто потому, что он придурок. Такой, мать его, придурок, что самому смешно.  
И легко на душе.


	76. Chapter 76

Гэвин толком не помнил, как вырубился на диване. Как обычно. Так вышло, что после ухода с корпоратива, они с напарником дошли до дома пешком. Прогулка как прогулка, ничего особого. Рид был трезвым и немного ворчливым, а RK900 выглядел задумчивым. Если вчера офицера немного смущало их молчание всю дорогу, то сейчас оно воспринималось в качестве лучшего исхода их общего вечера.  
Рид встал с дивана, разминая спину. Телевизор выключен, да и он накрыт каким-то пледом. Детектив уже и не помнил, что у него такой был. Андроид хорошо уже изучил его обитель.

В какой-то момент Гэвин нахмурился. В квартире был беспорядок. Он понимал, что во время сборов в командировку многое тупо переложил кривыми стопками на все свободные и несвободные поверхности. Да и RK900 не его же домработница, чтобы моментально всё убрать, хотя они что-то об этом даже и выясняли.   
Но не столь важно.  
Стоило вспомнить о ведроиде, как он был уже тут как тут. И это появление было явно не к добру.   
Риду пора к этому привыкнуть.  
— Доброе утро, Гэвин, — доброжелательно поздоровался напарник, снимая с себя… передник? Гэвин, конечно, мог привыкнуть к ведроиду на своей кухне, но то, что сейчас он откуда-то выудил передник с какими-то нелепыми композициями из фруктов. Блять, но это было пиздец. У андроида очень странный вкус. Да и то, что теперь обновки у этой железки зависят от их быта… Такое себе.  
— Доброе, — пробурчал Рид, смиренно ожидая закономерное правило на день.  
RK900 же не стал с этим тянуть. Ну и заебись. Он должен видеть врага в лицо.  
— Правило на эту субботу, — вновь выдержал паузу андроид. — Вы обязаны не просто прибраться в доме, но и разобрать кучи хлама на чердаке.

Удар ниже пояса.   
На чердаке у Гэвина обитало что-то, что уже и само будет не радо его видеть. И это, блять, не детские страхи, а вполне обоснованное опасение.  
Хлам, который там хранился, был настолько древним, что, казалось, его там начали складировать с самой постройки дома. Вещи с академии, какие-то оставшиеся со школы мелочи, которые были привезены родителями на новоселье со словами «Бля, сын, теперь складируй это у себя».   
Ну, в принципе, он выполнил эту просьбу.  
— Блять, — выругался Рид, понимая, что ведроид отмазки его и слушать не будет. Ему действительно сейчас придётся тащить лестницу из кладовки, где было тоже прилично так мусора, и забираться на чердак.  
— Я бы рекомендовал начать именно с чердака. По моим подсчётам, прибравшись там, вы сможете как можно рациональнее собрать мусор и не насорить в прибранных помещениях, — как-то уж слишком довольно добавил кусок пластика, но это не сильно утешало. Рид уже представил, как он поднимается по лестнице в непроглядную темноту, и оттуда на него смотрят два огромных жёлтых глаза, обладатель которых тянет к нему щупальца в тени.

Делать было нечего. Он принял это условие, ибо оно хоть немного, но лучше первых двух. Хоть Рид и понимал, что это всё цветочки, но он надеялся, что его всё-таки сожрёт создание на чердаке, избавляя от такой участи.  
Всё-таки найдя лестницу, Гэвин устойчиво приставил её к стене, дабы добраться до зловещего портала в мир старья и хлама. Когда он влез, то ему радушно протянули мусорный пакет. Рид послал андроида нахуй, продолжая ворчать. Пыли на чердаке было больше, чем детектива.  
Ему пиздец.

Когда к нему на чердак влез RK900, Гэвин уже копался в картонных коробках. К счастью, лампочка на чердаке кое-как, но освещала помещение, поэтому можно было хоть немного, но поубираться.  
И вот кто его вообще тащил начать именно с этих ящиков? Вещи с академии. Какие-то старые тетради, в которых Рид и вёл конспекты, но больше там было каких-то своих заметок. Пускай он и казался всем одногруппникам засранцем, но не таким уж и недалёким. Воспоминания о тех годах не сильно будоражили его. Ну, учился и хорошо. Да и, по сути, это помогло ему стать тем, кем он хотел и хочет быть. Если бы кто-то на его месте начал ныть о том, что это проёбанные годы или же наоборот — восхвалять их, Рид бы просто послал его нахуй. Ну, было и было.

Гэвин не заметил, что андроид же начал разбор совершенно других коробок. И он знатно охуел, когда поднял глаза, а напарник тихо читает какую-то непонятную с первого взгляда книжечку. И лишь после до Рида дошло, что это, блять, было.

Пиздец. Вот честно.  
— Гэвин, вы вели личные записи? — внезапно спросил RK900, отрываясь как раз от «личных записей».  
Вот какого чёрта Гэвин вообще в детстве додумался писать что-то на бумаге. Блять, какого хера он вообще умел писать? Тогда бы ему не было так стыдно от двух фактов.  
Первый: Такие записи — случайность, он был мелким и глупым.  
Второй: Он прекрасно помнил, что он там писал. Не полностью слово в слово, но прекрасно осознавал, что ничем хорошим это для Рида не обернётся.

Он идиот, ибо сам умудрился задокументировать свои детские проёбы.   
Это фиаско.


	77. Chapter 77

RK900 слишком внимательно читал то, что написано. Рид же начинал потихоньку закипать. Судя по страницам, андроид не добрался до самого пиздецового, так что есть возможность остановить весь этот форс-мажор. Он медленно подкрался к ведроиду, дабы выхватить свой «дневник», но его рука была перехвачена и весьма болезненно вывернута.  
Блять.  
— Ты охуел?! — раздражённо выкрикнул Рид, чувствуя себя каким-то беспомощным котёнком. Но он, блять, матёрый коп и его так просто не сломить. Он только замахнулся второй рукой, но также был аккуратно скручен, причём ведроид не оторвался от дневника.  
— Положи его на место, нахуй! Это не твоё, блядская ты железка! — начал ругаться Гэвин, всё-таки умудрившись пнуть своего напарника.  
Охуел. Вот же ж блять!  
Последняя фраза будто реально остановила андроида. Он оторвал взгляд от страниц, переводя его на детектива, сканируя того. В какой-то момент Риду показалось, что хватка, с которой его сейчас сдерживали, ослабла. И не прогадал, он смог выбраться.  
— Простите меня, Гэвин, — извинился андроид, закрывая дневник Гэвина и отдавая блокнот тому.

От такого внезапного исхода тот прихуел. Неужели, у ведроида действительно есть совесть? Или же алгоритм, который её заменяет.   
Получив в руки злополучный сборник своих детских проёбов, Рид замер. Он не знал, аукнется ли ему то, что напарник успел прочесть. И в какой-то момент Гэвин даже был благодарен ведроиду за то, что тот остановился в своём изучении всего того, что он там понаписал.  
— Вот так бы сразу, — пробурчал офицер, выбрасывая блокнот в коробку.   
И задумался. Вот чего ему, в принципе, стыдиться? Стыдиться того, что он был мелким пиздюком, который творил невесть что?  
— Гэвин, — вдруг позвал его RK900, отвлекая от мыслей. — А зачем вы тогда вели свои записи на бумажном носителе, если могли бы доверить все свои данные электронной базе с паролем? Так бы не было угрозы того, что кто-то это прочтёт.  
Рид прекрасно знал ответ. Пускай он и дурак, но ему тогда действительно казалось круто писать что-то от руки, да и… Мелким, он реально считал, что это станет его мемуарами, которые после напечатают в огромном тираже, а он станет знаменитым. Может быть он был бы неплохим писателем. Но всё-таки сидячая работа — не его, да и что он может поведать миру. Свои проёбы? Такое себе…  
— Хотелось так, — кратко ответил Гэвин, задумываясь. А может и стоит ведроиду и самому все рассказать и прочесть? Тот все равно будет пытаться узнать о нём всё, так зачем препятствовать. Да и доверие между напарниками строится не на пустом месте.  
— Ладно, железка, читай. Мне стыдиться нечего, — Рид пододвинул коробку, куда скинул дневник, к андроиду, смирённо принимая такое решение.   
Ему действительно нечего стыдиться.

Но он рано на это надеялся.   
Андроид не совсем понял то, что Рид имел в виду. И начал зачитывать заметки вслух.  
— 28 сентября. Вторник. Сегодня мне подарили крутой велосипед, — начал RK900, но Гэвин резко его перебил.  
— Ты, блять, вслух решил это прочесть? — спросил детектив, понимая и сам, что это действительно так. Вот теперь ему реально есть, чего стыдиться. Если бы андроид тихо просканировал все записи, отметил их молча в базе и всё — было бы хорошо. Да и Рид не вспоминал бы, не начал жалеть о том, что сам вручил дневник ведроиду.  
— Я посчитал, что такой вариант ознакомления с вашим прошлым будет самым оптимальным. Вы сможете понимать, на каком моменте я сейчас читаю. Может, вам захочется прокомментировать какой-то из моментов вашей жизни, — пояснил андроид, сканируя показатели детектива. Тот же и не знал, что ему ответить.  
В дневнике были записи с 9 лет и до 16. Не каждый день, а порывами. Ему иногда нужно было выплеснуть мысли. И почему-то он это делал на бумаге. Первые записи, как он помнил, были о такой ерунде, что аж не страшно, если их прочтут вслух. Но вот от более… интересных записей Риду было бы крайне сложно усидеть.  
Блять. Он мужик или 17-летняя школьница, которой стыдно за всех поцелованных мальчиков и медляки? Ему ни за что не стыдно.  
— Окей, читай, — отмахнулся Рид, начиная же сам перебирать хлам, слушая приятное чтение ведроида под фон.

После двух коробок хлама, двух лет по меркам дневника, Гэвин даже вошёл во вкус. Описание каких-то детских шалостей, их последствий, сейчас казалось ему весьма забавным. Да, он был тем ещё неугомонным пиздюком. Порой Рид не сдерживал смешка, иногда становилось стыдно, но, в целом, — терпимо.  
До тех пор, пока они не стали подходить к более буйному возрасту. И к первым… влюблённостям. Блять, а это он нахуя в свои «мемуары» писал? Что творилось в его детской голове? Пиздец.

Но самое страшное, что именно на этих «главах» его жизни, андроид стал улыбаться уголками губ. Вот пиздец.  
Похоже, что девианту нравилось такое читать.   
Рид понимал, что все это только начало их увлекательной уборки с чтением дневника.


	78. Chapter 78

Рид был готов к самому худшему. Ну, почти был готов. Если бы не одно «но».  
Детектив не хочет, чтобы андроид анализировал его тупой опыт. Совершенно. Но было поздно.

Ведроид будто и сам пробежался взглядом по нескольким строчкам, лишь потом зачитывая их вслух.  
— Это был самый херовый день моей жизни. Мало того, что я проебался в самом начале дня, когда просто хотел пригласить девушку прогуляться, так ещё впереди и этот ебучий праздник — день святого Валентина. Мою жизнь можно закопать нахуй, ибо хуже уже быть не может. Мой день начался отвратно с самого ебучего звонка будильника, до момента, как я решился излить весь этот пиздец на бумагу, — андроид продолжал улыбаться уголками губ, а Гэвин же старался выглядеть невозмутимым, но это выходило хуёво.   
Он внимательно слушал про свой же проёб на уроке алгебры, когда преподаватель решила вызвать его к доске, а он со всей грацией зацепился задницей об парту. Не сказать, что Рид был неуклюжим, просто он хотел ответить однокласснику парой ласковых, да не соизмерил себя и пространство. К смешкам Гэвин тогда относился не столь равнодушно, как он хотел бы. 

Урок алгебры сменился уроком литературы, где их вдохновлённая приближающимся днём святого Валентина препод решила, что пора бы умам неокрепшим выучить пару стихотворений любовных. Это был ещё тот пиздец. Нет, Рид ничего не имел против поэзии, это было просто не его. Он мог выучить любое стихотворение, рассказать его с выражением, но считал это чем-то скучным. Детектив лучше бы эссе написал о том, как он заебался.  
RK900 реально менялся в симуляции эмоций. То, казалось, его что-то насмешило, а какие-то моменты заставили его как-то совсем естественно хмуриться. Диод же мигал жёлтым всё время. Гэвин уже не напрягался от этой лампочки.

Рид хотел было уже расслабиться, но вот тут пошли описания того, как он собирался подложить валентинку в шкафчик к своей тогдашней пассии. Да, он не всегда был настолько охуенен, чтобы открыто заявить о своей симпатии.   
Никто не имеет права его осуждать. Никто.  
— Гэвин, вы серьёзно решили подложить подписанную открытку в шкафчик, вместо того, чтобы отправить сообщение? — с удивлением спросил напарник. — Это же… Устаревший способ признания в симпатии, не находите?  
— Я был юн и туп, есть ещё вопросы? — решил просто отнекнуться Рид, на что RK900 будто пожал плечами.

В чём ему ещё придётся оправдываться? Он действительно действовал не всегда логично, отчего его проёбы были ещё более проёбистыми.

Почему-то андроид прочитал момент с насмешками слишком быстро. Кстати, это было любопытно. Какие-то негативные проявления общества к Гэвину, которые описал, ведроид старался прочитать быстро, будто бы ему и самому это было неприятно. Это рождало у Рида много вопросов, которые он обязательно бы задал, но разве ему действительно хочется знать, что творится в алгоритмах железки?  
Хочется.   
Но себе в этом не признается. Он и так признался во многом.

При описании следующего любовного опыта Гэвина сам детектив почему-то смутился. Ему становилось неловко от внезапной порывистости своих же мыслей, которые сейчас звучали так компрометирующе, особенно в прочтении андроида. Сколько же нового тот для себя почерпнет. То, что у Гэвина была недолгая, но очень бурная любовная пора, которая сопровождалась какой-то уж слишком сильной влюблённостью и обожанием. И оно того не стоило. Человек, которого Рид прекрасно помнил и сейчас, слишком мерзко поступил с ним в самый конец их отношений. Настолько, что именно тогда Гэвин и начал быть ещё более сучистым и вредным. Тогда доверие к людям и поугасло. Кстати, именно после этой записи ведроид задал закономерный вопрос.  
— Гэвин, вы перестали доверять людям после этого? — андроид оторвал взгляд от дневника, смотря на Рида.  
— Нет, — ответил Гэвин и не соврал. В его жизни произошло слишком много дерьма, которое определило его как хорошего детектива, но очень уж мерзкого человека для поверхностного общения. Но об этом Рид и сам не хотел бы говорить так открыто, да и пока нет нужды ворошить те самые опилки, он просто умолчит.

RK900 в какой-то момент замер, продолжая сканировать детектива, а после спешно пролистал дневник до самого конца, отдавая его офицеру.  
— Спасибо вам за доверие, Гэвин, но думаю, что наше общее времяпровождение за таким нужно прекратить. Это плохо сказывается на нашей уборке, — коротко пояснил напарник, что заставило Рида вспомнить про то, что они, блять, поднялись сюда убираться, а не ностальгировать.

Пускай у детектива и был вопрос насчёт того, почему андроид резко прервал своё чтение, но задавать его он не стал. Ему почему-то хотелось узнать это позже.  
Да и… Ему всё ещё было неловко. Неловко от того, что ведроид действительно постепенно «забирается внутрь», поселяясь там окончательно.

Как бы он ни строил из себя самого невозмутимого говнюка, он всё ещё помнил то, что происходило с ними в командировке. Правда, сейчас это маячило где-то на задворках…  
Это и к лучшему.

Лето кончилось. Пришла пора вновь погрузиться в рабочий сентябрь…


	79. Chapter 79

Первые дни осени выпали на выходные. Рид прямо молил о том, чтобы наконец-то стало прохладнее, а то духота уже не шла ни в какие ворота. Ему хотелось от неё сдохнуть.  
Вчерашняя уборка оказалась ещё тем адом. Гэвин помнил всё отрывками, ибо так сильно устал под конец, что уснул чёрт знает где. В принципе, он там и проснулся. Когда он открыл глаза, то по привычке зачесал растрёпанные пряди назад, отмечая, что нужно бы подстричься, а то вообще будет похож на обросшего пса. И именно эта мелкая привычка выявила у него какой-то непонятно-болящий район. На лбу. После он вспомнил, что его во время приборки на кухне огрела салатница, которая плохо лежала в сушке. Казалось, мелочь, но сегодня это дало о себе знать.   
Ну, привычно похуй.

На часах было девять утра, спина нещадно болела от скрученности во время сна, а сам Рид чувствовал себя ворчливым дедом. Тело ныло. Показатель ли это хорошей уборки, детектив не знал. Во время командировки он не бегал по утрам, да и спал намного больше обычного. Пора бы уже возвращаться в привычный режим.  
Гэвин медленно вышел на кухню, осматриваясь. Чисто. Прибрано. Но вот что-то RK900 нигде нет. Это было уже непривычно. Он же, как минимум, должен ему правило на день дать, а при этом куда-то съебался. Ну, раз этот косяк не за ним, то можно отдохнуть. Пускай на душе и как-то свербило, заставляя офицера чувствовать тяжесть внутри, от которой и завтракать не хотелось, но он старался отвлечься. Мало ли какие дела есть у ведроидов.   
Всякие.

Уже как час Гэвин развалился на диване, смотря какую-то мелодраму, которая утянула его слишком быстро. Глупая, наивная, слезливая, но почему-то сейчас зашедшая под настроение, киношка была второсортным высером, который снимали сейчас слишком часто. Рид бы в другое время плевался от смазливости и тупости главной героини, от какой-то гиперболизированной мужественности альфа самца, да и от шаржированности подружки героини-плаксы. И да, как всегда нынче, тут был андроид. Скорее именно из-за него Гэвин и начал смотреть этот фильм. Он был… интересным? Ну, по крайней мере, он не был стандартной железкой. В связи с революцией было очень много фильмов с андроидами-девиантами, а у этого даже есть проблески актёрского таланта, если это можно так назвать. Тот любил главную героиню, которая сохла по альфачу. Рид уже и втянулся, надеясь, что эта дура одумается и будет с ведроидом, как сам осёкся.  
А какое может быть будущее у этой девушки и железки? Она состарится, он будет всегда молодым. Блять. Рида флешбекнуло на некогда популярные Сумерки. Ему было лет 11-12, когда эта вампирская сага была популярна и у его ровесниц, а сам он одним глазком глянул фильм. И второй. И все фильмы глянул. А потом ходил и плевался ядом, что ему это не понравилось.   
Вот там тоже что-то такое было. Странное.

Когда он только уже распереживался за главных героев, вернулся RK900. Гэвин кивнул ему, вновь уставившись в телевизор, а сам андроид почему-то молча ушёл на кухню. Лишь потом Рид понял, что он проёбался. На кухонном столе лежала записка.   
Записка, блять, с правилом. На листе, сука, бумаги!  
Похоже, что ведроид слишком уж проникся дневниковыми записями офицера, раз решил написать от руки ему сообщение.  
— А нормальное сообщение послать слабо было? — раздражённо спросил Рид, на что андроид удивлённо вскинул брови.  
— Мне показалось, что вам будет приятнее получать сообщения от меня на бумажном носителе. Вчера я проанализировал полученные данные, изучил записи в базах данных и выяснил, что такой вот способ передачи информации для тех, кто живёт вместе, вполне приемлемый, — пояснил RK900, а Гэвин только и мог, что задуматься.   
Этот ведроид прав. Даже в его детстве мама часто любила оставлять какие-то записки перед уходом на работу. Постепенно это ушло, но… Андроид не ошибся.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я впредь отправлял вам сообщения, когда ухожу? — спросил напарник.  
Детектив был, в принципе, не против записок, но… Он отвык. Писать что-то от руки в их век современных технологий было не так и нужно, они в основном печатали, так что Рид уже и не понимал, а будет ли его почерк вообще понятен ведроиду.  
— Я не против, но знай. Мой почерк ещё разобрать нужно, — отметил офицер, беря всё-таки записку из рук андроида, читая.  
То, что он прочитал, ему не совсем понравилось. А точнее...

— Что это, блять? — Гэвин поднял взгляд на довольного андроида, который, видимо, ждал такую реакцию от офицера.   
Он, блять, издевается!  
— Я понимаю ваш почерк. Гэвин. А ещё я изучил все труды на тему ведения личных дневников. Такой способ фиксации своих мыслей очень благоприятно сказывается на общем состоянии человека, — вновь начал грузить информацией RK900.  
— Блять, ну не настолько же, чтобы заставить меня вновь вести такое. Мне, по-твоему, всё ещё семнадцать? — недоумевал детектив, понимая, что его действительно заставят вести дневник.   
Снова. Сука.  
— Это правило будет действовать весь срок нашего спора, — будто игнорируя сказанное офицером, отметил ведроид,

Это пиздец. Полный пиздец. Рид смял лист бумаги, швыряя тот в мусорку.

А на листе всё ещё хранилось то самое правило:  
«Вести личные записи каждый день, фиксируя там свои мысли, чувства и события».


	80. Chapter 80

На улице становилось прохладнее. Если раньше Рид снимал пиджак, когда добирался в участок потому, что его рубашка могла знатно пропитаться потом, а сам он сдохнуть от перегрева, то сейчас тот был в тему.  
Утро было действительно не таким плохим, как офицер ожидал. Правда, андроид почему-то вновь ушёл раньше него, так и не говоря правило. Записок он не оставлял. Совсем. Рид всё обыскал. Если таким образом он решил проверить его детективные способности, то Гэвин с треском провалился.  
Вопрос о том, где пропадает ведроид, не ушёл с момента, когда Гэвин уже находился в участке.

Блять, где эту железку носит?..

***

RK900 уже второй день ездил на диагностику в Киберлайф. После их командировки ему пришлось провести полную проверку, но, увы, не самостоятельно. Удар шокером не был критическим, но он запустил систему, которая вполне могла навредить не только преступнику. Андроид не хотел, чтобы его алгоритмы имели возможность творить невесть что без команд от центрального процессора.  
Когда ведроид вернулся домой к Риду, тот уже уехал в участок. Это было неожиданно, ибо до работы оставался, как минимум, час. Вероятно, Гэвин хотел что-то сделать вне работы или же просто перепутал время. Один раз это уже случилось с ним, но он скорее проспал, чем отправился раньше.

Дома было тихо, как обычно и бывает, когда офицера нет. RK900 внимательно просканировал помещение, отмечая, всё ли исправно, требует ли какая-то техника диагностики и ремонта. В какой-то момент ведроид замечает, что Гэвин забыл мобильник. Нужно бы ему его захватить, а то офицер совсем останется без связи. Когда андроид взял его в руки, то увидел одно непрослушанное голосовое сообщение в мессенджере. Лезть в личную жизнь офицера не входило в его планы, но вполне возможно, что это могло быть сообщение от кого-то в участке, отчего RK900 всё же разблокировал смартфон.   
Отгадать пароль Рида было не так сложно. Это был набор цифр. Его же андроид заметил на обложке дневника. Судя по анализу, это была какая-то дата, о которой в личных записях ничего не было сказано. Проводя анализ, он так же не нашёл ничего подходящего. Вряд ли эта дата имеет что-то общее с тем, что в этот день приняли закон о запрете аудио наркотиков.  
— Привет, Гэвин. Слишком внезапно, наверное, получать от меня сообщение, — начал женский голос, а андроид на какой-то миг осёкся. Неужели, это всё-таки личное? Детектив будет злиться. Но выключать её RK900 почему-то не стал.  
— Давно не виделись. Да и не писали друг другу давно. В общем, я… Ух, так сложно говорить спонтанно, ты же знаешь, как я в этом плоха. Это Мира, наверное, по голосу уже узнал. А может и нет. Я понимаю, что моё сообщение после всего, что было… Внезапно? Я бы хотела попросить прощения. Мне в тот период было очень сложно. Да и кто уже помнит из-за чего мы тогда поссорились… Ты бы не хотел встретиться? Просто поболтать где-то в свободное время. Я почему-то очень соскучилась по тебе, хоть мы и не виделись уже… Лет пять? Боже, да, время летит слишком быстро. Надеюсь, что ты ответишь мне, — сообщение оборвалось, оставляя андроида анализировать сказанное.

Но самое противоречивое было внутри RK900. Его алгоритмы очень быстро просчитали, кем могла быть эта девушка. Пазлы сошлись.  
Дата в пароле Гэвина была как раз пять лет назад…

***

В участке Рид скучал. Откровенно. Без напарника на работе было тухло. Ему хотелось просто откинуться на стул и поспать, но вот Фаулер уже умудрился прислать им с RK900 парочку интересных дел.  
Детектив понимал, насколько сильно он уже привык работать с ведроидом. Он не хотел даже открывать эти дела без андроида, поэтому просто смиренно ждал. Когда его рука потянулась к карману, где обычно лежал его телефон, то внутри Гэвина откровенно ёкнуло. Телефона нет.

Блять. Неужели он его проебал?

Но вскоре его от мыслей отвлек вошедший RK900. Тот вручил ему пропажу, садясь за свой стол и молча открывая необходимые дела. Рид сначала насторожился от такой молчаливости напарника, а потом расслабился. Мало ли. Да и правило совсем скоро уже будет.  
Когда офицер разблокировал экран, то увидел одно непрослушанное сообщение. Отправитель был неизвестнен, так что Гэвин сначала колебался, слушать или нет. Может опять какая-то реклама, как нынче любят рассылать.

Он всё-таки послушал. И замер.

И следом на телефон пришла смс.

«Правило на день: Встретиться с Мирой после работы».


	81. Chapter 81

Гэвин смотрел на сообщение, прочитывая его раз за разом. То, что андроид подслушал, не было чем-то страшным, но вот его правило...   
Рид понял, что тут не сдержится. Внутри него поселилось какое-то неприятное тянущее чувство. Он понимал, что ведроид просто хочет наладить его отношения с Мирой, да и он мог понять, что же вообще в его системах сложилось из всего того, что произошло.  
— Нет, — просто сказал Рид, смотря на RK900.   
Тот на какой-то миг завис, после медленно выглянув из-за монитора.  
— Я не встречусь с Мирой. Можешь придумывать наказание за невыполнение правила, — ответил офицер, смотря андроиду впервые за долгое время сам в глаза. Тот сканировал его. Детектив чувствовал это поджилками, ощущал, как его откровенно изучают, ловят все его эмоции.  
— Почему? — как-то тихо спросил андроид. Гэвин ожидал, что тот начнёт сыпать ему фактами его проёбов, говоря, что он обречён на вечные страдания с его правилами... А нет.  
— Этот человек — не тот, с кем бы я хотел общаться спустя и десять лет. Я имею право отказать ей во встрече, и никакие твои правила не смогут повлиять на моё решение, — твёрдо ответил Рид, а после решил всё-таки прояснить всю ситуацию. — Мира — моя двоюродная сестра, а не бывшая, как могли бы доанализировать твои системы. Та дата, которую ты, безусловно, связал с ней — дата блядского дня, когда нам сказали коллективно сменить пароли на компах в участке, а я не ебу в генерировании паролей, поэтому и ввёл дату. Записать было некуда, поэтому и чиркнул дома на рандомной бумаге.

Рид видел нескрываемо ошарашенный взгляд RK900, который тот не смог скрыть за искусственным выражением лица. Тот проебался. Идеальная машина не предусмотрела другие исходы, связывая всё воедино, исключая эффект случайных совпадений того, что не имело, по сути, связи.  
— Ты проебался, — как-то довольно произнёс детектив, улыбнувшись. Почему-то ему было приятно наконец-то поймать напарника за неправильными выводами, некорректными умозаключениями.  
— Простите меня, Гэвин, — только и мог, что произнести RK900, а Рид увидел, как на какой-то миг его диод мигнул алым. Похоже, что этот проёб вывел его на сбой. RK900 молча ушёл в работу.

Рид понимал, что нелогичность его поведения запутала ведроида. Такое вот стечение обстоятельств привело его к тому, что его анализирующие алгоритмы пошли нахуй, давая ему неправильные цепочки. Но самое интересное для Рида было другое. Почему RK900 даже и не подумал предположить, что Мира была не просто знакомой? Да и, блять, он же андроид, мог банально пробить родственные связи, как он это обычно проворачивал. Это было интересно.   
Могло ли это быть проявлением девиантности? Определённо. Об этом детектив не мог не спросить.  
— Ты правда думал, что Мира — моя бывшая? — спросил в лоб офицер, откинувшись на стуле. Внутри всё ликовало от чужого проёба, от чего Рид явно находился в приподнятом настроении.  
— Да. Мои алгоритмы предложили мне этот вариант. Моей ошибкой было то, что я не проверил остальные факты, которые могли бы быть связаны с этим. Впредь я буду внимательным. Это не должно мешать нашей работе в дальнейшем, — как-то вновь слишком механически отчеканил напарник, не отрываясь от компьютера. Рид же наблюдал, как легкие дела скрываются в разделе «завершённые дела». Это поведение андроида напоминало ему чисто человеческую реакцию на свою же оплошность. Будто он хочет как можно скорее прикрыть свой косяк качественным раскрытием других дел.  
— Все ошибаются. Кто сказал, что ты не можешь? — Гэвин размялся, садясь ближе к компьютеру, замирая. Он не слышал, как андроид печатает. Тот просто замер. Рид не совсем понял, что вызвало у ведроида ступор, поэтому медленно заглянул к напарнику.

Тот же явно начал что-то анализировать. Блять, Рид что, опять запустил какой-то алгоритм в его синтетической башке, и тот зациклился? Может, ему всё-таки нужно быть аккуратнее со словами, а то мало ли сейчас включится режим берсерка, и бедного офицера размажет по стенам участка.  
— Ты там в порядке, железа кусок? — осторожно спросил Гэвин, смотря внимательно на замершего андроида. Тот же будто и не слышал вопрос.  
— Простите, Гэвин. То, что повлияло на точность моего анализа, было проанализировано с помощью баз, — отчеканил RK900, после будто расслабившись, чуть поморгав. Рид начал понимать, что он нихуя не понимает.   
Это ведроид тоже засёк.

— Базы соотнесли все проявления, выявив это как последствия девиантности, — эту фразу напарник сказал тише. — Я… приревновал вас, Гэвин.

Рид охуел.


	82. Chapter 82

Гэвин устал. Он так заебался на работе, что еле волочил ноги. Они не разговаривали с RK900. Хотя они и так с ним не имели привычки болтать. Он частенько замечал, как на обеденный перерыв уходил Хэнк со своим ведроидом, которого, похоже, было не заткнуть. Это немного раздражало, пускай Рид и понимал, что какой-то именно такой непринуждённости ему и не хватало с напарником. Тот же был гораздо серьёзнее. Он относился к работе со всей строгостью, не давая лишний раз офицеру прокрастинировать, хоть часто это и было любимым занятием в разгар дня.  
Осень — это пора каких-то отчётов, электронной волокиты. Ну и, естественно, новых дел. Гэвин начинал ловить себя на мысли, что к нему постепенно стала подкрадываться хандра. Если у остальных это какая-то тоска по летним дням, то у Рида непонятная усталость от всего. Он смотрел на своего напарника равнодушно. Ему всё ещё было не понять слишком многое о своём андроиде, но ему совсем не хотелось впадать в долгую и ненужную рефлексию.  
Железка больше не заикался о правилах на день. Это было странно. Видимо, тот случай с Мирой конкретно так подправил его базы, отчего ведроид перестал наседать на Рида.

Но Гэвин всё-таки начал вести дневник. Это были какие-то короткие заметки типа «Фаулер опять подкинул хуеву кучу всяких дел, которые мне не интересны» или «В Детройте начался сезон дождей, отчего я промок к хуям, пока шёл на эту ебучую работу». Перечитывая их, Рид ловил себя лишь на какой-то основательной злости ко всему, что было вокруг. Если раньше он не замечал, что реально злился даже в мыслях, то теперь это было видно сразу…

RK900 анализировал ситуацию, а алгоритмы выдавали ему отчёт за отчётом.  
Состояние Гэвина ухудшается. С этим нужно что-то делать.

Дома Риду стало просто хуёво. Всё вокруг было каким-то серым, совершенно тусклым и неинтересным. Хотелось тупо сидеть на диване, пялиться в телевизор, не улавливая даже смысла того, что происходит на экране. Вот он и реализовывал своё единственное желание.  
В доме было прохладно. Может, с отоплением проблемы, а, может, просто ещё его и не включили. В любом случае, офицер начал мёрзнуть. Но ему было слишком лень, чтобы просто встать и сварить себе кофе, выпить его и прогреться. Идти за пледом тоже не хотелось.

Ну, сдохнет от холода и сдохнет. Похуй.

— Ваше состояние значительно ухудшилось за последние дни, — внезапно напомнил о себе RK900, начиная говорить. — Вы всегда можете рассказать мне о ваших проблемах, Гэвин.  
— Пошёл нахуй, — попытался отмахнуться Рид, действительно не желая, чтобы железка лезла в его душу своими алгоритмами. Пускай он и девиант, но ещё не факт, что эту девиантность не заложил ему в программы блядский Киберлайф.  
— Гэвин, — позвал ещё раз андроид, но теперь получил более грубый ответ от детектива.  
— Я сказал. Пошёл. Нахуй! — офицер не повернул даже голову к напарнику, надеясь, что он отстанет от него после этой фразы.  
Внутри непонятно тянуло, ныло. Он не хотел бы грубить просто так, но осознание того, что многие поступки могут действительно оказаться чем-то программным, а никак не искренним… убивало.

RK900 и правда больше не говорил ничего. Он мог только анализировать, прикидывать то, что может происходить с Ридом, не получая правильных вариантов. Его напарник нелогичен. И именно это заставляло пробовать вновь и вновь понять его.

Когда Гэвин поостыл, он уже хотел бы сходить на кухню и сварить кофе, но на него напала лень. И усталость. Такая, которая приковывала его к дивану, заставляя лишь пялиться в экран.  
На плечи Риду опустился тёплый плед. Действительно тёплый, будто его сначала согрели, а лишь потом укрыли им ворчливого офицера.  
Детектив не ожидал, что после андроид захочет сесть рядом с ним и обнять его. Вырываться ли? Есть ли вообще смысл в каких-то действиях, если его считывают, будто открытую книгу, анализируя каждый вздох?

— Я знаю, что вы не доверяете андроидам, Гэвин, — тихо начал RK900, будто читая мысли. Хотя Гэвин не удивлён. Он уже ничему не удивляется.  
— Вы имеете полное право не доверять и мне. Просто хочу, чтобы вы помнили — я вам никогда не лгал и не буду, — зачем-то сказал андроид, обняв Рида сильнее.  
— Зачем ты мне сейчас это говоришь, ведро с гвоздями? — безразлично спросил Рид, понимая, что ему, на самом-то деле, всё равно, что ответит на это ведроид.

Но тот ответил то, что Гэвин никак не ожидал услышать.  
— Вы мне нравитесь, Гэвин.


	83. Chapter 83

На улице шёл дождь, смывая остатки лета к чертям. Гэвин не очень любил сезон, когда на улице сплошные океаны, а его ботинки моментально становились насквозь мокрыми. Хотелось вновь начать проклинать всё за такую мерзкую погоду, но Рид прекрасно помнил, что грезил о таком всего пару недель назад.  
Состояние детектива было паршивым. Прошло уже несколько дней с того момента, как андроид поставил его перед фактом своей привязанности. Тогда Гэвин классически ничего и не смог ответить. А что, блять, ему ответить? Супер навороченный андроид-детектив стал девиантом по его вине, так ещё и начал симпатизировать такому сучному и уёбищному копу. Как ему, блять, реагировать?  
Любопытно было то, что мозг Рида сразу же подбросил ему все сцены из прошлого, где сам офицер ловит себя на симпатии к ведроиду. Это напоминало ему (опять) самый бредовый и дешёвый сериал. И что теперь, Риду мчаться на крылышках кибер-амура и пытаться изложить все, что внутри, алгоритмам RK900? Нет уж.   
Жизнь Гэвина научила, что такое никогда не оборачивается чем-то хорошим. 

Да и, блять… Просто блять.

Рид наблюдал за тем, как в другой части участка копошился Коннор, что-то докладывая Хэнку, а тот внимательно его слушал. Гэвин не мог отогнать рефлексию, наблюдая за тем, как изменился и RK800. Не то, чтобы он следил за какими-то переменами в чужом андроиде, но тот явно уже не был таким, каким офицер запомнил его в первые дни. Сейчас он напоминал ему обыкновенного рядового детектива, который работает со своим напарником, будто и не имея супер процессора в своей голове. Не знай он, что Коннор — андроид, то мог бы спокойно принять того за человека. Присмотревшись, детектив отметил, что у девианта уже и диода не было. Да и, если поразмышлять, этой лампочки он уже давно у RK800 и не видел. Неужели у девиантов реально есть стремление избавиться от него?  
От мыслей его оторвал его же ведроид. Он положил Риду на стол планшет, вставая у стола. RK900 молчал последние дни, да и Гэвин понимал отчего. Только у людей есть привычка делать вид, будто ничего не было. Андроидов же такому ещё никто не научил.  
Офицер медленно взял планшет, открывая дело, которое в очередной раз выбрал для них напарник. Гэвин, пускай и занимался рефлексией, но и работать продолжал. Да и, как он и привык, именно в работе он и глушился.

Дело было интересным. Появилась целая шайка, которая вырубает девиантных андродов и сливает тириум. Причём любопытно было совершенно иное.  
— Преступники используют точно такой же метод выведения андроидов из строя, какой мы наблюдали ранее, — внезапно заговорил RK900, отчего Гэвин вздрогнул. Он успел уже за эти дни отвыкнуть от голоса напарника, но раз тот заговорил, значит, пришёл в норму. Вероятно.  
— Точечный разряд. Думаешь, что это связано с тем, что мы расследовали в командировке? — Рид вчитался в небольшие пояснения андроида под делом, понимая, что именно об этом сейчас и хочет доложить девиант. Похоже, он был прав, и не всё так просто, как казалось.  
— В нашем прошлом задании было много деталей, которые не укладывались в дело, — RK900 послал на планшет перечень того, что отметил в их командировке.  
Гэвин охренел от обилия деталей, но самая важная сразу попалась ему на глаза. У большинства жертв в их пляжном деле так же была зафиксирована нехватка тириума в компонентах.  
— Тот тириум, который я привез с нашего задания, и вы разбили его на корпоративе, принадлежал одной из жертв в нашем деле, — добавил андроид, а Рид в какой-то момент ощутил, как внутри всё неприятно сжалось.   
Он разбил улику. К херам. Блять.  
— Я проанализировал данный образец, так что его потеря никак не отразится на нашем деле, — будто прочитав мысли офицера, отметил RK900.  
Гэвин же кивнул, ознакомляясь с новым делом подробнее.

Похоже, ему действительно есть, на что теперь отвлечься. Правда, он всё ещё ощущал пристальный анализирующий взгляд напарника, который явно ждёт от него ответа или хоть какой-то реакции на своё заявление.  
Рид же понимал, насколько мерзко поступает, игнорируя этот факт. Рано или поздно ему все равно придётся сказать андроиду всё то, что он думает на этот счёт.  
И, может, даже то, что чувствует сам.

Если бы офицер до конца понимал, что чувствует…   
А точнее… Принимал тот факт, что об этом должен знать и RK900.


	84. Chapter 84

Гэвин в который раз заблокировал экран планшета, тяжело вздыхая.   
Глухо. Совсем.   
Все эти дни они гоняются за призрачной шайкой, не иначе. В деле, что подобрал RK, было слишком мало зацепок. Жертвы не имели почти ничего общего, а на месте преступлений все один и тот же набор: «обескровленная» жертва, след точечного разряда, который всплывал лишь после диагностики, умелый взлом замков... И да, жертвы — девианты. Модели разные, судьбы — тоже. Складывалось впечатление, что они были выбраны совершенно случайно. Впервые за всю их совместную работу и RK900 выдавал лишь варианты связей, ни одной точной закономерности. 

Это было хуёво.

Гэвину тоже было хуёво. Он умудрился заработать насморк, причём в буквальном смысле, ибо в участке было то жарко, то холодно. Это заставляло детектива уничтожать салфетки просто пачками. Напарник предупреждал о возможных осложнениях, ухудшениях его состояния, но вот в Риде жила его тяга к таким непростым делам. Он пытался докопаться до сути. И офицер давно признался себе, что в этом была и личная заинтересованность.   
В голове невольно всплывали картинки, когда RK900 пытались вырубить точечным зарядом. Гэвин не понимал, отчего внутри него с каждой жертвой откровенно закипало. Рид злился. Он не любит андроидов, их судьбы ему не важны. Но он прекрасно понимал, что оставь он это, то дело может принять более глобальный размах. Сейчас они ударяют «точечно», но потом они могут и усовершенствовать своё устройство, истребляя андроидов уже в немыслимом масштабе. Да и понимание того, что андроиды, по сути, уже равноправны людям…

— Гэвин, я проанализировал данные с последних мест преступления, — прервал его мысли напарник, который вновь послал ему на планшет результаты анализа.  
— Нашёл что-то? — спросил Рид, всё ещё надеясь, что хоть идеальные алгоритмы андроида смогут обнаружить важные детали. RK900 же просто молча вывел на планшет Риду схему, на которой были проведены тонкие серые линии. Вновь предположения. Ничего точного.  
— Эта группировка действует идеально по одному алгоритму. Я отправил запрос в Киберлайф для обновления своей анализирующей системы, — ответил ведроид, вновь возвращаясь к компьютеру.  
Такой ответ Рида совершенно не обрадовал. Раз уж напарник даже в Киберлайф обращается за новым апгрейдом, то что говорить о его мозгах...   
Обычный человек, пускай и сообразительный.

***

Вечером Гэвин понял, что самочувствие действительно ухудшилось. Таблетка жаропонижающего, выпитая ещё в конце рабочего дня, значительно улучшила его состояние, но это не отменяло того, что ему нужно полноценно лечиться. За окном шёл приевшийся за это время дождь. К счастью, дома тепло, поэтому Рид стремился как можно быстрее вернуться.  
Сентябрь пролетел в рабочем режиме. Причём так быстро, что Рид успел очнуться лишь тогда, когда коллеги начали ворчать о том, что прошёл лишь месяц осени, а они уже заебались. Рид мог только тихо прыснуть, вновь зарываясь в работу.

Когда детектив всё-таки вошёл в коридор собственного дома, то его даже не удивил включённый свет на кухне. RK900 нынче часто уезжал на какие-то обновления, а после неизменно возвращался домой. В доме чем-то пахло, но Рид лишь отчасти мог принюхаться — насморк разбушевался. На всякий случай, Гэвин сразу прошёл к освещённому помещению, входя и знатно охуевая.   
На столе стоял небольшой торт, в который RK900 аккуратно и как-то слишком сосредоточенно втыкал свечки. И только тут до трудоголика начало доходить.  
Его напарник намного круче навороченного смартфона, который умеет напоминать о днях рождениях знакомых своего владельца. Он, блять, андроид. Естественно, про Рида он не мог забыть.  
В какой-то момент внутри Рида что-то защемило. В участке не часто обращали внимание на дни рождения в принципе, ибо у многих были семьи, дорогие люди, с которыми они и праздновали это событие. Порой, конечно, закатывались пьянки в честь юбилеев. У Рида в этом году не было настроения (и денег) спонсировать это мероприятие, так что все, вероятно, забыли, про то, что главный говнюк родился в этот день. От понимания этого у Рида неприятно заныло внутри, а он понял, насколько же одинок, что даже обычный день рождения ему не с кем справить. 

Да у него нет даже того, с кем хотя бы просто бухнуть в этот день, а не выпивать тихо одному.

Гэвин был удивлён тому, что андроид не решил поздравить его в начале дня, как, в принципе, ему могли подсказать его алгоритмы и дохреналлион статей из баз данных. Рид был слишком уставшим, чтобы начать ворчать, съязвить как-то насчёт того, что железка сделала всё это из-за симпатии… На которую он, кстати, никак не отреагировал.  
Поэтому Рид просто позволил себе отдаться хоть раз в один домашний вечер, где ему, может и не с человеческой искренностью, приготовили поздравление.   
Он не стал отрицать, что ему было тепло от того, что он в этом мире хоть кому-то, да нужен.

— С днём рождения, Гэвин.

***

— Погоди, ты сейчас серьёзно, железа кусок? — Рид вскрыл запакованную коробку, изрядно перед этом поматерившись, рассматривая содержимое. — Это, блять, что?  
— Манэки-неко, — кратко ответил RK900, смотря, как Гэвин недоумевающе вертит фигурку в руках. — Она должна приносить удачу своему владельцу.  
— И ты решил подарить это мне? — только и смог собрать всё своё недоумение в один вопрос детектив.  
— Вы любите кошек, но не хотите заводить их дома. Также я зафиксировал у вас симпатию к небольшим бессмысленным сувенирам, — в какой-то момент RK900 сделал паузу. — А ещё я зафиксировал ваши неоднократные жалобы на то, что вам не вёзет. Мои алгоритмы предложили это в качестве лучшего подарка для вас. В нашу поездку мне выпала возможность купить для вас эту вещицу.  
— Охуеть, — кратко отреагировал Рид, запуская руку в коробку и, к своему удивлению, находя там что-то ещё. Он медленно выудил оттуда кусок ткани... А точнее...  
— Я же её выбросил? Только не говори мне, что… — начал детектив, а андроид закономерно продолжил.  
— Я подобрал её, выстирал и решил, что вам будет приятно, если эта вещь вновь вернётся к вам, — как-то слишком довольно сказал RK900.

Рид вновь посмотрел на ананасовый принт. С чего вдруг ведроид решил, что ему захочется опять встретится с этим уродским куском ткани?   
В какой-то момент Гэвин посмотрел на андроида, пытаясь своим простывшим мозгом оправдать такой вывод. 

И понял.

А андроид озвучил.  
— Эта вещь, вероятно, была одним из признаков моей девиации, Гэвин.

Рид и правда сломал этого ведроида к хуям. 

Собой...


	85. Chapter 85

Характерное шуршание пишущей ручки по листу бумаги разрывало тишину в комнате. На дворе была глубокая ночь. Рид периодически отвлекался от написания, поглядывая на стоящего в углу ведроида. Диод железки мерно мигал в темноте, а сам Гэвин искренне надеялся, что напарник не выйдет из режима ожидания раньше, чем он допишет.  
Офицеру было спокойнее излагать мысли, когда RK900 находится в спящем режиме, а не когда анализирует каждый его блядский вздох на наличия отклонений. Рид хотел продолжить огрызаться на то, что ебучий напарник так сильно его опекает, но это стало настолько естественным и привычным, что сам Рид хотел просто сдаться. Правда он не особо понимал, что именно ему хочется сделать, чтобы ощутить привычную лёгкость на душе, а не пиздец осточертевшую тяжесть, от которой хотелось выть, рвать, метать…  
Бумага терпела рваные штрихи букв, терпела и злые зачёркивания офицера.

Она терпела и то, что вызывает у Рида тяжёлый вздох.

«Я запутался…»

***

С основным расследованием было глухо. Сколько дней уже не было никаких вестей. Затишье даже не нервировало. Оно давало время на размышления, от которых мозги Гэвина начинали плавиться, превращаясь в блядскую карамель. Непривычно сладкую, но отказывающуюся соображать. Он не думал, что такое состояние вновь его настигнет.  
Весь участок будто замер в ожидании… Чего? Либо у Рида реально поехала крыша, либо окружение действительно чего-то ждёт.  
До него никто не доёбывется, даже Фаулер будто решил оставить офицера в покое.  
RK900 подался в какое-то вольное плавание, выбирая относительно «бытовые» дела, что очень тревожило Гэвина. Он, блять, это даже не отрицает.  
Ведроид ведёт себя… Как нормальный человек?..  
Охуенное сравнение.  
Да, у него есть и своя жизнь, правительство всё-таки обеспечило этих пластиковых гадов всем необходимым. Да всё у этого ведроида, по факту, есть… А у Гэвина вот нихуя нет.

Заебало.  
Его заебало всё, что происходит вокруг. А именно то, что нихуя не происходит. Скучно. Неприятно. Мысли ебут его мозг.  
В какой-то момент Гэвин, будто в казино, ставит всё на рандомное по номеру дело, открывая его… И разочарованно цокает языком.  
Блять.  
— Вы выбрали дело, офицер Рид? — RK900 впервые за день обратился к Риду. — Выезжаем?

Гэвин кивнул.  
Внутри что-то неприятно перевернулось.

***

Громкие звуки раздавались будто у самого уха. Голоса, выстрелы, скрежет металла. Разобрать в этой какофонии звуков хоть что-то было слишком проблематично. Нужно открыть глаза. Нужно проверить, в порядке ли напарник. Нужно.  
Блять.  
Голова нещадно гудела. Гэвин хотел было привстать, но картинка перед глазами закружилась, будто блядская карусель. Его укачало. Сосредоточиться, понять, что происходит, было слишком сложно. Голова пульсировала, а сам Рид хотел сдохнуть, лишь бы всё это закончилось. Но перед этим проверить…  
— Не вставай, — услышал тихий, но уже настолько знакомый голос. Холодная синтетическая рука коснулась его лба, медленно проводя. Замеряет. Сканирует. Фиксирует показатели. Гэвин устал постоянно быть настолько уязвимым, что подобное повторяется из раза в раз…  
Как пулевое ранение. Уязвимая тупость. Как их командировка. Его глупость.  
Рид вновь пытается встать, но в этот раз его самого приподнимают, пересаживая спиной к чему-то холодному. В этот раз картинка перед глазами чётче…  
Но нихуя не радужнее, чем он хотел бы.

RK900. Он мог смотреть лишь на лицо. Один глаз андроида был закрыт, вторым же тот явно продолжал сканировать своего человеческого напарника…  
Синтетическая кровь вперемешку с человеческой…  
Хуёвы их дела.  
— Блять, — ругнулся Рид, сжав пальцы в кулак. — Как ты?..  
Самый тупой вопрос, но ему хотелось услышать, что с ведроидом всё хорошо. Хотя как это может быть, если у того к херам покорёжен корпус?  
Но всем нутром он хотел надеяться на лучшее. Киберлайф же его подлатают… Подлатают же, да?

RK900 не отвечал на вопрос. Он просто сымитировал улыбку, которая вышла чуть кривой, но слишком живой для симуляции. Диод мигал алым…  
Гэвин видел, что радужка рабочего глаза чуть светилась, но постепенно свет тускнел, будто лампочка внутри перегорала…  
— Блять, — вновь хрипло выругался офицер, чуть наклонившись к андроиду. — Только не отключайся.

Пожалуйста…

***  
Ожидание — самоё хуёвое, что вообще может существовать в этом блядском мире. Рид хотел бы уметь управлять временем, промотать час-другой вперёд.  
Узнать всё.  
Выдохнуть…  
Или смириться.  
Внутри всё ныло. И, увы, не только физически. Лёгкий сотряс — это самое малое, чем мог отделаться детектив. Взрыв на заброшке, где предположительно подпольно барыжили запчастями для ведроидов, не был случайным. Нет, это был план отступления на случай, если копы решат их навестить. Самодельная осколочная взрывчатка. Два человека, которые не успели дать дёру, сейчас были в тяжёлом состоянии в реанимации. А один сильно пострадавший андроид находился сейчас за стеной. И этим андроидом был RK900. Киберлайф выслали мобильный отряд ремонта, дабы подлатать полицейского, но… Всё оказалось плачевнее.  
Поэтому Рид сейчас находился здесь, прямо в Киберлайф. Трижды его пытались вежливо выпроводить, но эти попытки были тщетными.  
Уже четвёртый час не было новостей о состоянии андроида. В участок были высланы несколько ведроидов, но тех с таким же успехом доставили обратно. Потребности в дополнительных сотрудниках не было.

Гэвину же нужен был лишь RK900. Именно этот ебнутый на весь процессор кусок пластика, который портил, портит и будет портить ему жизнь. Остальные железки пусть засунут себе в жопу.

***

— Я не согласен! — Громко протестовал Рид, стукнув кулаком по столу. Капитан Фаулер старался игнорировать столь импульсивное поведение сотрудника, входя в его положение.  
— Я, блять, не ясно выразился? Мне нахуй не нужен другой напарник! Раз уж приставили ко мне ебучего RK900, то извольте его и вернуть, — Рид старался не сильно кричать. Стеклянные стены разносили его негодование по всему участку, но вместо того, чтобы коллективно заткнуть офицеру рот, все молча терпели.  
— Ремонтом RK900 уже занялись, Гэвин! С твоими оплошностями тебя никуда теперь одного на дело не отправить. Сколько ещё раз нужно подстрелить твою упрямую задницу, чтобы ты понял, насколько это опасно? — Капитан старался держать себя в руках, но всё же переходил иногда на крик, что раззадоривало Рида ещё сильнее.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в… — Вновь начал Рид, но тут уже Фаулер не сдержался и с силой ударил по своему столу.  
— Либо сдаёшь значок и больше не появляешься здесь, либо принимаешь эти условия! Всё ясно? — Терпение Фаулера лопнуло. Рид прикусил язык.

Только один из вариантов был правильным.

***

— RK900-1, прислан из Киберлайф, — раздался голос, который заставил Рида выйти из дремоты на своём стуле. Прибыла железка. Он уже помнил один такой раз. Хуёво всё закончилось.  
— Нахуй иди, — непривычно привычно отмахнулся от обузы детектив, не открывая глаз. А что он там увидит? Либо начищенный до блеска синтетический ебальник не своего андроида, либо коннороподобный еблет. По сути, они не отличались, но для Рида они были совершенно разными.  
— Ты как всегда приветлив, Гэвин, — продолжил голос.

Гэвин охуел. А стоило ему открыть глаза, то вдвойне охуел. Он видел перед собой нихрена не подходящий ни под один из вариантов экземпляр.  
— Резервное копирование моей системы смогло корректно установиться лишь на этот прототип, — с привычными интонациями, но с непривычным для детектива голосом сказал RK900.

Женское тело. Идеальное лицо… Блядская женская версия модели RK900.

— Охуенное возвращение, — только и смог, что выдавить из себя Рид, не понимая, он всё ещё спит, или его ебучий ведроид решил вернуться к нему таким хитровыебанным способом…


	86. Chapter 86

Все в участке были в ахуе. То, что Гэвин всё-таки согласился на временную замену RK900 было само по себе событием, но то, что замена напарника детектива была вот такой наружности…  
Женская часть коллектива начала сомневаться в ориентации детектива. Мужская же лишь пожимала плечами, списывая на то, что мозги Рида встали на место лёгким сотрясом, и он просто начал думать головой. Хотя лгать о том, что RK900-1 привлекательна, никто не стал.  
Зачем отрицать очевидное.  
Подкатить же никто не рискнул… На всякий случай.

Гэвин же сам не понимал, как ему реагировать. Подростковая озабоченность сошла на нет ещё в юности. Но факт того, что в этом теле, по сути, его напарник…  
Это было сложно осознать.  
RK900 — андроид с симпатичным корпусом. Как и был раньше. Но все то, что будоражит Рида, находится глубоко в системе напарника. Та девиантность, будто зарождённая личность, которую не прописали алгоритмами. Искусственный интеллект…  
Слишком.  
Сложно.

Гэвин смотрел на соседний стол. За ним привычно и непривычно одновременно сидел андроид.  
Нутро Рида все равно трезвонило о том, что это не напарник, а замена.  
Мог ли он вообще считать копию системы той самой, которая так упорно жрала ему мозги всё это время?  
— Офицер Рид, ваши показатели нестабильны, — внезапно подвёл итог андроид, отрываясь от монитора. — Вы что-то хотите спросить?  
Гэвин внимательно смотрел на то, как андроид двигается, симулирует нахмуренные брови. Почти как RK900. Почти…  
— Как я могу удостовериться в том, что это действительно ты, и Киберлайф не подсунули мне очередную их новомодную хуйню с какими-то левым бэкапом твоих параметров? — Прямо спросил детектив о том, что его действительно волновало. Не было смысла скрывать что-то от андроида, который, пусть и мог не быть его напарником, но в анализе нихуя не уступает.  
— Системно важные элементы из моего предыдущего тела были временно перенесены в это, — пояснил андроид, смотря Риду прямо в глаза. — Формально это можно принять как смену корпуса. Если выразиться проще для вашего восприятия, офицер Рид.  
Детектив получил ответ, но тот его не успокоил. Внутри все рвалось. Он верил, хотел верить, что все именно так, но кто же мог знать, не заставляют ли Киберлайф так говорить блядскую железку. В голове жужжащим роем гудели мысли, от которых Гэвину хотелось либо нажраться в стельку, либо просто выйти в окно.

Но тут до Рида дошло. Почти озарение. RK900 же явно скрывал свою девиантность от Киберлайф. Пускай те и смирились с революцией андроидов, но Гэвин был уверен, что девиацию специальных служащих они бы предпочли держать под контролем. Двоякое признание и непризнание девиантов одновременно. Это может сыграть детективу на руку.

— Что содержится в той базе данных, которую ты собираешь на меня? — Решил рискнуть Рид, понимая, что, может, и эта информация есть у Киберлайф. В любом случае, он хоть узнает, что в ней было.  
— Общая информация, которую я составил для Киберлайф в первые дни работы с вами, офицер Рид, — кратко ответил андроид, а сердце Рида упало в пятки.  
Это фиаско, братан.  
Гэвин тяжело выдохнул, отводя взгляд от псевдо напарника, понимая, что его развели… Но ровно до тех пор, пока андроид не продолжил.  
— В отдельном закрытом разделе базы данных хранится информация об оплошностях, — как-то совсем обыденно добавил RK900-1, поворачиваясь к монитору.  
Детектив завис. Он ожидал, что сейчас ведроид выложит всё данные прямо тут, но нет.  
Продолжать разговор Гэвин не захотел. По крайней мере, на рабочем месте. Решат всё дома. Фаулер как раз разрешил Риду вновь держать напарника у себя, пускай и не лишний раз напомнил о том, что эта железка дохуя дорогая и если что-то с ней случится, то годовое жалование офицера полетит нахуй.

Напарник же незаметно для всех симулировал улыбку одними уголками губ.

***

За дни без ведроида в дом офицера вернулся привычный холостяцкий хаос. Рид не отрицал, что слегка запустил своё жилище… Хотя зачем отрицать. Нихуя не слегка. Гэвину было не до уборки. Вечерами ему было просто хуёво, отчего сил на банальное наведение порядка просто и не было. Капитан Фаулер грузил его так, что хотелось просто волком выть да энергетиками заправляться. Может, нагрузка на работе была такой всегда, и Гэвин банально отвык работать в одиночку, когда никто не разгребает электронную волокиту. Отрицать то, что RK900 банально разбаловал его, было тоже бессмысленно.

Андроид медленно вошёл в дом, анализируя обстановку. Новое тело для старой системы тоже было чем-то странным. Анализирующие подсистемы были какими-то иными, калибровка движений иногда происходила со сбоями. RK900 сам бы хотел вернуться в старое и привычное тело, а не пытаться совладать с телом RK900-1. Новый прототип женской версии его выпуска был не точной копией того, к чему уже настроились все системы. Даже старые компоненты, пересаженные из привычного корпуса, не хотели работать так, как должны были. Андроид впервые старался выглядеть невозмутимым, хотя, по факту, тело слушалось его лишь на 84%.

Рид немного охуел, когда присмотрелся к своему напарнику. Женская версия RK900… виляла бёдрами? Пиздец.  
— Слушай, я, конечно, всё понимаю, но ты бы не мог задницей не вилять, — всё же не сдержался Гэвин.  
— Данная особенность модели вас смущает, офицер Рид? — Спросил андроид, медленно наклонившись за бутылками около дивана.  
— Тебе же не дали пообитать в корпусе андроид проститутки, так к чему эти модификации? — Рид сам понимал, что это звучит пиздецово.  
Их совместная с ведроидом жизнь решила окончательно превратиться в ад.

И впервые Гэвин был этому даже рад.  
Главное, что какой-никакой, но RK900 вернулся.


End file.
